Parallels - The Tangled Web We Weave
by PJ Zatken
Summary: Fic companion piece to main crossover fic Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive. Whenever one faces powerful foes and everything is in danger, who else can one turn to but equally powerful allies who each have one foot in the shadows and another in the light? Let big brothers who tease to no end even the odds in life and love. Who says family is only defined by blood alone?
1. Biding Time With The Bidders

**KISSED BY THE BADDEST BIDDER and MASQUERADE KISS**

**PARALLELS – THE TANGLED WEB WE WEAVE**

**Chapter One – Biding Time with the Bidders**

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Major / Main Appearances**_

_Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. _

_Masquerade Kiss and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. _

_Alexandra Emrys, Michael Ishino, AJ Ishino, Troy Tsuuri, Representative Okada, Uncle Gavin / Gavin Anson, Dylan Emrys, Ariadne Anson / Ariadne Emrys, Derek Anson, and other original characters are owned by PJ Zatken._

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Cameo Appearances**_

_True Love, Sweet Lies and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Nozomu Fuse, Fuse Investigations, __Sakura Naogoro and the mafia organization Sakuragumi__)_

_Romance MD: Always on Call and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (__Seimei University Hospital__)_

_Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi, Junjou Romantica, and their awesome characters are owned by their wonderful author Shungiku Nakamura. (publishing companies Marukawa Shoten and Onodera Shuppan, company Usami Group, Onodera Ritsu)._

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

_For those who are familiar with otome games, Love 365, Kissed by the Baddest Bidder, Masquerade Kiss, and True Love, Sweet Lies, the female main character (MC) is part of the series' original characters. So how do the original characters (OCs) in my story figure out in this universe and fanfic? _

_The MC is the love interest of one of the playable characters in True Love, Sweet Lies. _

_My OCs – well, in the Love 365 / Voltage Inc. / otome romance world, they are temporary characters for the fanfic…so in the otome universe they __never__ romantically get the man no matter what the circumstances may be._

_I have seen how many folks are avid fans of Voltage Inc. otome games / Love 365. I do not know as to how many of them are also avid authors and/or readers in fanfiction dot net._

_Also, for those who are familiar with my work, I tend to do epics. This fic would not be an epic. It would be less than 10 chapters… Maybe five chapters the most..._

* * *

_**Background for this Fanfiction**_

_This crossover fic for Kissed by the Baddest Bidder / Masquerade Kiss fanfiction serves as a companion piece to the Junjou Romantica / Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi crossover fanfic __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__. The goal of this fic is to fill the little holes that would be there because the antagonist(s) and the problems he/she/they bring to our beloved JR / SH characters are complex. _

_Secondly, the people who are there to help our beloved JR / SH characters through this time have complex lives and equally complex connections. _

_I figured that the best way to show how intricate these relationships and connections are is through "companion piece" fanfics. First is so the focus for __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__ would remain mostly with our JR / SH characters. Second, having "companion pieces" would give readers and "inside glimpse" of what was really happening behind the scenes so that there would not be any confusion when a character or characters from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and / or Masquerade Kiss are mentioned or would make a cameo in __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__._

_As a result, my __Disclaimer__ and __Author's Notes__ on every chapter for Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive and each "companion piece" would properly mention and give credit to the fandoms and characters that appear in it._

_These "companion piece" fanfics are experiments. I will do my best to do justice to the fandoms that I do, just as I have always done all these years. Come and enjoy this ride with me, and let me know what you think!_

_Best regards,_

_**PJ Zatken**_

* * *

**Location: Private Jet**

**Final Destination: Japan**

**Preliminary Destination: Phuket Island, Thailand**

_**Alexandra Emrys' Point of View (POV)**_

I have been typing, reading, and researching like a madwoman possessed since Troy and I boarded the plane from England. My behavior admittedly got even worse after my video call with Nozomu Fuse just a few minutes ago. The phone call, along with the trouble that is before me, places me in a more depressed and pathetic mood.

I am normally a firm believer of the old adage, "The truth will set you free." Right now, I want to kick the bloody ass of the very person who coined the phrase and doomed mankind, or the first person who comes up to me and preaches the wonderful merits of truth-telling. I am so not in the mood for it right now.

Speaking of old adages, when someone coined the phrase "time is money," I will definitely agree with this person especially at this very moment. Time is running out against this joint partnership project between Marukawa Shoten and Onodera Shuppan – this partnership including the Usami and Ishino Groups where I have a personal, professional, and financial stake in. All those included in this overseas partnership…their heirs and offspring who happen to also be directly involved in this North American and European venture…have been subject to threats and blackmail.

On top of blackmail, I just confirmed that two Marukawa Shoten employees that have ties with the Onodera Shuppan heir Onodera Ritsu were assaulted. One is in critical condition at Seimei University Hospital. The other thankfully and successfully fought off the assault. These assaults and how they played out validated certain possible angles that have been playing in my head. The part that angers me to no end…one of the common threads between these two assaults…is the fact that each party had a child with them during the assault, and that the perpetrators worked in trying to kidnap the child while assaulting the accompanying adult.

The threats from those infernal manila envelopes along with the assaults happen to only be the beginning of greater threats, and one cannot be too thorough to prepare for such things. Before this plane lands in Japan, I want to have things in motion with those who happen to have a shared vested interest on how my entire matter plays out.

Troy and I may be on a private jet, but there is one particular stop-over that I intend to go as well as three particular men that I must see before I step in Japanese soil.

In less than 30 minutes, I will meet up with three men who have been waiting for me – three big brother figures that I have known and befriended since they became my parents' students at Oxford University.

Destination before Japan…? Phuket Island, Thailand….

This matter regarding the Marukawa-Onodera joint venture is admittedly reviving and stirring bitter memories, raw emotions, and volatile feelings. Thoughts of my parents, Uncle Gavin, and how the three of them died… Along with thoughts of my now-departed loved ones are thoughts of Derek Anson – my other uncle who I am suspecting is the very root of this entire problem, and the puppet master behind Representative Okada.

Derek was behind my parents and Uncle Gavin's deaths, and he still has not stopped. I know that Representative Okada has a bone to pick on the patriarchs of the Onodera, Isaka, Usami, and Ishino families by manipulating and hurting their children…but the full extent of that reason and how far he is willing to go is still unknown to me.

At the same time, I feel it in my bones that Derek is using Representative Okada to hurt the Ishino and Emrys families…and what better way to accomplish that other than by hurting the business and me simultaneously?

And even though Ishino Group retreats from the overseas venture, or has never been involved in the first place, Representative Okada would still have done the same despicable harassment that he has been doing against Usami Akihito, Isaka Ryuichiro, and Onodera Ritsu. Nothing would have spared them from all of this….

Once this plane lands in Japan, my goal is to have enough information to confirm Derek and Representative Okada's involvement behind the threats, negative press, and assaults on Marukawa Shoten's two employees. I also want to know as to how deep their talons have embedded thus far on all that are involved, and who can be trusted. I also need to prepare on how to stop them, and I need everyone's help in this – not just those who are directly involved, but also those who have any and all resources to help me be one step ahead of this game.

That is my job to do…. At the very least, I must send Derek the clear message that the fight is between him and me...and leave everyone else alone. As to Representative Okada, a loud and clear message must be sent as well.

And now my hatred and intense desire to destroy Derek Anson and Representative Okada replaces my feelings of sadness once more. I can feel my eyes narrow as my heart clenches from anger.

My gaze catches the time, and it reminds me that I have another phone call to make…so the trip down memory lane has to be put on hold. When I am about to dial a call via video phone, a call comes in and displays the name of the person who I intend to reach….

I cannot help but smirk, thinking as I see Eisuke's name, _"Hmmm…. Great minds think alike. Extra brownie points if Soryu's in this call with him. That'll save me time."_

I pick up the call and immediately see Eisuke along with two very familiar faces, making me smile because it just makes me happy to see them together. "Eisuke... I was about to call you and Soryu. Hi, Soryu… Hi, Baba…"

Ah, here is another set of three big brothers…. I have more big brothers from this group, but the original ones were actually five. The three main ones are who I am now seeing via video phone. The fourth, the very first one I have met when my parents were still alive, is most probably in England performing one surgery after another. The fifth one was the second person in Eisuke's crew that I have met and befriended.

Ichinomiya Eisuke, owner of the Treś Spades Hotel chain and Chief Executive Officer of the Ichinomiya Group – one of the oldest, largest, most profitable, and well-respected zaibatsu currently existing in Japan and strongly influencing the world economy.

Oh Soryu, leader of the Hong Kong-based mafia organization called the Ice Dragons which now has a more powerful and influential reach all over the globe under his leadership.

Baba Mitsunari, also known as the modern-day Lupin, the infamous gentleman master thief of international treasures kept by crooks themselves.

Luke Foster, the miracle worker doctor and gifted surgeon, the black-market auction's back-alley doctor and long-time friend of Eisuke, Soryu, and Kei. Luke is the first one who I met in the group, not only formally through social gatherings and our respective parents' friendships but also informally through Kei.

Rhion Hatter, also known as the Mad Hatter...the enigmatic, charming, kind-hearted and larger-than-life former nobleman and auctioneer of the black-market auctions. Rhion and I started our friendship when both of us snuck out of our respective dorm rooms at Oxford and bumped into each other in the middle of the night. Through a ironic twist of fate, Rhion and I cross paths once more through the black market auctions. Ever since then, I make it a point to visit Rhion and catch up on old times whenever opportunity permits. Over the years, our friendship developed into a more familial bond between us where...a blanketing comfort knowing that there is another person out there that lives in a different world other than you, and that is okay. When Rhion auctioned off his dukedom at the black-market auctions, I made sure that I won the bid in hopes that someday when he changes his mind then I can give his rightful title back to him. As of now, Rhion does not know about this although Eisuke was the one who informed me of Rhion's noble title going to bid.

Looking relaxed but still sounding serious, Eisuke tells me, "You have three presents here. One from each of us…"

I lean back against my seat, trying to stretch out the tension from my body. "Good timing. I'll be in Japan in a few hours. I'll still be all over the place, but temporary home-base will be Japan. Are you still picking Troy and me up at the tarmac?"

Ah, there it is… That wise-alecky, charming, trademark Eisuke smirk…. "Yes. Have you forgotten?"

I chuckle a bit, and then smile. "So what do you three think about the desserts I've sent you guys a few weeks ago?"

Eisuke crosses his arms over his chest, lying back against his leather chair. "It's appetizing. I'd like to find out the recipe."

"Soryu…? Baba…?" I ask as I turn my gaze to the other two, "What do you think?"

Soryu and Baba look respectively grim as they nod.

The ever-formal Soryu replies, "We've been keeping an eye for more. We devoured what you've sent us. Not even a crumb left. A recipe will be nice."

Oh, I know exactly what Soryu is talking about. After all, I sent Eisuke, Soryu, and Baba information that pertains to their individual and shared interests. I am just glad that Soryu's pest problem is resolved for the most part thanks to his quick follow-up of the problem. I will do the clean-up once I arrive in Japan and do the preliminary introductions to send this mess to its intended happy ending. The anticipated result…? An alliance and long-standing friendship between Sakura Naogoro's Sakuragumi and the Oh Soryu's Ice Dragons.

In addition, I have new information for Eisuke, Soryu, and Baba. I am sure that if the information that I sent weeks ago was highly entertaining for them then this one in my hand will definitely be worth more of their attention.

Baba, the ever-gentlemanly charmer that he always is, gives me that million-watt smile of his along with that velvety rich-voiced response, "You give us the most unique desserts, Little Lady. I'm still raving over this last one you've sent us. And you know me – my heart belongs in the kitchen. I'd love your recipe, if you can share it with me."

I raise an eyebrow. "_Little Lady?_ I really don't know if I should be flattered or offended with that nickname. I am a lady, but I am not little. At least not anymore…and that has been a while."

"You are _somewhat_ a lady," Soryu deadpans as a semi-smirk escapes from those lips of his, a hand resting on the nape of his neck.

"_Little Lady…? Somewhat…?_ The nerve of you two," I tell Baba and Soryu as I laugh it out. I see Eisuke's reaction and warn him, "Oh, I know that look on your face, Ichinomiya. Don't tell me you're going to join in this bandwagon, too?"

"No," Eisuke smugly declares in a nonchalant tone, resting his head against his hand as he comfortably leans to his right. "I'll save mine when I can see you squirm personally."

"Still a sadist…" I cannot help but shake my head and chuckle more. Ah, I miss hanging out with them.

Baba puts his hand over his heart and bows before telling me, "It's always in the spirit of endearment. Never think of it in any negative light. But tell me... You seem in an 'off' mood right now. Everything all right?"

I respond with a small smile, "Truthfully, no, not everything's all right. That's why I'm heading your way as soon as my feet touch the ground. You really know how to sweep a lady off her feet, dear Sir."

With an enthralling grin gracing his handsome face, Baba says, "Only for special ones who've caught my eye all this time, my Lady. And you know that you always have an empathetic ear with Big Brother Baba here."

"I know that. I might take you up on it, Baba..." I then give the three of them a nod. "I'll see you all in a few hours. I'm glad you're picking me up."

The three of them nod in return.

"And Eisuke…"

As my three big brother figures stir and focused more of their attention on me, I added, "I can't wait to open my presents from you guys. I'll see you and everyone shortly."

Eisuke gives me a rare, warm brotherly smile. "Your gifts will be waiting with us. There's a particular gift I'd like you to see. We'll see you shortly."

The video phone hangs up and the call ends.

I sit back and think about Japan, Eisuke and group, my upcoming debut concert, and the tasks waiting for me there. If there is a gift from Baba, it mostly means one thing…and I cannot wait to see if that "gift" of his will pass the test or not.

As to Eisuke's "particular gift," my heart clenches and hope swells at the same time...a prayer that this "particular gift" is a hot item on my list of "must haves" that I have long been searching for. And if it is that item that I have in mind, then this will bring the closure that one of my brothers currently in Phuket has been seeking for more than half his life.

But first, I close my eyes and try to find a semblance of peace in my head and heart as I think about Phuket and the three who are waiting for my plane's arrival.

**End of Chapter One**


	2. The Three Kings

**KISSED BY THE BADDEST BIDDER and MASQUERADE KISS**

**PARALLELS – THE TANGLED WEB WE WEAVE**

**Chapter Two: The Three Kings**

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Major / Main Appearances**_

_Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. _

_Masquerade Kiss and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. _

_Alexandra Emrys, Michael Ishino, AJ Ishino, Troy Tsuuri, Representative Okada, Uncle Gavin / Gavin Anson, Dylan Emrys, Ariadne Anson / Ariadne Emrys, Derek Anson, Miyamoto Hiroshi, and other original characters are owned by PJ Zatken._

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Cameo Appearances**_

_True Love, Sweet Lies and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Nozomu Fuse, Fuse Investigations, __Sakura Naogoro and the mafia organization Sakuragumi__)_

_Romance MD: Always on Call and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (__Seimei University Hospital__)_

_My Sweet Bodyguard and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Prime Minister Hiraizumi, Public Security Division)_

_Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi, Junjou Romantica, and their awesome characters are owned by their wonderful author Shungiku Nakamura. (publishing companies Marukawa Shoten and Onodera Shuppan, company Usami Group, Onodera Ritsu)_

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

_For those who are familiar with otome games, Love 365, Kissed by the Baddest Bidder, Masquerade Kiss, and True Love, Sweet Lies, the female main character (MC) is part of the series' original characters. So how do the original characters (OCs) in my story figure out in this universe and fanfic? _

_The MC is the love interest of one of the playable characters in True Love, Sweet Lies. _

_My OCs – well, in the Love 365 / Voltage Inc. / otome romance world, they are temporary characters for the fanfic…so in the otome universe they __never__ romantically get the man no matter what the circumstances may be._

_I have seen how many folks are avid fans of Voltage Inc. otome games / Love 365. I do not know as to how many of them are also avid authors and/or readers in fanfiction dot net._

_So for fellow fanfiction dot net fans who are also Voltage / Love 365 fans, I open up an invitation to help me with an MC name…which means that if you wish to have your Love 365 / Voltage adventures to be reflected here in this fanfiction then can you indulge me by proposing an MC name that (a) you came up with just for this fanfic of mine, of course YOU will own that MC…or (b) your MC name when you play Love 365 / Voltage games._

_Those who do not know Love 365 and wishes to take advantage of this offer are also welcome! _

_First come, first serve on the offer above. Place it in the reviews section so that everyone knows that you were the first one. I will acknowledge it by posting a review after yours. The first time that the name will appear would be Chapter Two of this fanfic, which would post within two weeks or less after Chapter One posts._

_Why do I not want to use my own username for Love 365? My username there is also PJ Zatken, and to tell you frankly the thought of putting my own name – whether it be real or my username – is just not my cup of tea. I write to remove myself from things – call it loving the position as the third party. _

_Also, for those who are familiar with my work, I tend to do epics. This fic would not be an epic. It would be less than 10 chapters… Maybe five chapters the most..._

* * *

_**Background for this Fanfiction**_

_This crossover fic for Kissed by the Baddest Bidder / Masquerade Kiss fanfiction serves as a companion piece to the Junjou Romantica / Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi crossover fanfic __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__. The goal of this fic is to fill the little holes that would be there because the antagonist(s) and the problems he/she/they bring to our beloved JR / SH characters are complex. _

_Secondly, the people who are there to help our beloved JR / SH characters through this time have complex lives and equally complex connections. _

_I figured that the best way to show how intricate these relationships and connections are is through "companion piece" fanfics. First is so the focus for __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__ would remain mostly with our JR / SH characters. Second, having "companion pieces" would give readers and "inside glimpse" of what was really happening behind the scenes so that there would not be any confusion when a character or characters from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and / or Masquerade Kiss are mentioned or would make a cameo in __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__._

_As a result, my __Disclaimer__ and __Author's Notes__ on every chapter for Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive and each "companion piece" would properly mention and give credit to the fandoms and characters that appear in it._

_These "companion piece" fanfics are experiments. I will do my best to do justice to the fandoms that I do, just as I have always done all these years. Come and enjoy this ride with me, and let me know what you think!_

_Best regards,_

_**PJ Zatken**_

* * *

**Location: Private Jet**

**Final Destination: Japan**

**Preliminary Destination: Phuket Island, Thailand**

_**Alexandra Emrys' Point of View (POV)**_

3:10 AM London Time. 12:10 PM Tokyo Time. 10:10 AM in Phuket Island as we speak. The plane lands and then the cockpit door finally opens, welcoming in that humid tropical air.

Plans have drastically changed due to Mino Kanade being gravely injured, Kirishima Zen and company being assaulted, and Mino Yamato and Kirishima Hiyori being nearly kidnapped. The timeline of the threat now breathing down our necks is closer than I anticipated.

Isaka Ryuichiro from Marukawa Shoten and I agreed that I will be taking care of more unfinished business that needs to be settled before my kick-off meeting participation. Therefore, Troy and I are given a reprieve…having our appearance before anyone involved in the overseas joint venture postponed until 2:00 PM Tokyo Time tomorrow.

This means that I have more time to complete those errands.

As to Ichinomiya Eisuke and company, I advise them that my flight will be landing around 9:30 PM Tokyo Time and that our meeting starts as soon as Troy and I enter his limousine.

As to Fuse Nozomu, I tell him that I will meet with him and Naomasa at my pad at 11:00 PM. Leaving Troy behind, the three of us will finalize negotiations on our agreement and completing them before we arrive at Naomasa's father's house which also serves as the home base for the mafia organization Sakuragami.

Troy leads the way and I follow and we descend the private jet's metal stairs. We give our respective smiles and waves to the three men who have been waiting for us – three big brother figures that Troy, AJ, and I have known since we were children…since I strangely became fellow university students at Oxford University.

Who are the three of them?

Shido Kazuomi, the "Resort King" behind the phenomenal resort chain Raven Resorts…currently the third richest person in the world…

Shiba Yuzuru, the genius inventor, founder, and Chief Executive Officer of global technology company SHIBA…the technological revolutionary dubbed as the 21st century Edison…

Soejima Kei, the gentlemanly prince as well as top negotiator and special diplomat to England…a kindred spirit also entrusted by Crown and Country to handle, protect, and defend state and world secrets over and above his diplomatic cover…

This particular set of three big brothers, also known as the infamous 3S – the christened name given to their trio during their Oxford days due to the initials of their last names, had many meals and sleepovers at Emrys Manor. On Oxford's campus or at my home when time and opportunity allowed it, they spent time hanging out with me. Once my parents sent me to bed, the three of them enjoyed a nightcap and chat with my Mum and Dad…these chats of theirs easily lasting until the crack of dawn.

Being a child at the time, I enjoyed and felt so privilege that the three of them spent quality time with my family. They were my kind, cool, mischievous, teasing yet accepting big brothers who have never been intimidated by anything. They respected and protected me as their precious one-and-only youngest sister. I saw them as the original three brother figures that were larger than life itself.

Well, these three brothers of mine are _still_ larger than life to me. They, on the other hand, continue to see me as being on equal footing with them just as they have always done from the very first time we have met.

When I think back on how many figurative brothers and sisters I have across the globe due to my years' worth of travels and exploits, Kazuomi, Kei, and Yuzuru are the ones who I have ties with the longest…that is if you exclude AJ and Troy from the equation.

I still remember when the Kazuomi, Kei, and Yuzuru paid their respects when I buried my parents on top of the hill at Emrys Manor. Each one of them was sad and regretful that my parents died. People gave me a hard time, whispering behind my back and casting judgment because I was not able to shed a single tear as my parents' caskets were lowered down to the ground. The three of them along with Troy, AJ, and my legal guardian Michael Ishino stayed with me at the Manor and kept me company days after the funeral.

Days after I have put Mum and Dad to rest, Kazuomi, Yuzuru, and Kei caught me crying quietly in the parlor as I stared absentmindedly at the fireplace. The three of them kept their silence, sitting down with me at the parlor and keeping me company…each one of them choosing not to utter a single word until I was ready to do so. It is not easy to forget such gifts of kindness, nor will anyone with a heart desire to do such an ungrateful thing.

Ever since then, the three of them have voluntarily taken a greater role in being my ever-watchful big brothers. Over the years, the four of us have closely kept in touch…with Kei and I being in communication the most due to our duties for Crown and Country overlapping on many occasions.

Kei, Yuzuru, and Kazuomi each knows the majority of my secret life since my parents died. In turn, I also know much of their secrets. As an unwritten rule forged through mutual respect and familial affinity, we have kept each other's secret safe and have always been there for each other. In a strange twist of fate, the bonds between us four became deeper when I met and befriended Zack Thompson, Kazuomi's adoptive father.

It is hard not to think about Oxford's 3S without having my thoughts drift towards my parents and Uncle Gavin. To me, their presence in my life are anchors to connect and remind me to the life and happiness that I used to have being with family.

The three men exchange warms handshakes with Troy, with Kazuomi giving Troy a brotherly pat on the back while the equivalent gesture for Yuzuru and Kei is either a gentle hand on the back or the shoulder. To Troy and AJ, the three continue to serve as "sempai" figures stemming back from his childhood.

As with me, I each give Kei, Yuzuru, and Kazuomi a heartfelt hug just as I have always done from long ago. Kei and Yuzuru are customarily not into "public displays of affection" while Kazuomi was their total opposite. They have all been respectively kind enough to lower their defenses whenever it comes with me since I was a child. I guess that has something to do with my parents being openly expressive about their feelings when they were still alive…and they did so with the three of them.

Hugs, hand-holding and harmless kisses and touches that are normally expected between family members are normal for the four of us. My parents treated and regarded them as the sons that they never had. In turn, the three of them considered and protected me as the youngest sister that they never had. They then extended those brotherly sentiments towards Troy and AJ since my parents passed away and Ishino Michael became my legal guardian. Eventually, their brotherly sentiments morph into them being self-designated gatekeepers who keep an observant eye on potential suitors – rumored or not – but they only make it known when the four of us are just among ourselves.

To me, the three are not just "sempai" figures. They are my big brothers. I can never say that enough.

Troy walks in the middle of Kei and Yuzuru, while Kazuomi had a protective arm over my shoulder as we five walk towards to black stretch limousine…with me leaning against his shoulder.

"Tired?" Kazuomi asks me with a kind smile as the walk continues. "You keep telling the three of us that you miss us. We miss you guys, too."

"I'll be fine, Kaz," is my reply, letting a small grin escape from my lips. "I just have a lot of loose ends to wrap up." I then take in a deep breath, closing my eyes as I add, "This place is beautiful. It gives me a sense of peace."

Giving his kind smile, Kazuomi proposes, "So why don't you and Troy forget about work and enjoy this place while you're both here?"

"Work first, then I can let go for an hour or two," I counter, watching the three of them.

"Fine… We'll hold you to your promise," replies Kazuomi with a smirk, and then letting out a chuckle. "Some things _never_ change, do they?"

"Words coming out of the mouths of men who are the poster boys for Workaholics Anonymous," I quip with a smirk of my own.

"Too bad that you two are only here for a couple of hours," says Kei with a gentle smile while Yuzuru looks sideways. "Can't you two stay a few days longer?"

"I'd love to, but I can't," I apologetically tell the three of them. "Once the plane lands in Japan, it's one meeting after the other. A couple of days after that will be the concert. I can spare a day or two after that."

"And we'll be there to watch and cheer on for you and Troy," Kei says with such quiet warmth expressed through his eyes…a sight that is rare for those who know him. "We'll make full use of those seats you've reserved for us. Even Yuzu here freed up his schedule for that evening… We promised you, after all."

Warmth that I so desperately need houses itself in my heart as I think about the prospects of a milestone evening surrounded with the people I love. "I'm sure Dad and AJ will be happy for the reunion. It's been a longer while for them since the two of them have seen you three."

"Then if you two can't stay at Phuket for now or the near future, then extend your stay at the resort in Tokyo even for just a night or two? The after-party for your concert's being held at the resort anyway, and you're staying there for the evening and the one after that." Kazuomi proposes, and then gives me a knowing grin. "And you did promise that we can coax you, though, to perform at the Masquerade for old times' sake?"

"Of course I did. Always…" I nod right away, a smile of nostalgia hitting me. This will not be the first time that I ever performed at the Masquerade – the exclusive invitation-only club that Kazuomi, Kei, and Yuzuku run as business partners. There are so many ways to hide someone's identity and age aside from a mask. Since I did not make a public appearance at the Masquerade until I hit 15 years old, I relied on screens, silk curtains, lighting, masks, clothes, makeup and anything that can create the illusion and hide my age while I sang and played behind the piano or with a violin…the nights when I performed was purposefully given an air of mystique.

The five of us stop in front of the limousine with the chauffeur greeting us with a warm smile. Each of us gave him either a nod or a similar version of acknowledgement and gratitude.

Once all of us enter the car and the chauffeur close the door, Yuzuku presses a remote control which isolates the passenger portion of the limousine from view and noise. He pulls out a pen-like contraption that looks like a silver Mont Blanc fountain pen, but he presses a button…not moving until the contraption's small green light turns on.

Yuzuru declares, "The entire area is secured. This limousine is soundproof. We can talk here." He then hands me the instrument and tells me, "This is yours. I just used this to check for bugs. The green light indicates that the area's clear. There are more gadgets to look at once we get to the resort."

"And what does it do if it detects a bug or two?" I ask, completely fascinated with the pen in my right hand.

Yuzuru asks for the pen back for a minute and then points at certain parts of the pen as he explains, "Twist it to the right if you want to destroy the bugs. It lights up red, and then it blinks. Let it blink. Once it's done the job, the green light comes on. That means that it has short-circuited any and all listening devices. If you don't want the bugs destroyed, just be aware that the red light warned you already that there are bugs. There's a device back at the hotel that has a built-in infra-red camera to detect the more sophisticated bugs. The pen can still take care of those. I have other gadgets for you to try. Keep the ones you like. As usual, report to me as to how well they're working for you."

"Thanks, Yuzu – you know how much I love your inventions!" I then give him a smile as I reach out and squeeze his hand with such excitement. "This is really great!"

"This is a newer model from the one I created last year," says Yuzuru with a deadpanned look. "You might as well be the one to test it. After all, it's your request. I got inspired."

"Your gadgets keep me safe. You don't know how grateful I am," I tell Yuzuru, my gaze quickly returning to the new invention in my hand.

"Ah, yes… So says the Princess of Destruction…or should we promote you to Queen?" Kai teases with a grin veiling that innocent face of his. "You're the only one I know who reinvents Yuzu's gadgets to make them explode or cause havoc in an emergency. If the three of us didn't graduate earlier than you did, we would've loved to have your mischievous self run rampant at Oxford."

"Hey, we did allow Em to have some mischief up to the time we left Oxford. It was all done in stealth mode, though," Kazuomi said rather smugly with a hint of teasing nostalgia in his tone. "Yuzu had his moments of irritation. But how Em re-engineered his inventions ignited his creative juices, too. So no harm done…"

"True..." Yuzuru mumbles in the middle of sips from the water bottle in his hand. "At least I have someone out there who actively tests what I invent."

"Oxford's too small. Em's meant for a bigger scale," Troy pipes in as he accepts a bottle of mineral water from Kazuomi.

Kazuomi asks me what I would like to drink via gestures, and a minute later he hands me a bottle of sparkling water.

In response to Troy's teasing, I comment with a raised eyebrow, "Somehow that just sounded either as a compliment or an insult. What was _that _supposed to mean?"

"Well, someone did say that truth is relative," deadpans Troy, leaning back against the comfortable leather seat as he began drinking from the water bottle.

"That's a good one. You're funny as always, Troy," says Kei with such a light ring of amusement laced in his tone. "Are you _really_ complimenting or insulting Em?"

Boy, am I giving the four of them death glares. They know exactly why because I know exactly which historical figure is strongly tied to the concept of relative truth…and I am sure that the three of them know the same information all too well.

While the three brother figures are finding the discourse between Troy and me amusing to say the least, Kei continues, "It was Pontius Pilate who went with the notion that truth's relative. Are you going to wash your hands clean and pretend ignorance regarding your penchant to destruction, Em?"

"Now you're making it sound as if I'm the Queen of War…or maybe the Apocalypse," I complain, although I am shaking my head from being entertained. "Do you guys _really_ think of me that unkindly?"

"Take our advice, Troy. Quit while you're ahead." Kazuomi continues after he lets out a chuckle. "Em has that 'seek and destroy' look on her face. You know all too well that nothing bodes well whenever she gives anyone that look."

"Oh, stuff it," I snort and then let out a chuckle of my own. "You four are just so full of it…." And then I cannot help but yawn. Their presence is helping me relax.

But that relief happens to be short-lived….

I fall silent, close my eyes, and let my thoughts drift into many matters – the overseas joint partnership between Marukawa Shoten and Onodera Shuppan, Representative Okada and the blackmail packages, the assaults against Marukawa Shoten employees, Fuse Nozomu and my broken heart, my still-tenuous and volatile relationship with AJ, young Miyamoto Hiroshi's ghost making an appearance to a select few of our group…

And then there is Derek Anson as well as the long tug-of-war that he has waged against my Mum, Uncle Gavin, my Dad, and AJ's Dad. For the past handful of years, I managed to have him keep the war between him and me…the war between us being more than just acts of revenge for my loved ones' deaths or the safety of my businesses under Ishino Group and other endeavors. But lately, it is evident that I am definitely not the same person that I was before. My seeming lack of resolve shows in the inability to answer this question – am I ready to face the possible consequences of risking whatever little is left of me?

When I think of the word "risk," I associate it with the words "salvation" and "protection." I then think of the word "love," and I cannot help but trace my thoughts back on the times I have loved and lost them. When it comes to blood family, I have lost them through death. When it comes to matters of the heart, I am in an in-between world of having to exist, mingle, and work with them.

And I just cannot have these feelings eating me up like this. I am so afraid that if I do and I lose focus, I might –

"Hey…"

I stir from hearing Kazuomi's gentle yet rich voice as he continues to touch my hair. He adds, "You've been deep in thought, you know that? Care to make a confession…?"

"Something's been bothering you," Kei quietly declares. "It's been like that even more when you confirmed that you're about to land."

I open my eyes and I see four pairs of eyes focused on me. I straighten up, stretching in front of my four companions and looking, turning my body, and then settling in a comfortable position that I can make eye contact with all four of them at the same time.

I reach inside the hidden compartment of the thick four-inch dark brown leather band that I normally wear everyday as a bracelet, and pull out a small USB drive. I hand it over to Kei, telling him, "A message for you from Her Majesty."

"Thank you, and may I say you're evading the conversation," is Kei's comment as he accepts the drive and keeps it safe in his pocket…making it obvious that any attempt to waver anyone's focus away from me will not work.

"And Kaz," I tell Kazuomi as I hand him a card and a small gift-wrapped package. I cannot help but smile because my fatherly banter and exchange with Zack is still so fresh in my mind. "These are from Zack, by the way. He said you need to visit him more often. He misses you."

"I swear, Dad's becoming more sentimental the older he gets," Kazuomi comments with a small smile gracing the corners of his mouth. "Everything's well with him?"

Troy and I nod our heads and smile. I say to Kazuomi, "Everything's going well with him. He's still busy as always, but he's enjoying life as always, too."

Once everything settled down, I tell everyone all the facts that I have gathered so far about the joint venture overseas, Representative Okada – how he molested other children and almost did the same to AJ as well as the current blackmail manila envelopes, and Miyamoto Hiroshi's ghostly appearances coincidentally happening around the time that the envelopes become known to all those involved in the business venture.

I can see the cold anger reflected in Kei's eyes. Okada's deeds must undeniably be hitting him hard due to his past experiences.

I cannot help but gaze at Yuzuru from time to time. I am grateful to him for his willingness in absorbing the paranormal portion of the information with a combination of quiet skepticism and a dose of respect. This approach surely beats his usual dismissive attitude on matters that can never be gauged scientifically or tangibly. I guess over the years that we have all known each other; my three brother figures have always known and accepted that my Mum, Dad, and I believe in the supernatural although we have done our best to approach them as scientifically and logically as possible.

"Derek's behind it all… During the last thirty minutes of our flight, I received more intel. I followed the trails and I find links that connect him to Representative Okada."

I know from the look on Yuzuru, Kazuomi, and Kei's faces that they are taken aback from hearing Derek's name being mentioned. Kei was the first one who is able to voice out his curiosity by asking, "Does Michael…your Dad…know?"

"That my uncle…his ex-wife's lover…is the mastermind behind all of this? Not yet." I let out a heavy sigh. "I'm lining up all the proof I have. Right now, I have more than enough as we speak. I plan to tell him once I get to Japan…once the time is right."

I then look at all four of them, and continue explaining, "Representative Okada has an axe to grind against all the families involved in the overseas venture. He's hitting the patriarchs in the two areas that it would hurt the most – the business and most especially their sons. Okada has two sons, both of them politically prominent as well. The elder son is involved in drug and human trafficking. Just like his Dad he will do anything and everything to cover up his dirt and keep the businesses going. The younger son so far has not been involved in anything shady. We'll wait and see if anything interesting comes up. As to Okada, I see signs of him setting the stage for something politically bigger."

"How big and how deep are we talking about?" is Kazuomi's question and I can tell that his mind is running different tangents as we speak.

"With the information I have right now, it's all pointing to one goal – the Prime Minister of Japan," is my response, and then I add, "With Derek controlling the strings overseas, he sets the stage outside. Representative Okada and his cronies setting the stage in Japanese soil… The current Prime Minister, Hiraizumi, is a favorite of the people. He's not just a great diplomat, but also an ethical leader. He's in the seat that he is right now because the people are tired of corruption."

"What does Derek have to gain on all of this?" asks Yuzuru, taking in a deep breath and joining in on the brainstorming session with his own thoughts and perspectives to share. "His international law firm and the businesses that he's in give him global foothold and reach in all aspects of the economy."

"Derek has Almagest, remember?" is all that I say, and then purposefully fall quiet to let the ones around me mull over what I have just said.

Oh, the four of them all know what it means. Troy, of course, being my partner in my travels knows Almagest and what it is with Derek in its helm. Kazuomi, Kei, and Yuzuru have an even more serious look veil their respectively handsome faces. I can tell that their respective memories are serving them correctly to know the long-standing thorn that Derek Anson and Almagest has been on my family's side.

I break the ice of silence and then continue, "Under Almagest, Derek can easily incite war and revolution anywhere in the world and underground. Politics, the global economy, even organized crime – nothing is safe. Japan is currently in the middle of a series of negotiations worldwide. Almagest knows that they can never control Hiraizumi. The only way for them to control the situation is to find a loyal heir apparent to replace Hiraizumi, and then eliminate Hiraizumi when the time's right. That person will make all believe that he's continuing Hiraizumi's legacy of good governance. As of now, Representative Okada is within Hiraizumi's circle of trust. Okada's slippery. Father and eldest son manage to evade even the most suspicious eyes of Japan's Public Security as well as Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department."

The five of us are silent for a while, and then I add, "And so before I came here to see you three, Troy and I already met up with Zack. I warned him just as much as I am warning you now. Keep everything safe from Derek, Almagest, and anyone affiliated with them. I encountered a handful of intel from various reliable sources. They're targeting some endeavors or interests of yours. Directly or indirectly, that's more than enough when it comes to Derek's reach. Stay clear away from him."

"And you're diving in head on against him as you warn us about this?" Kei thinks out loud, echoing Yuzuru and Kazuomi's concerns as well.

I then pull out another flash drive from another inside compartment of my bracelet and give them the flash drive. "Share this between the three of you. This is encrypted using SHIBA. I'm sure Yuzu will know how to unravel it. And Kei… The data in the drive from Her Majesty and this one that I'm giving to Yuzu are connected. Before I leave, you and I can talk about it…plan a course of action…"

"Understood," says Kei in his usual calm demeanor.

"I have another tool to help you with sending and receiving encrypted data in a pinch. You'll have it before you leave," Yuzuru tells me as he takes the proffered flash drive from my hand in behalf of all three of them.

"And here we all thought that you walked away from all of this and scaled considerably back," murmurs Kei thoughtfully and looks at me. "What about your debut with Troy? It's just days away. You and Troy have already built a strong foundation on it. All that it takes is to step on that stage and let the world know who Alexa is."

Having the same train of thought, Kazuomi picks up from where Kei started by saying, "You started this path because it's your way to be 'you.' If you run after Derek, even if Michael had asked you to do so…what happens to the 'you' that needs this freedom?"

I look away from them, and Kazuomi who is the one sitting closest to me gently touches my chin and lifts it so that his gaze and mine can meet. Those expressive eyes of his reflect as to how he opens up himself to me this very moment…the very same eyes and expression that he showed me when I lost my parents. They were also the very same eyes that looked right through me for an answer when I decided to take a hiatus from that dark life to get my parents back.

Tears pooled at the corner of my eyes. They cannot lie to the ones who now face me with all earnestness. I know what to do, but I am so lost…so apprehensive…. Do I really want to give up what I claimed for myself, when it means that everything else around me will crumble? Why can someone else not step up to the plate and do what I did all this time? When can it be my time to "just be" and be free to be the person that I truly am around the people that I love and care about?

The more that I think that the answer is obvious to me, the more that it hurts…

And here I am now before my three big brother figures – still the same nine-year-old now in a twenty-year-old body who has been through more than a lifetime…worse for wear…feeling as if I have not learned a single lesson or managed to toughen up.

When I fall silent for a while, Yuzuru turns to Troy and asks, "What's your say in all of this?"

Troy sighs. It is the first time in a long while that he shows a sliver of how he feels since Dad made the phone call and asked if Troy and I can help Isaka Ryuichiro. "It's hard…much harder for Em far more than for me. We've been together through these missions. Wherever she goes, I go. I just wish that there are times that she believes that she's not alone in all of this…that she has all us to rely on."

I do not know what possessed me to say it, but I did and pointedly so, "Isn't that what I'm doing here? I wouldn't be here if I'm not asking for help. I wouldn't be traveling all over the world days on end with you if I hadn't been knocking on every door that I know and asking for help."

"Then why are you so sad?" Troy counters, his eyes narrowing. He takes on a sterner demeanor as he continues, "You're bullshitting us, Em. On the surface, you might be asking for help and warning people at the same time. Deep down, though, you're saying goodbye to everyone who you loved and cared for. And I refuse to listen to more of this. You sound like you're going head-on against someone, stopping him, and taking yourself along with him."

"That's not what –"

"Listen to you! Can't you hear yourself?" Troy takes in a deep breath, raking his finger through his dark hair and shaking his head. "God forbid, if it takes to argue with you in front of Kei, Kaz, and Yuzu then I'll do it. If that's what it takes to pull your head out of your ass, then I'll do it! Or maybe I'll just have the three of them handle your stubborn self. They have two hours to get through you, anyway. Or better yet, I'll just leave you here in Phuket. You need isolation until you figure out what you need to do."

"Are you fucking kidding me? We have a concert!"

"And I say fuck the concert, Em! Do you think you can perform and give the fans your all being in the state that you're in?" Troy then gives me a piercing look. "You can fool everyone else, but you can never fool those who know the real you. You're in front of four people who know you in and out. You can't hide from any of us. AJ's not here. Nozomu's not here. And if you want me to not be around when you talk it out with Kaz, Kei, and Yuzu, then I'll take a walk somewhere. This limo also has plenty of room. You take one corner and talk. I take another."

Kei asks, "Now we definitely know who AJ is, but who's Nozomu?"

"A long story," is my reply, the strained frustration laced in my tone.

"You have at least two hours to tell them," Troy tells me, this time his voice sounds calmer. He then gives me this look as if I have grown a third head. "What? I heard everything when you were talking to Nozomu. I also know you very well. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see how you feel for him."

"You know what, Troy? You're as bloody callous as Non-tan is. Why do you think everything is sinking more easily into my nerves?" I demand for Troy to answer, meeting his piercing gaze with a defiant one of my own.

"You need to get your head in the game, Em. I'm not saying for you to turn your back. I'm also not saying for you to go jump in back into that life. Whatever you decide, we'll all be here for you. Stop making assumptions on how we'll judge you. You never used to care what other people think about you. Why care now, especially when you're supposed to be older and wiser?" Troy snorts and then shakes his head. His eyes reflect the kindness that he always had and looks at me with a tight-lipped smile that seems to be pleading at the same time. "Live and see through all of this. Right now, you're not giving me confidence on that end."

"You know I won't give that up. I've learned at least that much," I tell Troy, and then gaze at Yuzuru, Kei, and Kazuomi who each give me his own kind, understanding smile. The tense-filled air relaxes. The four of them can see through my eyes that I am not as badly on a death wish as I used to before. I can see that they do believe me that at least in that area, I have tremendously changed and that fact alone substantially counts.

At the same time, the four of them can now clearly see where the general part of my deep dilemma lies. I want to keep all of what I have. I want to see things through especially since everyone's happiness, lifeblood, and very lives at stake. If more is demanded from me, then I will give all that I can give.

And for me to meet what is demanded from me to see things through, I find myself being greedy and wanting more…so now I am questioning the morality of it all.

"Why force things?" is the question that Yuzuru asks me. "Why not deal with everything day by day? If it comes, it comes. If it doesn't, it doesn't."

"Why not want peace when you feel you need it most…?"

"You can't answer a question with a question," Kazuomi tells me, his hand clasping mine and holding it with affectionate firmness. "Yuzu's right. Some things in life fall in place in due time."

I stir for a bit, asking, "We're here at the resort, aren't we?"

"Yes we are," Kazuomi tells Troy and me. "Now, what do you two want to do?"

Troy declares with a smirk, "Kei's been telling me about the infinity pool here. I'll take a swim and relax by the poolside. You four take care of business, talk secrets, join me, or whatever you wish to do. You know where you'll all find me."

"Fair enough… So, Em…how about you…?"

"Talk and relax… I need a brain and heart dump. That is if you don't mind me whining to you three pathetically. I really don't have girlfriends for these moments, and don't even propose for me to go to a shrink." I then smirk self-deprecatingly.

"One or all three of us…?" is Yuzuru's question. "If you don't mind me working while I listen, I can be there while you talk."

"Oh, I know you can multi-task," I give Yuzuru a nod. "If you three can each lend me your ear, that's more than I could ask."

Troy gives me a hug and whispers, "I told you before, and I tell you again. I go where you go, Em. Just don't forget that."

Troy and I go our separate ways, with Troy being escorted around by Somchai – one of Kazuomi's most trusted and youngest staff members at the Raven Resort Phuket. I follow Kazuomi, Yuzuru, and Kei to Kazuomi's suite which is an entire wing dedicated just for him whenever he is in the island.

As the four of us walk to our destination, Kei asks me, "Why are you and Troy not together? You two obviously care about each other. He knows and accepts you for who you are. So what are you two waiting for?"

"I didn't wait – that's the problem," I reply with a self-deprecating scoff as I recall that very day. "After AJ and I were broken up for a while, I asked Troy. I confessed my feelings, and he turned me down. He made it clear that his decision had nothing to do with AJ or Dad. In fact, Dad's pretty much in favor of a relationship between us since he says it's AJ's loss. But Troy doesn't feel that way. A year later, Nozomu and I had a similar conversation. He, too, turned me down…mentioning something about age. So when I turned 18 and I still couldn't forget about him, I went to surprise him in Japan. He was with another woman at the park. They were having a good time…and then they kissed. Before the plane landed here, he just confirmed with me hours ago that the same woman is his girlfriend. The part that hurts the most is that she's just a few years older than me…so age really wasn't the issue with him. So I can't help but think that the issue here is me, and it's driving me crazy trying to figure out what and why."

"Love does crazy things to anyone, even the best of us – do you know that?" says Kazuomi with a heartfelt and kind smile, his hand resting on my back as he opens the door to his apartment on the resort.

The apartment is majestic and spacious, and the bed just looks inviting especially since Troy and I have been on a plane for days on end now.

I take first dibs on the huge bed, situating myself in the middle. Sharing the same space with me, Kazuomi and Kei sit as I lay on the bed…with Kazuomi on my right while Kei is to my left. Yuzuru returns to the desk where his laptop was and begins typing away as soon as he sits down.

"Here," says Kazuomi with a smile as he hands me a spoon and a favorite treat of ours. "This is an appropriate time for it." He has a spoon for himself and then he hands a spoon for Kei.

"Lady Borden ice cream – Thai Iced Tea flavor!" I cannot help but smile as I sit up and take the proffered family-sized container of ice cream. Funky mood days do require ice cream. I then ask Yuzuru, "Would you like some, Yuzu?"

"No, thanks," Yuzu replies, his focus honed on the laptop. "You enjoy…"

After spoonfuls of ice cream that Kazuomi, Kei, and I share along with their coaxing and teasing while Yuzuru listens closely, I tell them all about Nozomu. As much as I open up about the woes and worries of my love life throughout the years, this is the very first time that they hear about Nozomu from me. I tell them not just about Nozomu, but also my entire frustrations about AJ and Troy…and how these complications coupled with Derek being involved in these recent problems are stirring so many things inside me that should remain buried in the past.

The three of them ask questions such as what made me respectively interested in AJ, Troy, and Nozomu. As much as it is embarrassing to admit why you find someone attractive or a candidate to bump up to "more than friends" status, I am the one who opened this proverbial can of worms to them and so I answer their inquiries with complete honesty. Now comes the hard questions which basically touch the heart of what has been causing much of my distress.

I pretty much treated these three very manly and charismatic brother figures of mine as if they were my girlfriends on a sleepover / manicure-pedicure / ice cream binge / true confessions evening. I guess I am getting the better end of the deal because through them, I get the unadulterated and logical perspective in the man's point of view as well as their understanding of women...something that each of them have abundant experience on, especially Kazuomi and Yuzuru. Kei had his many shares of women as well, but his proclivities make him choose bedroom partners more carefully.

At the same time, the three of them are treating me as if I am one of the boys nursing a broken heart with a drink in one hand at a sacred night where the ever-holy bro-code is fully in force.

What I do is a confession of what pushed me to leave behind that darkness and go back to the light. I admit to my three brothers that I have reached a point where observing is not enough anymore and my mind wonders on what I have been missing in life. The dark life offers so much temptation and there has been numerous times that I have come far too close to being consumed by its flame.

And when I say confession, I really mean confession. I do not hold anything back nor mince my words. I tell them that I could have gone to the shrink, but I feel that the experience of unloading my problems to such a professional regarding love, identity, and insecurity will be similar to paid sex – someone who is there to serve and listen because you paid them to. I know that it is an absolutely stupid notion being that I come from an academic and scientific background, but the answers coming from those areas are not giving me the answer that I need. My heart and soul are looking for deeper answers, and I cannot ignore that fact.

At the same time, I tell them the embarrassment I feel for confessing my problems to them but I really have nowhere to go…and maybe it is a bad idea that I am talking right now about this to them as we speak. I conclude my unloading by asking them, "Have you guys ever wanted something that you could never have? Is it foolish to hope for something you could never have?"

"Are you talking about Nozomu, AJ, Troy, or someone else?" is Kei's question for me, his tone quiet yet I can feel his efforts in understanding and empathizing with my situation.

"Just in general… Is it too much to hope that there's someone out there who'll love and accept me for everything that I am and have done…? Someone who won't shirk away when they find out that my world is far from sunshine, unicorns, and rainbow-colored candy? The only men who know a good amount of me either are too intimidated to be with me, think that I cannot be trusted one bit, brother figures that wouldn't dare break the bond we have, or those who want to settle a score or even kill me. And I'm tired of having my heart broken like this on repeat. Someone comes along. I have my hopes up. Hopes get dashed. End of story."

"I said it before, and I say it again. Why force it?" says Yuzuru, who now stops typing and looks at me. "You ask the three of us. None of our lives are perfect. We're too busy to fall in love. We have secrets of our own that we want to keep. We deal with romantic relationships clinically. Women flock to us. We choose. There's the sex, and it's all over. System reset. It is what it is."

"You know, Yuzu, I may be like a covert agent but I don't hop from bed to bed. I don't like the idea of casual sex. I won't go for honey traps. At least that's what I felt all this time." I then sigh heavily, and then add, "But I have it up to here these past few years and even more so now… It makes me just want to say, fuck it. I just…."

And then I fall silent…

Another heavy sigh…

I then tell the three of them, with my heart clenching, "I just want to be at peace with whatever it is I want to do. Even if that means I say 'fuck it' and then change my perspective on things... Even if it means making AJ's claim that I sleep around true, then so be it. As long as I won't have regrets. As long as I stop feeling so rotten. He moved on already. It's been four years now. Why can't I?"

"Because you're cruel to yourself. You never gave yourself time to move on," is the answer that Kei offers me. "You didn't give yourself time to grieve when you lost Dylan, Ariadne, and Gavin. You paid a heavy price for that aside from us nearly losing you in Santorini, and then AJ breaking up with you. You need time to move on from AJ and Nozomu…and maybe from Troy, too. If you don't move, nothing will change, Em. You might end up losing a good friendship with Troy, if you don't find a way to deal with all of this."

"This whole case… It eventually leads to Derek, Kei. You all know what it means."

Kazuomi responds to me, "It's dangerous, but you've faced dangers before. Do what you must, but you need to get your bearings together. It's not easy having the lives that we four have. I could barely imagine your life facing things that sometimes deal with the paranormal. And that's the league that Derek's in."

Kei's eyes narrow as he looks at me, studying my every reaction it seems while Kazuomi was talking. He then follows up Kazuomi's words by asking, "What really happened in Santorini, Em…with Derek and Almagest…?"

I reply after taking in and letting out a deep breath. "All those years out there, I've seen and experienced so much. Everything used to be so scientific or academic for me. I focused on getting Mum, Dad, and Uncle Gavin back. Over time, my feelings changed and things affected me more emotionally and spiritually. Derek figuratively got under my skin after all those years. He asked me to join Almagest. You know what happens in cults. Do you know how many rituals, killings, and orgies I've seen during undercover work but never participated in? Derek nearly drove me to the brink of giving in."

I fall silent for a while, and then I continue for the sake of the three who are patiently looking at me, "That same night, I faced that same thing that killed Mum and Dad. I won over it, but as I told you guys before it became part of me. You also know the rest. I nearly died. I cast a spell. I won the right to bring back three people from the dead, but I didn't use it because I realized that their deaths were meant to be. Next thing you know, I woke up in Kamakura. Weeks after that, AJ and I broke up after I told him half of everything. I didn't get to tell him everything because he didn't want to hear anything anymore. If it weren't for you three, Dad, Nana May, and Troy..."

I then shake my head and fall quiet, recalling how despondent I felt during those times. It took a while for me to pick up the pieces of whatever is left, with the last four years being a milestone of growth for me. And so I wonder and am greatly angered on why I am digressing now out of all times?

"Don't tell us that you want to listen to Derek and join Almagest…" pipes in Yuzuru, frowning as he tapped his fingers on the desk. "That's crazy."

"Join Derek, no. Join Almagest, no. Take over Almagest and change it, that's a thought…." I mumble, thinking aloud on the thought that has been in my head for a while and most especially now.

"You're even crazier than I thought, Em… Think twice before you do anything rash," says Yuzuru, shaking his head. "Whatever you need, the three of us are here. Just remember that."

"And Kei's right. You need to give yourself time to move on," Kazuomi declares with a soft smile, the mixture of kindness and excitement twinkling in those expressive eyes of his. "I have a question for you. Are you open to having a date with the three of us? It'll be refreshing for me to have a date with someone with no agenda except to have a good time with me. We're both adults. As to how harmless or adventurous that date will be is up to you. Let me plan everything."

"I'm open to the idea, too," says Kei, followed by Yuzuru.

"Listen, I don't need a pity date from my older brothers–"

Yuzuru quips, "Do we each look like someone who has time for pity dates? Don't insult us and yourself in thinking that. Let's be clear. When we take you out on a date, we are together as a man and a woman. During those times, we are not your brothers, and you are not our sister. You might even change your viewpoint about us when we do go out on that date."

"And pray tell me how will a date...or dates...with each of the three of you change my viewpoint about you guys?"

"You might think that men are dogs," Kazuomi quips with a teasing smirk. "Who knows? We might ruin the experience for you."

"I'm already ruined anyway," I retort with a knowing smirk, although there is still some sadness lingering in my heart. "I allowed things to mostly ruin it for me. My fault."

Kei explains, "You rushed your life too fast. It gave you many advantages and disadvantages. This area happens to be a disadvantage for you. So what we offer are not pity dates. You've had it with men breaking your heart. We three also have times where we've had it with our same routine when it comes to women. Widen your horizon when it comes to the opposite sex. Dates with us mean you're with someone you already know well enough to relax and have a good time with. We are doing each other a favor. Consider it as washing our hands…or our palate…clean. With each of us, the slate is clean. It can end after one date. It can be more than one date. Whatever happens will happen. No blame. No regrets. No judgments. Agreed?"

I cannot help but get teary-eyed and then the tears flow. I bow my head and allowed the tears to flow more freely. It is more than that. "I think I'm going crazy. The spirit is willing and fighting, but I'm feeling so weak right now. How in hell can I be completely honest about everything I'm feeling without making it sound that I'm coming on to anyone - especially you guys?"

Kazuomi hugs me while Kei holds my free hand. I can feel another person, Yuzuru, sitting near me on the bed as well.

Kazuomi kisses the crown of my head and looks at me, saying, "The worst case scenario is that you still have three older brothers who will always be there for you no matter what happens. Nothing will change that about the four of us. We hope that the same goes with you. So you have nothing to be afraid of. Just be open to going out. Take care of your wants and needs for a change. It's time to do something for yourself and start fresh. You're not a kid anymore, and we've never treated you as one. No regrets on both sides. If you ever feel otherwise, we'll always be here to talk. Don't hold back. Whatever happens will happen. All right…?"

I nod, and then I murmur, "All right..." I then wipe my tears and smile at them. "I'll be honored to be your date."

"The honor is ours," Kai tells me, his hold of my hand affectionately tightening.

I give the three of them a hug, allowing myself to be vulnerable before them. Once my tears subside, Kazuomi proposes, "You can freshen up and take a nap, if you'd like. Looks like you need it. How long has it been since you had a good night's sleep?"

"A while, I guess…."

Yuzuru sighs, slight chastisement laces on his tone when he says, "The brain and body don't function as well as they should without proper nutrition and sleep."

"I know…." I then pout a bit, knowing that Yuzuru is correct and does have a right to scold me. I probably would not be thinking stir-crazy thoughts if I have given myself time to eat and sleep properly.

I get up and ask to use Kazuomi's bathroom to take a quick shower, laying out my clothes and using one of the satin bathrobes that hung in one of the walk-in closets. I hear the three of them conversing with someone else via telephone, although I fail to identify as to who the other party could be.

Once I got out of the shower, taking a seat back down on the bed, Kei tells me, "Well, Yuzu has work to do, so he'll stay with you here. Go get some sleep. Kazuomi and I will go to the pool and hang out with Troy. Are you going to be all right now?"

"I will. Thanks to you three, as always…" I mumble, this time my heart feeling lighter. I then frown a bit, asking them, "I heard you talking to someone. My name got mentioned."

"Ah, that will be Michael," Kazuomi tells me with a small, reassuring smile. "The three of us informed him that we each plan on asking you out on a date, and hoping that you would say yes. We're just doing our part as gentlemen and out of common courtesy being that he's technically your Dad."

"And Dad said...?"

"He wants to speak with you about it when you get to Japan. He each gave us his blessing. He knows we'll do it even if we're not told, but he reminded us to take good care of you," is Kazuomi's reply, his smile becoming warmer still. "So you have nothing to worry about."

I smile back once I let out a sigh, the shower that I just took helping me relax even further. "I'm not worried. I thank you three for talking to him. It means a lot to me. I'm sure he appreciates it, too. But what am I supposed to tell him?"

"Why do people date?" is Yuzuru's quick question, not allowing me to mull over for an answer.

"Because both parties want to," is my equally-quick reply as the three give me comforting smiles that are tinged with knowing mischief. "Mutual attraction. They both want to see what happens next."

"That's a good start," says Yuzuru before adding, "Shido here can think of more reasons, but you're on the right track. You explained to us what you like about AJ, Troy, and Nozomu. If Michael asks you why, give him your answer in the same vein. Leave no room for doubt. Just be ready when the time comes."

"That, and go with the flow. You've always been good at that," adds Kazuomi, and then gives me a teasing wink.

I nod with a small smile.

"Everything will be fine. You'll see. Now go get some sleep. You'll think more clearly when you wake up. We'll talk about the data in those flash drives before you leave Phuket. But for now, just rest." Kei then plants a kiss on my forehead, and then Kazuomi does the same affectionate gesture before the two of them leave the room.

"Good night, Em," says Yuzuru, stopping his typing for a second as he looks at me. "As they said, all will be well."

"Good night, Yuzu. Thanks…for everything…" I reply to him, lying down and slipping under the thin covers. Soon, I close my eyes and allow my body to get the rest it has been aching for but I have denied for a good, long while.

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. The Bigger Picture

**KISSED BY THE BADDEST BIDDER and MASQUERADE KISS**

**PARALLELS – THE TANGLED WEB WE WEAVE**

**Chapter Three: The Bigger Picture**

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Major / Main Appearances**_

_Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. _

_Masquerade Kiss and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. _

_Alexandra Emrys, Michael Ishino, AJ Ishino, Troy Tsuuri, Representative Okada, Uncle Gavin / Gavin Anson, Dylan Emrys, Ariadne Anson / Ariadne Emrys, Derek Anson, and other original characters are owned by PJ Zatken._

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Cameo Appearances**_

_True Love, Sweet Lies and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Nozomu Fuse, Fuse Investigations)_

_My Sweet Bodyguard and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Prime Minister Hiraizumi, Security Police/SP, Kiyosumi Eiji, Public Security Division/PSD)_

_Her Love in the Force and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Public Security Division / PSD / Public Safety)_

_Metro PD: Close to you and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Tokyo MPD)_

_Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi, Junjou Romantica, and their awesome characters are owned by their wonderful author Shungiku Nakamura. (publishing companies Marukawa Shoten and Onodera Shuppan, company Usami Group, Usami Fuyuhiko, Onodera Akifumi)_

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

_For those who are familiar with otome games, Love 365, Kissed by the Baddest Bidder, Masquerade Kiss, and True Love, Sweet Lies, the female main character (MC) is part of the series' original characters. So how do the original characters (OCs) in my story figure out in this universe and fanfic? _

_The MC is the love interest of one of the playable characters in the otome games. _

_My OCs – well, in the Love 365 / Voltage Inc. / otome romance world, they are temporary characters for the fanfic…so in the otome universe they __never__ romantically get the man no matter what the circumstances may be._

_I have seen how many folks are avid fans of Voltage Inc. otome games / Love 365. I do not know as to how many of them are also avid authors and/or readers in fanfiction dot net._

_Also, for those who are familiar with my work, I tend to do epics. This fic would not be an epic. It would be less than 10 chapters… Maybe five chapters the most..._

* * *

_**Background for this Fanfiction**_

_This crossover fic for Kissed by the Baddest Bidder / Masquerade Kiss fanfiction serves as a companion piece to the Junjou Romantica / Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi crossover fanfic __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__. The goal of this fic is to fill the little holes that would be there because the antagonist(s) and the problems he/she/they bring to our beloved JR / SH characters are complex. _

_Secondly, the people who are there to help our beloved JR / SH characters through this time have complex lives and equally complex connections. _

_I figured that the best way to show how intricate these relationships and connections are is through "companion piece" fanfics. First is so the focus for __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__ would remain mostly with our JR / SH characters. Second, having "companion pieces" would give readers and "inside glimpse" of what was really happening behind the scenes so that there would not be any confusion when a character or characters from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and / or Masquerade Kiss are mentioned or would make a cameo in __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__._

_As a result, my __Disclaimer__ and __Author's Notes__ on every chapter for Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive and each "companion piece" would properly mention and give credit to the fandoms and characters that appear in it._

_These "companion piece" fanfics are experiments. I will do my best to do justice to the fandoms that I do, just as I have always done all these years. Come and enjoy this ride with me, and let me know what you think!_

_Best regards,_

_**PJ Zatken**_

* * *

**Location: Private Jet**

**Final Destination: Japan**

**Preliminary Destination: Phuket Island, Thailand**

_**Alexandra Emrys' Point of View (POV)**_

5:40 AM London Time. 2:15 PM Tokyo Time. 12:15 PM in Phuket Island as we speak. Just barely two hours passed since Troy and I arrived in Phuket. It will take close to seven hours to fly non-stop from Phuket to Tokyo.

"Grappling hooks… Compact foldable soldering tool… Tracking devices…. Hidden compact explosives… All of this while you have this grin on your face…" Yuzuru says with his customary cynicism, "You're having way too much fun in this. And Shido and I thought all along that we should be worried the most about Kei. Should we four think you've just proven us wrong?"

"Didn't I tell you guys... Queen of War..." says Kei with a nonchalant yet teasing air laced in his tone.

"I like gadgets. I find them fascinating. Sue me," I quip with a smirk, my mood a bit uplifted from the power nap that I took along with examining Yuzuru's latest inventions.

As Yuzuru guides Troy and me though each prototype invention that we are more than elated to test, use, and provide feedback on, Kei and Kazuomi review the data that I give them regarding Derek and Almagest's activities that can not only affect global economy and politics but also all other aspects lawful and unlawful.

This is the same information that I have provided Zack Thompson when Troy and I visited him in Mexico. Along with Zack, I also paid a visit to others who are deemed blacklisted…taking the time to do so since I deeply know that these men and women keep a moral compass and demand the same from the ones they lead as well.

This is also the same information that I am going to provide Eisuke Ichinomiya, Soryu Oh, and Baba Mitsunari because it not only touches upon their respective interests but also the black market auctions. Eisuke and the Ichinomiya Group also wield as much global influence in the financial and political realms just as Kazuomi, Yuzuru, and Kei respectively do.

"This dear uncle of yours is really making himself busy," Kazuomi comments as he and Kei continue to pore through voluminous amounts of data on Kazuomi's tablet. "This looks like world domination in the worlds above and below. Even the global underworld isn't safe."

"_Dear__ uncle…?_" I say with a raised eyebrow. "Do you see me writing Christmas cards to that megalomaniacal loon?"

Kazuomi and Kei chuckle as then they fall quiet once they focus on what is before them, and Kazuomi asks me, "So what are your next steps?"

"I'll follow up with the Public Security Division, Security Police, and Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. I already established communiqué with them before Troy and I visited Zack in Mexico. Those three agencies and Nozomu's investigation firm are keeping an eye on Ishino Group's business partners and associates as well as the Japanese Prime Minister. Aside from Almagest's activities, I also need to figure out Representative Okada and Derek's ties with Miyamoto Hiroshi and Exquis Confections from 20-something years ago."

I raise an eyebrow and then smile, looking at Yuzuru to confirm that the men's and women's shoes that are before Troy and me have gadgets as well. My smile becomes warmer still as Yuzuru nods his head and gives me his trademark devious grin knowing that these really tickle my excitement. The women's shoe collection before me is a dream come true – loafers, boots, pumps, heels, steel-toed military boots, and sneakers all in my shoe size.

Troy picks up on my new shoe collection excitement as well, shaking his head from amusement. He was also keenly interested in the gadgetry found in the array of men's shoes before him.

"The concert…" interjects Troy as he glances my way, his hands holding the gadget-loaded men's black leather boots that he now holds. "Don't forget about our concert and appearances that we have to make once we do our debut."

I sigh, and then shake my head with a mild chuckle. As usual, I am a glutton for punishment by bombarding my schedule again. "I hear you. We can't ignore, however, everything else that's going on around us."

Troy resignedly sighs, and then lets a meaningful smirk escape from his lips. "So what else is new?"

"Speaking of which, Em…Troy…" Kei starts and I can see that his eyes reflect the birth of a great idea. "How open are you two in doing some events for the foundations under my care – especially the Oxford-based ones? Make our alma mater proud. Not just for your voices, but also for your instrument-playing. You both are still comfortable working around and with an orchestra, right?"

Troy has an even bigger smile as he gives a nod, too. "Of course! Let's plan on it!"

"Oh, I'm all for it!" I said with a grin, glancing towards Troy. "What do you have in mind?"

"That's great!" Kei looks at Yuzuru and Kaozumi, opening the floor for proposals by asking the other two, "Ideas…?"

"Classical music. Orchestra sounds good," says Yuzuru. "Troy and Em's songs under Alexa. I also like the songs that they composed for other artists. Their version of the songs they've composed would be good, too."

"Same as Yuzu…" agrees Kazuomi, his eyes blinking a bit as he tries to sort through his thoughts for music preferences. "Broadway show tunes, jazz… Rock and roll..."

"Burlesque music, anyone…?" I jokingly propose, with the four of them laughing over the boldness of the idea…and knowing how the 3S are, they would most probably go for it. "I still remember that first burlesque show you three have taken me. I was 11 years old then. I haven't watched one in a handful of years. The last play and burlesque I watched were in New York."

"Well, let's fix that," Kazuomi tells me with a smirk. "Why don't you and I make that as one of our date stops? Burlesque in Chicago, Broadway in New York, or both for our first date? Or maybe a play in Paris or London…? Would any of those choices sound good to you?"

I nod with a smile. "Surprise me - any of those choices would be great!"

"Wait a minute –" asks Troy, looking bewildered and caught off-guard. "Did you just say _first date_?"

"Yes, I did," Kazuomi replies with quiet confidence. "I asked Em if I she'd like to go out on a date with me. She said yes."

Yuzuru then adds, "The same goes with Kei and me. We have always wanted to ask her out. She's single. So are we. Nothing wrong with that..."

"We asked Michael for his blessing. After all, it's only proper to do so." Kei then smiles kindly, looking at Yuzuru and Kazuomi, "And so depending on how the date…or dates…go, may the best out of the three of us in Em's eyes wins. That is, of course, if she chooses one of the three of us. She's still free to date other people. We know there'll be more to ask her out once she makes her debut with you."

Troy remains quiet, thinking deeply while recovering from what he just heard. As usual, it is hard to read what he is currently thinking.

I blink for a minute and recall something that concerns Kei, and so I tell the three of them while my gaze is transfixed on Kei, "Speaking of dates, Ichinomiya Eisuke and company are picking up Troy and me at the Haneda International Airport tarmac. We have some matters to discuss. But there's a noteworthy development. I have to see if he and his team got a hold of the real Lost Rosary."

There was a long pause of silence. Troy has a general idea what I was referring to, and what it means to Kei.

However, Kazuomi, Yuzuru, and I know the deeper significance of the Lost Rosary to Kei. Because of that knowledge, we each have our uncertainties and fears on what can possibly happen whenever the next lead turns out to be another dud…or if a miracle happens and the real one is found.

"Won't they have to auction it out first?" Kei inquires, his eyes narrowing as a puzzled expression veils over his angelic face.

"Let's just say they owe Em and me this specific time around. It's a good time for artifacts, too. Mutually beneficial… I get what I want. They get paid twice than the highest possible bid price they can get – that is if the item's not really cursed and / or brimming with evil." I declare with a pleased smile escaping from my lips.

This time, it is Yuzuru's turn to shake his head as he comments to me, "I _really_ can't get over how you casually talk about the supernatural. The only reason I give benefit of the doubt is because Ariadne, Dylan…and then you years later…showed us three skeptics a good while back that the supernatural does exist. Must be mind boggling to be you, Michael, Jii-san, and Troy…"

"AJ has a third eye for such things, too. He still insists on denying it no matter how much is told and shown to him. Must be nice to be perpetually in blissful ignorance, too…" I ask in a half-joking, half-bitter fashion…the wounds from the past still fresh especially these past few days. "So will that make you three running to the figurative woods now just as AJ did?"

"No," Yuzuru responds while Kei and Kazuomi respectively smirk and shake their heads. "We've never been the type to run and hide over weird and dangerous things."

"Just checking," I say to them with a genial grin.

"You said artifacts…. So Eisuke and his friends know about you delving in the supernatural?" asks Kazuomi in a casual fashion.

"Eisuke does, although he tends to act as if he's issuing the great unknown a challenge. Soryu gives a healthy sense of respect for such things – doubt or no doubt. Baba, however, is a firm believer. Luke is Luke – you'd never know what he's thinking. Kisaki, Kishi, Hishikura, and Aihara are probably more like AJ. As to Rhion, he'll probably be more open-minded or a believer such as Baba."

Kazuomi raises an eyebrow. "Rhion…?"

"The Mad Hatter…. The auctioneer…" I explain to Kazuomi with a soft smile. "He's very friendly. Fellow Oxford alum just like the five of us…started and graduated early as well. His accelerated university timeline is more similar to AJ's and Troy's. Rhion's a tad eccentric, but well-meaning… Makes you feel as if he's removed from this world, and I mean it in a good way. He's…"

"Innocent? Light-hearted…?" Yuzuru says, and smirks quietly when I gesture that he picked exactly the right words to convey my thoughts.

"Wait... Rhion... Wasn't he the one who we caught breaking curfew with you?" asks Kazuomi, his expressive eyes reflecting nostalgic amusement from tapping into memories of days and nights at Oxford. "If that's him, he seems nice."

"Yes... The very one," is my reply, my eyes still focused on Kei. Soon, Yuzuru and Kazuomi quietly gaze at Kei as well.

I can see that Kei is a bit preoccupied with his thoughts, and so I tell Kei, "If they have the Lost Rosary, I'll get it. If it's truly the Lost Rosary and you want me to immediately fly back here, I will. Regardless of the result, I will keep you posted."

A tight-lipped Kei manages to smile and nod on my promise.

Soon, time flies so quickly with Troy and I now each in possession of a luggage full of gear and a new custom-made laptop built by Yuzuru himself. The five of us went through the data that I shared with them.

Once that all matters that the five of us can discuss have been settled, Kei asks Yuzuru, Kazuomi, and Troy, "May I speak with Em in private?"

Before they left the room, I call out, "Yuzu… Kaz…"

My two big brother figures turn towards me as I tell them, "I'm leaving something behind for each of you. Kei will explain what it's for. If you have questions, call me…or we can talk about it once we see each other in Japan."

"Call us once you get to Japan," Yuzuru counter-proposes, adding, "We want to make sure that you and Troy have safely arrived."

"All right," is my reply, returning the small smile that the two have each given me.

"There are two shopping bags, three large white boxes, and three much smaller ones in the walk-in closet. Those are from the three of us. Don't forget to take them with you," Kazuomi tells me, and then gestures to Kei that matters will be left for him to follow up once I have given him a nod.

Yuzuru, Kazuomi, and Troy then exit the room once they see the porter secure most of the luggage, leaving Kei and me behind closed doors. Troy had purposefully left behind my small hand-carry-sized luggage.

Kei takes out the flash drive I have given him and accesses the data. His expression becomes tight-lipped as he echoes the same concern in my head, "So Almagest is taking advantage of Zeus' absence in the global stage?"

"That's been my theory for a good long while now, just as much as it's Eiji's theory that Zeus isn't completely dead and is waiting the best moment to strike. Sadly, SIS believed neither Eiji nor me until these three major gassing incidents happened in English soil. Higher ups just said that Zeus is a done deal, end of discussion type of case. Then these gassings happened. All of them seemed random. Connection wasn't made to include what appeared to be random single-victim gassing incidents, which at the time of the third public gassing incident there had been already been nine of them. As you know, our country's on high alert and has been on the news because of this incident."

I explain to Kei as I point at certain files using my right index finger, prompting Kei to access said files in that particular order, "SIS asked Japan's PSD to lend Eiji for consultation. He's been going back and forth between Japan, Britain, and Europe. There have been terrorist-related gassing incidents outside of Britain as well. Clues left behind would make usual investigators think and pin it to Zeus having a revival. I heard about it, but waited until I got a call from Eiji."

"Well, it makes sense to pull you in. You're also familiar with Zeus," Kei comments as he continues to pore through the data before him.

"I revisited the data and evidence that they collected so far. That's what you're seeing before you. Let me start by saying this – Eiji doesn't know what I am about to share with you. Only Her Majesty and I know about it. A minute from now, that circle of trust will include you. SIS doesn't know about it, either. I conducted my investigation via backdoor channels. After I share what I have with you, take a look at the assignment that Her Majesty and the Prime Minister have given you through me."

When Kai acknowledges what I just said by his nod, I explain, "On the last public gassing incident a few days before I left England, I disguised myself and went out there with forensics for evidence collection. I found a handful of suspicious clues. To begin with, Almagest's activities have been constantly mistaken to be Zeus' and vice versa – with Zeus being the more-highlighted culprit. Recently, painstaking efforts were made to mimic Zeus in these gassing incidents. The intent of those responsible is to throw off all law enforcement authorities into thinking that it's Zeus. Classic pattern of attacks against those with Japanese descent, except for one Caucasian victim – American, to be exact…. But there were easily missed signs that it was Almagest… After comparing all the data from the public gassing incidents, I then expanded my analysis. I collected all the data from the single-victim gassing incidents in Britain and other parts of Europe...27 in total... There are direct links to those two groups of crimes. I then expanded it to include nine incidents wherein there was no gassing or visible assault but it inexplicably resulted in the victims dying in the hospital from poisoning. The wider-scale gassings used sarin with traces of ricin, and the single-victim ones used ricin…."

"Interesting to mix sarin with ricin…" Kei looks at me with concern in his eyes. "You did all this research while you were on the plane, weren't you? Is that why you didn't allow yourself time to rest?"

"They're experimenting. That's what all these mass and single-victim attacks are all about. I couldn't rest after what I'm seeing from the data I've gathered. I tried to refute it by doing another angle to the analysis, just to make sure, but I ended up strengthening my fears even more." My eyes narrow. I can feel the cogs of my mind running at a more active pace as I mull over what I have seen and researched thus far. "The recent incidents indicated a fine-tuning in terms of the sarin-ricin cocktail as well as the delivery of the ricin in the single-victim attacks. The last three single-victim attacks showed that the formulation was already perfected. They remained consistent in the controlled portions of their experiments, and then increased the dosage for good measure. They want their intended victims dead, no doubt about it."

Kei remains silent and then becomes more tight-lipped. Minutes later, he then says, "I see why you're thinking the intended target's Prime Minister Hiraizumi. The last victim had similar height, weight, and body composite as Hiraizumi."

"Which is important in determining what amounts can make someone sick or die… The word '_had_' is right. Each victim didn't get a chance given the doses they were subjected to," I interject, and then let out a heavy sigh as I recall the many days that Eiji and I worked together at the crime scene and in the lab. "I told Eiji, even though there are signs that it's Almagest and not Zeus, he still shouldn't let his guard down. After all, they still have a score to settle against him."

After giving Kei time to speed-read through the data, and then see him close the files, I then explain, "Another analysis ran was a composite of each single-victim incidents against prominent global-scale movers and shakers in the financial, religious, and political sectors. I ran the same for prominent movers and shakers in the underworld. I'm not sharing underworld data with law enforcement due to the complexity and the magnitude of repercussions that can happen should it fall in the wrong hands. For good measure, I also ran an analysis comparing the composites against individuals associated with the overseas joint venture which team up Marukawa Shoten, Onodera Shuppan, Usami Group, and Ishino Group. There are nine people that were pinpointed as candidates. The likely matches for each composite have a common ground – the closest match to each composite serve as a global influencer or bridge in at least one sector if not two or more. The other two are associated with the overseas joint venture with strong ties in English soil and have clout in the Japanese political scene."

I point another file to Kei – the very one which compares the picture and composite data for each victim against the closest match. I know all nine of those matches, and so does Kei…

Six out of those nine single-victim assaults hit closer to home for me… If I count how close Dad is to the other two candidates, that will bump up my number from six to eight. out of nine hitting too close to home for me.

Kei then clicks the files that I have pointed at and opens them. He certainly knows what I am about to tell him, but I know that he has already figured it out when an eyebrow of his arches while staring back at me. He then stares in front of the screen and studies the data before him.

Kei was quiet and pensive for a while as he stares at the screen. Finally, he says, "So Kazuomi, Yuzu, Zack, and I are likely targets. Then there's Hiraizumi, Usami Fuyuhiko, Onodera Akifumi, and two others that we know very well. What's the probability that this data is accurate based on the analysis?"

"At least 90 percent or even higher for six composite comparisons, including you, Zack, Usami, and Hiraizumi," is my response to Kei. "The composite comparison goes as deep as pre-existing medical conditions as well as bi-racial matching and other identifying criteria between the victim and the candidate. The rest of the remaining composite comparison…? Let's say at least 80 percent since the three composites, which include Kaz and Yuzu, don't have pre-existing medical conditions although there is racial matching as well as other identifying criteria."

Kei then teases, "So Almagest is targeting me, too. Her Majesty and our Prime Minister want me to iron out things with Hiraizumi before he visits Britain. Well, maybe I should ask for you as my 24-7 bodyguard while I'm on business. Is there a reason why Her Majesty did not include our Prime Minister on this communiqué?"

Staring back at Kei, I ask him, "You don't seem surprised, so why don't you take a guess. You've had your suspicion, and so has the Queen. Better yet, let me ask you this…. Don't you find it strange that in a situation where it takes both sides for Japan and Britain to form peace, only the Japanese Prime Minister is targeted by Almagest? Doesn't it make you suspicious that all of this activity happened once former Prime Minister Sojiro Reisen was removed from office and the Emperor and people of Japan asked for Hiraizumi to come out of retirement? Nothing like this happened during Reisen's time or even former Prime Minister Sasaki's tenure...and the two are bosom buddies and as corrupt as they could get."

"It does... I wouldn't be surprised if there are ties between Reisen, Sasaki, and Okada."

"Aside from party affiliation...there's plenty..." I then nod and add, "And why is it that only movers and shakers above and below who have strong political and policy sway are the target? This order and investigation…whatever is disclosed to you regarding the data…is under the directive of Her Majesty. She directed me to do what we can to stop this – first by letting you know that this is our shared assignment, with you taking the lead. Protect Hiraizumi. Find out how far and deep Almagest's clutches have affected our government. Flush out traitors. Those are our primary missions. And so the flash drive I gave you when I first arrived is an assignment given to you by Her Majesty and our Prime Minister. As far as our government is concerned, that is your real assignment. In reality, your cover will be that assignment while we work on the real one as designated by Her Majesty. My cover is Alexa's debut concert and the overseas business venture under the Ishino Group together with Marukawa Shoten, Onodera Shuppan, and the Usami Group."

I give Kei a small card with the Queen's Seal – this outward sign along with the note and a microchip with encrypted data proving that what I say is true.

Kei, knowing what to do, opens the card, reads the note, takes the microchip, and places it in a special casing. He then plays the video and examines accompanying data after he types in the password that only he and the Queen share. He takes in a deep breath, mulling over the information that he has just learned. "Speaking of covers, you and I have a perfect one. Our cover just happens to be the truth as well. Before all of this, we made arrangements to date each other. It's just common for celebrities to have strings of dates. Just be prepared to have a thicker skin about it when the tabloids pounce on you. I don't mean to sound sexist, but the media treats men and women differently on that area. But knowing you, you've made preparations for that."

"I try. Derek, however, has been causing media havoc for Troy, AJ, and me, as you know..." I then smile at Kei, holding his hand. "May I ask a favor from you?"

When Kei nods, I tell him, "Please consider having bodyguards around you. Also, I'd love for you to consider me as your plus-one on diplomatic events. Another favor is please don't count our work-related events together as dates."

"That's _three_ favors you're asking from me," says Kei with a mischievous smirk escaping from his lips.

"Kei…. I'm serious. We're two peas in the same pod. You also have the tendency to act as if you have a constant death wish."

Kei chuckles quietly, affectionately tightening the hold of my hand, "I was about to tell you that I'm not counting work-related activities as part of our date. Expect for Kazuomi and Yuzu to ask for the same thing. After all, they have their own important work-related events that they attend. And yes, you have my word. I'll be careful. I can't find someone who'd be more suitable partner for a mission other than you."

"The rest of the package that has to do with your diplomatic and miscellaneous assignment with Hiraizumi and Japan are in the other files. However, please share the information about the mass-gassing and single-victim poisoning with Kaz and Yuzu. Let me know what pieces of information you've shared with them. I know that we cannot fully divulge our secrets, but I worry about their safety, too. You three are together all the time. That means they're at great risk, too."

"Agreed…"

I grab my luggage, place it on the bed, and take out four black velvet boxes seven inches long, five inches wide, and three inches high. I explain as I open the box, showing a blue and a red velvet box. "Antidote for sarin and ricin… Two vials of each one. The blue one's for sarin and sarin-ricin combo. The other's for ricin. Keep it with you at all times. This entire box is for you. I'm leaving two more – one for Kaz, another for Yuzu. Please tell Kaz that I left the same thing for Zack. Also tell Yuzu that I've left an extra one for Katayama. I'll call you guys once I find out more about the Lost Rosary, which is a couple of minutes after Troy and I arrive in Japan."

"There's no antidote for ricin, Em. So what's in the blue and red velvet box that takes care of ricin?"

"The result of Mum, Dad, and Uncle Gavin's research. I completed it four years ago. Alchemic in origin. It will neutralize the ricin or any poison in the body."

"What's in the two black vials?"

"A more potent and faster-acting version of what's in the blue and red vials. It will counteract ricin and other poisons."

"Is this protected by a patent?"

"Only I know about it. However, in light of what Almagest and its cronies are doing, I might consider it." I can feel the concern coursing through my veins. "If I reveal this by having it produced in larger quantities, it's like opening Pandora's Box. It's meant to be an all-encompassing cure. In the wrong hands, someone can hold the world hostage for this. Or on an economic standpoint, a company might take advantage. So the all-encompassing cure can easily become poison."

Kei nods his head, and then frowns. "I see what you're saying. If there's a reputable and honorable pharmaceutical company out there, that'll be the best alternative. Why don't the four of us think about it together, see what we come up with. Once we find one, let's expedite the patent for it. We'll apply for an international one so we have all bases covered." He then lets out a sigh. "All right. Brief me on what these vials are for..."

"If it's mass gassing, use the sarin-ricin antidote. If it's injected or single-dosed, use the ricin antidote. Use one of the black vials when all else fails. Meaning to say if symptoms do not improve or they worsen in ten minutes, consume everything in that one black vial," I tell Kai with a serious expression. "It can be drunk or injected. Try drinking it first. Again, only use it when all else fails."

"All right…. You and I will need all the help that we can get, especially since you're using backdoor methods to get data. Because of that, I'm inclined to tell Kazuomi and Yuzu everything that you just told me."

I give Kei a nod after I let out a heavy sigh, feeling better that they are now made aware of the danger they face. "If left to my own devices, I will do the same thing. But Her Majesty asked for your lead on this. I'm having you do the honors, and decide how much of it will be disclosed."

"I'll have them look into this data, too. Knowing Yuzu, he'll replicate your data analysis and then he'll run his own analysis on all the data you've collected."

"I expect nothing less. Keep me posted, especially since Yuzu just changed my equipment." After leaving behind the packages for Kazuomi and Yuzuru, I then say with a smile, "Off I go now, so I'll see you three at the concert?"

With a disarming smile, Kei replies, "You'll see us much earlier. Remember that we have dates with you. For me, I'd like at least one date with you before the three of us have to share you with the world. Before Alexa steps out to the world stage…."

"I'm looking forward to it, then. See you in Japan." I then affectionately kiss Kei on the cheek. "I can't thank you three enough, Kei. Moreover, I can't thank you enough especially since we've been through a lot for Crown and Country."

Kei then cups my cheeks with both his hands, adding as his kind gaze rests on me, "Em…"

When I look at Kei, he deeply gazes into my eyes. Those expressive brown eyes of his that speak volumes and share his innermost feelings whenever he chooses to open his heart which is rare reflect the truth behind the words, "When we told Michael and Troy about dating you, we were telling the two of them the truth. So be prepared and open up your mind as well to the change in direction that our respective relationships will have."

"All right…"

Kei plants a kiss on my forehead and protectively embraces me. "Be careful. We don't want to lose you. Also please save us from waiting in hospital lobbies bracing on whether you're going to make it or not... Those two episodes when you came back nearly dead from Santorini is more than enough to take."

"It's you three as well as Zack that need to be careful..." I chuckle, and then wipe the few tears that stream down my cheeks. "You're being silly…"

"And _you're _still reckless. Troy has every right to give you a hard time," Kei quips and then returns the smile that I earlier give him. "Now let's get you ready. I'll bring Kazuomi and Yuzu up to speed about the vials. So in terms of the assignment, I'm looking forward to working with you again."

A knock on the door stirs both Kei and me, and so he replies, "Come in!"

The door opens with Yuzuru, Troy, and Kazuomi along with the porter. As soon as the porter secures my luggage along with the boxes that Kazuomi has earlier mentioned, our group boards the awaiting limousine Troy and I exchange handshakes, hugs, and adieus to Somchai and the wonderful Raven Resort Phuket staff.

Soon, Troy and I then bid our "until we meet again very soon" to Kazuomi, Yuzuru, and Kei…with Kazuomi adding, "The three of us will do a toss-up. When you two land in Japan, call us."

"Have a safe trip," says Yuzuru to Troy and me.

I give each of the three of them that I am leaving behind a meaningful hug, expressing my gratitude and warm thoughts. With Kazuomi and Yuzuru, I add, "Promise me that you'll take care. Kei will fill you in. I also left something behind for you."

The three of them then wave farewell once Troy and I board the plane. They did not board the limousine or leave the tarmac until our plane takes off a handful of minutes later.

I exchange waves with them, with me thinking back on the heart-to-heart talks that I so desperately needed. Their words serve as a much-needed balm for my wounded heart and weary soul.

After the view of beautiful Phuket Island disappears before us, I remove my gaze from the window to my awaiting laptop.

I text-message Ichinomiya Eisuke, letting him know that Troy and I just left Phuket. Since it is now 2:30 PM Tokyo Time, I tell Eisuke that my plane's estimated time of arrival is 9:30 PM.

The next people who I inform regarding my arrival time via group text-message are Dad, Asahina Kaoru, and Isaka Ryuichiro. Each of the three recipients replied his respective "okay."

A minute after I received Dad's one-word reply, Dad text-messages me back in private:

* * *

_**Dear Em,**_

_Ryuichiro tells me in private that you and Troy will be delayed due to the assaults. AJ and I will take care of this afternoon's kick-off meeting. Meanwhile, you two take care. __I know you have many things to settle once the plane lands. For my peace of mind, please let me know once your plane lands. _

_Even a simple text message from you is okay. _

_**Dad**_

_**PS:**__ Video-phone me when you get a chance. Let's talk about something important..._

* * *

And I have a strong feeling as to what that "something important" is all about…

In the meantime, while Troy and I travel for seven hours by plane, I make another video call. I am sure that knowing that my intended party will have matters ready at his other end of the line. After all, he had been provided information beforehand.

That video conference meeting takes a while longer than it should have, but the conversation and the resulting arrangements are necessary.

Now there is one place in the world that is left on my checklist...

Final destination, Japan….

First stop - to see Ichinomiya Eisuke and company...

**End of Chapter Three**


	4. Homage to the 4th King & His High Court

**KISSED BY THE BADDEST BIDDER and MASQUERADE KISS**

**PARALLELS – THE TANGLED WEB WE WEAVE**

**Chapter Four: Homage to the Fourth King and His High Court**

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Major / Main Appearances**_

_Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. _

_Masquerade Kiss and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. _

_Alexandra Emrys, Michael Ishino, AJ Ishino, Troy Tsuuri, Representative Okada, Uncle Gavin / Gavin Anson, Dylan Emrys, Ariadne Anson / Ariadne Emrys, Derek Anson, and other original characters are owned by PJ Zatken._

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Cameo Appearances**_

_True Love, Sweet Lies and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Sakura Naomasa, Nozomu Fuse, Fuse Investigations, Sakura Naogoro and the mafia organization Sakuragumi)_

_Kings of Paradise and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Kozaki Taki, Sagara Yosuke, Randoh Shun, and Shirakami Kiyohito)_

_Metro PD: Close to You and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Masashi Himuro)_

_Irresistible Mistakes and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (the advertising firms Addison & Rhodes and Addison Creative)_

_Scandal in the Spotlight and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Revance, Rikudoh Kyohei, Ninagawa Takashi)_

_Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi, Junjou Romantica, and their awesome characters are owned by their wonderful author Shungiku Nakamura. (publishing companies Marukawa Shoten and Onodera Shuppan, company Usami Group, Onodera Ritsu, Mino Kanade, Mino Yamato)_

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

_For those who are familiar with otome games and Love 365, the female main character (MC) is part of the series' original characters. So how do the original characters (OCs) in my story figure out in this universe and fanfic? _

_The MC is the permanent love interest of one of the playable characters in the otome games. _

_My OCs – well, in the Love 365 / Voltage Inc. / otome romance world, they are temporary characters for the fanfic…so in the otome universe they __never__ romantically get the man no matter what the circumstances may be. If they ever get romantically linked, it is all temporary._

_I have seen how many folks are avid fans of Voltage Inc. otome games / Love 365. I do not know as to how many of them are also avid authors and/or readers in fanfiction dot net._

_Also, for those who are familiar with my work, I tend to do epics. This fic would not be an epic. It would be less than 10 chapters… Maybe five chapters the most..._

* * *

_**Background for this Fanfiction**_

_This crossover fic for Kissed by the Baddest Bidder / Masquerade Kiss fanfiction serves as a companion piece to the Junjou Romantica / Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi crossover fanfic __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__. The goal of this fic is to fill the little holes that would be there because the antagonist(s) and the problems he/she/they bring to our beloved JR / SH characters are complex. _

_Secondly, the people who are there to help our beloved JR / SH characters through this time have complex lives and equally complex connections. _

_I figured that the best way to show how intricate these relationships and connections are is through "companion piece" fanfics. First is so the focus for __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__ would remain mostly with our JR / SH characters. Second, having "companion pieces" would give readers and "inside glimpse" of what was really happening behind the scenes so that there would not be any confusion when a character or characters from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and / or Masquerade Kiss are mentioned or would make a cameo in __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__._

_As a result, my __Disclaimer__ and __Author's Notes__ on every chapter for Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive and each "companion piece" would properly mention and give credit to the fandoms and characters that appear in it._

_These "companion piece" fanfics are experiments. I will do my best to do justice to the fandoms that I do, just as I have always done all these years. Come and enjoy this ride with me, and let me know what you think!_

_Best regards,_

_**PJ Zatken**_

* * *

_**PS: ** For those who are curious about the video-conference meeting mentioned in the first paragraph below with Japan's Public Security Division, Security Police, and Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, read the mini-fic **Parallels - State of Nations **which is now complete. Happy reading!_

* * *

**Location: Private Jet**

**Final Destination: Tokyo, Japan**

_**Alexandra Emrys' Point of View (POV)**_

I just finished my video-conference meeting with Japan's Public Security Division, Security Police, and Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. Each sector kept me up to date with how the information I have shared with them a few weeks ago is being handled. Thanks to their respective plans, two children are safe and the number of injured had been kept at a minimum.

But how I wish that Mino Kanade is safe instead of fighting for his life as we speak. How I wish that Mino Yamato is not left alone and afraid as his father fights his way back to life so that they can embrace each other once more.

I do not want any child to go through what I did. It changes the course of anyone's life when a parent is gravely injured because the uncertainty and mortality of the human condition indiscriminately hits anyone square in the face. It hits anyone even harder when death chooses to take away that loved one.

And so, I have my work cut out for me. I cannot thank Troy and the others enough for being there. I do need to be strong every step of the way, and I need everyone's strength, help, and resources to ensure that….

First, Troy and I will meet with Ichinomiya Eisuke and company… From there, Troy and I will part ways only to see each other at noon the following day.

Second, I will briefly meet with Fuse Nozumu and Sakura Naomasa… Soryu will serve as my companion for the evening.

Third, Soryu and I will meet with Sakura Naogoro and the Sakuragumi…

Fourth, I will be meeting with Himuro Masashi at the Tokyo Medical Examiner's Office...

Fifth, I will meet with PSD, SP, and MPD regarding Prime Minister Hiraizumi as well as those in Marukawa Shoten, Onodera Publishing, Usami Group, and Ishino Group…

I will be lucky if I get these errands done before noon arrives, but time is not on Troy's or my side. The lives and well-being of those who I care about hang in the balance.

After that, Troy and I must switch gears and focus on the concert and the overseas venture itself. That involves meeting with Addison & Rhodes and Bloom for the advertising. That also entails meetings and practices with Revance and ironing out finer details with Rikudoh Kyohei and group leader Ninagawa Takashi.

The work needs to get done, though…

Well, at least Troy can catch up on sleep since his schedule is free after the meeting with the Sakuragumi. I will settle for a catnap before the noon meeting at Marukawa Shoten's offices. As to where that might be, I will just have to wait and see.

As Troy continues reading the detective novel that currently catches his interest, I place another video call… I might as well get it over with….

After a handful of rings, Dad appears on my laptop screen. I use my wireless headset and its built-in microphone, and then walk towards the back of the plane with laptop in tow.

Troy can hear me, but he cannot hear Dad.

"Have you even rested, Em?"

With an amused chuckle and a small smirk, I sit down at a comfortable and private spot near the tail-end of the plane. I stretch my legs and then sit with legs crossed on my seat, replying to my former legal guardian and perpetual father figure, "And good afternoon to you too, Dad… Do I _really_ look that bad right now?"

"I know you and Troy too well," is Dad's response to me, his eyes teasing and reflecting such warmth. "At least Troy knows how to pace himself. You tend to forget that."

"Geez, Dad… Nice way to gloss over the question that your daughter just asked you," I teased him in Japanese, giving him a soft and endearing smile. I admit to him without doing it in my usual direct fashion, "I guess I really_ do_ look that bad right now."

Dad counters after he shakes his head and laughs. He responds to me in Japanese, his tone gentle and fatherly, "I'm just worried, that's all. Rest never hurts, you know…"

Ah, the mere fact that Dad and I naturally slip into conversational Japanese means that this talk between us is meant to be serious in a familial sense of the word. Because of it, I feel vulnerable…open…placed on the spot… Overall, though, the sentiments resting in me this very moment are comfortable.

After all, blood or not, Michael Ishino…AJ's Dad...has always been my Dad especially since my parents passed away. Mako Asukawa…Troy's grandfather…better known as Jii-san…has always been my grandfather as far as I can remember. I am sure that the two men had already talked about this before Dad sent me his text message.

I sigh, letting out a quiet laugh to relieve the tension in my body. I guess the nap that I took in Phuket is not enough. However, I know that Dad is worried about me…and so I reassure him, "Troy already gave me a lecture. There's time to rest after arrangements are made. I promise."

"Very well, then…"

"I have to brief you about our business associates overseas. It's important, but I'd rather tell you in person. You'd find the development exciting," I say with a smile, although Dad can tell that I am speaking in code and referring to the dangers that we are facing at this time.

"That can obviously wait," replies Dad, and then switches gears by asking, "Now there's something important that I want to chat with you about. Do you know that Kazuomi, Yuzuru, and Kei called me a couple of hours ago about something very interesting?"

My heart clenches for a moment, although I do my best to look outwardly calm. "Oh? Can you tell me what that _something_ is?"

"Well, it's not _something_ but rather someone…namely you…." Dad's eyes are focused on me as he adds, "The three of them told me that they want to date you. They said that the four of us will talk more about it when they return to Japan a few days from now. Did they say anything to you yet?"

I let out another sigh, and I recall the conversation that the four of us had in Phuket. "The four of us talked at great length. They each asked me out. I said yes. Each one of them is single. So am I. They're serious about wanting to date me. So am I. Them asking you for your blessing…? The three of them came up with that on their own. It made me really happy that they gave you the importance that I feel you deserve."

Dad has a hint of nostalgia laced in his tone as he tells me, "And I thank them and you for that… Nana May and I know how the three of them have looked after you all these years. They care and respect you. After all, you've known them for more than half your life. You're an adult now with so much to offer, so I wouldn't be surprised if they wish to date you."

"I'm just going out on dates with them, Dad…. I'm not rushing to get married, if that's what you're worried about. No need to sound so maudlin about it…."

Dad and I fall silent for a moment, with him patiently waiting for me to filter out my feelings. At the same time, I am trying to gauge his feelings about this new development.

When I finally decide to break the silence, I choose my words and strive to be as forthright as I can…and so I say, "I can't turn back from the choices I've made. I beat myself up every now and then trying to make sense of it all. At the end of each day, I realize that I have no regrets and shouldn't have any. It was the price to pay to keep the people I love and care for safe and alive. And for that, I'd make the same choices all over again knowing that fact."

"Em…."

I can tell from the way that Dad gazes at me that he has his regrets. He and Jii-san still feel guilty about AJ breaking up with me. "Whatever happened between AJ and me is no one's fault, Dad. He has his reasons. I respect his feelings and reasons. I asked him to reconsider and he said no. He has moved on already. I need to do the same. Me dating again…? I want to see where it'll take me."

"How about Troy…?"

Oh boy…. How the hell do get my point across without mentioning names? And so, I say without mincing words, "He's not interested in me."

Dad sounds as if he cannot believe what he just heard from me, and so he gently prods by suggesting, "Maybe you should tell Troy how you feel. You two have been together in many missions. You're even work more closely together in the business, and now including the songwriting and singing. You've always been upfront with me. I'm sure that he'll understand how you feel."

"I _did_, Dad. He's not interested in me. I'm not his type. And just forget any hope about AJ and I getting back together. Pigs will fly, and Hell will freeze over before anything remotely close to dating happens between us ever again."

I sigh heavily. My mind's eye begins to pan pictures of the many women that were paraded before me who were escorted either by AJ or Troy. Those images were more than enough to make my heart clench and have tears pool at the corner of my eyes. The pain comes back again with a vengeance, and it feels so hard to breathe.

After falling silent for many minutes while avoiding Dad's gaze, I eventually lift my head and gather up as much courage as I can to admit to him, "I've been trying all this time to move on. I take risks and open myself to love someone, but it hasn't worked so far. I want…need…to keep trying while letting things happen organically for me. Otherwise, this suffocating feeling in my chest will never go away."

Dad remains quiet with a concerned look in his face, and so I reassure him, "It's been like this all these years. You've never seen any disruption to the business because of our feelings. AJ can control himself for the most part. I'm okay if he keeps being civil. And Troy doesn't let petty things bother him. Everything will continue to be fine, Dad.

"I'll always be worried about you three."

"And I'm saying there's nothing to worry about." I then smile at Dad, my heart recalling the conversation I had in Phuket. "I'm happy being around with Kaz, Kei, and Yuzu. I'll also go out on dates with others. I won't deny myself from being around people who bring out the best in me or wish to be friends with me. Not anymore…"

This time, it is Dad's turn to let out a heavy sigh. "Don't forget that you're my daughter, regardless of whatever happened between you and AJ. If you ever need to talk, Jii-san and I are here for you."

I touch the lower right-hand corner of my laptop, pretending that Dad is physically here beside me. "I thank you for everything. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to me. You'll always be my Dad. So please continue to guide, understand, and wish the best for me."

Dad gives me a heartfelt, teary-eyed smile as he touches the screen as well to virtually touch my hand. "Of course…. Take care, and I'll see you and Troy in Japan. I love you."

I allow the tears to freely flow with an accompanying smile that a grateful daughter would normally give her father. "I love you, too, Dad… Take care…. Again, thanks for giving us your blessing. It means a lot to me."

The video call ends. My laptop eventually goes to rest mode….

I take the time to digest the talk that just transpired. I look overhead and take in deep cleansing breaths to lighten the heavy feeling residing in my chest.

Soon, I close my eyes since my body and my mind are begging for more sleep – all while my heart and soul are seeking a way to temporarily escape the many worries plaguing me.

For now, this is the only immediate act of kindness that I can do for myself before the plane lands in Tokyo.

* * *

**Location: Tarmac, Haneda International Airport**

**Preliminary Destination: Tres Spades Hotel, Tokyo**

_**Ichinomiya Eisuke's Point of View (POV)**_

9:30 PM Tokyo Time. Just as expected, Baba, Soryu, and I see Troy and Em's private jet land at the tarmac.

Kisaki Ota, Kishi Mamoru, Hishikura Shuichi, Aihara Hikaru, and Luke are back at Tres Spades. Rhion, as always, is at his VIP suite. He did say that he'll join us once Troy and Em arrive at the penthouse. After all, she requested for him to be there.

I think back on how the black-market auction managers each became brother figures for Troy and Em….

Luke and Em go way back. The Foster, Soejima, Emrys, and Anson families have been long-time acquaintances and members of the English aristocracy for generations. Kei introduced Em to Luke at one social gathering. The two became friends when her parents were still alive, and life was simpler and more innocent. She also became Luke's constant patient as she frequently got hurt during missions.

As to Troy and AJ, their ties with Soryu started when the two were born. The Oh, Tsuuri, Mako, and Ishino families have enjoyed long-standing ties for generations as well. The three became close because of their grandfathers' long-standing friendship and sibling-like bond. Throughout the years, Troy and AJ looked up to Soryu like younger brothers would towards a beloved older brother and role model.

The first time that Soryu and I met Em, Shido Kazuomi, Soejima Kei, and Shiba Yuzuru was at Emrys Manor. She was nine years old at the time and was burying her parents that rainy day. That day was also the beginning of my friendship with Troy and AJ.

Rhion, Em, Troy, and AJ were students at Oxford University around the same time as upper classmen Kazuomi, Kei, and Yuzuru. The two were already friends when her parents were still alive. Their friendship grew deeper a couple of weeks after her parents' funeral. He values their bond and proved it when he left seclusion to visit and be by her hospital bedside in Kamakura. The guys speculated and teased her many times about him. It would've been ideal if they became an item. He's a good person and so is she. They understand and accept each other. What she said to Soryu, Baba, and me gave us pause. "No matter how close or how much I wish for it to be us, I'm not Rhion's Alice. If I was Alice, then his search would've been over years ago. I want him to find his Alice. When that day comes, I'll be the real-life sister…keeping Alice and the Mad Hatter safe as they dream together in Wonderland."

And Baba...? How did he and Em meet? They crossed paths during her younger, solo-mission days. He was a master thief with a moral code. She was an incognito agent at NPA and Interpol. The two struck a friendship with him not knowing for a long while that she was a covert agent. There were many opportunities for her to arrest him. Instead, she covered for and even saved him. She saw, understood, and accepted the kind intentions behind his deeds. They were both orphaned and had fended for themselves at a young age. The two believe in the supernatural. They also believe that law and justice are different concepts. A handful of years later, they meet again through the black-market auctions and became closer friends. She handles appraisals on rare and cursed artifacts while Ota takes charge of appraising artwork.

Speaking of Ota, he became friends with Em through the black-market auctions and Baba. The two are kindred spirits when it comes to keeping multiple personas and masks. One for the public to see… Another mask for those who know them somewhat well… And the true face behind the masks for those they love and care about. The two did their masquerade to protect those they care about from getting hurt. What lies underneath the masks are two prodigies with different levels of emotional intelligence yet the same inclination towards the arts. He's a gifted artist and she's a talented musician. Creativity and arts are their fuel. Their gifts are the way they express their innermost feelings. It's also their path to peace whenever they couldn't get it from the outside world.

Recently, Ota, Troy, and Em are busy working together along with Ota's staff at Bloom in Japanese, North American, and European print ad work for two main projects – Alexa's debut concert and latest album, and the overseas partnership of Marukawa Shoten and Onodera Publishing. As to global video advertising, Troy and Em secured Addison & Rhodes as well as Addison Creative. It's a collaboration that offers mutual benefits for all companies concerned. Greater gains go to Ota and Bloom, though, due to the exposure and wider network now accessible to him.

Ah, Mamoru and Em… Now that's an interesting story. He first met her through work at the National Police Agency and Interpol. Twenty-year-old Mamoru knew her as two different individuals when she was 10 years old. The first persona was the unseen ace agent who handled tough and weird cases. The second persona was the spunky niece of a high-ranking Commissioner at the NPA. It wasn't until she turned 15 years old when she revealed to him her real identity. By that time, the two have been friends and colleagues for at least five years. The black-market auctions brought them closer than before. He might be insensitive when it comes to women, but his brotherly instincts are sharp to know whenever she's troubled or needs to talk with someone.

Aihara and Hishikura… That's an even more colorful story to tell… The guys were on tenterhooks when Em and I had an argument about trusting the two of them. She begged me to trust them. I flat-out told her no. As angry as we both were, we remained objective and didn't allow our spat to affect our relationship. Trusting the two with such confidence, she swore that she'd personally destroy them if she was wrong. Knowing full well that she'd keep her word, we all gave her our nods.

Before Aihara and Hishikura came into our existence at the black-market auctions, Troy and Em had known them through different avenues. Their first encounter with Aihara was during a mission where he was an assassin-for-hire.

Em first met father and son at a gala in Japan when she was 12 years old and Hishikura was 23 years old. During that time, Hishikura's father...Hishikura Soijiro...was seen by many as the next Japanese Prime Minister. Around this time, the Queen frequently sent her as a diplomat and youth ambassador of goodwill. Over the years, she and Hishikura continued their acquaintanceship as they met more often at social gatherings in Japan and Britain.

The acquaintanceship led to Em accepting invitations to visit the Hishikura household. Soon, she became good friends not just with Hishikura but also the 17-year-old Aihara. This was when she discovered how deep the ties were between Hishikura and Aihara. When she and Troy looked more closely into their backgrounds, what she learned about them placated her worries. Nonetheless, she kept a close eye on them as the friendships between the four of them became deeper.

When the scandal broke out about Hishikura's father being involved in bribes and the family became social and political pariahs, Em ignored the gossips. Knowing what she was talking about but never revealing as to how she knew it, she called the gossip lies set to ruin the Hishikura family as well as the Hishikura patriarch's political career. She and Troy continued her friendships with Hishikura and Aihara. She even openly defended them and their families.

Meanwhile, Hishikura and Aihara didn't know that Em and Troy have deep ties with everyone at the black-market auctions…

In Japan and overseas, Em quietly used her influence to keep the door open for Hishikura as a politician and diplomat. She worked in the shadows to give him the leverage in clearing his father and family's good name. She did all of this knowing his full political ambitions. And if all fall into place, she hoped that father and son would be able to fulfill their respective political dream – starting with the father becoming Prime Minister while the son planting good seeds and taking over for his father when the right time comes.

Six months into the partnership with Hishikura and Aihara, I gave Em the go-ahead that everyone and everything was okay with them. For good measure, she lingered and spied in the shadows for six months more before she revealed herself to them. Since matters worked out for all of us, she was relieved that her hunch was right.

To all of us, the black-market auctions brought 11 siblings closer together – nine active ones and two who serve as sentinels in the shadows. Our experiences and the threats we faced brought us together as friends and family. Who said that family is only defined by blood?

And just like siblings at times of trouble, we all rush to each other's side. One of the most trying times when our family was put to the test was when Troy told us that Em was in near-death four years ago. As soon as she was transported from Santorini to Kamakura, many of us gathered and took turns watching by her bedside. Troy, Ishino Michael, and Jii-san knew all who came to visit her. I still remember the sound of the monitors as they beeped while doctors and nurses shuffled in and out of her room. It just reminded me too much of the scene days before my mother's death when I was still a boy.

We all noticed as to how much it bothered AJ that he personally knew only a small handful of those many visitors. He told Soryu that he was overwhelmed and feeling guilty at the same time. He was ashamed for being angry and jealous at a time when he should be praying for Em to live and make a full recovery. He showed Soryu the engagement ring and told him that he wanted to propose to her once she returned from Russia. Instead, he felt out of sorts when she was airlifted from Santorini to Kamakura…comatose, badly injured from head to toe, and with no one knowing as to whether she'd live or fully heal. He was furious and regretful of not being there himself when she needed him most instead of Troy

It got worse for AJ when he felt slapped by the endless surprises he uncovered about Em while she remained comatose. At first, he bit his lip bloody because he worried about her. He pushed his doubts aside, starting on why was she in Santorini rather than Russia. As time went on, seeing the never-ending flow of hospital visitors he'd never known got under his skin. Most of these visitors were men who knew a great deal more about her and Troy than he ever did. These men came from different walks of life, wielding power and influence in business, politics, and the underworld. He found it stranger and more infuriating that his Dad and Jii-san knew them well too.

When Em finally woke up from her coma, there was only a few days' worth of peace. However, matters eventually turned ugly when the visitors continued to arrive and AJ caught snippets of conversation between them. Finally fed up, he confronted her.

The huge disparity over how little AJ knew about Em's life compared to Troy knowing so much more had morphed AJ's worry, insecurities, and growing doubts into jealous rage. It sent AJ on the warpath. The marriage proposal he planned to give her converted into the beginning of a nasty break-up. He accused her of cheating and lying. He claimed that she and Troy had been sleeping together. He pointed out that Troy might not be the only man she cheated him with. He called her demeaning and hurtful names while hurling insults about Troy. Finally, he walked out on her.

AJ was too angry to notice the crowd piled outside when he stormed out of the room and through the hospital's exit doors.

Em, still incapacitated from the accident, was reduced to tears. It was a sight that no one thought he or she would ever see. For those who know her well, we know that she normally doesn't take insults without making the person pay for his audacity. She, however, swallowed everything from AJ even though his accusations were baseless and demeaning. With no way to let out her anger and because she loved him so much, she took all the insults and simply defended herself verbally. Michael and Jii-san entered the room and consoled her to no avail. The two elders apologized to no end for what AJ did. They blamed themselves to this very day for making her and Troy swear an oath to keep matters secret from him.

How did I know what happened that day? We were all outside Em's hospital room hearing everything unfold…all of us at the black-market auctions, Kaozumi, Yuzuru, and Kei as well as AJ's father and Troy's Jii-san. On the opposite side hearing and partially seeing how it all went down were Troy along with Kozaki Taki, Sagara Yosuke, Randoh Shun, and Shirakami Kiyohito who have been regularly visiting her as well since her confinement at the hospital.

Those of us who were outside Em's room that day… We continue to be the only ones who fully know Em and Troy's secrets. In turn, the two of them fully know ours. Ishino Michael and Troy's grandfather who everyone calls Jii-san also know the fullest dark truth about all of us and how deep the ties that connect all of us go.

And there was Em, our youngest sister, crying her heart out…

That heated argument and eventual break-up between AJ and Em was four years ago. To all of us who waited outside that hospital room and heard it all…we along with Em each have one foot planted firmly in the light, and the other foot rooted deeply in the dark. It's hard for many to live a life such as ours. It's even harder for those who live a life such as ours to trust, befriend, and even love another person. We may tease her about it a lot, but we know that she still hasn't moved on from four years ago.

Four years bring many differences in everyone. The same goes with our family from that day…the long-time bonds that connected each of us to the rest became stronger through the passage of time and many trials. There'll be more trials to test us and those bonds. I'm confident that we'll win any trial thrown against us.

Reality draws me back in. I see the plane doors and luggage compartment finally open. Our chauffeur secures luggage and loads them all inside the limousine's baggage compartment. I see Em holding on to a black hand-carry luggage.

Per usual practice, none of us come out and greet Em and Troy. This is the normally preferred method that Em, Troy, and the auction managers have all agreed to…a proposal that Em originated to protect everyone as much as possible from cameras and prying eyes.

The chauffeur opens the limousine door for Troy and Em. Before they sat down, we exchange hellos, handshakes, pats on the back, and hugs with Troy. We did the same with Em in addition to exchanges of familial kisses on the cheek.

When it is my turn to welcome Em's arrival, I whisper in her ear first and then plant a kiss on her cheek, "Welcome home, Em. I'm glad you're safe."

Gazing into my eyes with a soft smile on her face, Em replies, "I missed you, Eisuke… Thank you all for picking us up."

Troy scoots closer to the chauffeur so that he's sitting across from Soryu, the two immediately and happily chatting away.

Meanwhile, Baba watches on as I hand Em a burgundy velvet jewelry box once she settles in her seat. I tell her, "Your first gift… Quid pro quo for what you've provided us earlier."

Em gives Baba, Soryu, and me a smile and a small nod while she accepts the box.

Baba and I observe Em as she opens the burgundy velvet jewelry box. From the box, she produces an antique rosary with a sizable ruby for its medallion. I can see as to how she tenses up and becomes tight-lipped as she examines the rosary more closely, studying its bead-work.

Em murmurs as she continues to examine the object with such scrutiny, "Ruby and diamond beads. Medallion is made out of ruby... Cross is made out of silver. Judging by the design and carvings of the beads, medallion, pendant, crucifix, and other giveaways, rough estimate age of this rosary is 16th century."

Closing her eyes and pausing, Em reverently handles the rosary in her hand.

"You want to borrow this?" Baba asks, holding up a jeweler's loupe and presenting it within Em's reach.

With a nod, Em takes the jeweler's loupe. However, before using it, she holds up the ruby medallion portion of the rosary against the light. She looks tense as her eyes narrow. She then uses the jeweler's loupe that Baba offers her. She most probably confirmed her examination that the stones are indeed rubies and diamonds of excellent quality just as Baba and I have originally assessed.

Em still looks tense as she continues clutching the rosary. She's probably gathering her thoughts.

Soryu and Troy stop their conversation when they catch on what Em is doing with the rosary.

Em lets out a heavy sigh and gives us a sad smile. "Back to square one… Still keep an eye open for me, please? When you see a rosary such as this one, let me know right away."

Soryu and I nod while Baba tells Em, "Of course…."

Baba, Soryu, and I focus the conversation on Troy while Em gestures that she needs to make a call.

After excusing herself for a minute, Em picks up her cell phone, calls someone, and then says, "We start all over again. I'm sorry, Kei."

Kei… Must be Soejima Kei that Em's talking to….

Em pauses for a minute to listen before she replies, "I see. All right…" She sighs once more, running her right hand through her hair. "I have to go. I'll call you three once opportunity permits."

I can hear Kei's tone change as he talks to Em, with her cheering up a bit and saying, "Yes, yes…. I'll be looking forward to it, too…."

Em then blinks….

Moments later, the voice on the other line changes… I can hear it.

Em falls quiet for a moment. Her eyes show a distinct type of happiness as she listens more to what the other person on the other line has to say before she replies, "Of course I haven't forgotten. Do you really think I'd forget such an important date?"

A couple of minutes of silence happen as Em listens to the person on the other line…

Em smiles even more as she continues her telephone conversation, "Well, I'm glad. I can give you your gift in person and exactly on your special day. Yes… I'm looking forward to it, too. See you three in Japan, Kaz… Take care…"

Kaz… That must be Kazuomi. It does sound like his voice….

I see Em hang up and shake her head for a moment as she quietly smiles.

Baba, Soryu, and I exchange glances as we gaze at Em when she ended her phone call with Kazuomi. Her tone of voice as she talked to Kei and then Kazuomi sounded different. My eyes playfully narrow. I definitely see an opportunity here to tease since my instincts are picking up on something very distinct. I can't help but smirk as I ask her, "You_ must_ be really tired, aren't you?"

"Please don't tell me," Em looks at me in a semi-distasteful way. "You'll be the third person busting my chops about that."

Baba transfers to Em's side, giving her that charming and appeasing smile that works on nearly every woman but has more of a brotherly meaning between the two of them. He wraps his right arm over her shoulders and brings her closer to him. "We're just concerned about you. You look like you're burning both ends of the candle. You also didn't seem too chipper when we last spoke. Seeing you smile just now…? Well, it eases our worries."

"Let's go down the list of tasks, and when there's time left we'll talk," said Em, looking receptive to Baba's insinuated invitation to lay down her burdens. "Most of my bad mood has something to do with the information that Troy and I have to share with all of you."

I grin, sitting back against my leather seat and planning to enjoy this ribbing as long as I can. I glance sideways and look at Baba, and then tell Em, "If the guys need to hear what you have to say, too, then let's talk about you first."

Baba adds, "Little Lady, you _normally_ have a very good poker face. Right now, you're all over the place especially after that phone call you just made. If we didn't know any better, it looks like you're over the moon about _something_."

Now Em looks annoyed and ready to banter. This will be fun. She replies, "And you're the second person who's used the word _something _in the past seven hours in that manner. So instead of beating around the bush and sounding like Dad, ask away."

I let out a chuckle. Em doesn't have to say anything anymore. She just confirmed I'm right. But details would prolong the teasing and so I ask, "So, who specifically asked you out on a date – Kazuomi, Kei, or Yuzuru?"

"The three of them asked me out," is Em's unabashed response. "I also said yes to all three of them."

Soryu stops talking for a moment and looks out way, and Baba's gaze rests on Em. I'm sure that they're both as stunned as I am from what they heard.

I focus my sights on Em, trying to find an answer on how this development unfolded the way that it did. If there is anyone among us who'd probably have the most apprehensions about dating her, it would be those three. So why the sudden change...? The four of them go way back. So much is at stake if things don't work out. A great example is AJ and Em and how their relationship had been ever since they broke up.

Soryu and I exchange glances, the two of us thinking about Troy…

People are easily fooled whenever they see Troy and Em together. The two of them along with AJ have been in the tabloids and gossip magazines. I'm sure that when Alexa makes her debut, the global rumor mill will run even more ravenously.

Whenever Soryu and I talk about Troy, we sometimes wonder why Troy and Em are not dating. AJ and she did have many things that made them a good couple during their time together. With how Troy and she bring out the best of each other, they could have also been a great couple.

And so we were all surprised when a teary-eyed Em confided with us that Troy rejected her feelings for him a couple of years ago…two years after AJ had broken up with her? Troy has been Em's companion on missions for many years. He works alongside her as an integral business partner in the Ishino Group. When she changed careers, he supported and even accompanied her on that journey.

Soryu, who normally keeps quiet and gives people their privacy, asked Troy regarding what is Em's true significance in his life. Troy told him that he only sees her as a sibling and nothing more. Soryu said that Troy was truthful as always to him when he made this admission. The guys and I do know that Troy dated and continues to date other women. Troy even had his share of girlfriends as well as long-term relationships in the past.

But for some unknown reason, Em never registered in Troy's romantic radar. They're compatible. Anyone can see that they have great chemistry. She already confessed her feelings for him. He doesn't have a problem with her secrets. In fact, he's right there with her. He finds her attractive. She thinks he's handsome in his own right. They care a lot about each other. They've been supportive of each other's endeavor. It just boggles our minds as to why not them…what's stopping them from going to the next step?

In fact, I should rephrase the question. If Em's such a great catch, then why didn't any of us take the chance to be close to her? Did it never cross any of our minds that although she is like a sister to all of us, any one of us is free to date her? And on instances where she was the one who first confessed her feelings, why didn't the other person say yes and see where things would've gone between them?

This new development – Em dating someone in our close circle – is intriguing. I'm sure the other guys back at the penthouse will feel the same way. This news, followed with how Em and Troy will be doing their debut concert a few days from now opens a new chapter for them.

With my gaze still fixed at Em, I can see the usual gentle smile escaping her lips and making her eyes more expressive. However, I can see a hint of sadness in them. The melancholy she has now is much lighter compared to her mood during our earlier video call, but she still seemed down. My eyes glanced at Baba for a moment, and I can tell that he also senses that something's still bothering her.

On top of Em's sadness, she looks exhausted….

Baba draws Em closer to him, gently coaxing her to rest her head on his shoulders. He grins as she readily accepts his silent offer and closes her eyes. He tells her with warmth laced in his voice, "So, Em… You know my birthday's coming up, right..?"

"How can I forget? You and Kazuomi share the same birthday," Em replies as she takes in a deep breath, smiles, and then opens her eyes half-way. "I'm glad that I'm here in Japan. I can personally give you my gift on that very special day."

"I can't wait…" Baba says with his voice purposefully sounding soft and soothing.

Seconds later, Em has her eyes closed once more as she rests against Baba's shoulder while he cuddles her with his one arm.

Baba, Soryu, and I exchange glances once more. I confirm to them that she fell asleep on Baba's shoulder. We opt for her to get the rest that she needs.

Meanwhile, I ask Troy, "So tell us…. What's been going on lately about your debut? She looks like she's been wearing herself thin. Are you two ready for it?"

Troy nodded with that distinctive tight-lipped smile, his way of quietly acknowledging to the rest of us that something is indeed up with Em other than the concert and the usual caseloads that brings her to our doorstep.

And so, we men talk about the concert and other mundane matters while trying our best to let Em rest until we get to Tres Spades. We all figure that there'll be time for a full-blown discussion once we arrive at the penthouse.

After all, we have two more presents for Em to unwrap – two presents that I'm deadly sure she will appreciate….

**End of Chapter Four**


	5. The Court Magicians

**KISSED BY THE BADDEST BIDDER and MASQUERADE KISS**

**PARALLELS – THE TANGLED WEB WE WEAVE**

**Chapter Five: The Court Magicians**

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Major / Main Appearances**_

_Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. _

_Masquerade Kiss and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. _

_Alexandra Emrys, Michael Ishino, AJ Ishino, Troy Tsuuri, Representative Okada, Uncle Gavin / Gavin Anson, Dylan Emrys, Ariadne Anson / Ariadne Emrys, Derek Anson, and other original characters are owned by PJ Zatken._

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Cameo Appearances**_

_True Love, Sweet Lies and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Sakura Naomasa, Nozomu Fuse, Fuse Investigations, Sakura Naogoro and the mafia organization Sakuragumi)_

_Kings of Paradise and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Kozaki Taki, Sagara Yosuke, Randoh Shun, and Shirakami Kiyohito)_

_Irresistible Mistakes and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (the advertising firms Addison & Rhodes and Addison Creative)_

_Scandal in the Spotlight and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Revance, Rikudoh Kyohei, Ninagawa Takashi)_

_Seduced in the Sleepless City and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Urban Casino and Resort, Kitaoji Satsuki)_

_Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi, Junjou Romantica, and their awesome characters are owned by their wonderful author Shungiku Nakamura. (publishing companies Marukawa Shoten and Onodera Shuppan, company Usami Group, Onodera Ritsu, Mino Kanade, Mino Yamato)_

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

_For those who are familiar with otome games and Love 365, the female main character (MC) is part of the series' original characters. So how do the original characters (OCs) in my story figure out in this universe and fanfic? _

_The MC is the permanent love interest of one of the playable characters in the otome games. _

_My OCs – well, in the Love 365 / Voltage Inc. / otome romance world, they are temporary characters for the fanfic…so in the otome universe they __never__ romantically get the man no matter what the circumstances may be. If they ever get romantically linked, it is all temporary._

_I have seen how many folks are avid fans of Voltage Inc. otome games / Love 365. I do not know as to how many of them are also avid authors and/or readers in fanfiction dot net._

_Also, for those who are familiar with my work, I tend to do epics. This fic would not be an epic. It would be less than 10 chapters… Maybe five chapters the most..._

* * *

_**Background for this Fanfiction**_

_This crossover fic for Kissed by the Baddest Bidder / Masquerade Kiss fanfiction serves as a companion piece to the Junjou Romantica / Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi crossover fanfic __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__. The goal of this fic is to fill the little holes that would be there because the antagonist(s) and the problems he/she/they bring to our beloved JR / SH characters are complex. _

_Secondly, the people who are there to help our beloved JR / SH characters through this time have complex lives and equally complex connections. _

_I figured that the best way to show how intricate these relationships and connections are is through "companion piece" fanfics. First is so the focus for __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__ would remain mostly with our JR / SH characters. Second, having "companion pieces" would give readers and "inside glimpse" of what was really happening behind the scenes so that there would not be any confusion when a character or characters from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and / or Masquerade Kiss are mentioned or would make a cameo in __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__._

_As a result, my __Disclaimer__ and __Author's Notes__ on every chapter for Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive and each "companion piece" would properly mention and give credit to the fandoms and characters that appear in it._

_These "companion piece" fanfics are experiments. I will do my best to do justice to the fandoms that I do, just as I have always done all these years. Come and enjoy this ride with me, and let me know what you think!_

_Best regards,_

_**PJ Zatken**_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Timeline:**__** Minutes after Troy and Em leave for Japan**_

_**Location:**__** Raven Resorts, Phuket Island, Thailand**_

_**Video call between Shido Kazuomi and Ichinomiya Eisuke**_

_**Shido Kazuomi's Point of View**_

"_So were you three able to get Em to fess up …?"_

_I did my best to be as objective and as calm as I could when I reply to Eisuke, "Yes... Troy even couldn't hold back."_

_I see Eisuke raise an eyebrow and lean towards the right side of his leather seat behind his office desk. He has an elbow rest more comfortably against the chair's arm. "So, it's bothering her that much… Personal or professional…?" _

_My lips tug, drawing a thinner line. "It's on both sides. It's hitting her hard. She's been burdened by it. She couldn't tell all of it to Troy. She couldn't unload her thoughts with Michael or Jii-san, either."_

"_She also couldn't talk to AJ, either…" Eisuke adds to my thoughts. He and I are thinking on the same wavelength. He chooses not to pry deeper than he should. Knowing him, he'll leave it up to Em herself to fill them in once she pays them a visit. "How about Troy…? How's he doing?"_

"_Troy handles things as well as you and I can. His load isn't as heavy as Em's, but it's still a load to carry. Being by Em's side isn't easy. He's flexible and patient, but he's reaching that point, too."_

"_Are they in the middle of arguing about something?" Eisuke's eyes narrow a bit. I can see that my comment piqued his curiosity._

"_Troy got upset because Em's been putting up a wall…" I pause for a moment, and then add, "He's concerned that she's reverting to how she was four years ago."_

_Eisuke shifts from his seat. He pauses for a moment, and then asks, "Was it when AJ broke up with her, or when she was barely alive and airlifted back to Kamakura…?"_

"_Both, most probably…" I let out a sigh, and take time to respond. "But she reassured Troy in front of us that she's not at that state…"_

_Both Eisuke and I know __exactly__ what I've been trying to say. I just __don't__ want to verbalize it. There are many words to describe that "state" of mind that I'm referring to…_

_Suicidal… Given up… Broken… Hollow… Lost…. _

_But Em, as broken and hollow as she has been numerous times in her life, is also a fighter and a survivor. It gives Kei, Yuzu, and me hope. She did, after all, tell Troy that she has learned the lessons from the past. _

_I, for one, will allow Em time to touch that part of her that feels lost, hollow, and broken. To me, her admission of hurt meant a lot. It also meant that she is taking responsibility in taking care of her problem. _

_Yuzu, Kei, and I each know how it is to be alone and lonely. Yuzu's the most pragmatic in coming up with the best solution to his problems. Kei's the most in touch with his inner darkness so it's child's play for him to peek into another person's mind. I, on the other hand, live life large and dangerously. The thrill of the game stirs my blood and gives me that much-needed rush. Our three approaches may vary, but we each get the results that we want. _

_The three of us also know how it is to be left with nothing while being alone and lonely. I refrain from making any assumptions that AJ and Troy never experienced it. We do know, though, that Em has experienced it when she was around 12 years old. With no memory of her past, she wandered the streets hungry, destitute, scared, lonely, and alone in Mexico. We found out about it after she had gone missing for almost a year. As fate had it, she jumped in to protect someone from being shot and instead had taken that bullet herself. That grateful person took her in, just as I had been taken in when I was her age._

_And fate had a sense of irony, too. The very one who offered me that helping hand, gave me a home and the comforts of life, and the love of a father was the same person that Em aided that day… He gave her a place to call home for two-thirds of the time that she had gone missing._

_That person was Zack Thompson – my adoptive Dad… _

_It was to all our collective relief that Em had been found. I requested Michael, in behalf of my Dad, if she could stay at Dad's farm until she fully recovered. Michael and Jii-san had to lie to AJ and Troy about how she was part of a long-term archaeological dig and diplomatic mission at the same time. _

_Meanwhile, the five of us – Michael, Jii-san, Yuzu, Kei, and I – rushed to Mexico to see Em. Eisuke, Soryu, and Luke joined us shortly thereafter. The six of us – minus the elders – checked up on her as often as we could until she made a full recovery. Luke served as her personal physician. Her memory eventually returned to her before her wounds totally healed. _

_Dad, teary-eyed over his "one and only daughter" leaving home, threw a party in Em's honor at the farm. That party happened four months after I found out that she was alive. That incident in our intertwined lives further solidified my familial relationship with her. At the night of the party, she and I had a heart-to-heart talk about her experiences while she had amnesia. There was a change in her once she survived that ordeal. For the most part, it made her stronger. On some parts, it made me worry about her well-being._

_Em calls my Dad "Zack" during conversations with others. When she and I are by ourselves or when he's around, she refers to him as "Dad" per his request. She and I share a laugh about this because it always caused confusion between Michael and my Dad whenever both of them are around. As to Dad, he knows about Em's secret life as much or maybe even more than Michael does because he also has his own network of intelligence._

_What also makes my head shake at the same time was the rite of passage that Em went through while living with Dad – downing a shot or two of his special-reserve 160-proof tequila and further building up her tolerance for alcohol. Her usual brandy is one thing, but potent liquor like the one Dad drinks is a different story. It shocked and amused Dad because she was able to build up her tolerance quickly, teasing me that she didn't do "baby sips" just as I did when I was little. He shook his head in surprise when he found out from me that she was already used to drinking brandy and vodka, but was not an alcoholic. By the time that we flew back to Britain together, her tolerance had already been built up._

_We all thought that Mexico would be the worst incident that Em would have experienced…the one that brought the worst fear in all of us. We were proven wrong four years later when she was brought home via emergency medical airlift from Santorini to Kamakura. _

_But Em taking care of herself doesn't mean that she'll be alone to face these challenges. She has us to turn to. We all did our best to be there for her all this time…all these years. At the same time, how I wished that I could've done more in the past. I continue to wish that I can do more for her. Our beloved little sister isn't a little girl anymore. Now that I think about it, she really never had the chance to be a little girl. She grew up way too fast both by circumstance and choice. Kei, Yuzu, and I have our respective influence over her. I also have no doubt that those who were with the three of us at the hospital on that fateful day each had influence over her. _

_Em is family to the three of us and much more than that. We love her. We care about her. We worry about her. We know that telling her the phrase that she'll "never be alone" is simply an insulting lip service that should remain unsaid. _

_Instead, we choose to be there for her in any way that we can. We choose our actions to be our mouthpiece. We most especially want each of us to be a home for her. We want to provide a living place of security and belonging when the whole world seems to be enveloping her in that cold darkness that we know so well. She first delved in that darkness for her own purpose. Over time, she chose to continue living. She did this for the sake of those she loves as family. She also chose this for the many who don't even know about her existence, secret life, and most especially her pain._

_Well, in a few days, more people will know who Em is. Those many, however, will only know her masked self. Who says that just because you're surrounded by many that you'll never be alone, moreover lonely?_

_As much as Em opened up to Yuzu, Kei, and me on many matters, I sense that she's still holding back some burdens from us. Maybe she does know what form that devil of hers has assumed. The three of us saw flickers of it when she finally opened up to us. But that devil needs to show its fangs and horns for it to be truly identified. That needs to happen so that she can stare it in the face and exorcise it herself. After Phuket and the talk we four had, she and Troy are now on their way to see Eisuke and the gang. The talks that she'd be having with us big brothers of hers will help those inner demons of hers take form so that she'll know what to do with them. _

_That, and self-care will do wonders for anyone's soul… I so hope that it would do the same for Em's soul…_

_I now sit in front of the video screen with transfixed gaze on Eisuke. I can tell that he's thinking the same thoughts that I'm having based on his personal perspective. _

_Eisuke finally breaks the silence between us. He states with certainty, "Em has never been a quitter. Neither is Troy or AJ. If she has never quit before, why quit now when she has so much to look forward to? She and Troy have an upcoming debut coming up, don't they? The debut concert date is August 10th – Baba's and your birthday. It calls for a triple celebration."_

_I have a smirk on my face. I know that Em and Troy have chosen August 10 as their debut date for one particular reason… _

_Em's words from my birthday last year echoed in my head. I can still picture that soft and grateful smile on her face when she told me, "There were already two wonderful celebrations that very day…and I'm telling the first one of those two the great news before we told anyone else about it. So you're the first of the two to know. I want to make sure it happens that way…."_

_Pulling myself back to reality, I reply to Eisuke, "Well, we all agreed to make it a three-day celebration of birthdays and their debut. The after-party's at Raven Resorts Tokyo on debut night. The second night's at Tres Spades Tokyo. The third night's at Urban Casino and Resort. Each after-party night is sponsored by all three of our establishments. There are even festivities going on the night after the last concert night. You, Kitaoji, and I are both going to be very busy."_

_By festivities, Eisuke and I both know that we're referring to the black-market auctions…._

"_Why don't we also have a reunion for all of us – something separate from the after-parties…? Small, intimate… Just us here at the Tres Spades or at Raven Resorts… You three, and of course Troy and Em... Let's have a small celebration for their debut, Baba's and your birthday, and our reunion. I'll invite Michael, AJ, and also Kozaki Taki and his group. I'll also invite Kitaoji Satsuki and his group. Troy's grandfather can't go because he already has prior commitments at Kamakura." _

"_Let's work around all our schedules and make it happen," I propose to Eisuke after I give him a nod of approval. After I give pause to our conversation, I take a more serious tone and add, "Em and Troy will fill you all in on the rest. We'll see each other very soon during their debut. In the meantime, call me through video phone once they're with you and immediately after they've filled you all in. There's much to discuss."_

_Eisuke becomes tight-lipped and then nods. "All right… See you then, Kazuomi."_

_As the video call ends, I sit and contemplate…_

_Troy and AJ… That proposal that Kei, Yuzu, and I have given Em... That same proposal that she accepted…_

_I then recall the moment that I proposed to Em that each of us wish to take her out on a date, then wait and see what would happen next. Warmth fills me knowing that something inside her also looks forward to it. _

_So I say that it's AJ and Troy's loss. They didn't accept what was before them when she opened herself up to them. Instead, they turned her away. As the old saying goes, "One person's loss is another one's gain…" _

_Troy and AJ's loss is Yuzu's, Kei's, and __my__ gain… _

_Just as I have said, the one who the three of us have cared for as a younger sister all these years __isn't__ a little girl anymore. Actually, we really never treated Em as a little girl since we've first laid eyes on her, and even more so now. She went to the university with us, so she was our peer, too. _

_The three of us __are__ very serious with what we told Em here in Phuket. It's not a series of pity dates. No, it's far from it. And when the time comes, she'll come to realize just how deeply serious we are about this. _

_And whatever Em decides to do from there, the three of us have agreed to accept it. _

_I say that may the best man win… In the end, we three will always be there for her…just as much as she has been there for all three of us…._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

**Location: Tres Spades Hotel, Tokyo**

_**Ichinomiya Eisuke's Point of View (POV)**_

Our group finally arrives at the penthouse. Everyone is there, including Rhion who I called once the limousine was pulling up at the underground hotel parking lot.

Troy exchanged handshakes and brotherly hugs with everyone, while Em swapped hugs and kisses on the cheek.

I know everyone in this room like I do with the back of my hand. They're happy just as I am to be around the way that they are with Troy and Em. They take opportunity of the fact that it's normal for Em to give and receive hugs and kisses from men she's not dating. At the same time, though, I know that each of us treat Em and Troy as family…so these expressions of affection are a privilege given to only a few.

Troy, after he greets everyone with Hikaru being the last one, starts chatting up with Hikaru and Soryu. The rest stand closer to Baba, Em, and me.

Hishikura, seeing that he wants to join with Troy and Hikaru, greets Em with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He smiles at her just as he would give to people in his inner circle such as Hikaru and Troy. After stealing a quick glance, he asks her as he holds her hand, "Father says you've been very busy. Have you been taking care of yourself?"

"Nothing that sleep and spending time with good friends won't cure," is Em's reply along with a small smile. "By the way… Let's talk before Troy and I leave with Soryu in a couple of hours."

"All right," is Hishikura's response along with a gentle smile.

I downplay my worry for Em after hearing Hishikura's question. Hishikura and I normally don't share deep insightful thoughts with each other. We get into each other's nerves far too often, but we've arrived at a peaceful co-existence over the years. I can tell from his expression that he pushed back his concern for Em as well. He's just as worried about her as Baba, Soryu, and I are.

Baba and I exchange glances once more. We know that Em's smile is authentic, but we can also tell she's worse for wear. It doesn't just have anything to do about her being tired. _Something's _bothering her. Before I made the video call to Kazuomi, my hunch tells me that she has a multitude of big problems that has been stretching her thin all this time. She's more than capable of handling difficult or life-threatening situations, but something about her current demeanor gives me a pause for worry.

"I miss you guys. It's been too long…" Em says with a smile as she gives Mamoru a hug.

Mamoru replies as he reciprocates Em's affectionate gesture, "Well, we all miss both of you, too, kid."

Em then pouts a bit. She fixes her hair after Mamoru ruffled it in his usual brotherly fashion, "Geez, Mamoru. I'm not a kid… How rude can you be?"

Being the usual tease that he is towards Em, Mamoru lightly bumps her shoulder and then ruffles her hair once more. "Nah, don't be insulted. I didn't mean anything bad by it."

Shaking her head and smoothing her hair out again for a second time, Em accepts Mamoru's one-armed cuddle and tells him while she rests her head for a moment on his shoulder, "Yeah, I know…."

Luke and Rhion, who are standing next to each other, approach Em who immediately straightens up.

Troy and Em's respective relationships with Luke and Rhion, particularly Em…. Seeing how she interacts with the two of them in such a way reminds me that not everyone's meant to be alone.

Hugs between Luke and Em normally linger longer. As expected, the back of his right index finger follow the contours of her neck and then exposes part of her left shoulder. "Ah, these sexy, perfect collarbones of yours… I miss seeing them…"

Here we go again…

Well, at least in all the years that I've known Luke, he kept his hands away from my _sexy and perfect_ collarbones. His words, not mine….

"Well, I'm glad you've miss _some_ part of me to say the least," Em teases, her smirk evident. "And I miss all parts of you, Luke…."

"I do miss all parts of you, too, Em…" Luke replies, still oblivious to Em's joke as well as the amusement that everyone else gets from it.

Just like Em, every single one in the penthouse lounge knows all too well about Luke's fascination with bone structures – particularly collarbones. We tease him for that fascination of his as a fetish of some sort. Oblivious as he normally is, he never sees it that way. You'd think that someone that smart knows better, but he's a perfect example of being an academic and medical genius yet has little if any grasp of anything beyond the books. As clueless as he is regarding socialization and romance, he's an honest friend who embraces medicine as his true calling. For the true person and friend that he has been all these years, Soryu and I will forever be indebted to him.

And Em, Troy, and Soejima Kei know that about Luke as well…

Luke's antics, for those who don't know him very well, make him seem like a pervert who can't keep his hands to himself. However, this weird hobby of his has saved us many times. _Why?_ It's because no matter how well-disguised an impostor might be, he instantly spots a fake on sight alone because of his keen observation of people's bone structures. He was the one who told us that there was more than one Mad Hatter other than Rhion. He also called it right when an impostor under former Prime Minister Reisen's payroll assumed my face and identity.

And finally, it's Rhion's turn to greet Em….

Rhion hugs Em tightly, just as one would to someone sorely missed. I'm pleased with what I see. He shies away from most people and most don't understand him. So seeing friends…siblings…who accept and care about him for these many years serve as something soothing for him… In some odd way, anyone showing kindness and acceptance towards him soothe me as well.

Em has a warm smile for Rhion while the two of them held hands. "I missed you a lot, Rhion. It's been a long time…"

"Well, you and Troy are here now. While you're both here in Japan, let's make the most of it."

Once everyone settles in and grabs food and beverage from the formal dining area, Em settles in the sofa takes a sip of coffee just as she normally prefers it when she wants to really wake up – black with lots of sugar. "Okay… Why don't Troy and I take care of what you need, and then I'll take my turn afterwards. Fair?"

I reply, "Fair enough."

Soryu and Baba leave for a few minutes and then return to the living room area. They each carry two clear resin boxes once they return from the vault – one resin box stacked above the other. Soryu stops before me first so that I can hold on to the resin box that I want to give Em myself. Soryu then turns and joins Baba once more. The two set the three resin boxes on the coffee table that we all share.

I place the fourth clear resin box on the table beside the loveseat where I now sit. It will wait there until I feel the time's right to present it to Em.

The rest of us wonder as to why Em and Troy exchange perplexed glances. Again, she says after letting out a burdened sigh, "You guys are gluttons for punishment…. Are you _really_ that suicidal? You provoke fate just as one would by poking a sleeping bear with a tree branch."

We all fall silent as we wait for everyone to sit.

Em chooses to sit closest to me at the edge of the long couch situated to my left. Hishikura sits to her left, followed by Troy, Hikaru, and Soryu.

At the long couch situated to my right sit Luke, Rhion, Baba, Ota, and Mamoru.

Em and Troy had provided us those clear resin boxes ever since Baba, Soryu, and I started the black-market auctions. Along with those resin boxes came pouches and charms. Baba carries the pouches with him along with some protection charms. The unused resin boxes, pouches, and array of charms are kept in the vault. Even though we've had these from the start, we didn't pay heed in using them until well after the second year of operations…much more to their relief rather than ours.

Em raises an eyebrow as she sees the content of the resin box closest to her. "A mummified monkey's paw…?"

"Remember the short story?" I return the question to Em, knowing that I truly stirred her interest while everyone listens. "The owner of the paw gets three wishes. However, it's a warning to be careful with what one wishes for."

"Of course I remember… That's why I'm worried," Em responds, her eyes now scanning the box while she holds it. She raises her arms here and there as she holds the box. Her head bobs in different directions as if she's making as much effort as to not stir whatever sleeps within the monkey's paw.

Soryu murmurs, remembering our boarding school days. He turns his body so that he faces everyone. "The father wishes for money to pay his last mortgage. He ends up getting the money when his only son dies at a work accident. The employer gives the family a goodwill payment for their loss equal to the amount of his last mortgage. Afterwards, he and his wife wishes for the son to return from the dead. After the son bangs the door to be let in, the father wishes for the son to leave. The story ends with the couple being regretful."

"That's pretty good memory, Sor," says Baba.

"It's not easy to forget that type of story," Soryu replies. "It's unsettling to think about it."

I glance towards Ota. I can tell that he's shuddering from all this talk.

This time, it's Luke's turn to pipe in. "Mister Higgins from boarding school always had a fancy for the strange and macabre. Just like some friends of ours here that we all know and love." He then smiles and looks at Em and Troy.

Em, grinning just like the good sport that she normally is, pretends to be insulted, "_Hey,_ it's not that Troy and I have asked for it."

Troy stays quiet and smirks. He settles in more comfortably on the leather sofa. "Yeah...says the one who's been traveling around the globe because of such things…"

Em snorts at Troy's words…

Baba appeases Em and comments, "And we're grateful for the gifts that you and Troy have, Little Lady. Now please _don't_ pout –" He then pauses and adds as he smiles more, "Well, on second thought, you still look cute when you pout. I'll leave that alone."

With a scrutinizing raised eyebrow and a frown, Em exclaims, "_Cute?_ What am I, a five-year-old?"

"No… _Cute_ as in what a man would say to a beautiful woman. As long as you know that I mean every word I say to you, Little Lady…"

"And _again_… I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted…" Em says to Baba with a teasing smile. She then looks at the monkey's paw that is locked inside the transparent resin box. She places it back on the coffee table and lets out a heavy sigh. "You guys must either _love_ living life dangerously, or just plain masochistic gluttons for punishment. _Never _ceases to amaze me…"

Hishikura deadpans while looking nonchalantly at his nails, "Takes one to know one…"

Hishikura… Talking about vain and so full of himself… He has his eye more so on Em ever since AJ broke up with her. It became more so when she turned 18 and he found out that Troy rejected her feelings. If he had his eye on her due to just his ambitions, it would just simply be irritating. But he seems to have his sights on her for reasons beyond that…and that makes me both irritated and gives me pause…

Em and Hishikura's eyes meet, the two giving each other smirks as they shake their heads. She then comments, "You know what's funny? Kazuomi asked me whether you guys believe in the supernatural. I pretty much downplayed how you guys truly are. The truth is that you and the supernatural are definitely a deadly combination. It's like giving you guys the detonator to a nuclear bomb. Remember when you guys visited that business magnate in Dubai – the one who's also an antiques enthusiast? Troy and I got into a world of trouble when you guys messed around with those antique black candles."

"What? You didn't have fun flirting with your own personal reverse harem?" Ota jokes around as all of us men shake our heads and chuckle at the same time. "We sure did."

Throwing nearly all of us a death glare, Em retorts with a look of disgust, "_Ewww…._ I don't have dalliances with possessed people, _thank you very much_."

Ota's grin becomes more mischievous. "Strange… Here we are thinking that you did…. That would've been a good time to remember on both sides…."

The normally poker-faced Em must be _really_ tired because she's showing a full range of her emotions here and allowing her buttons to be pushed so easily…

Em's eyes narrow dangerously on Ota. She purses her lips. Half of her finds this exchange cute. The other half finds it blood-boiling. Nonetheless, she uses a matter-of-factly tone as she says, "How the bloody hell could I ever forget _that_? You guys were possessed by love-crazed, sexually-repressed spirits. You all couldn't keep your hands to yourselves. Do you know how _hard_ it was for Soryu, Troy, and me to tie you down and exorcise _all _of you? Only someone insane would ignore the signs. They were antique. They were _black_ and you didn't heed the obvious warning to stay away. Instead, you lit them all up – not just one or two, but _all_ nine of them!"

"Tuxedoes are black, and so are shoes… Black is always elegant."

"They were _not_ clothes, and you _weren't_ going to a social ball, Ota. They were ancient black _candles_ found in a secret room where dark rituals used to be held. The business magnate already told you stories about the room's eerie past. Why in nine hells did you guys have to poke fate by satisfying your curiosity?"

"Artistic inspiration," is Ota's next quip delivered along with his well-known smirk.

Em purses her lips once more, trying to find amusement yet getting more irritated than before as she tries to get her point across. "So that was why the Angelic Artist released those spirits by lighting up all nine candles? Geez… For someone who gets afraid so easily and a genius to boot, you sure were too bold and far too oblivious for your own good. Black candles scream dark rituals. Don't you even watch or read horror stories, especially when you were at school?"

"Duh! Who do you think you're talking to?" deadpans Ota and then sticks his tongue out to Em, making everyone snicker. "I stick to light-hearted stuff. I don't wallow in dark and creepy like you do."

Em walks in on that one. Ota avoids anything scary just as one would the plague? She _really_ must be tired. But hey – it's amusing!

"Ugghhh…. Oh, God, I give up…" Em murmurs and shudders to get rid of all the irritation from her body. She lifts her right hand and covers her face while shaking her head. She then takes in a deep breath and takes a peek of us in-between her fingers. "I'm beginning to feel brain-dead from this conversation."

Ota then bursts out laughing, and Em follows suit along with the others while shaking her head. She probably realizes how she has just fallen hook, line, and sinker on that one.

"You guys were lucky that you were only tied up," Troy says and then lets out a small laugh. "With the amount of times that Em had to fend herself off from all of you, you were blessed to just have rope burns and nothing else."

"Don't remind me about it," Hishikura scowls while pushing his glasses back against the bridge of his nose. "I didn't appreciate being hog-tied. It was degrading."

"You feel degraded? Well, I didn't appreciate anyone trying to grope me," Em retorts with a pout. "You're not the only one who was hog-tied and I apologized when you all were back to normal."

"You were able to dodge us. So no groping happened at all."

"Whether there was groping or not, the intent was there. I swear that next time, don't blame me if I hit any of your heads with a saucepan," Em comments in a nagging, sisterly fashion. We can tell from her face that she's vividly recalling what happened in the past and how much pandemonium we all went through together.

Aihara tells Em, "As you said, we were all possessed that time. If we weren't, we'd have common sense to stay far away from the kitchen whenever you're around. You, kitchens, and cooking… now _that's_ a disaster waiting to happen… We're risk-takers. We're not stupid or that suicidal."

Troy, Soryu, Aihara, and Hishikura are exchanging glances and snickers. They remember that episode as well as everyone else. It wasn't funny when it was happening, but it's hilarious as we all look back now.

I can't resist this one, and so it's my turn to say, "Your cooking will kill us first before anything else – not you clocking our heads with a saucepan. Also, you'll be insulting the saucepan. You consistently turn food into ash and call it your home-cooked meal. If there's _anyone_ who does dark rituals, that's you in the kitchen."

Em crosses her right leg over her left and rests her elbow over her knee as she leans forward. She twirls her right index finger here and there as she asks with such nonchalance, "_Funny…_ Did you just say something, Hikaru…Eisuke? If I didn't know any better, I just heard you guys talking out of your asses."

Ah, I just smirk defiantly at Em. We are all in the perfect mood to banter and tease each other...and so I dish it back to her by saying, "I didn't know you're already checking out my ass. Want to see a better view?"

Em just lets out a laugh and then covers her face. She shakes her head, still chuckling while getting flustered. "I swear…"

"Now, now…." Baba jumps into the banter with his ever-appeasing tone.

"Oh, you're another reckless one…" counters Em as she sets her sights on Baba this time.

"Wait, wait…. Now that's not fair, Em. I believe in the supernatural, too," Baba complains as he defends himself. "I have profound respect for the paranormal."

Baba's statement pokes another figurative angry bear sleeping inside Em. Once more, she play-glares at everyone. "And pray tell me – who let those spirits out from that antique hand mirror after I instructed you guys to destroy that damned thing? Ah, _yes_… That was you, Baba… The list of supernatural mishaps that you guys encounter goes on and on…"

There's this type of smirk that Em gives all of us. It's a trademark one accompanied with well-timed headshakes. She does this with the bravado that only she can pull off because of how she is as a person and what we all mean to her. It's that full-blown gesture and mannerism of hers that says it all – _"I love and care about all of you so much… Really, I __truly__ do… But I soooo want to strangle you all so badly right now. Would __that__ knock some bloody sense into your thick heads? At the same time, I'm not stupid so I know you'd __never__ listen to good reason no matter what Troy and I do or tell you. So all that I can do is to be bloody snarky and be a petulant brat along with all of you… That way, it'll all be even. But would it even hurt your damned ego to listen to caution, even just __THIS__ once? __Please…?__"_

"So remind me…why are we discussing the past again?" I chime in with a sarcastic smile of my own.

There goes that grin of Em's. It now shows even in her eyes. "Because I see and know that particular look in all your eyes…. Except for Soryu, you guys are still itching to sell this monkey's paw – curse, or no curse. Haven't you guys learned your lessons yet?"

"Well, that's why you and Troy are here," Ota counters as he smirks, purposefully annoying Em just to keep teasing her. As we all see that her death glare is getting worse, he puts his hands up and say, "Fine, fine… We're just giving you a hard time…"

Em then says, relaxing for only a fraction, "Well, you all better be just busting my chops… Nothing will bode well from this monkey's paw if it's the real deal. I just walked in here and I can already feel something unsettling. It got worse when that thing along with the others were out of the vault."

Troy adds with a frown creasing his forehead, "I'd say the same thing if she didn't beat me to it. Bad enough that the monkey's paw is generating that much bad juju… Those artifacts that you guys just took out of the vault are filled with dark aura, too."

As Em now rests her right palm on the resin box and switches to her usual calm and serious mode, the monkey's paw immediately emits a bright neon violet glow. Her eyes narrow as she informs everyone else who are still wide-eyed from what they just saw, "It's reeking of evil. Where the bloody hell did you get this from, Baba?"

Baba replies, "Somewhere in Liechtenstein…"

Em and Troy exchange gazes. Their gaze went deeper as if they are having a mental conversation. Once they arrive at a similar conclusion, the two react in their customary way as they grin.

"If I'm not mistaken, you broke into a particular baron's castle – didn't you?" asks Em while giving Baba a probing yet knowing look.

"Maybe yes, maybe no… But you know my policy, Little Lady. I only steal from scoundrels."

"Well, he is a scoundrel. I've suspected that baron having ties with Derek Anson and Almagest." Em's sights then rest once more on the resin box. "I hope that this isn't the only thing you've stolen from him. Unless Troy can get rid of the hex, I wouldn't sell this monkey's paw if I were you guys. I wouldn't even dare take it out of this box."

"So do you destroy the box along with the paw?" Luke inquires.

"Troy and I have our ways," is Em's answer with a soft smile. "If that's what it takes to keep you guys away from it. I'll only destroy it if nothing can be done to neutralize the hex and anything supernatural from it."

Baba informs Em and Troy, "Well, that paw's not the only prize. There's that jeweled dagger along with the scabbard. There's a scroll. And Boss has the last box. Just like I did with the paw, I used the pouches you two gave me. Once I got home, I placed each item in a resin container."

Troy has that smug smile when he asks Baba, "So you've used the charm I've given you to detect if there's bad juju in what you're stealing?"

"Yes, along with that twin charm that you gave us to ward it off or keep me safe from it. See… I listened…"

Em chimes in, relief evident from her voice. "Well, that's good. The vault has the necessary protection, and so do you. You'd never know. You can never be too careful, either."

When Em picks up the second resin box – the one which contains the jeweled dagger and scabbard – she tells us as if she is lost in her own thoughts, "This is one of the items from my list." She then falls quiet for a moment as she examines the dagger inside the resin box, adding as she keeps looking at the object in different angles, "Hmmm… Looks like a ceremonial dagger. I can confirm that if I look at the dagger itself. Carnelian…jasper… lapis lazuli…obsidian…crystals… Scabbard was crafted using granulation of gold against copper. Maybe even gold into itself without melting the gold underneath… Then the jewels were set after the design was done. The design and craftsmanship on the scabbard and the dagger's hilt is Minoan in influence. The Minoans perfected granulation techniques in jewelry and artifacts around 1700 BCE. There are only five of these daggers according to historical archives. I've first seen all five of them when I encountered Almagest years ago. I had the chance to examine each one up close. They were the real deal."

"You're well-rounded when it comes to the Minoan civilization, aren't you?"

"Yes," Em replies to Hishikura, with half of her thoughts still in the dagger that she just examined. She lets out a sigh and then faces him. "Mum and Dad were passionate about anything regarding Atlantis. The Minoan civilization…Santorini…Thera… They're just a few of the many possible links to the myth. They lost their lives pursuing it. I became well-versed in it, too, because of their interests."

As Em puts the resin box with the dagger down on the coffee table, she declares, "I can't say much about the scroll without examining it closely. I'd rather take out any curses first before I take it out of the box for closer inspection."

Everyone then falls quiet…. The long-awaited moment now comes….

I then hand the fourth resin box over to Em, telling her, "We all figured that this might get you interested."

After accepting the fourth box and spotting its contents, Em's breath hitches momentarily. She looks at me, and then shifts her gaze at Baba. "Did you get this from the same place where the monkey's paw and all these artifacts come from?"

Baba nods for his response and the rest of us auction managers tense up. At precursory glance, each of us knows that this will strike Em's attention to say the least.

Rhion, who is sitting beside Em, stands from his seated spot and his eyes go wide from the contents inside the second resin box. All that he can manage to murmur is, "Those look like…"

"Yeah, they do, Rhion…" says Em as she absentmindedly touches the ornate pendant that hangs from the necklace that she normally wears. "These look like the matching set for my necklace and pendant."

After hearing what Rhion said, Luke rises from his seat, too, and takes a peek of his own. Luke looks sad and serious as he returns to his seat.

As Mamoru and Ota look at the rest of us, Troy explains for everyone's benefit, "Aunt Ariadne…Em's Mum…was the previous owner of the jewelry set."

Luke responds, his eyes reflecting a hint of far-away nostalgia in them. "She wore them at foundation galas hosted by Kei's parents. At times, she also wore them during parties that my parents host at home. She looked memorable…beautiful…in them. Each piece from that set highlighted her perfect bone structure... Her cheekbones and jaw… Her neck and collarbones… Her arms… Her fingers…"

Rhion smiles sadly and nods. He's still Rhion, but the look in his eyes at that given moment is that of the Mad Hatter. His eyes focused on the jewels. He's in auctioneer mode while saying with such gentle reverence, "I saw Ariadne wear those jewels a couple of times during parties at Oxford. Like a living goddess of unrivaled beauty and immeasurable wisdom… Long, flowing dark hair in an upsweep and expressive eyes that drew any man or woman in… She lit up the room when she walked in the company of an equally-regal man…her equivalent in all ways. The professors looked like the kind king and queen of the gods gracing the mortals with their presence whenever they were together in those grand affairs."

"Yeah… Mum and Dad…. They were indeed both a sight to see together…"

The look in Em's face and eyes. I glance at Luke and then Soryu. Looking at her brings me back to the time that Soryu and I first met her. It was the day that she buried her parents. The look with the hint of sadness and longing… Soryu, Baba, and I can relate with that all too well. We expected this much of a reaction from her.

Looking swept away as well from past memories, Em's serious expression is clear on her face as she adds, "The last time Mum wore them as a set was the night before we left for Santorini. It was at a gala in their honor at Oxford. Three days later, they were both killed. After the funeral, I found out that the manor had been broken into while we were away on that dig. The burglary happened the day after we left. These were the only things that were stolen at the manor. The necklace is with me because Mum wore it everyday. There's another piece of jewelry that is still with me – a man's ring. My Dad wore it everyday, too. So those were returned to me. I kept Dad's ring in my personal vault all these years. Ever since they died and I woke up from the hospital, I wore Mom's necklace."

Em then smiles sadly. "Kazuomi, Kei, and Yuzu had exact replicas made for Mum's missing jewelry pieces. They gave them to me when I turned 16. Receiving them as a gift back then made me so happy. It made me feel that Mum and Dad were with me…that they didn't die the way they did. Seeing these back in my hands brings back and fills me with that happiness, too."

After opening up her innermost thoughts to us, Em lifts her gaze and scans the room to look at each of us. "I'm so blessed to have all of you. I can't say those words enough times. Fair is fair, though. So before we're done, let me know how much I owe the auction house."

We all witness how Em lifts her right hand, resting it on the resin box…

This time, Em's necklace and pendant emit a royal purple glow along with the rest of the box's contents – a bangle, ring, and earrings made of silver and adorned with ivory, turquoise, lapis lazuli, amethyst, sapphire, and rubies.

Moments later, the jewelry that was in the resin box begins to glow darker than the necklace. I see Em and Troy exchange gazes. She gazes back at the box with a serious look. She lifts her right hand higher and moves her hand sideways so that the palm of her hand faces her. She then moves her fingers like a puppeteer manipulating the strings of a marionette.

Glowing blue flame appeared inside the resin boxes containing the jewelry, dagger, scroll, and the monkey's paw. It's as if the items are being thoroughly consumed by the supernatural fire.

Soon, the blue flame disappears leaving the monkey's paw and the jeweled dagger and its scabbard intact but no longer emitting a glow.

Meanwhile, the jewelry inside the fourth resin box returns to its original royal purple glow which is now in sync with Em's necklace and pendant. The scroll inside the other resin box matches with the glow emitted by the jewelry.

While looking towards my direction first, and then scanning the room, Em says, "I leeched out the curse from the monkey's paw along with the dagger. I can do tests on the paw and the scroll to determine how old they are, now that we can touch them. Judging by the fact that the curse felt old…ancient…I wouldn't be surprised if it's at least a couple of hundred years old, most possibly more. I can examine the dagger more closely. The magic on the scroll, though, feels older than the curse it once carried."

"How old do you think is the scroll?"

Em's reply to me is, "The magic was placed on the scroll at least for a millennium, maybe longer. This is without me opening the scroll and looking for tell-tale signs to determine age. Judging by how the papyrus looks like right now, the ancient scribes intended for this scroll to last as long as possible. So aside from this scroll being made of high-quality papyrus, they treated the papyrus so that it could withstand longer time and more wear. Unlike the curse that it earlier carried, the magic in it is different."

"In what way?" is Hishikura's question while he scoots closer to the edge of the couch and takes a peek at the box where the scroll rests.

Em looks at Troy and then glances back at the box that the scroll was in. "The magic within it is warm…protective…good… It's hard to explain, but it brings out those feelings."

"So the scroll still has magic, but not harmful. And what we have left is a monkey's paw that used to have a curse on it…"

Em corrects me by saying with a light-hearted smile, "Based on what I sensed from it, that thing inside the box must be the monkey's paw – the actual artifact where the story was based from. Once I'm done testing it and that validates my hunch, you can auction it out. It can fetch a good amount of money considering that it has a reputation and it's an antique. Only we, for our protection, know that this paw along with the dagger has been supernaturally declawed. I can also look at the scroll in greater detail and do tests on it to determine its true age."

"So which one do you want to examine up close first? The jewelry…?" Baba asks.

Em nods for her reply and turns her focus on the jewelry set. She places her right hand down, and the royal purple glow dies down once she closes her hand. She takes the box from the coffee table, this time taking a jeweler's loupe and examining each piece of jewelry from the box. She then takes off her necklace and conducts the same examination.

"Well…?" Troy asks, his gaze never leaving Em.

"All of them are companions to Mum's necklace. These were hers." Em closes her eyes for a moment as if she's trying to process the facts before her. Once she opens her eyes, she takes in a deep breath. "The whole set is an Emrys Family heirloom passed down from generation to generation to the eldest daughter when she becomes of age. If there's no daughter for that generation, the eldest son inherits it so that he and his wife can pass it down to their eldest daughter."

"Then they're back to their rightful owner. That's you," I tell Em while smiling a little. "Because of that, take it. Retrieving it is our gift to you, thanks to Baba."

"And we won't take no for an answer, Little Lady. You'll be insulting us if you say no and insist on paying us."

"Em…?" Ota inquires. The look on his face and his tone are gentle and kind. "Say something…"

After a teary-eyed Em puts back each piece of jewelry along with the necklace inside the resin box and locks them in, she lifts her head. She looks at Ota first, and then to all of us, with a grateful and warm smile. "Thank you, everyone... It means the world to me that these are now back."

I keep a watchful eye on Em. I ask, not holding back on my thoughts, "But…?"

"A hex was placed on Mum's jewelry. For the longest time, I've been trying to figure out on how things happened at that cave. It was the same hex that I encountered at Santorini four years ago. Definitely Almagest's handiwork…. I recognize Derek Anson's magic. The person who Baba got these from had something to do with my parents' death, too," Em comments, her tone sounding thoughtful and matter-of-factly. Her eyes, though, tell another story. Anger and determination light up those eyes of hers. "I'll find out sooner or later as to how deeply he's involved with Derek Anson and Madeline Harvey. He's already been on the global agencies' blacklists for years now."

After letting out a sigh, Em says to us, "So now it's my turn to share what I have with all of you…"

All of us listen as Em explains to us about Almagest, how Okada – a crony of Reisen, Sasaki, and Koyama – is involved in a conspiracy to overthrow Prime Minister Hiraizumi, Trent's involvement in former British Prime Minister Elizabeth Brown's assassination, Okada's hatred towards Minister Hishikura, Okada's eldest son's involvement in drug and human trafficking, Okada's involvement in the 20-year-old murder of the Miyamoto Family, and Okada's present blackmailing of all Ishino Group partners in their overseas joint venture.

Em saves the last piece of news – the target list which contains the names of nine prominent people. This makes nearly everyone's eyes go wide except for Hishikura, Soryu, and me.

Em explains about the three major gassing attacks and how they are connected to 27 other single-victim deaths overseas. After her explanation, she then places a black hand-carried suitcase on top of the coffee table and distributes a package to each of us auction managers. She provides an additional set for Kenzaki, my right-hand man when it comes to Tres Spades affairs.

As Em gives details about what each vial is used for, particularly the black one, my mind reaffirms that I can always trust Em and Troy about anything. However, I can't help but wonder as to what's truly in those two black vials. While I listen and think about the black vials, it sounds as if it provides a cure for any ailment if all else fails.

Hishikura, Soryu, and I exchange serious glances. The three of us then scan the room and confirm that the rest of the auction managers are looking at us, too. We know that our old enemies are back and are rearing their ugly heads.

The nine of us look at each other, and then gaze at Troy and Em who give us nods of assurance.

Troy says to us, "Let's all work together in beating these assholes, all right?"

Mamoru nods with a smile, "You said it, kid."

I see Em now being deep and lost in her thoughts, looking sideways and down to her right. There's that same look again – one of worry, sadness, and emptiness. Actually, let me take that back… Her look this time around is worse than earlier during the limousine ride back to Tres Spades.

I glance over to Soryu, Baba, and then the others. I stare at the resin box containing Em's jewelry from the coffee table and tell everyone, "Em and I need to talk for a few minutes. We'll be right back."

I then take the resin box and hug it with my left arm. I offer my right hand to Em and tell her, "Let's go outside…"

Em takes my proffered hand and I lead her to the balcony area.

Once Em and I are away from everyone's earshot, I say to her, "Teasing aside, I do mean what I said back at the limousine. You normally have an impenetrable poker face. Right now, you don't have it and you're completely exposed."

Finally getting to our destination, I open the door for Em and then guide her to a seat. I then sit at the chair beside her. For a moment, the two of us are quiet. The full moon which is up in the clear, starry night sky catches my attention. I gaze sideways, and sure enough, she's marveling and taking in the same sight…her eyes still showing that she's still deep in thought.

I place the resin box to my right while Em sits to my left. I straighten up and turn so that I can face her as we talk. "When Baba retrieved that dagger and jewelry, we thought that you'd be happy. You look even more bothered now than before. So tell me, for old time's sake, is something bugging you? Whatever it might be, you can tell me. I won't make fun of you. I won't judge you. I'll listen. We'll talk."

Many minutes of silence passes by before Em opens up her mouth and admits, "Santorini affected me a lot of ways. I didn't realize how wide and how deeply it affected me until now. I was happy to see the dagger. I'm still over the moon that I got Mum's jewels back. It's just…."

Em pauses for a while, and then adds, "Derek Anson got into my skin when I was back there, Eisuke. I kept pushing what he said…what happened back there…back in my mind. Lately, it's been surfacing."

"You didn't tell us everything that he told you back then. We didn't force you. We figured that when the time's right, you'll come out and tell us."

After letting out a heavy sigh, Em tells me, "Join Almagest and have everything. Reject Almagest and lose everything. Derek Anson wasn't just talking about power, wealth, or fame. He was talking about giving in to the pleasures of the flesh as well as killing."

Em then lets out a self-deprecating laugh. "What happened in Santorini changed me. The change in me was good for my soul, but not good in getting rid of Derek and his cronies once and for all. What happened between AJ and me, and then add Troy and Nozomu in the equation… Nowadays, I can hear Derek tempting and taunting me far more clearly in my head. Sad part is that I'm slowly but surely believing in what he said. I don't see peace in sight right now, but I want to believe it's there. I don't want to lose any of you guys. I don't want innocent people to die. And what happened out there with Derek and Almagest four years ago. It's scaring me again… At times, I'm feeling lost…."

I give Em a smug smile while I hold her hand. "Who do you think we are?"

As tears pooled at the corner of Em's eyes, she murmurs, "I know you're all capable, Eisuke…"

"It's normal to feel lost. It happens even to the best of us. So be easy on yourself. It takes one to know one. Take my word since I'm someone who's harshest critic is himself."

Em looks deeply into my eyes as if she's trying to gauge the depth of my feelings and beliefs.

I affectionately tighten my hold of Em's hand. "Have faith in me...in us...just like you always do, will you?"

When I see Em nod for her response, I follow up by saying, "While you're in Japan, you owe me a date once our schedules allow it. Consider it as your payment for worrying me."

"Got tired of your groupies?" Em asks me with a gentle smile.

"Why - are you afraid of them?"

Em smirks at my joke. "I'm not afraid to break a nail or a heel, if that's what you're insinuating – friendly date or not…."

"You could say that." Sharing my honest thoughts with Em, I tell her, "It'll be nice to have a normal date. You and I wouldn't have to put our guards up while we're out together."

"I'll check my schedule. You wouldn't mind if it's during the day…right?"

"Not at all…." Looking at Em, I tease her, "But I guess someone beats me and everyone else from going out on a date with you. Soryu gets the privilege of being your first date from all of us."

"It's Ice Dragon and Sakuragumi business," says Em who does her best to keep her composure. "I'm serving as the mediator to the two clans."

"Say what you want, Em. Why not treat is as a date? Soryu's a good guy, too. I'm sure he'll treat you like a gentleman. Worse comes to worst, it's a friendly date between two people who've known each other all these years. The same goes between you and me when it's our turn to go out. If things work out on both sides, then everything will fall in place." After a pause, I add, "We can't have Kazuomi, Kei, and Yuzuru having all the fun to themselves...right? You think that I'll just easily allow for that to happen without me having a say on it?"

The two of us then exchange smiles.

"I'm sure you won't," Em replies with a shy grin. She tightens the hold on my hand affectionately. "Thanks for the talk. I needed it… And thanks for being there all this time...you and the guys... All of you guys who were there that day...you all mean so much to me. I won't let anything bad happen to any of you - not if I can help it... Not if I can stop it with my own two hands..."

"And again, I ask - who do you think you're talking to?"

There is a long, comfortable pause between Em and me as we let our feelings and concerns for each other communicate through ways other than words. Soon, I can see that more parts of her already-chipped armor begin to fall from her.

I tell Em as gently as I can once I felt that it is time to break the ice between us, "Remember that the same goes with us when it comes to you. All of us will do anything to keep you safe. Do you know that we have all looked after each other all these years? We've all been together through thick and thin, Em. We're all together in everything…even with this new set of challenges before us. So trust us as much as we trust you. Lean on us as much as we lean on you. We've all been family to each other as long as I can remember."

After I see Em nod and in wanting to lighten up the mood, I let some mischief play into my words as I add, "In the meantime, think about your upcoming debut and your first date with me. That'll take things off our minds even for a little while."

Em nods her head once more, and then leans against my shoulder once I offer it to her. I inconspicuously glance her way. The two of us hold hands as we gaze at the moonlit sky, silently agreeing to spend a few more minutes before we join the others once more. Even if it's only for a few minutes, let peace of mind settle deeply inside our beings.

As of now, though, my mind cranks up faster in processing the information that Em and Troy have just shared with us. I'm balancing myself into strategizing how to best beat and rise above this new challenge while solving the problems that directly affect me.

Reisen and his cronies… When are they going to stop being thorns on people's sides? Em and I each know that there's only one way to deal with such annoyances – crush them before they get a chance to even lift a finger.

**End of Chapter Five**


	6. The Gathering of Royals

**KISSED BY THE BADDEST BIDDER and MASQUERADE KISS**

**PARALLELS – THE TANGLED WEB WE WEAVE**

**Chapter Six: The Gathering of Royals**

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Major / Main Appearances**_

_Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. _

_Masquerade Kiss and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. _

_Alexandra Emrys, Michael Ishino, AJ Ishino, Troy Tsuuri, Representative Okada, Uncle Gavin / Gavin Anson, Dylan Emrys, Ariadne Anson / Ariadne Emrys, Derek Anson, and other original characters are owned by PJ Zatken._

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Cameo Appearances**_

_True Love, Sweet Lies and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Sakura Naomasa, Nozomu Fuse, Fuse Investigations, Sakura Naogoro and the mafia organization Sakuragumi)_

_Kings of Paradise and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Kozaki Taki, Sagara Yosuke, Randoh Shun, and Shirakami Kiyohito)_

_Irresistible Mistakes and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (the advertising firms Addison & Rhodes and Addison Creative)_

_Scandal in the Spotlight and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Revance, Rikudoh Kyohei, Ninagawa Takashi)_

_Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi, Junjou Romantica, and their awesome characters are owned by their wonderful author Shungiku Nakamura. (publishing companies Marukawa Shoten and Onodera Shuppan, company Usami Group, Onodera Ritsu, Mino Kanade, Mino Yamato)_

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

_For those who are familiar with otome games and Love 365, the female main character (MC) is part of the series' original characters. So how do the original characters (OCs) in my story figure out in this universe and fanfic? _

_The MC is the permanent love interest of one of the playable characters in the otome games. _

_My OCs – well, in the Love 365 / Voltage Inc. / otome romance world, they are temporary characters for the fanfic…so in the otome universe they __never__ romantically get the man no matter what the circumstances may be. If they ever get romantically linked, it is all temporary._

_I have seen how many folks are avid fans of Voltage Inc. otome games / Love 365. I do not know as to how many of them are also avid authors and/or readers in fanfiction dot net._

_Also, for those who are familiar with my work, I tend to do epics. This fic would not be an epic. It would be less than 10 chapters… Maybe five chapters the most..._

* * *

_**Background for this Fanfiction**_

_This crossover fic for Kissed by the Baddest Bidder / Masquerade Kiss fanfiction serves as a companion piece to the Junjou Romantica / Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi crossover fanfic __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__. The goal of this fic is to fill the little holes that would be there because the antagonist(s) and the problems he/she/they bring to our beloved JR / SH characters are complex. _

_Secondly, the people who are there to help our beloved JR / SH characters through this time have complex lives and equally complex connections. _

_I figured that the best way to show how intricate these relationships and connections are is through "companion piece" fanfics. First is so the focus for __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__ would remain mostly with our JR / SH characters. Second, having "companion pieces" would give readers and "inside glimpse" of what was really happening behind the scenes so that there would not be any confusion when a character or characters from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and / or Masquerade Kiss are mentioned or would make a cameo in __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__._

_As a result, my __Disclaimer__ and __Author's Notes__ on every chapter for Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive and each "companion piece" would properly mention and give credit to the fandoms and characters that appear in it._

_These "companion piece" fanfics are experiments. I will do my best to do justice to the fandoms that I do, just as I have always done all these years. Come and enjoy this ride with me, and let me know what you think!_

_Best regards,_

_**PJ Zatken**_

* * *

**Location: Raven Resorts, Phuket Island, Thailand**

_**Soejima Kei's Point of View (POV)**_

Yuzu, Kazuomi, and I sit together so that we're clearly seen via video. The two of us gave Yuzu reprieve by letting him work as we video-call Ichinomiya Eisuke. We didn't see that being an issue. The two of us know and are familiar with Yuzu's almost uncanny multi-tasking abilities and razor-sharp focus.

As to Eisuke and his group, all of us have been more than acquaintances with most of those relationships no younger than five years since Eisuke's black-market auctions were established.

This video meeting's a precursor of many more meetings to come between 3S and the black-market auction managers. Later meetings will surely reunite us with the four kings of Paradiso – Kozaki Taki, Randoh Shun, Sagara Yosuke, and Shirakami Kiyohito. We all wouldn't be surprised that Em will reach out to them because of the current threat as well as her career's new direction which has parallel ties in with Shun's and Kiyohito's respective professions.

As usual, it's Em and Troy who bring all of us together on such occasions… Even in her solo mission days, she had no qualms in dropping everything and flying all over the globe when she felt the necessity to do so…defying grueling schedule, sleep, or danger in doing so. She made recent stops to see Zack, us three, and now Eisuke and the auction managers because we're all being targeted. Even if we're not in danger, she still would've reached out to us and given us antidotes that we now hold just in case her intuition senses its importance. The three of us wouldn't be surprised if she'll make a stop at Paradiso before the debut concert. She constantly looks out for those she cares about as family.

If I don't count the Ishino, Tsuuri, and Mako families, the main branch of this family started with us four –Kazuomi, Yuzu, Em, and me. We four hold no secrets from each other.

This fact's most especially true between Em and me. She and I share similar secrets in terms of being under the behest of Crown and Country. Because of our similar stations in life, she and I serve as each other's primary sounding boards when assignments related to the Crown are plaguing her…the most recent one was when Prime Minister Elizabeth Brown – a close friend and motherly figure for her – was poisoned during parliament sessions.

Although Em did share her feelings with Kazuomi and Yuzu hours after she confided with me about Liz's assassination, instincts normally drive her to call me first when matters of such nature happen. I still remember how she suddenly called and appeared at the doorsteps of Raven Resort London to spend time with the three of us…doing so hours after she finished conducting two autopsies to render a second opinion –Liz's and the coroner who first performed the examination of Liz's remains.

As to keeping secrets, Em serves as my cover to my involvement to anything other than diplomatic work under Her Majesty's service. Kazuomi and Yuzu have a general idea about this fact, and only Em and I know the full intimacy of this truth. We four are clear that should anything go wrong and there's exposure, it is she that takes the full brunt of any retaliation and danger.

Does this fact sit well with Kazuomi, Yuzu, or me? It certainly doesn't – not even to this very day. The idea of keeping our mouths shut when a lady much younger than us puts herself on the line for our sake doesn't sit well with us. Yet, the arrangement is there….

The three of us first adamantly protested the arrangement. Em vigorously, soundly, and successfully defended her position. She argued that between her and any of the three of us, she possessed a wider variety as well as deeper connections. These ties included but weren't limited to the darkest and most clandestine ones. We eventually budged and begrudgingly agreed with her proposal. Over time, she has repeatedly proven the soundness of such arrangement. In turn, the four of us accepted the rocky peace that the mutual arrangement had brought us all.

Since the beginning of this arrangement, the four of us pooled our collective resources and strengths. We continue to support and protect each other professionally and personally. Yuzu – the first of us three who budged and saw the logic of Em's argument – arms Em with gadgets, tools, data, and other resources. The three of us respectively appended Em's connections in all aspects of society – a move that gave her mobility, options, and safety that she needed to live another day. In turn, she silently did the same of us three.

Troy eventually joined Em as an intermittent partner after she handled many solo missions for six years until she was 15 years old. She wandered wherever the assignment and her goals had brought her. She also took that time to hone her skills and knowledge to ensure success and survival.

For someone who God has abandoned and vice versa, I still find it highly ironic that my heart-to-heart talks with Em gravitate towards faith and the existence of a Higher Being. Just like her parents, she didn't shove her beliefs down my throat nor did she coax me to change my viewpoints. Aside from secrets related to the Crown, she and I also share a strong Catholic upbringing. While I grew up to eventually turn my back from God, she believes that Divine Providence takes on many forms and is present everywhere…thus allowing her to find the divine, her faith crossing universally. She and I are the same as Yuzu and Kazuomi in terms of keeping a logical head. Em's lens in seeing the world, however, is colored by experiences beyond what the five senses could ever offer. My lens in seeing the world is tinged as well with a past that I wish to eradicate, and if I ever succeed in doing so then the only remaining testament would be the burn scars on my left arm.

Em kept telling the three of us from time to time that we are larger than life itself. It's a compliment that she has given us since we have all met. Yet, she too has a larger-than-life presence. Her kindness, loyalty, sense of duty and justice, self-appointed role as messenger, and temperament is so reminiscent of an archangel who takes on many forms depending on the assigned task. At times, she reminds me of a goddess immortalized and remembered from myths and tales passed on through the ages…most especially since she started manifesting supernatural abilities years ago. Apparently, such gifts were a birthright given to her by both Ariadne and Derek. Those gifts were further added when Gavin - Ariadne's youngest brother - died and had passed on his abilities to her. And I haven't even mentioned whatever Em had encountered at the caves in Santorini four years ago...for that entity had passed on whatever gift - or curse - it fully had onto Em.

Our youngest sister – constantly looking out for our well-beings… I wish that I can give you the peace of mind and heart that you deserve. I'm sorry that all I could do is to serve as your sounding board. Yet, even on those times, you also serve as a refuge whenever one of us needs peace. I can speak for myself because I fully know the peace that you bring me, albeit temporary for that's all I'll allow myself to have. I'm sure the others who surround you feel the same way if they'll allow themselves to see and value you for who you truly are.

The four of us are similar creatures, Em… For some sick reason, we each flagellate ourselves into believing that the ghosts of our respective pasts have every God-forsaken right to haunt us into many sleepless nights and days of restless thoughts. Those ghosts drove us to the success that we each enjoy now, yet the toll we pay for such successes also rest on our shoulders as well as our hearts and minds.

This matter regarding Okada, Trent, and Almagest is one of the most dangerous and intricately webbed assignments brought before Em and me. Its repercussions affect everyone in our circle. With the magnitude of the assignment before the two of us, we need every help we can get from all trusted sources we've had all these years. We also deemed it best for her to appear as the forefront of the effort, so that in case any of our enemies put a stop to her then it'll be up to Troy and me to continue what she has started.

My mind gets pulled back to the friendly chatter that Yuzu, Kazuomi, and I have with Troy and most of the auction managers. Eisuke shortly joins the chat and Soryu steps away for a moment.

Eventually, Soryu and Em join us…

Once that I see Em, I ask her, "So Em… How did your briefing go with the Japanese authorities?"

Em looks as if she just let out a subtle sigh. "It went necessarily long and very well. I met with NPA, SP, PSD, and MPD along with Prime Minister Hiraizumi about Almagest, Okada, Trent, Prime Minister Brown's assassination, and the target list. I identified the nine targets from my analysis. That includes Zack and Soryu. As I've expected, they're leaving them alone to take care of their own safety. We kept the discussion to the remaining seven on the list."

Em glances towards Soryu and apologizes to him for how the NPA slighted his safety as well as Zack's due to their affiliations – whether they have been proven or perceived.

Soryu, looking relaxed with his leg crossed over the other and smiling at Em, raises his right hand while his arms are crossed in front of him as a gesture of ensuring her that there's no need for her to worry. "No harm or offense taken. I'm used to it...so should you."

Kazuomi assures Em, "I've spoken with Zack, Em. We all agree you've made the right decision. You would've drawn unnecessary attention towards Zack, Soryu, and you if you've omitted any facts."

"Thank you for saying those things, Soryu…Kaz… I still feel rotten about it, though. It doesn't feel that there's equal treatment but I also think it's best that it turned out this way. That way, Zack and Soryu are left alone." Em then shifts in her seat on the couch and adds, "Kei… Eiji and I will be your escorts. Kaz, Yuzu… I arranged for Eiji and me to also be your security detail since the three of you are normally together. Unless, of course, you gentlemen want SP, MPD, or PSD personnel to be your 24 / 7 bodyguard…"

Yuzu, remembering his frown-worthy brush-up with Japan's PSD via Captain Kaga, deadpans, "Thanks, but no thanks. Stockholder perception's merciless whenever there's any sign of weakness or threats. One bodyguard doesn't send that message. Your constant presence can be easily explained."

I concur with Yuzu while further telling Em, "Well Eiji's now part of Japan's PSD but at least we can work with him. And you along with Troy being secondary escorts will give us protection and privacy. That goes not just for the three of us, but Eisuke and Soryu, too."

Eisuke nods. "I agree."

Em informs us, "Eisuke… I told them that I'll ask you on whether you'd want your personal security or them. Personally, I want you and the auction managers, Kaz, and Yuzu to have your freedom to move around with as less eyes as possible spotting you. As with Kei, his diplomatic position requires him to have such security. The best that Kei can do is to surround him with trusted security to keep him safe and give him privacy."

Eisuke replies, "Just let them know that I'll hire private security."

Em sounds more concerned as she turns and says, "Shuichi… You and Minister Hishikura might not be on the target list right now, but Okada through Reisen always had his evil eyes on you two. You two_ cannot_ be safe enough. Trent might target you. I wouldn't be surprised if Okada already has his sights against Minister Hishikura."

"Ichinomiya…" Shuichi addresses Eisuke, his usual sense of calm and confidence veiled in his words, "I want Hikaru to help on this. I don't have a secretary right now so it'll be the perfect cover. I have to figure out on it'd be best for Hikaru to be with my father first or me. Okada has been a pain on Father's side. Trent has been a pain on mine. May I ask for your help, Hikaru?"

"Sure…" Hikaru responds without hesitation.

Eisuke mulls over Shuichi's proposal and then declares, "I'm okay with it as long as we get to know what Okada, Trent, and Almagest are up to."

Shuichi nods. "Yes, of course."

I can tell from the way that Em looked like, she's also considering the best possible strategy to maximize the opportunity of Aihara Hikaru positioning himself closely to either Minister Hishikura or Shuichi.

"I can serve under Minister Hishikura first. Once the danger is over with Okada being gone, I can then join you, Shu. We can then focus on efforts against Trent."

I think about everything I've heard thus far, and then agree with Hikaru's proposal. "I like the idea. Em has already laid the foundation in Japan. She's working on the last stages of preparation. If all goes well, she and Troy will have everything in place by noon tomorrow. Okada's the bigger threat. He must be dealt with swiftly. Once Okada falls, Trent's hold in Britain will weaken. However, it'll benefit all of us if we can keep an eye on Trent at the same time. Meanwhile, Em…can you pretend that all's well with Interpol so in case they call you to consult then you can just easily go? What are your thoughts, based on what you've seen out there?"

"Understood," Em replies to my first question, and then addresses the rest of my inquiry and comments, "Trent can be monitored just as always. An inside glimpse, though, is always helpful. If you ask me, it'll be best if Shu conducts his affairs just as he usually does. That means flying back and forth between Britain and Japan as needed. However, I also trust Shu and Hikaru's instincts in timing their presence whenever opportunity permits." She lets out a small chuckle and then adds, "Heck, each one of us is pretty good when it comes to that…now that I think about it…"

After silent consensus from all has been reached from what has been discussed thus far, Kazuomi informs those who are in Japan, "Speaking of flying back and forth, the three of us are flying back to Japan in a few hours. So are you free tomorrow night, Em? If you are, let's see each other."

Em, knowing the message behind Kazuomi's words, replies, "I'll make time. If all goes well, I'll be free starting mid-afternoon. Troy and I have Ishino Group business to attend to starting at noon tomorrow."

I see Em smile back as Kazuomi tells her, "Good to hear. That'll give us more time. I'll text-message you two hours before our arrival. Stay in touch with us. Your usual suite at Raven Resorts has already been prepared for your stay. Yours too, Troy…"

Troy replies with a smile, "Thanks, I'll make the most out of it by catching up on sleep."

"You're hanging out with us while Em's out, Troy – _don't_ forget," pipes in Hikaru, happy to hear that Troy is staying at a location closer to Tres Spades.

"You better count me in, then," Troy responds to Hikaru with a laugh.

"That's right," I agree with the rest of the auction managers who are pleased with Kazuomi's preparations of making the most of the time while Em and Troy are in Japan. "We all figured that we'll take turns having you two around."

"Eisuke and I will continue arrangements for all of us to get together. A time where there's good food and good company… Small, intimate setting… It's a given that we'll all see each other at the concert and after-party, but a get-together with just friends is different."

Eisuke nods in agreement with Kazuomi, "We have two birthdays to celebrate, a debut for Alexa and Troy, and a long-overdue reunion between all of us. Kazuomi and I will figure out logistics by end of tomorrow. Can you let Kozaki and friends know about it once we iron out details, Em?"

"Sure…." says Em with a nod and smile. "Thanks for the preparations, Kaz...Eisuke. The get-together will be great!"

I then state after Kazuomi, "Also clear your calendar for the next two nights after tomorrow, Em. The first evening is when you and I will meet with Prime Minister Hiraizumi to begin my diplomatic visit in Japan. Free up your schedule starting the mid-afternoon if possible."

"And the evening after that will be with me," Yuzu interjects, pausing for a minute and removing his focus from the laptop to look at the screen. "If you can free yourself as early as mid-afternoon or earlier, the better…"

"All right... I'll let Eiji and the others know once I meet with them tomorrow."

Eisuke then requests Em, "Keep your calendar clear the fourth day starting tomorrow, Em. I'd also like to spend time with you. On those days you're with us, you and Troy have your usual suites, too."

I see Troy and the other auction managers exchange smiles, the others sitting close to Troy tapping him on the shoulder. The sight also brings a smile to my face, too.

"Sure…" is Em's reply to Eisuke's invitation, and she follows it up by informing everybody, "I have some archaeological testing that I need to complete in my clean lab here at Tres Spades. I'll work things around. If worse comes to worst, I'll be picked up here."

"No problem," says Kazuomi, sounding in good spirits as he mostly does. "Don't forget to text-message Eisuke, Soryu, Yuzu, Kei, and me. Let us know where you'll be staying each night. Especially since we have this matter on our laps…"

"All right… I know the drill…" replies Em, knowing that this is standard protocol whenever she is on assignment. It is an arrangement that she conceded to do stemming back from years ago whenever she is in a location where any of us are within easy reach.

In cases such as now where both Eisuke's group and ours are within range, the arrangement's for Em to inform both sides. This is our way, as figurative big brothers, of looking out for our little sister who delves into dangerous situations and slips from her normal to secret life in a drop of the hat. She's also aware that we each have ways to track her down via GPS – a fact that at first she vehemently protested but later acquiesced once she saw the full merits by having her hide saved on a handful of occasions. If opportunity permitted, she'd take time to call and chat with us via conference call.

Most of the time, though, I'm the recipient of Em's "check in" calls being that she's based in England as well as I serve as her colleague as a diplomat under the behest of Her Majesty. It's a natural state of things between us since she's mostly free to talk about her assignments and their accompanied difficulties with me.

"So what are you testing this time around?" Kazuomi asks with curiosity. He glances at Yuzu, seeing at the corner of his eye that Yuzu momentarily slows down his typing to hear Em's answer.

"A scroll and a monkey's paw… They were both hexed."

I can't help but smile from hearing Em's response. "_Monkey's paw_…just like in the short story..?"

"As in the monkey's paw where the story's based from…" Eisuke interjects with his customary smirk. "And a scroll that dates back much older than the paw."

I can tell that Kazuomi and Yuzu's respective attentions have been captured over what we just heard.

"Sounds fascinating… So these will be in the next auction?"

Eisuke replies to me, "It will be. However, Em and Troy performed rites over them so they're now safe. Done, as usual, by Em's insistence and with Troy's assistance…"

"Our resident ghost hunters and exorcists…. It's always great to see them both at work with things that bump in the night," comments Baba Mitsunari with authentic excitement, eliciting light-hearted laughs from everyone. He then adds while throwing a teasing glance towards Troy and then more so on Em, "What would we do without you two?"

"Saving your bloody masochistic asses from getting into supernatural messes of your own making," spits Em with nonchalance, dishing it back to the teasing bunch. "You gentlemen gamble too much with fate."

"I live for a good gamble, so count me in," Kazuomi declares with such pride, making Yuzu and I look at each other and find humor in our best friend's words.

"Oh, I love a good gamble, too…but there's such a thing as astounding recklessness bordering suicidal ignorance," deadpans Em while raising an eyebrow.

Eisuke informs the three of us, "You just missed a trip down memory lane. Em surely enjoyed it. Troy's amused."

"Well, I didn't enjoy it. It's stress-inducing," Em retorts distatefully, and then lets out a sigh. "If Troy and I ever ran a shrine and charge each of you for every supernatural debacle you get yourselves into, we'd be bloody rich off those proceeds alone!"

And a self-satisfied Troy lets that customary devilish smile escape from his lips. "You three missed it. It was amusing."

Hearing Troy's words make Em say, "God forbid what I'll do to you guys when it happens again."

"You can start by having your way with us," Kisaki Ota interjects, imitating Em's earlier nonchalance with such mischievous flair. "You have the best excuse in the world and we're none the wiser when we're possessed. But then again, if it ever happens, I'd rather be fully aware of the whole experience."

All of us share laughs, including Em…

"You're right, Ota… If it ever happens, so don't hold your breath or you'll truly end up being on the other side," quips Em with a wry smile and a small chuckle. Her grin takes on a more wickedly teasing tone bordering on flirtatious as she adds, "Or maybe you should just admit that you just love being tied up, don't you?"

Ah, I can see how Ota becomes flustered but we all end up laughing more heartily as Em smugly crosses her right leg over her left. While there's this naughty grin escaping from her lips, she puts her arms over her chest while leaning back against the sofa…licking her right index finger in such a teasing fashion and making an imaginary tally in front of her for all to see. She's right - she scored on that comment fair and square.

An embarrassed Ota barks at Baba and the others as he joined the laughter, "Ah, shut up!"

"Why, Ota…. Can't handle the heat…? Didn't peg you to be such a masochist or a bondage lover," asks Em in a cheeky fashion, the smile that she gives him somewhat teasing yet appeasing him at the same time.

I can't help but smile quietly…recalling all the years the 3S spent with Em and bearing witness to such moments. Her teasing's an inside joke among the four of us, with the three of them very much familiar with my sexual proclivities. I consider her teasing of Ota as a rather silent tribute to my preferences.

"Expect nothing less from those two, Kisaki," says Yuzu in agreement. Hearing the tone of his voice, I can tell that he has a mixture of pride and amusement as he processed the new piece of information in his head. "Well, we three will be looking forward to the next auction, then."

"The three of you are invited as always," Soryu informs the three of us after he exchanges a subtle, quick yet knowing glance with Eisuke and Baba.

Kazuomi then tells everyone, addressing Eisuke foremost since he is the main host on the other side of our video communication, "We'll see all of you tomorrow. Until then…:"

"Talk to you three soon," is Eisuke's answer.

I can tell that there's a smile on Kazuomi's face when he tells Em, "And don't forget that we have a date tomorrow, Em… See you very soon…"

Em warmly smiles. "See you three tomorrow…and I'm looking forward to our date tomorrow, Kaz…"

The video transmission then halts once Kazuomi presses the button to end our call.

The three of us stare at each other and shake our heads, recalling the banter and letting the amusement run its course through our respective systems. I can read my two companions' minds and I think the same along with them – Em sure knows how to dish it out, too. It's noticeable, though, that there's an edgier barb to her quips.

"Interesting, huh?" thinks Kazuomi out loud with a satisfied smirk. "Our little sister still knows how to cause mischief. Sure brings back memories of Oxford."

"Remember that smoke bomb she released in the vents to help our class prematurely dismiss from Professor Donnelly?" I ask my two best friends with a nostalgic smile. "They tried to figure out as to who and how that person did it, but they couldn't even find a trace or a shell for that bomb."

Yuzu smirks and then unable to hold back lets out a chuckle. "Ah... Biodegradable casing. The HVAC system was the perfect place for it. Change in humidity and then temperature unleashed it, released the smoke, and quickly disintegrated all traces of the casing. To avoid suspicion or pinpointing, she planted the same thing in different locations on campus."

"My hat's off to her... I guess that's what makes her good at what she does," says Kazuomi, his smile becoming even more generous. "Funny that they pinned her prank on us, but they really couldn't put us in trouble because there's no proof."

"What do you expect when Em's surrounded by all of us throughout the years?" asks Yuzu with a small grin of his own. "We're just like a huge family. She's the only girl and youngest siblings to boot among all of us older brothers. She has to keep up with all of us."

I share my observation in my customary approach – calm yet at the same time feeling out what my two friends have to say. "She never had a problem keeping up. But did you notice Eisuke penciling in a date with her while we're on the call? The teasing with her also has a slight change."

"It's a major change. Cat's out of the bag. They know we've each asked Em out for a date. They caught on that if we can do it, so can they. We've always figured that this time will come. She's beautiful in her own right. Soon, the world will know that as well once the concert debut happens," Kazuomi thoughtfully comments, yet the mischievous gleam returns in his eyes. "I still worry about her, though. She might have chosen to become Alexa to escape. Deep down, though, part of her's subconsciously strategizing the best position to keep up with her secret life. The best cover, if you ask me, is the open kind. The more visible it is, the bigger the deception. She's on the blacklist, too, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is…along with the three of us. It's been like that for many years now," replies Yuzu without hesitation. "Being prominent in British society and the global economy doesn't protect anyone from blacklisting. It'll get worse for her after her concert debut. It's just consistent with Kei. She appeared on the list months after Dylan and Ariadne died. She just followed their footsteps. Dylan and Ariadne were also blacklisted when they were still alive, but no one dared touch them, either."

"Sometimes it makes me wonder as to who's watching over who – Em watching over all of us, or us watching over her."

"It goes both ways, if you ask me," Yuzu tells Kazuomi us in his usual calm yet matter-of-factly way. "Isn't that what we've been doing all these years?"

"You're so right, Yuzu," I tell Kazuomi and Yuzu. "Once we return to Japan, though, we each have to watch our steps. Let's help each other in seeing this through together."

The three of us exchange nods, and then our shared gazes tell us that our thoughts travel in the same direction…with Kazuomi saying, "Well, we do have many great things to look forward to once we return to Japan."

Yuzu and I certainly know what Kazuomi is referring to – the debut concert, the dates with Em, the response that Eisuke and the other auction managers will do now that Em's available to date, and of course the matters that affect many nations…starting with Japan and Britain.

All of these matters before us all are each a great gamble and it stirs the blood in so many ways. We all just have to see how each one will unfold and play out. As thrilling as it may be, much is at stake and everything's on the table.

We just each have to see as to who has the best hand that leads to victory – Em, who has the backing of all of us; or Derek Anson and Madeline Harvey who have Almagest and their innumerable cronies…with much of them remaining unidentified as they hide in the shadows.

The gleam in Kazuomi's eye says it all… After all, he – just like Eisuke and Em – loves and lives for a good gamble. With that, we all hope that Kazuomi's uncanny good luck rubs on all of us. As always, he bets everything that Em will prevail. As to Yuzu and me, we also join in on Kazuomi's bet. Our combined bet comes from a mixture of loyalty and support as well as calculated risk. Trust Kazuomi and his eternal fountain of good luck to bet on someone who has the same penchant for high-stakes risks and emerging victorious no matter how high the odds are stacked against her.

For all our sakes, we all hope that our bet pays large dividends.

I may not believe in God, but I'm willing to believe in the Virgin Mary or a goddess of any form. I'm also not a praying man, but if one would call what I now have in mind as prayer then let me be mocked. It's a small price to pay for the many unconditional prayers that Ariadne, Dylan, and now Em has offered for my sake all these years.

For the sake of many, if there's such a manifestation as the Virgin Mary or a goddess of victory…then let her take form and stay on our side. Let her descend upon Em and bestow upon her whatever she needs to see this through.

And for us who surround Em, lend us strength to each be the best weapon and shield to protect each other. May we be able to guard those who remain oblivious of the danger hanging over the nations' and the world's respective heads.

**End of Chapter Six**


	7. The Dark Horse and the Erring Knight

**KISSED BY THE BADDEST BIDDER and MASQUERADE KISS**

**PARALLELS – THE TANGLED WEB WE WEAVE**

**Chapter Seven – The Dark Horse and the Erring Knight**

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Major / Main Appearances**_

_Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. _

_Masquerade Kiss and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. _

_Alexandra Emrys, Michael Ishino, AJ Ishino, Troy Tsuuri, Representative Okada, Uncle Gavin / Gavin Anson, Dylan Emrys, Ariadne Anson / Ariadne Emrys, Derek Anson, and other original characters are owned by PJ Zatken._

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Cameo Appearances**_

_True Love, Sweet Lies and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Sakura Naomasa, Nozomu Fuse, Fuse Investigations, Sakura Naogoro and the mafia organization Sakuragumi)_

_Masquerade Kiss and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Shido Kazuomi, Shiba Yuzuru, Soejima Keii)_

_Metro PD: Close to You and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Nomura Tadanobu)_

_Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi, Junjou Romantica, and their awesome characters are owned by their wonderful author Shungiku Nakamura. (publishing companies Marukawa Shoten and Onodera Shuppan, company Usami Group, Onodera Ritsu, Mino Kanade, Mino Yamato)_

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

_For those who are familiar with otome games and Love 365, the female main character (MC) is part of the series' original characters. So how do the original characters (OCs) in my story figure out in this universe and fanfic? _

_The MC is the permanent love interest of one of the playable characters in the otome games. _

_My OCs – well, in the Love 365 / Voltage Inc. / otome romance world, they are temporary characters for the fanfic…so in the otome universe they __never__ romantically get the man no matter what the circumstances may be. If they ever get romantically linked, it is all temporary._

_I have seen how many folks are avid fans of Voltage Inc. otome games / Love 365. I do not know as to how many of them are also avid authors and/or readers in fanfiction dot net._

* * *

_**Background for this Fanfiction**_

_This crossover fic for Kissed by the Baddest Bidder / Masquerade Kiss fanfiction serves as a companion piece to the Junjou Romantica / Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi crossover fanfic __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__. The goal of this fic is to fill the little holes that would be there because the antagonist(s) and the problems he/she/they bring to our beloved JR / SH characters are complex. _

_Secondly, the people who are there to help our beloved JR / SH characters through this time have complex lives and equally complex connections. _

_I figured that the best way to show how intricate these relationships and connections are is through "companion piece" fanfics. First is so the focus for __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__ would remain mostly with our JR / SH characters. Second, having "companion pieces" would give readers and "inside glimpse" of what was really happening behind the scenes so that there would not be any confusion when a character or characters from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and / or Masquerade Kiss are mentioned or would make a cameo in __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__._

_As a result, my __Disclaimer__ and __Author's Notes__ on every chapter for Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive and each "companion piece" would properly mention and give credit to the fandoms and characters that appear in it._

_These "companion piece" fanfics are experiments. I will do my best to do justice to the fandoms that I do, just as I have always done all these years. Come and enjoy this ride with me, and let me know what you think!_

_Best regards,_

_**PJ Zatken**_

* * *

**Location – Penthouse Lounge, Tres Spades Tokyo**

_**Hishikura Shuichi Point-of-View (POV)**_

After the video call with Shido, Soejima, and Shiba, the majority of the group switches gears into a more laid-back mode.

I see Em glance at Soryu and Ichinomiya, with her telling Soryu as she carries the resin boxes containing the monkey's paw and the scroll, "Let me go start prepping these specimens for further testing. Shuichi's coming with me. Afterwards, I'm ready to leave, Soryu."

Soryu nods and so does Ichinomiya.

I tell Hikaru, who is busy chatting with Troy, "I'll be back."

Everyone gives his consent for Em and me to be excused, waving happily at her and then resuming the loud conversation. And so Em and I walk out of the penthouse lounge, going to the elevators and then accessing the floor to where her suite and the "clean room" for her exclusive use are found.

While I give Em a one-armed hug and kiss the crown of her head, she leans her head on my shoulder and says, "Shu… Sorry if I'm dragging you here. Let's chat while I work, just like old times. I hope that'll be fine with you. I hope that the guys will be fine about it, too.

"Don't worry about them. I'm sure they'll keep Troy company. I'll fill in Hikaru later on. He and Troy are busy catching up on old times. You know how the two of them are."

"How can I forget?" Em replies with a warm, nostalgic smile. "Troy and Hikaru are in their own relaxed little world when they're together, it's funny."

"And don't apologize to me. I like seeing you work and talk about your work," I tell Em, and I do mean what I say. I genially smile at her as I push my glasses back to the bridge of my nose. "Archaeology, biochemistry, politics, economics, art, academics… We learn a lot from each other from our chats while you work. When you think about it, we have our own version of a _relaxed little world_ when we're together, too."

A beaming smile veils Em's face – one of the most generous ones she has managed to show since her arrival at Tres Spades. For a moment, this smile of hers is a reassurance that whatever burden she has been carrying has lightened up even just a fraction. "I love our chats, too. They actually make the time fly back and increase my productivity."

I speak for myself when I say that I take comfort in Em's presence and company. Being conservative in my approach and tastes, I can see why people easily misjudge the true person that she is. For example, this harmlessly shared moment between us can be misconstrued as a couple's "tender moment." Another speculation rabble rousers can throw against her is that she is "coming on to me."

Both speculations, as anyone in Em's inner circle of trust would know, are a bunch of idiotic nonsense. She looked up to Hikaru and me as friends, older brother figures, and confidantes all these years. Troy did the same, with him gravitating closer to Hikaru while she and I grew closer.

In the common snobbish diplomatic and political circles that Em, Soejima Kei, and I circulate in, people cast judgments all too quickly. Gossips about her circulated as long as I could remember… this being even worse when she was much younger… On the surface, she normally acts unfazed but over time I have realized that she does pay attention to such talk. She just would not give naysayers the satisfaction of knowing that their gossip – regardless of whether they were aimed against her or those she cared about – bothered her. And if she did choose not to ignore said naysayers, there was always hell to pay and no one would we wise enough to know that she set the stage for retribution.

I know this about Em because I have lost count on how much she has quietly done this for Father, Hikaru, and me especially during the height of my father's scandal and fall from grace. She was also instrumental in helping me clear Father and my family's good name as well as paving the road for my diplomatic and political career.

Later on, Hikaru found out that the silent savior in some of his missions was Em…and in the later years, Troy joined her…that if it were not for such interventions, I would have lost the person who I have regarded as my dearest younger brother. I have always feared for Hikaru's safety but ever since he and I teamed up with the other auction managers, and knowing that Em and Troy are out there looking out for all of us, a sense of peace resides in my heart.

Once we enter the laboratory, Em works on obtaining samples from the monkey's paw as well as the scroll while she explains on what she needs to do and why to determine the age of the artifacts. I silently observe for a few minutes while she takes out chemicals and equipment from the shelves and drawers as part of prepping the samples for carbon dating, and another set for amino acid racemization. And while she performs these tasks and I watch with interest, my mind cannot help but think back on what makes watching her work so fascinating and educational.

Ah, about Em… Having known her since she was 12 years old, I know that she is more than meets the eye…

The first time that I have seen and heard Em speak was at an academic symposium on archaeology where her expertise on the field along with biochemistry was on full display. The word impressive covers only a sliver of what I witnessed that day. That sharp mind, passion for knowledge, conviction and poise were all highlighted in given situations that would make mostly even the most seasoned academic fold into surrender. Seeing and hearing her in action would make anyone quickly forget on how old she truly was, and she did it without putting on any airs.

I left the last day of the symposium knowing that she was larger than life, and she would "go places" when the right time comes. Sure, she graduated at an early age and earned her advanced degrees at Oxford. Sure, she has a handful of academic papers and research published out there which stemmed back from her student days. However, I still had my doubts…with me thinking that maybe she might be one of those one-hit wonders in the academic world. And so before I dismissed this very notion in the back of my mind, part of me thought, _"We'll see someday if my theory's right about her…"_

Less than a month after that symposium, I realized that Em has already made a name for herself. As my father invited me to attend at a diplomatic event, there she was…a youth ambassador of goodwill for the Queen of England accompanied by fellow high-ranking special British diplomat to Japan Soejima Kei.

During the event, the same type of incidents happened. I became tightlipped and annoyed while I hear people gossip about Em behind her back. When I thought about it at first, they were at least as childish as the child they were mocking. That night, however, came as another surprise when I observed her displaying the same polished level of confidence, eloquence, grace, and disposition that came natural to her as she talked to everyone in the gala. As to the naysayers, they were left dumbfounded as she used her gift for words to put them in their figurative places – all done without stooping down to their level of low. She and Soejima have hit it off really well with my father, the two of them creating a favorable and lasting impression.

That lasting impression led to the foundation of a friendship for Em, Hikaru, and me since she traveled to Japan quite often to visit the Ishino Family. From there, Hikaru and I learned more about her and what made her into the person we now see before us. We invited AJ and Troy to join her whenever she visited our home, with Troy being the one who had more open schedule to hang out and make friends.

And when the scandals rocked my family – starting with my Father falling from grace and our family not only losing face but also our financial stability – Hikaru, my father, and I were extremely thankful that Em, Troy, Soejima, and the Ishino Family stood with us. She verbally ripped apart anyone who had negative things to say about my father and our family, most especially when those people had the audacity to do it to our faces in order to humiliate us in public. The approach she did was calm yet cold…leaving the naysayer speechless and shamed much worse than we had gone through.

That was the first time that I have learned that the "girl" with the "great mind" is wise beyond her years and also possesses a good heart. Em continued her advocacy not only publicly but also discreetly. She treated everyone in my family exactly the same way as she did before the scandal hit, although the difference was that the scandal brought our family closer to her. If there was something that I appreciated about her ways, it was the respect and acknowledgement she extended to us…doing it in such a way that did not make us "lose face" or feel pitied. Instead, being around her empowered and gave us hope.

That was a couple of years ago. How time flies….

"Hey, Shu… Want to be my assistant? Wear gloves and work with me here," Em tells me with a bright smile, clearly fascinated and looking refreshed that she is about to do something she loves.

I give Em a warm grin, donning a pair of latex gloves after washing and drying my hands thoroughly. I follow her instructions and soon, the samples are now processing.

"Well, these have to be processing overnight. There's a timer, so we don't have to watch it like a pot on a stove," Em explains to me, and then she adds, "I'll call you when I'm ready to move to the next step in there…that is if you're interested."

"Count me in. If I'm free, I'll be your assistant," I inform Em as she and I put the bottles back in their respective places. Soon, when our tasks are done, we discard our latex gloves and we go to the observation area directly outside the lab and take a seat on the couch.

"Aren't you tired?" I ask Em.

Em, facing me sideways as she comfortably leans her body against the couch, tells me, "Nah… Lab work stirs my blood. I'm so grateful that Eisuke set this up for me."

"Yes. This reminds me of your lab at Emrys Estates. You're fully equipped here, too. And rightfully so…you and Troy are doing work for us…"

"So enough about me, how about you…? How are you and Uncle Sojiro doing?"

"Dad's doing well. He's happy to be back doing what he loves and does best."

This warm, energizing, authentic smile of Em's… I love seeing this smile of hers, especially as she tells me… "Our family…I…am happy that Uncle is back where he belongs. He belongs in service of the people. That's his passion. That's also yours."

As much as Em is smiling, I cannot help but ask her, "Em, you may be good at keeping your feelings in check. You know, though, that I can read you like an open book."

"I'm really not doing very well right now. I can't even keep a consistent poker face even if my life depended on it. I've burnt myself on both ends. I'm close in putting everything in its place so things will run the way it should." Em lets out a sigh and then gives me a small smile. "Hopefully by noon tomorrow, everything will be in place. I plan to take the day off starting noon tomorrow and all the following day. After that, I'll have energy in putting up a better front. Aside from that, being around you guys is one of the few places in the world where I can be myself – so why hide my feelings?"

I smirk at Em's rationale. "True enough…"

Em takes in a deep cleansing breath and then stretches before me, probably to ease the tension in her body. She then shakes her head, a clouded expression veiling her features. "Okada… I _hate_ that monster… I probably hate him as much as I hate Derek Anson and Madeline Harvey."

For Em to mention those three names in sitting along with the word hate… It can only mean that thoughts and emotions related to those three are coursing strongly in her system.

This time, it is my turn to shake my head and I think back about my Dad. "I've been telling Dad to watch his back. I never sensed anything good coming out of Okada."

"Because there's nothing good when it comes to Okada – that's why…" Em releases a sigh of frustration before adding, "He's a sadistic bastard even before then. Greater power brought the worst in him, and it knows no bounds. The whole world can thank Derek Anson and Almagest for that. "

"As much as Anson and Almagest are in the picture, it's the man's choice to be evil. So most if not all the blame should fall on him, if you ask me..."

"You're right…."

Em and I fall quiet as we face each other, enjoying the comfort brought by each other's company while lost in our own thoughts.

When Em finally breaks the silence between us, she shares with me, "Shu… I talked to Prime Minister Hiraizumi earlier about what we all discussed at the lounge – about the target poisoning and those cases connecting Okada and the other former prime ministers with Derek and Almagest. Hiraizumi and I talked about Uncle Sojiro. Hiraizumi still wants him to become the Deputy Prime Minister. If he doesn't accept, Hiraizumi has absolutely no intentions to fill that seat. To Hiraizumi, there's only one person deserving to be his right-hand-man and that's Uncle Sojiro."

As I try to ponder what I have just heard, I ask Em, "The Prime Minister _is_ aware of what it means to make Dad the Deputy Prime Minister, right?"

Em nods and smiles meaningfully. "He is aware. That's why he wants to honor your Dad by giving him that position. It's a formal endorsement for the one he truly believes to be his worthy successor. Uncle Sojiro refused him once already, as you know. He requested me to talk to you about it first. Then he wants both of us along with Troy to convince your Dad to say yes."

I still cannot believe what I am hearing, and so I sigh and shake my head. Finally, I murmur, "This is _huge_."

Em has this hopeful expression veiled on her smiling face: I have seen this animated expression of hers before. It is the same one that has this mixture of hope, excitement, and sense of urgency as if a life-altering scientific or academic breakthrough is within reach. She leans forward, and her hands along with her body are communicating her excitement as well. "It is huge, Shu! Opportunity's knocking once again. This not only puts Uncle Sojiro in the position that he deserves to be in the future. The Prime Minister also recognizes your work as our ambassador to Britain along with Kei being your counterpart. Didn't you tell me that you wanted to be Prime Minister to redeem your family's good name, Shu? I do hope that you haven't abandoned those aspirations. Uncle Sojiro saying yes will also help align your political future. All you need to do is to continue serving Japan as well as you're doing right now. The stage will be set for you to continue heading towards that direction. The difference is that with your Dad becoming Deputy Prime Minister, that road for you will be more defined when it comes time for you to seek higher office."

This smile of Em's…the energy she emits…the words expressed with such persuasive and authentic passion that can only come from someone who unconditionally loves, cares, and accepts each member of my family. This woman – the one I have regarded all these years as a younger sister – touches the core of my being in so many ways since I have met her years ago. Her words, intentions, and presence threaten to bring me down to my knees and break down crying. She leaves me humbled and honored knowing that someone with a good heart validates my dreams through her acceptance, acknowledgement, and support just like Hikaru and his family has done for the Hishikura family all this time. I have only mentioned that lofty dream of mine once, and that was a long time ago when she, Hikaru, and I were hanging out together gazing at the clear moonlit sky. I cannot believe that she still remembers this dream of mine which I have kept to myself since then.

"You still remember that…?" And so I smile at Em, my eyes blinking a bit in an effort to hold back the tears that threatened to pool at their corners. "How about you, Em…? What is your dream in all of this?"

Em rests her gaze on me, the smile escaping from her lips rather bittersweet yet there is a tinge of hope in her expression and words. "Japan is and will _always _be my second home. She's equal in my heart as much as Britain is. My dream for Japan…? Just like my dream for Britain. I dream for generations of good governance for her citizens. I dream for my two homes to always maintain their friendship through thick and thin. That dream of mine is fulfilled with Prime Minister Hiraizumi currently in its helm… Hiraizumi has his heart in the right place. He looks to Uncle Sojiro as the person to continue what he started should the time comes. I say that Hiraizumi knows what's best for the country. Your aspirations coming true will be the continued fulfillment of my dream for Japan, Shu – provided that power doesn't warp you. I've known you and Hikaru for more than a decade and counting. Like father, like son. I don't see you being that shallow and morally weak to crumble for such things. The stage is set for both of you. All that Uncle Sojiro needs to do is to take it."

As Em falls silent, I can partially sense on where her melancholy is coming from. After all, I was there, too, when we were at the state funeral. I reach out for her hand, which she willingly and openly takes and grasps. I then tell her, "I'm sorry about Liz. I know she means a lot to you."

Em smiles sadly, her eyes glistening from held-back tears. "Yeah, she does. I miss her very much, and Trent stealing her seat disrupts my dream for Britain." I then see a hint of determination reflect in those expressive hazel brown eyes of hers as she adds, "As with Britain, matters will be set right. I'll make sure of it. I won't let Okada and Trent spit on my dream and trample on innocent lives. If I can be the instrument that puts a stop to all of it, then let it be so."

I tighten my hold of Em's hand, and say to her as I meet her gaze, "Then whatever help Hikaru and I can give you, you'll have it, Em."

"Thanks, Shu… I know I can always count on you for help," Em replies as I can see that a greater amount hope hopefully touches her heart through my words.

"Likewise, Em… You believed and stood by my family when Reisen and Sakaki framed Dad. You cleared things for me on your end so that I can have an early start in what I now have. If it weren't for Hikaru, Troy, and you then all what I've achieved thus far would've not been made possible."

"You give me too much credit. I provided some information in clearing Uncle Sojiro's name. The ones who found the sizable amount to clear him were Eisuke, Hikaru, and you. I just provided crumbs."

"But you and then Troy…those crumbs helped shed light to the truth. They made the truth stick to this very day."

"Your hard work, dedication, and heart made it all possible for you, Shu. As to the truth, it's meant to see the light of day. Hikaru and I clear out obstacles from the shadows. That's our only way to effectively help those we care about. We'll continue doing that."

I ponder over what Em has just told me. A few moments later, she tells me…"Please set us all up for lunch the day after tomorrow. I'd like for Uncle Sojiro to accept Prime Minister Hiraizumi's offer during the diplomatic dinner at the residence. I'll ask the Prime Minister if you, Kei, and I can be there for this."

Em then gives me a smile that reflects her earnest hope. "Look inside your heart and see if it's still your fervent dream. If your heart says that you can and will serve Japan someday as her future Prime Minister, you'll always have my support. Three successions of good governance through Hiraizumi, Uncle Sojiro, and you… That will be a good fulfillment of my dream for Japan. So please help me convince Uncle Sojiro to say yes to the Prime Minister. I ask you not just on Hiraizumi's behalf but mine as well."

My eyes blur with tears, and I take off my glasses. I draw Em close to me and hug her, pouring all my affection. "All these years and you still remember and root for my dream… How can I say no to you?" I can hear Em doing her best to control her tears through her sniffles. My left hand protectively rests on her back while my right hand keeps her head affectionately secured as she rests her forehead against me. "We have the same dream, so let's work together on it – for Japan and Britain. You have my word."

I kiss Em's head as she continues to rest on me. "Just as you've always been there for Hikaru and me, I'll be there for you." The embrace between us becomes tighter, and I tell her as gentle as I can…intending for this embrace of mine to convey my wish to be that protective and caring older sibling in her life, "You're family to me, Em. Just like Hikaru, you're my sibling. If I can ever help you find some peace of mind then tell me what I can do for you. We'll make Okada and Trent pay. We'll give Prime Minister Brown the justice that has been denied to her. We'll be there together with everyone to see that our dreams for Japan and Britain come true. And I'll do everything that I can to make my family proud of me…"

Em and I are silent for a while, with us soaking in on our talk as well as the next steps that we need to take from here. We then shift our places on the couch, with us sitting closely while my arm is draped on her shoulder. "Let me know you and Soejima's schedule. I need to help the residence get ready for Soejima's arrival as well as the event planning for this event. At least I have a little idea on where his tastes lie."

"Well, you and Kei pretty much have similar tastes in art and music."

The word _"music"_ triggers a reminder for me. I have always wanted to ask Em this question. "Em… I know you've been a musician, but this time around you choose to be in the forefront. Why the sudden change?"

Em let out a self-deprecating, quiet laugh. "Probably because it's more productive and creative to belt out a song rather than scream my head off and deck someone… Who knows? I initially did it as my escape …turn over a new leaf…hopefully live a more normal and peaceful life…get as far away from this life of secret I've lived in for so long. But it's too much in my blood. It's part of me. It may be arrogant for me to think this way, but if people such as me don't do it then who will?"

"Do you regret returning to all of this…? This secret life of yours…?"

"Yes, it brings me to tears sometimes. It brings out the worst and best in me. At the same time, I feel rewarded seeing that justice has been served. The sad and funny part is that when I buried my own parents, I couldn't even cry even if I force myself to do so. And yet these things that have been going on…Derek and Almagest… I find myself crying and afraid. I admit that it's pushing me to the brink. I refuse to give up, though. No one harms my family, Shu…and Derek and his cronies are aiming at everyone."

After a little while of silence between us, Em says, "Can we hang out here for a little while together, Shu? I just want to quiet down my thoughts."

"Sure…"

Em smiles sadly as she continues to rest her head against my shoulder.

I let out a sigh, and I break that pocket of silence between us as I tell her, "We're all very able, Em. You know that. We're strong and smart men…at least I want to believe that."

My comment elicits a giggle from Em, and so I add, "It also takes a strong woman to be around any one of us, let alone all of us, and command a level of respect and affection from all of us. So never take our desire to protect you and keep you safe as an affront against you."

"I know that… We watch each other's backs. I don't want to fail. Most of all, I don't want to lose anyone anymore. Each one of you is family to me."

I affectionately and consolingly rub Em's arm and hold her close to me in a one-armed embrace. I lean my head sideways against hers, telling her, "We'll all see this through. Have faith…all right…?"

"I won't lose faith. I promise."

"Good girl…" I tell Em in a near-whisper, holding her closer to me as we fall silent once more and allow this quiet moment between us to soothe our frayed nerves and our tired souls. After all, she and I have gone through so much to get this far. We cannot stop now – not while we are so close to where we respectively want to be.

* * *

**Location – Balcony Area, Penthouse Lounge**

**Tres Spades Hotel, Tokyo**

_**Tsuuri Troy Point-of-View (POV)**_

I come outside and see Em staring at the night sky. She's been out here for a little while now, trying to get some fresh air while she waits for Soryu to finish a task for Eisuke.

I approach Em and hand her a bottle of seltzer water, which she accepts.

"Thanks…" says Em as she opens the bottle and takes a drink.

"Anytime…" I give Em a nod. I pause for a moment, and then add, "Figured that you'd rather go with that than brandy, vodka, or cognac for now."

"It's going to be another long night." Em lifts the bottle with a warm smile, as if she's about to give a toast. "This hits the spot."

Em and I stand side by side in silence as we fix our gaze at the night sky.

Em sighs again, gazing at the moon again. From the corner of my eye, I catch and can feel the sadness and searching that those eyes of hers have been communicating. It's admittedly too painful to look at. If I directly look into those eyes right now, I'd be sucked in and crushed no matter how emotionally tenacious I normally am. At the same time, though, those same eyes are too beguiling not to gaze into for they speak volumes on what's going on inside her head and heart.

"It looks like there'll be a full moon again tomorrow night. The moon that night, though, was much bigger than this one."

I know what Em means with those words of hers, especially in the quiet tone that she uses as she says those words. The full moon in Santorini was the last sight that she saw before she lost consciousness and hung in near-death for many weeks. The next time that she woke up was weeks later in a private room at a Kamakura hospital.

"Over the next few days, you'll get to see much of it. You like staring at it whenever it's out."

I watch Em lose herself at the sight of the full moon while she absentmindedly drinks from her bottle of seltzer water. She remains quiet and pensive. We were quiet for a while, until she says, "Watching the moon helps clear my head."

"You're pushing yourself too hard again, Em." I give her a bittersweet smile. "At least you're asking for help. Still, though, I'm worried."

Em falls quiet and lets out a self-deprecating small laugh. "The problems before us are bigger than anyone. No amount of ego can handle or solve that magnitude of a problem."

"You're going to clear the air with Fuse and Nomura tonight…?"

"Nozomu, yes… Tadanobu..?" Em then takes in a deep breath, lets out a quiet, sigh, and then takes a sip from her bottle of seltzer water. "There's no air to clear with Tadanobu. That first and only date we had four years ago was more of a big brother cheering up his little sister... It was innocent. We were both hurting at the time. I know that if I see him with someone else right now, I'll be truly happy for him. I wouldn't feel in the dumps just as I did with Nozomu. I'll still be comfortable being around him."

"Back then, why didn't you tell Nomura that you still have some feelings for him? You did that with Fuse…"

"Because there was so much more to lose if things go wrong with Tadanobu… Plus, Nozomu and I had more of a chance to become closer. It was easier to picture things and hope. But when I got that first rejection and then saw him at the park with his girlfriend a couple of years later, I ended up getting cold feet about Tadanobu."

I frown a bit. "What does Nomura have anything to do with Fuse?"

Em gives me a meaningful gaze. "Because Tadanobu and Nozomu are around the same age... Tadanobu's 33. Nozomu's 35. Maybe Tadanobu's in the same mode as Nozomu is. Who knows?"

I lean against the railing, throwing a sideways glance Em's way. Out of curiosity, I ask her, "So you like older, more successful men?"

"Not necessarily."

Maybe it's in my efforts to satiate my curiosity, I drive my point by enumerating, "Look, Kazuomi's 33. Kei's 35. They're the same age as Nomura and Fuse –"

Em cuts me off. "You're making baseless assumptions. I'm going out on a date with them. Those might turn out to be something like what Tadanobu and I have done four years ago – a good big brother trying to cheer up a heartbroken little sister. Nothing more..."

"Then Yuzu's 32. Eisuke's 29…"

Em's eye narrow, her tone sharp. "You're not listening. Age doesn't matter to me. I _like_ who I like. I _love _who I love. I don't use age as a criterion on who to date and love."

Feeling a challenge in my hopes to prove my point, I counter, "Then tell me something that disproves that."

Em falls silent for a moment, scoffing at our exchange. "You and AJ's concept on dating and why people date are different than mine. AJ and you parade around with women left and right…with AJ being much more liberal than you. But fine. You_ want_ examples to refute your asinine argument?"

I'm caught off-guard with how angry Em is right now…

Those expressive eyes of Em's… They're narrowed so dangerously that if looks can kill, she would've done so right then and there. "Here's your _bloody_ proof – AJ's 23. Rhion's 24. _You're_ 23\. _Satisfied_ with my fucking examples?"

I'm still caught off-guard with how angry Em is right now…

I see Em close her eyes, trying to calm herself. She shakes her head and then gives me a look that has a fusion of deep anger and sadness. "You know what? You might have a great idea there. Maybe it is better to date someone older. They're more likely to be grown up enough to cut to the chase and not give a woman such bullshit."

The silence between Em and me is uncomfortable to say the least….

After another heavy sigh and head-shake, Em murmurs, "I need to leave with Soryu now. I'll just see you at noon at Marukawa Shoten."

"Em – wait!"

Em doesn't turn around. She continues her walk back inside the penthouse lounge. But before she touches the door, it opens.

"Ah, there you are!" says Soryu to Em. "You ready to go?"

"Yes…"

Soryu then tells me, "I'll be back in a few hours, Troy. After this errand with Em, I'll look for you as soon as I get back. You and I have much catching up to do."

"Sure," I tell Soryu with a nod and a small smile. "You two take care."

Soryu waves goodbye with his customary kind smile. Em doesn't look back. I see the two walk together towards the penthouse lounge…

I turn around and face the night sky once more. This time, it's my turn to let out a sigh along with me muttering the words, "Way to go, Troy… Shit…."

I can't say that I blame Em for walking out. After all, I put her on the spot. That's my stupid mistake.

I should've known better that it damn hurts being rejected by the very subject of affection, even if it happens just one time. What more if it happens _three_ times in one's life? What more if it happens three _consecutive_ times in a row? Now if anyone puts himself or herself in Em's shoes, that person will see it's even tougher to handle. A proposal morphing into a nasty break-up… A memorable first date and what could've been afterwards put on hold because the timing isn't right… Three consecutive rejections after she opens up her feelings… A handful of dates with people we've known for nearly half our lives…

Since Em and I left England and traveled all over the world for her errands, I've been hoping that she'll find her way to be happy. Her dark mood started when Prime Minister Brown was assassinated. She fought the temptation to bring Brown back. She recognized the full consequence of using her abilities in bringing back someone from the dead when the demise was "meant to be."

Instead, here I was just a few minutes ago – completely oblivious that I not only put salt over a gaping wound but relished rubbing said salt. Speaking of rubbing, maybe AJ's crass cluelessness is rubbing off on me. Who the hell am I to offer solace or advice while Em's in pain? I'm one of the four men who rejected her.

I_ should've_ known better.

You'd think that if you've known someone since you two were children, then that makes you an expert about that person. That assumption is a bunch of crock. I didn't know until four years ago that AJ is as clueless as he is fully capable of being a bona fide ass. And Em..? She has so many layers about her that a lifetime will never be enough to fully fathom her.

I've known Em and AJ since we were kids. I am, however, much closer to her even before I joined her in her missions five years ago. Since becoming partners with her, I've seen multiple facets that made her survive such daunting and seemingly impossible odds. At first, the world that she stepped in and embraced boggled me. What jarred me even more was the fact that she took on this albatross around her neck since she was nine.

Sure, AJ, Em, and I grew up much sooner before our time because of our upbringing and family legacy. The magnitude of what she tackled not only robbed her of a childhood but also the heart and soul…and had she been a normal person, it would've robbed her of her mind, too.

Em has been able to handle it all this time, but there's something that worries me lately about her. She's keeping something close to her chest. I know that she always wanted a small piece of normalcy in her life, and so relationships have been so important to her. She treasures them. She'll move heaven and earth for anyone in her circle, especially if doing so also serves justice on a larger, more metaphysical scale.

And justice doesn't necessarily mean lawful. In the five years that I've assisted her, I've seen how something lawful doesn't serve justice and vice versa.

Our worldwide trip had many necessary layovers. They were all done to dispense vital information and prepare everyone for what is about to happen. The revelations I've learned during that entire trip is such an eye-opener for me. I still haven't fully gathered myself to mull over and understand everything that I've seen and heard since Em and I left England.

I knew that Em was hurting. I didn't know, however, the extent, causes, or depth of her pain until I heard what she had to say. I feel sorry that I'm part of her hurt because I couldn't reciprocate the feelings that she had for me. I'm thankful, though, that she's now able to talk about her problems more openly. That, in itself, gives me hope that she won't easily go on the proverbial deep end.

I knew Nozomu Fuse. I didn't know until now that Em spent years pining for him and eventually got rejected twice. I still remember the hurt that resonated in her voice as she talked to Fuse via videophone.

I knew that at one time, Em had deep feelings for Rhion Hatter. Eisuke, Soryu, and I talked about it. Rhion's a really nice guy. He's a gentle soul. He would've been perfect for her. I wouldn't be surprised if she still has feelings for him. Knowing her, though, she accepted that her feelings for him would always remain unrequited. She does this for the sake of their friendship.

And then there's AJ…

Em's on the fence whenever it comes to AJ – that, I know. I just choose not to get pissed off about it whenever he chooses to be an ass around me.

Contrary to AJ's belief, there has never been a betrayal. No cheating. I didn't do anything, and neither did Em. Makes me wonder if that if Em and I are having such wild sex behind his back all these years, then why are the two of us the last ones to know? Sure would be nice to be the first one to know if I'm being hot and heavy with a beautiful girl. Stupid AJ...

Michael-san and Jii-san think that I'm patient because I don't react. I just choose not to be bothered by the accusations flung against us. Em's too pent up and tired that she's allowing herself to react. Now that I think about it, I should be a bit more empathetic about it rather than being flippant. But I'd rather be flippant than violent, because there had been times that I want to deck AJ and knock some sense in him. And if I ever punch him, it's not for Em but for my self-satisfaction. Let the elders believe what they want about me being piously patient. I've had it a long time ago when it comes to his stupid accusations.

And AJ's too stupid for his own good to recognize that he threw away a good, meaningful relationship with a really great person.

I lean against the railing, taking in a deep breath and shaking my head in disbelief on how insensitive and callous I've just been. Maybe I'm just too tired for my own good. It's been a long trip, and it grated on my nerves that there's someone out there threatening the Ishino Group and the overseas venture project that we've invested much time, effort, and resources over the years.

I now think about Em, and I think back on the time that she opened her feelings up to me. She's not the type of girl who easily falls for a charmer armed with sweet talk and gifts. As with me, I'm not the type of guy who easily falls for a beauty who offers honeyed words and promises – something that AJ and I have in common as much as we disagree often over the past four years and counting.

I know that I've hurt Em so much when I said no to the love that she offered me years ago. I hope that she knows that hurting her that day had hurt me, too. I hope that she knows that I've never meant to hurt her. I guess what made it hurt more for both our sides is knowing that there's no deceit whenever those within the inner circle is involved.

For short, I knew that Em's words of love were true and pure. As to my refusal, she knew that I truly meant what I said – I didn't share the same feelings that she had for me. And matters of the heart such as love – the type that she and I both wish for in our lives – can't be obtained by fooling or forcing the heart even if it's done out of kindness.

I've asked myself many times on why I never had those feelings for Em. I still don't have an iota of a clue on why. I asked myself because everybody in the world makes the assumption that there's something deeper between us.

Don't get me wrong. I do love Em. I'd do almost everything for her. But my love isn't romantic. It's familial. I don't know if it has something to do with the fact that I've always associated her with AJ. I don't know if it's about her secret life, especially since that never bothered me. And it's not that I don't find her attractive. In fact, I find her very attractive.

And no, contrary to how some joke around about it because I'm not smitten with Em, I'm _definitely_ not gay. The suggestion of hooking up with her is similar to ribbing me to hook up with my younger sister. Not going to happen.

And so I chose the lesser of two evils that day. I turned down Em's feelings and told her the truth, knowing that it would hurt her a lot. But I would rather hurt her telling the truth back then than accepting her feelings only for her to find out years later that I lied to her.

There's nothing that I can do about it now. What's done is done. I hurt Em, and I have to man up and fix it.

My gaze rests once more at the moon above, and I think more deeply about all these things that have been generally bothering Em.

After a little while, though, I shake my head and turned around. I walked towards the door, coming inside the penthouse lounge to hang out with old friends and have my own piece of normalcy.

Tomorrow's another day. Tomorrow, I'll deal with and clean up the mess I've just made.

**End of Chapter Seven**


	8. The Dragon King and the Dark Queen

**KISSED BY THE BADDEST BIDDER and MASQUERADE KISS**

**PARALLELS – THE TANGLED WEB WE WEAVE**

**Chapter Eight – The Dragon King and the Dark Queen**

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Major / Main Appearances**_

_Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc._

_Masquerade Kiss and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc._

_Alexandra Emrys, Michael Ishino, AJ Ishino, Troy Tsuuri, Representative Okada, Uncle Gavin / Gavin Anson, Dylan Emrys, Ariadne Anson / Ariadne Emrys, Derek Anson, and other original characters are owned by PJ Zatken._

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Cameo Appearances**_

_True Love, Sweet Lies and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Sakura Naomasa, Nozomu Fuse, Fuse Investigations, Sakura Naogoro and the mafia organization Sakuragumi)_

_Masquerade Kiss and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Shido Kazuomi, Shiba Yuzuru, Soejima Keii)_

_Metro PD: Close to You and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Nomura Tadanobu)_

_Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi, Junjou Romantica, and their awesome characters are owned by their wonderful author Shungiku Nakamura. (publishing companies Marukawa Shoten and Onodera Shuppan, company Usami Group, Onodera Ritsu, Mino Kanade, Mino Yamato)_

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

_For those who are familiar with otome games and Love 365, the female main character (MC) is part of the series' original characters. So how do the original characters (OCs) in my story figure out in this universe and fanfic?_

_The MC is the permanent love interest of one of the playable characters in the otome games._

_My OCs – well, in the Love 365 / Voltage Inc. / otome romance world, they are temporary characters for the fanfic…so in the otome universe they __never__ romantically get the man no matter what the circumstances may be. If they ever get romantically linked, it is all temporary._

_I have seen how many folks are avid fans of Voltage Inc. otome games / Love 365. I do not know as to how many of them are also avid authors and/or readers in fanfiction dot net._

* * *

_**Background for this Fanfiction**_

_This crossover fic for Kissed by the Baddest Bidder / Masquerade Kiss fanfiction serves as a companion piece to the Junjou Romantica / Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi crossover fanfic __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__. The goal of this fic is to fill the little holes that would be there because the antagonist(s) and the problems he/she/they bring to our beloved JR / SH characters are complex._

_Secondly, the people who are there to help our beloved JR / SH characters through this time have complex lives and equally complex connections._

_I figured that the best way to show how intricate these relationships and connections are is through "companion piece" fanfics. First is so the focus for __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__ would remain mostly with our JR / SH characters. Second, having "companion pieces" would give readers and "inside glimpse" of what was really happening behind the scenes so that there would not be any confusion when a character or characters from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and / or Masquerade Kiss are mentioned or would make a cameo in __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__._

_As a result, my __Disclaimer__ and __Author's Notes__ on every chapter for Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive and each "companion piece" would properly mention and give credit to the fandoms and characters that appear in it._

_These "companion piece" fanfics are experiments. I will do my best to do justice to the fandoms that I do, just as I have always done all these years. Come and enjoy this ride with me, and let me know what you think!_

_Best regards,_

_**PJ Zatken**_

* * *

**Location: With Oh Soryu – leaving Tres Spades Tokyo**

**Final Destination: Sakura Manor / Sakuragumi Headquarters**

**Preliminary Destination: Fuse Investigations Office and staff residence (Tokyo)**

_**Oh Soryu's Point of View (POV)**_

After letting Em and the guys say goodbye to each other, she and I set to leave for our destination but not until after Eisuke says to Em with a knowing and teasing smirk, "Enjoy this date with Soryu, Em. I'm sure it'll be a good one."

I correct Eisuke, "I can't call tonight a date. Em and I have Ice Dragons business to attend to. She and I will definitely schedule another time. Better setting, better circumstances."

Em and I earn an amused chuckle from Eisuke and the others.

Eisuke adds, "Remember that the next date you have with this group is with me. I'll show you a great time."

"I won't forget," Em replies with amusement, letting Eisuke plant a kiss on the crown of her head before we left the penthouse.

Em and I take the elevator leading to the hotel's underground parking for VIPs. I notice how she lets out a deep, burdened sigh and then shakes her head.

As the elevator closed its doors and started going down, I ask Em in Cantonese without mincing any words, "Why were you upset before we left, Mèi Mei?"

Em switches from Japanese to Cantonese as well – a language that she and I are both fluent in speaking and writing. It has been a mode of behavior between us that we speak either in Cantonese or Mandarin whenever the two of us are by ourselves. She also does the same whenever she converses or writes letters to my grandfather and former head of the Ice Dragons. "Ai, Gēge…. You have to be more specific."

"Troy. Is that specific enough for you?"

Em lets out a snort and then shakes her head. She talks in an animated fashion, clearly expressing her distaste and annoyance. "Troy and I were talking about why I'm going out tonight. We talked about two of my appointments tonight – Fuse Nozomu and the folks at MPD…particularly Nomura Tadanobu."

Whenever Em and I speak in Cantonese, she refers to me as _Gēge_ …the word for _older brother_. In turn, I call her _Mèi Mei_…the word for _younger sister_.

We see the black limousine that'll be giving us a lift to Em's first destination. Inui and Samejima get out of the limousine with bright smiles on their faces.

"Princess! It's so good to see you!" Inui yells out in Japanese, extremely happy as he meets Em halfway and gives her a hug. I can tell that he's over the moon when she kisses him on the cheek.

Em then turns to Samejima, the two exchanging a familial hug and a kiss on the cheek as he tells her, "Welcome home, Em! We all missed you!"

"I missed both of you and everyone in the family, too," Em says in Japanese with such a warm smile, and then teasingly chastises Inui, "Ryosuke, _don't_ call me Princess. That title belongs to Soryu's special someone when the time comes."

"Ah, let them, Mèi Mei," I tell Em in Japanese, "The head of the Ice Dragon's one and only sister deserves that title as well. You're part of the Ice Dragon's family, too."

My two young subordinates smile and nod their agreement, doing so not just because I say so but because they believe in what I say, too. As far as everyone is concerned, Em is family by affiliation and merit since a long time ago. In addition, she has proven her place in the Ice Dragons time and time again.

Tonight's another testament of such proof. Em's bringing together the Ice Dragons and the Sakuragumi to the table as allies, friends, and family – an extreme yet very-much-welcomed reversal from the long-time feud between our two clans due to Ryuun's rule.

Inui opens the limousine door for Em and me. Minutes later, the limousine drives out of the Tres Spades VIP parking lot.

With Inui and Samejima sitting at the front, Em and I sit at the very back with plenty of room to spread around and lots of privacy due to the soundproofing amenities inside the limousine.

I pick up from where Em and I have left off from our earlier conversation, and so I revert to Cantonese and comment to her, "You mentioned the last name Nomura…. The name sounds familiar…"

Em switches to Cantonese, replying, "He's the Deputy Chief of the MPD. I've worked on a lot of cases over the years with him and his team of detectives."

"Ah… Wasn't he the one you dated when you just broke up with AJ?"

Giving me a meaningful glance, Em responds, "Yes… The very one… It was one time, and that was more of like a big brother cheering up a little sister if you ask me. But there was more to it than that, too."

I offer Em two choices to drink – whiskey or seltzer water. Once she makes her choice and I hand her the bottle of seltzer water, I tell her, "Eisuke and I wondered what happened between you and that guy. We figured that it fizzled out. You never mentioned anything about him since then, except for work-related stuff."

After taking a drink, Em replies as she leans back on the seat, "No, it wasn't like that. We were hurting too much back then. We both had too much respect for each other – that's why. We found out that we had feelings for each other. We wanted more but we figured it would be best to wait when we were both not hurting. Then when that time ever comes and we still feel the same for each other, we'll see what happens next."

"_Then…?"_ I ask, giving Em a searching look to fill in the blanks that all of us at Tres Spades have been wondering all these years but never got to ask her until now.

Em frowns a bit, letting out a sigh. She looks disappointed. "Then Nozomu happened and I got cold feet. When I think about it, I'm the one who kept distance from Tadanobu."

"What does Nomura have to do with Fuse?"

"A lot of similarities… Similar age gap between us... Both of us were hurting at the time, too… Almost similar circumstances where my feelings had to be put on hold until I become older… The difference is that Nozomu didn't feel the same way that I did for him. He only sees me as a little sister, and my ego got too bruised to accept it. Tadanobu and I feel the same way from each other. We agreed to settle our hurts first before we do anything further.

I give Em a serious look, with me listening to what happened. "I'm glad they didn't do anything unless they were serious with you." And then I follow up by asking, "So you specifically got angry with Troy because…?"

Em shares what happened out in the balcony area moments before I walked in to fetch her. I can't help but fall quiet, repeating back what she just told me because I couldn't believe it myself. "Troy kept pointing out that you choose older men to date?"

"Yes. So fucking insensitive of him…. I kept refuting and telling him to stop, but he didn't. I got fed up. And so I pointed out that he's wrong. Why would he keep insisting that when he knows that he refused me a couple of years ago? He and AJ are just barely three years older than I am, but I had feelings for them. If I've been merely interested in dating older men, then explain why I ended up having feelings for him and Rhion…or had AJ for a boyfriend for a handful of years?"

Using a consoling tone, I remind Em, "I'm sure that Troy didn't mean anything bad by it."

Em still has a troubled look in her face along with that evident frown of hers.

I relax in my seat while I keep my gaze on Em, "Well, it's good that you're going out on dates. It's about time that you choose to move on."

Em raises an eyebrow for a moment, although I can tell that she's still thinking about the matter when she replies, "I accepted the invitations. I don't know what'll come next."

With a warm smile, I tell Em, "Ah,.. You'll be going out with people you've known most of your life. You've chosen very good friends throughout your life who've become family to you. Moreover, we're all like your big brothers. We know better to treat you with respect if we ever ask you out."

"Respect so that it's awkwardly hands off?" Em sighs and half-pouts for a moment.

"It means we'll think twice before we take things to the next step. That's a good thing."

"Sorry if I don't share your complete enthusiasm about it. I'm grateful that I'm not pressured into doing something I'm not ready for. Yet it's like my date and I will be dancing over eggshells. He won't take the risk because he respects the long-standing friendship. Meanwhile, I'm afraid to initiate the move because my date might think that I'm a slut or a loose woman. It's already bad enough that my ex thinks so."

I get irritated for many reasons after Em reminds me of that fact. I may consider AJ and Troy as my little brothers, but the two of them make my head shake when it comes to matters of the heart. I still grit my teeth over AJ when I remember his accusations and the way that he broke up with Em. And so I'm stern when I tell her, "You're going out on a date with people who know that you _didn't_ do anything wrong to deserve that from AJ. You kept things to yourself to protect your loved ones. It's also not your or Troy's fault that AJ jumped to stupid conclusions – remember that. So have you been having trouble finding someone outside the circle?"

"Nobody interests me outside our circle. It's also hard to have outsiders involved with my life. You know how complicated our lives are." Em shakes her head and then lets out a burdened sigh. "I've already dated inside my circle of trust and it's still complicated. I'm just grateful that Rhion and I are not awkward around each other. With Tadanobu and Troy…well, it's mostly my fault that things are a bit awkward between us but we're fine for the most part. Nozomu and AJ are a different story, though."

I think over what Em just told me, and I can't help but blink. "Rhion… The Mad Hatter…. Luke and I still wonder what you saw in him."

Em gives me a heartfelt smile. "Rhion's very sweet, Gēge. It's comforting to be with him. Eisuke knows what I see. He was sad along with me when Rhion said that he didn't feel the same as I did."

I think about what Em's observation is about the Mad Hatter, and I nod. Eisuke always has a soft spot for him. "He's odd, but I do see what you're saying. He's harmless, and he's a good auctioneer."

Em nods, and the two of us exchange knowing smiles and searching gazes. As much as she's smiling at me, I can feel and see the sadness reflected in her eyes. We stay in comfortable silence for a while as I take a drink from my water bottle and so does she.

And so in all honesty, I ask Em a question that might be considered as intrusive but I care and am concerned with her, "You've rushed through life already. Why do you feel the need to do the same when it comes to love?"

Em seems thankfully open to what I have to say, commenting, "Well, AJ was about to propose at the time. I was 16, he was 19. But the plan was for a long engagement. People say that our break-up was for the best since we were still too young. Yet, the whole thing…how it all unraveled… It just sucked, and it hurt. It hurts up to now."

And then Em adds, "I started thinking more about this when Kaz, Kei, and Yuzu asked me out. Quite frankly, I'm really not in a rush. In fact, maybe I'm just envious of normal people. Beyond AJ and Tadanobu, I never got to experience what it's like to be excited about a date just like a teenager or a grown woman would. Maybe part of me is looking for that. Maybe I said yes because I want to make up for lost time...or that I didn't want to deal with the hassle if things don't work out."

I take in a deep breath, and I give Em a small nod. I can't help but think and empathize about how much hurt she felt on both occasions, and so I say, "What AJ decided to do between the two of you was sadly his loss. When Troy and Nozomu turned you down, that was their loss, too. As with Rhion, the friendship between the two of you stood strong. When it comes to Nomura, though… you lost an opportunity to get to know him better because you allowed your hurt from Nozomu affect you."

Em gives me a long, searching gaze. "Gēge, what do you think I should do, then? If I find someone who doesn't know even half of what I do, I risk losing that relationship and getting hurt again. I _can't _reveal my secrets. There are only a few people in the world who know my entire secret and trust completely at the same time. Even Michael-san doesn't know all of my secrets because I have to protect him and AJ."

The two of us fall quiet for a while…

I move seats, and so I now sit beside her and look at her with worry as she bows her head. "Em..?"

Em smiles sadly while the tears glisten in her eyes. "I feel like hanging by a thread." She pauses for a moment, and then adds, "These things that have been going on…the threats from Okada, Derek Anson, and Almagest… I feel as if I'm being pushed against the corner. When Prime Minister Brown died, I felt helpless. It's a different kind of helplessness."

"What do you mean?"

"A person normally feels helpless because he doesn't have the power to change or reverse things…such as people's deaths. Mine is different. I have some capability in my fingertips to change or reverse things. My helplessness comes with knowing that when the circumstance is meant-to-be, I'm forced to accept that things mustn't be changed for the greater good. It's like a bitter pill that I have to constantly swallow…and each time, it's getting harder to do so."

Em and I fall silent once more, staying as such for a while until I say, "You know how I've always wanted to become a detective. At times, you leave me amazed. I don't know how you manage to do it. A life serving the law, and delving in the underworld…the mafia being one of them… Both light and dark…"

"I'm just glad and thankful that you trust me, even though I'm Interpol, too. I know that you tense up when it comes to Tenma..."

The Tenma who Em refers to is none other than Tenma Shiraishi - my younger half brother who I share a father with. He currently holds a senior officer rank at Interpol, and is technically peers with Em and Kishi. She has more interactions with Tenma since her activities for Interpol are more global in reach than Kishi. Although Tenma probably knows that I have ties with Em, he pretty much has left her alone...probably because her other professional endeavors keep her busy and most of those activities are with law enforcement agencies. She, on the other hand, continues to feign ignorance for her protection as well as Tenma's.

"You and Tenma are different, Em. I trust you with everything. He may be my brother, but I'd never have that level of comfort or trust with him. He lives in a world where all mobsters and everyone unlawful are bad. You're not like that because you know better. You see things much differently and more openly than he does."

"It's not easy," Em replies to me. "I have to keep things from my law enforcement friends. I'm pretty much like Mamoru, possibly worse because of my rank. I've been doing this for 11 years and counting. I have to balance everything so that those opposite worlds don't collide with each other. Lately, though, I feel that my luck might run out soon. And I don't want it to end because of the role that I play."

Glancing at Em, I ask, "Such as…?"

"Something might serve justice but not be lawful, and vice versa." Em lifts her head and glances at me. "Sometimes, those who serve the law are not honorable. Then you have those who are in the underworld. Mobsters such as you, Zu Fu, Samejima, Rahman, and Ryosuke… Thieves such as Baba and the Black Foxes… Assassins such as Hikaru… Yes, such people commit acts labeled as crimes yet they uphold a higher sense of honor. I can protect others through the law. I can protect those who live in our gray world...those who uphold a moral code... And now, I've been standing in Jii-san's place for five years and counting."

For two-thirds of his long life, Jii-san – Troy's maternal grandfather – served as the negotiator of the underworld. His true, deeper role was sentinel for the underworld. For those who stay true to a moral code, the sentinel serves as their divine sword and shield. For those who don't, the sentinel is retribution personified. Only a chosen few know that there's such a figure in the underworld. And for those who know about the existence of the sentinel, a fewer number know the real identity of any past or current sentinels. These select few are sworn to secrecy, with their lives as collateral if the secret is divulged.

I pause for a moment, gathering my thoughts and questions on the issue. This happens be another area of curiosity for Eisuke and me. Taking the opportunity before me, I share with Em, "I've asked Jii-san one time on why that role went to you rather than Troy. I don't mean to offend you, Em… I've just been curious because Troy's blood."

"No offense taken," says Em with a smile, sighing as she now takes her turn to gather her thoughts. "If you're talking about blood, then the true inheritor of that position should've been AJ. Didn't Zu Fu or Jii-san himself tell you anything?"

"All I know is that Jii-san was the past sentinel, and you're the current one. I only found out about it after I overthrew Ryuun and I became the Ice Dragons' boss."

Em turns her body and sits sideways to face me. "The original bloodline for the sentinel was the Ishino Family. That had been the case for many generations. The last sentinel from the Ishino bloodline – AJ's paternal grandfather – had two best friends. They were Jii-san and Zu Fu. Michael-san…Dad…was orphaned when he was around seven. For unexplainable reasons, the powers of the sentinel manifested in Jii-san. He took that as a sign that he must carry out a dear friend's wish from beyond the grave. Since then, Jii-san also became Michael-san's father. He took on the role of sentinel for two generations of the Ishino Family. About five years ago, when it was time for Jii-san to retire from the role, he asked Troy to choose. Troy declined. Jii-san didn't disclose to Troy that someone else must take his place should he refuse. The only difference was that Troy was given a chance to choose. The one who got it should Troy refuse had no choice but to take over. Before Troy made that choice, I was the one who manifested the supernatural abilities needed for the role. It not only skipped both Troy and AJ. Whatever I supernaturally had plus Jii-san's abilities gave a different dimension to the role. So for the past five years, the sentinel reverted to its original conception from long ago - a supernatural figure that serve as friend or foe in the underworld. Sure, Troy or AJ could've been forced to take the role and inherit the abilities but forcing it would've cost them more than just their lives."

The facts I've just learned are sobering to say the least. "And you've been handling not just Troy's burden but AJ's burden, too. Are they even aware of this?"

Em quietly chuckles and shakes her head. "No, they're not. I told Dad and Jii-san not to say anything about it. I want it to remain that way. Can you just imagine if someone wants to be with me out of feelings of pity, obligation, or indebtedness towards me? I want someone who accepts me for who I am, and who I can accept the same way in return."

I gaze at Em, asking her as kindly as I can, "So tell me… What's making you so sad?"

Em meets my gaze and remains speechless. For a minute, she looks as if she wants to dismiss my line of questioning with a denial, quip, or change of topic. Yet I think it dawns on her that she gave me her word that she'd be honest with me, most especially now.

When Em still remains quiet for a minute, I dare offer a reason by asking her, "Are you sad because of this man we're about to see?"

After many minutes of silence between us, Em finally says, "I'm going through a lot, Gēge. Been doing a lot of thinking… I feel a lot of things… Overwhelmed… Touched… Enraged…. Vengeful… Trapped… Lonely…"

Em pauses for a few moments, and then adds, "If I do more than just finish Derek Anson and the current form that Almagest is in, what would you and the others do, Gēge? I don't normally care about what others think, but I do highly regard what all my big brothers think. So I'm curious. What will happen to us if things turn that way for me when all else fails and that's the only solution to take? Will that cause a rift between all of us...with me being isolated from all of you? What happens when everything blows up on my face and I can only live in the shadows?"

I give Em the kindest smile that I can possibly give. "You are an Ice Dragon, Em. You're family to us. You'll always have a world and a place to call home. You'll always have me...don't you ever forget that..."

I choose not to say anything; letting Em ramble on if needs be…

"About these dates I'm about to have… I can't help but feel that my big brothers are feeling so sorry for me that they're going out of their way to date me. I'm so touched with the gesture, but my misgivings about these dates make me feel like I'm such an ingrate."

"You may be our little sister, but each one of us is not related to you by blood."

"I know that, but–"

My gaze stays with Em as I explain to her, "Any one of us asking you on a date is doing that as a man asking a woman. You shouldn't make a mistake between the two. You shouldn't belittle such gesture."

There's a silence between us….

And I continue by pointing out to Em, "What makes AJ and Troy different from any of us? When you think about it, they're just as much as your big brothers as we are. You even had a long-term relationship with AJ."

Em doesn't say anything. She lowers her gaze, as if she's thinking things over and at the same time doesn't have the usual courage that she has to look me in the eye.

After I feel that Em had enough time to think things through, I ask her, "Look…let me ask you…. If you didn't grow up around us and each one of us asked you out on a date, would you have said no? What thoughts would've crossed your mind?"

Em lifts her head, and says, "I didn't say no to any of these dates. But if that was the scenario, I…"

When Em stops mid-stream, I narrow my eyes and ask, "I _what..?_"

Em meets my gaze. Deep sadness reflects through her expressive eyes. Her eyes glisten from tears that she tries to hold back. "If I find that special someone, I wouldn't know what things I should tell or keep hidden. I'd be scared if that other person gets hurt or dies because of this really complicated world of mine. What if Derek, Madeline, Almagest, or anyone who I made an enemy of retaliates by using him to get to me? What if that person demands that I choose between him and the life that I've built for myself? What if I fall for someone in law enforcement and he finds out that half of my world sometimes goes against the law? What would he do should I refuse to betray that that world and the people that I've cared for who are in it? How I wish there'd be someone who I can have a mutual relationship with – love, acceptance, respect, and understanding that this is who I am."

I let out a burdened sigh. "You and I don't live easy lives. I wish that I can have an easy and reassuring answer for you, but I don't. If it makes you feel any better, I also wish for the same things that you do. I also worry about nearly the same things as you do, too."

"Now do you understand what I'm saying when I said earlier that I feel lonely?" Em gives me a sad, self-deprecating smile. "I know that there are people around me. I have family. They may not be by blood, but I feel the love and care. I, too, love and care for each one very much. That fact _should_ fill my heart. That fact _should_ make me feel grateful. I want to do more for those I love, but I feel that I'm always falling short. I'm surrounded by love and care, but I can't shake the loneliness sometimes. And lately, I've been afraid for everyone around me. The music and the songs… I wouldn't be able to cope with and filter through with what I'm feeling if it weren't for those."

Hearing Em's confession, I comment, "Is that why you're busying yourself with another career? It gives you a sense of normalcy? Of balance…?"

Em nods her head.

I let the comfortable silence between Em and me linger a little longer before I ask her, "From one lonely person to another, would you like to hang out with me a little more often than we've usually done over the years? May I consider each of those times between us as dates?"

Em looks at me for a good, long while. She eventually smiles and nods, taking my hand which I offered for her to take…our shared smiles becoming warmer still as we mutually tighten the hold of the other's hand.

"Good…" I tell Em, happy that she's taken my invitation. "Let's talk about it more on our way to the Sakuragumi. It looks like we're just about 10 minutes away from our first destination."

As I notice Em doing her best to subdue her reaction, I place my other hand on top of our clasped hands. I tell her as gently and as reassuringly as I can, "When you speak to him, hold your head up high at all times. From what it sounded like, this guy seems nice. You two might've not meant to be a couple, you're both meant to be friends. So openly talk to him. Preserve the friendship that you two have. Aim to get closure so that you can finally move on. All right..?"

Em nods, and I continue the drive in comfortable silence while I clasp her hand with my left one. I remember holding this hand long ago when I first met her and she lost her parents. Eisuke, Luke, and I swore to never let go of her hand…and I'm sure that Kazuomi Shido, Yuzuru Shiba, and Kei Soejima made the same vow at a time when her parents were still alive. Later on, the rest of the auction managers and the Paradiso men joined us with vows of their own.

How time flies, making everyone who's more attuned to things that money can't buy that there are things that never change such as precious ties that bind one person to another. And yet those very same things do change since those precious bonds become deeper and stronger over time, tribulations, and circumstances – a bond that goes beyond blood and has all to do with loyalty and regard for one another.

**End of Chapter Eight**


	9. Engagements with the Three Kings - P1

**KISSED BY THE BADDEST BIDDER and MASQUERADE KISS**

**PARALLELS – THE TANGLED WEB WE WEAVE**

**Chapter Nine – Engagements with the Three Kings (Part One)**

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Major / Main Appearances**_

_Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. _

_Masquerade Kiss and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. _

_Alexandra Emrys, Michael Ishino, AJ Ishino, Troy Tsuuri, Representative Okada, Uncle Gavin / Gavin Anson, Dylan Emrys, Ariadne Anson / Ariadne Emrys, Derek Anson, and other original characters are owned by PJ Zatken._

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Cameo Appearances**_

_Kings of Paradise and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Sagara Yosuke and Representative Amatsuka Sakuto)_

_Metro PD: Close to You and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Tokyo MPD, Nomura Tadanobu)_

_Scandal in the Spotlight and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Rikudoh Kyohei, Ninagawa Takashi, Revance)_

_My Sweet Bodyguard and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Kenta Makabe)_

_Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi, Junjou Romantica, and their awesome characters are owned by their wonderful author Shungiku Nakamura. (publishing companies Marukawa Shoten and Onodera Shuppan, Mino Kanade, Mino Yamato, Kirishima Hiyori, Kirishima Zen, Yokozawa Takafumi, Takano Masamune, Isaka Ryuichiro)_

* * *

_**Author's Notes and Background for this Fanfiction**_

_I have seen how many folks are avid fans of Voltage Inc. otome games / Love 365. I do not know as to how many of them are also avid authors and/or readers in fanfiction dot net._

_This crossover fic for Kissed by the Baddest Bidder / Masquerade Kiss fanfiction serves as a companion piece to the Junjou Romantica / Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi crossover fanfic __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__. The goal of this fic is to fill the little holes that would be there because the antagonist(s) and the problems he/she/they bring to our beloved JR / SH characters are complex. _

_Secondly, the people who are there to help our beloved JR / SH characters through this time have complex lives and equally complex connections. _

_I figured that the best way to show how intricate these relationships and connections are is through "companion piece" fanfics. First is so the focus for __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__ would remain mostly with our JR / SH characters. Second, having "companion pieces" would give readers and "inside glimpse" of what was really happening behind the scenes so that there would not be any confusion when a character or characters from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and / or Masquerade Kiss are mentioned or would make a cameo in __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__._

_As a result, my __Disclaimer__ and __Author's Notes__ on every chapter for Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive and each "companion piece" would properly mention and give credit to the fandoms and characters that appear in it._

_These "companion piece" fanfics are experiments. I will do my best to do justice to the fandoms that I do, just as I have always done all these years. Come and enjoy this ride with me, and let me know what you think!_

_Best regards,_

_**PJ Zatken**_

* * *

**Timeline: 11:40 AM, August 6 (four days before Alexa's concert debut)**

**Setting: Marukawa Shoten Headquarters**

**Preliminary Meeting regarding Joint Overseas Venture**

_**AJ Ishino's Point of View (POV)**_

"Ah, we just made it!"

I chuckle at my companion's exuberant comment. The sound of our car doors closing along with the alarm activating now echo throughout the underground parking lot. "I told you we'll make it on time, Isaka-san. We've left plenty of time from the country club."

Hearing Isaka-san sigh, I think for a moment and then ask him a few second later, "You seem antsy. Everything okay…?"

"Well, I don't have an executive secretary today. Asahina's recuperating. This is also the very first meeting that Em-chan and Troy-kun will be attending in person."

Em and Troy…. Troy and Em… The two of them were _supposed_ to be here since yesterday. This project has been in the making for two years and counting. All four of us worked our tails off to make this happen, and they don't show up for an important kick-off meeting. I ranted to Dad, but my complaint fell on deaf ears as always.

Momentarily closing my eyes and reeling in my disgust that has taken root since yesterday, I mumble, "Well, it was supposed to be yesterday – not today."

"AJ-kun… Don't be too hard on them. I'm the one who asked Em-chan and Troy-kun to do errands on my behalf. Your Dad also added more to their list. So there were two choices. One was for them to attend the meeting yesterday through teleconferencing and finish the errands for us. Two was for them to be physically here since yesterday but leave the errands unattended. The two of them going out of their way to finish those errands for us will save Michael-san and me a lot of time. Those tasks should've taken give or take three business days, even longer considering red tape. But they managed to get things done within one full day. They must've burned the midnight oil to make things possible and much easier for all of us."

"Oh yeah, they're good at burning the midnight oil. They've done that for God knows how many years without me knowing," I reply with a semi-sort as the two of us walk towards the entrance.

Isaka-san stops for a minute, glancing at a particular black SUV parked at one of the slots.

I follow the subject of Isaka's attention, and I can't help but have my eyes narrow. My blood boils from what I see. I just validated my hunch that this excuse of theirs is utter bullshit. "Sure, Isaka-san… _Errands_, you say, kept Em and Troy from being here yesterday…."

The two of us see the two people – a man and a woman – in the vehicle, the man cupping the woman's cheeks and their lips closing in for a kiss…maybe more.

"I beg your pardon?" Isaka-san asks, blinking as he looks my way.

"I don't remember making out with a guy being an important business errand…unless you and Dad are asking Em to personally entertain certain clients to curry favor," I deadpan, pointing my thumb at the black SUV.

"Green-eyed monster, AJ-kun?" asks Isaka-san, being nonchalant but observing me at the corner of his eye. "You had a gorgeous woman waiting on the wings yesterday after our meeting. Ami was her name, wasn't it? Although come to think of it, she didn't look quite happy with you. To be more accurate, the word _ballistic_ more closely fits her description…."

"I broke up with Ami a little while back. She refuses to accept it." I declare with a half-smirk while shaking my head. "As to being jealous when it comes to Em…? She can do whatever she damn well pleases. That's how she has operated as long as everyone remembers. She flits anywhere and everywhere. No one knows where she goes. No one knows what she does. No one knows where she has been before then. No one knows who she has been with. No one knows who she'll be with."

Isaka-san and I take the elevator and then walk towards the conference room where the meeting will be held. Our elevator ride is quiet. I take that opportunity to think about the upcoming meeting, and the things that need to get done.

I stop for a minute at the lobby area adjacent to the conference room. My foul mood disappears as I see the familiar person who's making my usually-reserved Dad and the normally-quiet Troy respectively chat up a storm. Troy's and my glances meet, but I just ignore him to focus on the much-welcomed newcomer talking to my Dad.

And so with all smiles, I say, "Kazuomi! What brings you here?"

"Good morning, AJ… I'm trying to get Em before her meeting starts…" Shido Kazuomi replies to me with a nod and a smile. His smile becomes wider as he adds, "Don't be a stranger…"

The two of us exchange a brotherly embrace and once we draw away from each other, Kazuomi ruffles my hair just as he normally would when Em, Troy, and I were much younger…days where things were much simpler, more carefree, and happier. It was at a time where both Em's and Troy's parents were still alive. A time when the three of us were the best of childhood friends...

The mistake I've made was that I've completely fallen in love with a woman who didn't deserve me, and befriended someone who wouldn't have any qualms screwing the person who would've been my fiancée behind my back all those years until her accident in Santorini. But enough with the mistakes… Em's no longer my girlfriend, and I made sure of that. I keep Troy at a distance knowing that I could never trust him or her ever again. Those nice, idyllic childhood memories of strong friendships are long gone now. I've grown up now, and I'm not stupid or naïve.

I introduce Isaka-san to Kazuomi, and the two exchange business cards. The three of us along with Dad and Troy engage in a relaxed conversation about business as well as catching up on old times.

A handful of minutes have passed, and soon a familiar voice pipes in, "Good morning, everyone! And Kaz – you're early!"

"I want to see you before your meeting," replies Kazuomi with such a disarming and charming smile – a subtlety that I cannot help but notice. "Plus, I'm catching up with Michael. I'm sure that time will fly by before you know it."

Everyone turns and waves at Em and her companion – a good-looking brown-haired man approximately in his mid to late 20s wearing an impeccable light gray suit, crisp white shirt, pink silk tie with complementing gold tie pin, and well-polished Oxford dress shoes. He carried a black duffel bag with him. Come to think of it, he might be a baby-faced looker around his early 30s just like Kazuomi.

I'm sure of one thing: this guy was the one in the black SUV with Em. It feels as if I've seen him before today, but I just don't remember where.

Em hugs Dad, Kazuomi, and Isaka-san, plants a kiss on their cheeks, and ends her customary greeting with a smile. She gives me a hello along with a cordial smile and a nod like she always does. She would be doing the same thing for me, but after that incident at a party in the estate where I pretty much embarrassed both of us she wouldn't go beyond civilities when it comes to any form of contact with me. And quite frankly, it's better this way. At least we can stand being in the same room with each other in a social setting much longer than we used to after the break-up.

Once Em and her companion were with everyone, she says, "Everyone, meet Deputy Chief Nomura Tadanobu from Tokyo MPD." She then looks at Nomura and gestures, "Deputy Chief, you remember my Dad, AJ, and Troy when I was confined at Kamakura…right?"

So that's where I met Nomura – at the hospital at Kamakura when Em was in a coma. What a surprise – not! He was one of her many sea of visitors that I've never met until that time. It grated on my nerves before to say the least. Then to make matters worse, Dad, Jii-san, and even Troy knew him and everyone who came during that time…with me left in the dark not knowing anything.

And I hate to say that it still grates on my nerves to say the least now more than ever.

Why should I care this much? I shouldn't care to go back to a relationship filled with lies, and to a girl who I barely know even if I've known her since childhood.

"Ah, yes," Dad says with a genial smile as he exchanges bows with Nomura. "I do remember you, Deputy Chief. You and some of your colleagues visited Em while she was hospitalized."

"Yes, Sir… It's so good to see you and your family after all these years. And please, call me Nomura…." replies the Deputy Chief with a genial smile.

Once that there's a natural pause in the conversation, Em continues to tell Nomura, "Also….please meet Isaka Ryuichiro, President of Marukawa Shoten and a business partner of Ishino Group. Last, but not the least, please meet Shido Kazuomi – a long-time and very close family friend of mine. Isaka-san… Kaz… Please meet Deputy Chief Nomura…"

Isaka-san and Kazuomi exchange handshakes and pleasant smiles with Nomura, and then Nomura turns to Dad and Isaka-san. "Gentlemen, may I have a short word with you in private?"

After Dad and Isaka-san nod to Nomura, Dad instructs Troy and me, "Why don't you two go inside the conference room and wait for us there? Em and Kazuomi have business to talk about. She'll keep him company until I return."

"Chief Nomura, this way, please…" says Isaka-san as he, Nomura, and Dad walk away.

"Em, let me walk with Troy and AJ. Just stay there…"

Em chuckles, saying, "I'm not going anywhere…."

And so Kazuomi walks with Troy and me.

"See you later, Kazuomi," says Troy with a smile, heading inside the conference room before me. "Let's hang out very soon, okay?"

Kazuomi gives Troy this customary smile of his – the one that reaches to the eyes which shows that he really means what he says when he tells Troy, "Of course. You, AJ, Kei, Yuzu, and me… It's been a long time."

Troy's smile becomes more generous as he waves goodbye to Kazuomi.

I join Troy and wave goodbye at Kazuomi, saying, "I'll see you after the meeting, right Kazuomi?"

"Yes, you will. After all, I'm giving Em a ride back home especially since she has her own place at Raven Resorts."

I nod, and reply, "Okay. So let me know when we can all hang out. I'm looking forward to it." I then gesture to Kazuomi that I'll be joining Troy and the others for the meeting.

"AJ…"

I turn, and look at Kazuomi.

Kazuomi's gaze didn't leave me as he tells me, "Kei, Yuzu, and I asked Michael for permission to date Em. We're glad that Michael said yes. I'd rather tell you face to face before the very first date. This new development wouldn't cause a problem between us, or more problems between you and Em…now would it?"

"No, why would it? She and I have broken up more than four years ago. She and I have been dating other people. So no problem at all…" I respond to Kazuomi, meeting his gaze.

Conceptually, there's nothing wrong with this new development. In fact, it was decent of Kazuomi to come up and tell me this. No wonder I received a text message this morning from both Kei and Yuzuru asking me to give them a call. However, something just didn't sit well with me and I don't know why.

"That's good, then." Kazuomi's genial smile became warmer. "We've always been brothers to each other. If you ever need to talk to any of the three of us about anything, call or see us. But please, whatever differences the two of you might still have, the two of you really need to work it out."

I nod, and then tell Kazuomi, "I got to go. See you after the meeting."

I leave Em and Kazuomi at the comfortable lounge area nearby the conference room…the two now sitting together side by side smiling at each other. We join Marukawa Shoten and Onodera Shuppan personnel for light refreshments prior to the meeting, with my mind and heart trying to sort out these unexplainable and unsettled feelings.

* * *

_**Shido Kazuomi's Point of View (POV)**_

I join Em on the comfortable couch at the lounge area, the two of us waiting for Michael and Isaka so that Em and Isaka can join the rest of the group for the meeting.

With all smiles, I draw Em close to me and plant a kiss on her forehead. When I draw away from her, I study her for a moment and ask her, "You've been busy as soon as your plane landed. So tell me – how many hours of sleep did you _actually_ get last night?"

Em asks me in a semi-dismissive, cheeky way, "Why is everybody asking me that?"

"Em…. I'm serious…."

"A couple…" Em replies, this time taking me much more seriously. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I'm all right. _Really_, I am."

"I did hint to Michael if you can possibly get a reprieve from this meeting," I then switch gears and inquire, "We can take a rain-check on our date if–"

A pouting Em immediately warns me, "You better not dare, Shido Kazuomi… You're_ not_ doing me a favor by cancelling out on me. I really need to unwind. Unless, of course, you've changed your mind or have other things to do."

"Not on your life – that's not my reason for proposing a rain-check. I'm just really worried about you," I tell Em with a chuckle. I then give her a reassuring smile. "_Fine…_ We can vege out at my place, if you'd like."

Em sighs and gives me a small, comfortable smile along with those expressive puppy-dog eyes. "Kaz… Let's do as what you've got planned for us, please…? Let's leave after my meeting. If I could leave sooner, I will. Let's go make that surprise pit stop you're suggesting. I've been excited about it, too. Then let's go to Masquerade. Meet up with Kei and Yuzu. I promise that I'll get some rest before we start early on our date. Once our date's done, let's hang out either at your place or mine…whichever you'd like. And I'm _so _looking forward to chatting while eating some Lady Borden ice cream."

"If it's _that_ bad, I'm definitely making sure that we both get to relax during our date together. We'll chat and eat ice cream to our heart's content while vege-ing out and watching movies. And we're not just having Lady Borden. I also have some Haagen-Dazs for us."

Em raises an eyebrow, and with a childlike smile she asks me, "Really? What flavor?"

"The limited editions and each flavor from their _Story Time_ series. They're single servings so we can sample everything to our heart's content." I smirk as I see the glee reflect in her eyes.

"You're the best! What have I done to deserve all of this?"

"You've been burning the candle on both ends every day for almost a month now. Actually, all four of us haven't been kind to ourselves lately. You need to pamper yourself. So after our afternoon and night out, let's vege out at my place. Spend the night with me."

Em nods with a smile at my proposal. "I can't wait! It was just one thing after another since I left Tres Spades last night. I got a lot done, but I didn't expect the multiple curve-balls that I had to deal with since last night." She, slipping into a more thoughtful mood, sighs once more and shakes her head. "It's been a very stressful 12 hours, if you ask me. So I just want to forget things and have fun. Hanging out together the way we originally intended is the cure for that. Once this meeting's over, I'm on a self-imposed day-and-a-half time off. I'll have plenty of time to vege out before that diplomatic dinner tomorrow with Kei at Prime Minister Hiraizumi's residence."

I listen to Em, and once she's done speaking I tell her, "All right. But there's a slight change of plans. Instead of Masquerade, we'll meet up at my place after you and I are done with our little expedition. The four of us will be more relaxed and have privacy there. And of course, we'll go on our date later on."

"All right…that sounds good," says Em with a nod and a smile.

Em and I see Isaka, Nomura, and Michael emerge from one of the smaller conference rooms, with Isaka and Michael looking respectively perturbed from the conversation.

"Looks serious," I quietly comment to Em, doing it as we watch the three of them.

"Well, the threat's very real, Kaz. At least you, Yuzu, Kei know definitely far more than even Deputy Chief Nomura does. The four of us need to talk about it once we're together. You can share with Yuzu and Kai that there was a crisis just couple of hours ago at the Prime Minister's residence. One SP officer is currently in critical care for accelerated symptoms of sarin and ricin poisoning."

I observe the three men, and notice Nomura's quick yet meaningful stolen glance thrown towards Em's way. I watch Em for a while, which brings me to ask her, "Are you close to him…the officer who got poisoned? Is that why you look like you've been crying?"

Em nods sadly. "They're just like siblings to me, Kaz. Kenta recently got promoted to SP after working so hard to get in." She closes her eyes and bows her head, "Seeing him get carted away like that, it scared me. It still scares me. I don't want that to happen to anyone, especially to anyone from our circle of trust."

"I know that… That's why you and Troy globe-trekked and took the time for three straight weeks. Zack and I have been worried about you all this time, you know…." I then inquire, studying Em's features and telling her in a cheeky fashion, "Are you sure that you can still duke it out in that meeting for at least an hour or so? Remember that AJ's in there. The last thing you'd probably want to do is to let that adrenaline overdrive of yours lower down your guard. You might end up mangling him."

Quickly turning things around, Em asks, "What lip has AJ been giving about me this time?"

After letting out a sigh and shaking his head, I say, "He and Isaka saw you and the Deputy Chief in the car. AJ's grumbling about the two of you seemingly being inappropriately intimate in a public place. Don't worry about it. Michael put a stop to it, and Isaka didn't seem to pay attention to it."

"Wishful thinking…." Em's eyes narrow and she mumbles under her breath, "Bloody idiot… Nothing could be further from the truth."

I have an amused twinkle in my eyes while I tell Em, "I figured as much. Because if there's even a small sliver of truth to what AJ said, things won't be appearing the way that they are right now."

"Which is…?" Em inquires with a raised eyebrow.

"You've been pent up in so many ways, to say the least. It has nothing to do with you being put through the wringer for the past 24 straight hours or the past three weeks. And as much as you've freshened up, I definitely know when you've just cried," I respond, my eyes not leaving Em. "So once we leave here, promise me that you _will_ relax. You need to do that because you're looking paler than the last time I saw you and the concert's just around the corner. I want you to look and feel your best for your big day."

Em nods as she reaches out and holds my hand. "I'll be fine. I'm much calmer and have my second wind knowing that you're here." She reciprocates my warm smile with one of her own.

"I'll hang out here with Michael. He and I started discussing a couple of business matters. I'll let you in on it at lunch, because it seems like he's steering me towards hammering out the details with you," I advise Em while I affectionately tighten my hold of her hand. "Just take your time at your meeting. I'll be right here when you're ready to leave."

Em stirs, and then tells me, "It looks like the Deputy Chief wants a word with me before we part ways."

I hold Em's wrist, and then whisper in her ear, "Looks like competition is fierce, am I right? Nothing might have happened in that car except for harmless conversation and kisses on the cheek, but I know the look of a man who's more than interested in a woman."

"You exaggerate… He and I are not exclusively dating. In fact, I don't know what we are at this point," Em stares into my eyes, and from there I can see such deep-rooted sadness…it's that enigmatic, heart wrenching melancholy of hers that I've been trying my hardest to get to the bottom of. And I'm not going to give up in believing that Kei, Yuzu, and I can help her. We just need to have an inkling of an idea what's bothering her.

"The Deputy Chief looks like he knows how to appreciate fine gems, too…especially the rarest ones that have been perfected through time," I say before I plant a kiss on Em's cheek and then the back of her hand. "I'll wait for you here…and between here and my place, you can tell me more on what _really_ made you cry. I bet that it has more to do with that Deputy Chief rather than your gravely injured friend. My instincts are always right on these things. Speaking of the devil, here he comes now…"

Sure enough, Deputy Chief Nomura's now approaching us.

"Miss Emrys… May I have a word, please?" Deputy Chief Nomura asks, definitely seeing the exchange between Em and me.

"Sure, Chief Nomura…."

"I updated Mister Isaka and your Dad about Mino Kanade and security detail for the heads of each company," Nomura explains to Em in front of us. He pauses for a minute and then adds, "Thanks for coming down the station and working with us on the details. We'll stay in touch."

Decent guy. I strongly sense it. I _definitely_ called it right – Nomura does care about Em a great deal. I can tell, though, that there's unease between them. The question is what just happened between the two of them? Why did she look like she just cried her heart out before she made an appearance?

As I think things through, I hear Em tell Nomura, "All right… Talk to you soon as well, Chief Nomura."

Once Nomura waves farewell to everyone and gets in an elevator, Em says to Isaka, "I'm ready when you are, Isaka-san."

"Dad… Kaz… I'll see you both shortly," says Em after she gives me a nod and turns to the two men.

EM then kisses me on the cheek, telling me, "I'll give you more details after my meeting. See you as soon as I'm done."

Feeling mischievous, I whisper in Em's ear, "Once you walk out of that meeting, our date starts. All gloves are off once we leave this building." When our eyes meet, my smile becomes generous as my hand rests on her head while I touch her left cheek and plant a kiss on her right cheek.

Em and I then draw away from each other, the two of us exchanging a small yet warm smile.

"And I promise to give Em-chan back to you in one piece, Shido-san," says Isaka in a friendly manner.

I give Isaka an appreciative nod. Michael follows suit.

"Let's go then, Em-chan," replies Isaka, asking in a kind tone while offering a gentlemanly arm for Em to take. Once she drapes her arm on Isaka, he rests his hand on her hand and adds, "This will be no longer than an hour. We'll aim to make it less so that you can the rest you deserve. There's a meeting room full of people waiting for you and Troy-kun to join us since yesterday. And I have a nice carafe of sweetened black coffee waiting for you since I know today's one of those days."

Em smiles, saying, "You know me too well now, Isaka-san. Thank you."

"Well, it's the least that I can do for you and Troy-kun. Although quite frankly, I know that I'll never know the full extent of how you do things. Nonetheless, Marukawa Shoten thanks both of you for your help."

Michael looks at Em with a warm smile that a proud and grateful father can possibly give, and from the corner of my eye I can see Isaka give his own version of Michael's gaze.

And Michael tells Em with quiet warmth, "Deputy Chief Nomura filled Isaka-kun and me in regarding the security detail and the investigation. Thank you for following up with him to have this reported. We really appreciate it." He then lifts his hand which now held the black duffel bag that Nomura carried earlier, "He also provided vials of antidote. He told Isaka-kun and me to give Doctor Himuro a call about the vials, and he'll explain everything. There's a vial here for you, too. We need to thank him for making all these arrangements possible for us."

"I'll make sure to thank Doctor Himuro for us, Dad." After a pause, Em nods and then says to Michael and me, "If you'll excuse us, Gentlemen, Isaka-san and I only have a minute left before noon…so off we go."

As usual, Em stages to keep her secrets hidden very well. Yuzu, Kei, and I know exactly where those vials have come from, and they definitely didn't come from Doctor Himuro.

After Michael and I give Em and Isaka our nods before they turn and leave, Michael tells me with a gracious smile, "Since you and I will be waiting, let's sit down and chat, my boy. We haven't been left by ourselves in ages. Wish that Yuzuru and Kei are here with us… We'll just settle ourselves with coffee rather than our usual scotch or whiskey for today."

"Whiskey, scotch, or coffee… it'll be just like old times," I reply to Michael with a grin of my own, feeling comfortable as always being around him. "So how's Ishino Group doing?"

I look at Michael – AJ's Dad as well as Em and Troy's surrogate father – and note he hasn't changed that much over the years. Handsome, smart, dignified-looking in his own right…we know that he could easily charm any woman being such a gifted multilingual conversationalist and negotiator and a gentleman to boot. However, he has chosen to focus his energies into the Ishino Group and the ones he calls his family. He's in his early 50s, yet he still looks younger than his age save for a few strands of gray hair. His disposition as well as his kind demeanor is still the same as I remembered it during my Oxford University days. Kei, Yuzu, and I remain grateful towards him since he immediately included us in that small yet intimate circle. Our bond with Michael became stronger ever since Em's parents died and even more so when she ended up in Mexico at my Dad's estate gravely injured and with no memory. In one way, he also stood as a father for the three of us. Being orphaned himself when he was a boy, he found an immediate affinity with the three of us.

Michael chuckles, commenting, "I know… You'd rather hear the inside scoop rather than what you read in the papers and business journals." There's a kind, nostalgic twinkle in his eye. "Ishino Group's doing very well. I'm just worried about these three that I'll be leaving behind when the day comes…not that I'm planning to leave anytime soon."

"Too many people will feel it when you're gone, Michael. AJ's world revolves around you and the business. Em's adores you and Jii-san. Troy will move heaven and earth for you and Jii-san," I tell Michael with a small smile, a heavy feeling residing in my heart since such conversations make me feel uncomfortable and helpless.

"And I'm so grateful for each of them. Each of the three of them is a devoted, loving, and respectful child. Jii-san and I are very proud of them." Michael then looks at me, adding, "And out of the three of them, it's Em that Jii-san and I have wronged so much all this time."

"Well, I can see why you'll be concerned. You should know, though, that all your three children would not think ill of you or Jii-san. Each one knew the sacrifice that much be made – most especially Em. No one's blaming either you or Jii-san for what happened four years ago. If any, that problem is between AJ and Em. They should be settling it between them," is my reply, thinking back on the shifts in AJ's behavior when Em's name was mentioned and most especially when she appeared with Nomura. Those behavior changes might've been subtle, but they were there. Even if other people around us might not notice it, I'd notice it. Same goes with Yuzu and Kei.

"Kazuomi… Don't mind me asking, please… What made you, Kei, and Yuzuru decide to date Em?" Michael looks at me with kindness in his gaze. "I'm flattered that you three asked for my blessing. I'm very touched. I'm also very relieved for many reasons."

"Relieved?"

"For one thing, I'm seeing signs that Em's looking out for herself much more now over the past four years. I still worry that she's the same workaholic, maybe worse. But at least she's interested in other things…the ones that don't involve work yet deal with people."

Ah, Michael… If you only know how ragged Em has been running herself these days, I don't think you'll be making that same comment. Nonetheless, you are right. She's opening up herself much more over the past four years. That's probably why she has been feeling raw at times because she's making an effort to live life for once.

I confide in Michael, "I just told AJ that Yuzu, Kei, and I have asked Em out…that we'll be dating her. He said that there won't be a problem. Truthfully, though, it might make things worse between him and Em. I deemed it best to tell him. Better for him to find out from me than from other people…"

"And I'm sure AJ appreciates that. He's stubborn, though, when it comes to Em and the two of them breaking up." Michael sighs, leans forward and rests his elbows on his thighs while he clasps his hands before him. He then asks me, "Do you have an idea why I said yes to the three of you when you asked permission to date Em?"

The question intrigues me, because deep down the three of us respectively wondered why – not that we think that we will get a negative answer from him. There's something about the way that Michael gave his permission that touched us, and normally those conversations are saved during face-to-face opportunities…

Opportunities such as the one that Michael and I are having right now….

"We somewhat do. Only you, though, will always know the full answer," I reply to Michael, being as candid and respectful as I can possibly be. "I figured that you and Jii-san, out of all people, would like Em to end up with either AJ or Troy. Sorry to say that it doesn't look like it'll go that way."

"People can't force love. Troy sees Em as nothing more than a sibling, and he's happily dating other people just as he always has been. AJ has moved on, although I wish sometimes that he'd be as selective as Troy when it comes to who he'd be dating. Jii-san and I would've been fine with the two boys dating, but as you know things are chaotic. Em would have moved on much sooner, too, but my son… He couldn't let go of those negative feelings."

Michael and I pause to think. I can see that he's struggling with the situation. It's not an easy situation for Em, Troy, and AJ. It's also definitely not an easy situation for Michael and Jii-san. However, matters would've been much smoother if AJ would just let go of everything. He dumped Em already. Having his invalidated reasons for dumping Em as his motivation for being a constant asshole towards Troy and most especially Em is just childish and cruel. For short, if he wants to dump her then let her go on all counts. Why continue punishing everyone for four years and counting?

Michael shakes his head and then leans back against his seat. "It was Jii-san's and my fault as to why AJ shunned Em. We told her to keep everything a secret – even the things that Jii-san and I do not know about to this very day. It didn't sit well with her. She reasoned out that good relationships never thrived in secrets and lies. She also knew that exposing AJ to the truth would endanger him. So she had two choices – break up with AJ, or continue the relationship with secrets and lies. She ended up choosing the latter, most especially since Jii-san and I encouraged that choice. What she really wanted was to tell him the entire truth and for the two of them to decide as to where their relationship would go next. Because of our selfishness, we didn't listen to her. If I allowed her to make that decision, at least things would've ended up more amicably than the mess we're all seeing now."

"No matter what choices were made back then, I have a feeling that what we see now would be the end result – nothing more," I offer to Michael, and then I continue explaining to him since he seems baffled with my reply, "If Em had broken up with AJ first or told him the truth at the very beginning, there'd always be a part of AJ that would never accept the truth about Em. If the relationship continued after Em told AJ the truth, sooner or later AJ would've forced Em to make a choice between him and her secret life. I don't think Em would allow anyone to sway her away from what she's meant to do. The sad part is that the secret she kept had something to do with protecting both AJ and Troy. That secret kept your family and Ishino Group safe all this time, and she continues to pay a great price for it. And I'm not even talking about AJ harassing her with his comments. To her, it's moot to defend herself from any accusations. She's been holding back all this time out of respect for you and Jii-san. That's what makes it harder for her."

The two of us fall silent, with Michael nodding and accepting what I had to say.

When I felt that Michael and I have given ourselves enough time to mull over our thoughts and feelings, I say, "Kei, Yuzu, and I care a lot about Em. Each of us is sincere in dating her and seeing what happens next. There's something about her that's fascinating and charming. She's beautiful both inside and out. She's strong, intelligent, and authentic. The three of us aren't the only ones who see that in her. Over time, she has built so many relationships with people. If you ask me, it seems that everyone's just waiting for her to come of age. And now, that time has come. We all gave deference to AJ and Troy thinking that a relationship between her and either one of them if a default. It's sad that both AJ and Troy don't see what we all see in her. So please don't be surprised if many more potential suitors of hers come your way."

"Oh, I know you're right, Kazuomi. You speak of suitors…? Men such as Ichinomiya Eisuke who paid me a visit just recently about dating Em…? Or Sagara Yosuke who's inviting Em, Jii-san, and me to attend a campaign fundraiser gala for Representative Amatsuka…? I know Yosuke very well through Em. He seems to be a good big brother to her, but do you know anything about Representative Amatsuka?"

"I know about Eisuke wanting to date Em. But Yosuke and Representative Amatsuka…? That's rather interesting. I only know of Representative Amatsuka through the press and word of mouth. I only heard of good things about him. He supports Prime Minister Hiraizumi's platform and programs. Upstanding citizen and politician," I murmur with a contemplative smile. "I'm sure that Kozaki Taki got an invitation. Yuzu, Kei, and I received invitations, too. And Eisuke normally gets invited to such functions."

Michael's smile became more generous. He pats my back with fatherly affection, telling me, "Then I'll feel better, now that I know you boys were invited too. I haven't seen Taki and friends for a long time, too. Let me know, please, if you're coming to the event. Jii-san and I couldn't make it this time around. Now that I know that the young man supports Prime Minister Hiraizumi, we'll be contributing to his campaign. I'll have Em be on the lookout for you there. Knowing Em, she'll do her best to make time for the event."

"Will do," I reassure Michael. "She'll be safe – starting with Yosuke first making sure of that."

Eisuke quickly paying Michael a visit was definitely in top form. He knew how highly Em regards Michael and Jii-san, so he made sure to be the gentleman that he has been raised to be by asking permission to date her. Since Michael knows Eisuke very well, of course Eisuke got Michael's blessing.

But Sagara Yosuke, though…?

When I think of Sagara Yosuke, I can't help but think about his matchmaking services. I do know that he has teased Em on multiple occasions about this, but he'd never dare do something like that to Em. First of all, she'd break both his arms at the very least should he try to sell her as one of his _merchandise._ Second and unbelievable as it might be to anyone who doesn't know Yosuke intimately well, he and Em share a strong sibling bond. Behind the flirtatious banter, he truly adores and respects Em as a little sister. Just like anyone within our inner circle where he has belonged with a small number of us, he'd move mountains for her if need be. And just like for anyone within our inner circle, she'd look out for him and his interests not just publicly but in the shadows too.

I also heard from the grapevine that Yosuke has been regularly seen in public with a beautiful woman. Based on the whisperings, this woman seems to be a keeper since she's the only one who has been seen with him for a while now.

But maybe I'm reading too much in Yosuke's invitation and should be considering it simply for what it is: a fundraiser for the reelection of Representative Amatsuka Sakuto – a young politician who's known for his charisma, oration and debate skills, and eloquence, and has familial ties to the currently financially beleaguered Amatsuka Group. Called the "_Angel of Parliament_," Amatsuka's first term via a special election has been fruitful and scandal-free. His down-to-earth persona has wooed the masses to the polls leading to a landslide victory in his first run. He advocates on equality for women in the workplace as well as government investment in medical and scientific research. He's also a strong and impassioned supporter of Prime Minister Hiraizumi not just on the Diet floor but also in public. What impresses the masses about him is not only his charisma, but also the fact that he's a man of action. He does what he says he'll do. He has an eloquent and graceful way with the press and the public in letting his accomplishments be known yet still remain low-key.

What does Sagara Yosuke have in mind? I do trust him especially on matters pertaining to Em, but I also know him very well. I guess that I'll find out what he's up to when our upcoming small get-together comes up at Tres Spades or even before then. I'm sure that many parties will be interested on looking into it, with her being first in line. The invitation has a "plus-one" provision, which means that she can bring a guest or a date to the event.

I can't help but smirk, wondering as to who Em will invite to accompany her to this occasion should she choose a companion. After all, this isn't related to a mission so she'll most probably choose to not invite Troy. She could also choose to go by herself.

Michael and I talk about projects that Raven Resorts will like Ishino Group to handle, and I also mention in passing projects that Yuzu will like to contract Ishino Group's services for SHIBA. The two of us also discuss projects that Em has been engaged with under her own consulting agency and production company. Her consulting firm handles matters that don't fall under the umbrella of Ishino Group's expertise. Michael doesn't ask the nature of these transactions since he had an educated hunch that these matters fall under expertise that the late Dylan and Ariadne Emrys have handled when they were still alive. For short, these matters involve national and global public safety and security. Jii-san, Michael, and most especially Troy know about this but AJ doesn't because he angrily chooses not to know anything about Em's dealings yet he can't avoid grumbling about it.

As our conversation wraps up to a natural end, leaving Michael and me to talk about mundane matters of interest, Em and Isaka emerge from the meeting room. The two of us stir and stand up as she motions for us to join them in a smaller meeting room.

Once Michael and I enter the smaller meeting room, we see a group gather around as Em talks to two children – a girl and a boy. She addresses them with kindness, the sight bringing back memories for me when Kei, Yuzu, and I filled the role of older sibling and consoler for her when Dylan and Ariadne died. I observe as she gives the two children waterproof watches, with me knowing that those watches have built-in GPS chips which is the reason why she advises them never to take them off.

Eventually, the conversation ends and Em bids goodbye to everyone. Upon exiting the room, she and I nearly bump into AJ. This culminated into an all-out war between the two, this time with her not letting him get away with it.

Unfortunately, everyone saw the ugly spat between AJ and Em.

Em, already fed up after four years of being subjected to AJ's bullshit, punched, slapped, and slammed AJ against the wall twice. She said everything that needed to be said. She laid out that she would no longer be subjected to his harassment, bullying, and humiliation tactics. Things ended awkwardly, and she unfortunately left things unsettled not just with AJ but also with Michael. She had no choice, though, since Michael asked her to leave Marukawa Shoten.

As Em and I get on the elevator and ride my limousine, I ask her, "Are you going to be all right?"

"I'll be," Em sighs and shakes her head.

"If you want to talk or vent, I'm here. I'll listen."

Em chuckles self-deprecatingly. "I vented enough for now. Maybe later, I'll take you up on your offer." She then shakes her head more vigorously in disbelief.

A text message comes in. It may be one text message, but it's really from two people:

* * *

_**To: Shido**_

_**From: Soejima**_

_With Yuzu right now at SHIBA._

_The bracelet that he gave Em did its job._

_It recorded EVERYTHING that happened._

_She should've at least punched AJ_

_He went too far._

_See you two very soon._

_**PS:**_

_Did we hear right – _

_Michael asked Em to leave?_

_It's what he said AND how he said it that worries us._

_Is she's okay?_

_**K**_

* * *

I explain to Em as I hold my cell phone, "Text message from Kei and Yuzu…."

Em has that customary smile escape from her lips. It's that one which conveys nostalgia and good feelings resonating inside her. It's the one which acknowledges history and a strong bond. And I normally see that generous of a smile whenever it comes to Yuzu, Kei, or me. "Go ahead and respond to them, Kaz."

"Thanks, I will…" And so, with Em's permission, I type my reply:

* * *

_**To: Soejima**_

_**From: Shido**_

_Michael DID ask Em to leave._

_She's quiet and taking it hard._

_Our date started already._

_I'm taking her somewhere first to cheer her up._

_Will text once we head home._

_ ETA at my place: 1 1/2 hours._

_**PS: **_

_You two should've seen it._

_She punched, slapped, choke-held him. _

_She said her piece._

* * *

"If it's any consolation, what you said needed to be said." I sigh and then smile empathetically.

The two of us are startled that another text comes in my phone:

* * *

_**To: Shido**_

_**From: Soejima**_

_Can't blame her._

_She held back because of Michael and Jii-san._

_AJ took advantage of that._

_It's just sad, though…_

_**PS:**_

_Will wait for your text._

_**K**_

* * *

"Hmmm… Rapid-fire text-message reply… Semi-concerned look on your face hidden behind that usual smirk of yours… If I didn't know any better, I'd think that they already know what happened," Em comments with a rueful smile.

"Your bracelet did the trick," is my explanation to Em on how Yuzu and Kei found out about her argument with AJ and Michael, pointing to her wrist where she now wore the bracelet that Yuzu gave her as a gift.

Em squints her eyes and shakes her head. "Of course… The motion sensor activated the recording. Multiple, consecutive high impact activity picked up in a span of a short time…when I dealt with AJ." She sighs and shakes her head once more. "_Great…._ That's embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed. We're proud of you. It's about time."

"Oh come on… There could've been a better way, right?"

"There was fault on both sides. AJ lashed out at you. You allowed yourself to be provoked. It was up to you to either walk away or take the bait. You chose to take the bait after four years. What happened was inevitable. You did the right thing by speaking up. The venue, though, could've been better."

"You think…?" Em sadly smiles. Her eyes show how badly she feels about the incident. "I've just had it. AJ kept picking on me here and there during the meeting. I just..."

"Had it…?"

"Something like that…" is Em's quiet reply before she let out a tired sigh. "You know me. I refuse to take things lying down. Do you know how it feels to hold back all this time just to keep peace?"

"We know," I say to Em with an empathetic smile and then I hold her hand. "You've never been a saint, so asking you to be saintly is unfair and cruel."

Em's eyebrow raises, and she studies my face rather suspiciously. She smirks along with me, playfully tapping my arm with the back of her free hand. As graceful and shapely as those hands and arms of hers deceivingly look, they _really_ do pack a wallop. She just did it playfully right now, and that mere tap stung in spite of the fact that I'm wearing a wool suit. Makes me wonder how painful was the punch, slap, and choke-hold that AJ got from her. She chuckles, shaking her head as she tells me with laughter laced in her words, "I don't know if I should take what you said as a compliment or an insult."

"You're a human being, not a saint," I explain to Em, still teasing her. "I'm merely telling the truth."

"Yeah, right…. Spoken by someone who knows how to masterfully play with his words," Em says in a near-whisper. She then sighs, having that same free hand touch the part of my arm where she playfully tapped me...her way of letting me know that she was teasing me earlier. She falls quiet momentarily and then tells me, "Since I chose to blow up, I'll have to face the consequences of it. I'm not going to shirk away from it. But I'm not letting AJ or anyone bully me out of Ishino Group. Generations' worth of family legacy is embedded in the Group."

"Let things cool down. Just step back and don't do anything rash. I know you'll decide to do exactly the right thing once you clear your head." I then look at Em, affectionately tightening the hold of her hand as I tell her, "What's important is that you've said what needed to be said. The best approach is to move on. Focus on your happiness. Everyone else has moved on for four years and counting. You kept quiet most of this time. You've held yourself back all these years. Everyone has already moved on with their lives. Isn't it time for you to do the same?"

Em nods, smiling now for the first time since she blew up on AJ. "You're right. We're on our date, aren't we? It'll be okay to just focus on us – right?"

"I'm glad that you remember that," I give Em a warm grin, replying, "And yes, of course it's perfectly all right to focus on us alone. But before we meet up with Yuzu and Kei, let's make a pit stop…shall we?"

"Sure. Just surprise me."

The limousine makes a stop at a broken red light, and now traffic's slower as everyone takes direction from the police officers who are now guiding traffic. I see Em's eyes blink and focus outside - specifically at the black SUV parked next to us. For a moment, she freezes and then composes herself.

"Something the matter?" I ask Em, my eyes now focused on her.

"No, nothing... Just tired," Em murmurs, shaking her head for a few seconds and then giving me a smile. Whatever was bothering her a few moments ago, it seemed as if she has chosen to push her worries aside in favor of being calm and rational.

"We still have time from here to our destination. Why don't you close your eyes until we get there? I'll wake you up once we get there." I then gesture to Em that she can lean on my shoulder and rest.

Em nods, leaning against my shoulder and closing her eyes…her hold of my hand still affectionately strong. It doesn't take long for her to drift off to a quiet rest.

I take in a deep breath. I may have feigned ignorance, but I saw exactly what made Em freeze...

The black SUV's driver, Deputy Chief Nomura, was touching his passenger's cheek a few minutes ago. He and the woman are still engrossed in their conversation, the two looking as if they share at least a comfortable rapport with each other. I'd rather not speculate, but if I do then it's rather worrisome for Em's sake. I'm guessing that Em shares my thoughts, too.

This is really not turning into a good day for Em... I still haven't found out the full story on why she seemed like she cried before we saw each other at Marukawa Shoten.

I lean my head against Em's, taking comfort in her presence. As much as she's a little sister to me, today's an exception that I gladly take. I've seen her with those children, and moments such as those soften my heart for her even further. Circumstances in her life pushed her to fend for herself and harden her resolve, yet I'm glad to see that over time she continues to keep the kindness in her heart whenever it's needed.

It's just unfortunate, though, that some people such as AJ fail to see the real Em. When she told AJ about giving up her soul for his sake, he did not know that she literally meant what she said. She fought her way to regain what she lost. The experience was a life-changing revelation for her. She could've turned her back and started the slate clean by living a normal life, but she didn't. She chose to continue helping people in the light and the shadows – both worlds having their respective secrets. So can anyone blame me if I wish for someone who gives so much of herself to be happy or at least be relieved of at least some of her many burdens?

Being tired after a long week, I close my eyes as well. I rest along with Em as we entrust our chauffeur to drive us to our preliminary destination.

* * *

**20 Minutes Later...**

_**Shido Kazuomi's Point of View (POV)**_

Em and I finally get to our destination, the two of us stirring from our respective power naps as the chauffeur parks the car.

Em's cell phone rings, and she picks up. Before she speaks, she quickly mouths the name _Revance_ to me. After I give her a nod of understanding and consent, she gratefully smiles at me and then says on the phone, "Hi, Kyohei! Yes, I _finally_ got here late last night. Yeah, I'll practice song and dance with you guys the day after tomorrow. I've been sapped out, so I'm taking the rest of today and all day tomorrow off to recharge. So Nagi's going to do a final fitting for me on my opening act costume? Okay…sure…."

I guess Em's talking to Rikudoh Kyohei, the lead singer for the boy band Revance. After moments of silence on Em's side as she listens to Kyohei, she then replies, "Sure. I'm open to Takashi's suggestion for using that additional song. Yes, I got a chance to hear Takashi's arrangement for the song while I was on the plane." Her smile becomes even more generous as she adds, "Oh, so you guys loved the lyrics, huh? Well, I'm flattered. Thanks. So I've got to go. I'll see you all bright and early at 8:00 AM, Revance's studio. Yes, say hi to everyone and see you all very soon! Goodbye…"

Em hangs up the phone and smiles at me. "Thanks, and I'm sorry about that."

I wave my hand, and tell Em, "Don't worry. It's work. Your concert's coming up. It looks like you got some good news?"

"Revance wants to sing this song that I wrote lyrics for a long while back. They figured it'll be a good segue. They'll start the song, and then Troy and I will join them. After that, another song will follow. Once that's done, the stage is ours. Kyohei is Revance's producer, just as I'm producing my act. I can't wait for Revance and The Bales to go to Europe!"

"So the three of you are opening the doors for each other… That's great!" I can tell how engaged Em is when it comes to her music. I can see that passion of hers reflected in her eyes. I say to her, "So I have something more to look forward to that night. I'll make sure that I shower my date with the attention and affection she deserves."

"Be careful, or you'll be spoiling that date of yours," Em tells me with a teasing grin. That grin of hers turns into a smirk. "What will you do if your date becomes a petulant brat with all the spoiling that you're going to subject her to? I already started being a brat back there at Marukawa Shoten."

"I have no qualms in slowly but surely punishing said brat. I'm sure that she deserves all the affection I'll be showering her with," I say to Em with a devilish smile of my own. "There's nothing forbidding either one of us for making this more engaging."

Em chuckles, teasing back by commenting, "You and your games, Kaz…."

"I'll call it a game because of the fun you and I are supposed to have together, Em. But all the time and talk we've had from the time we've met years ago, the date that we're now having, and whatever happens from here… Make no mistake – all of that is not a game."

I then give Em a charming smile and go out once the chauffeur opens the door. I come out of the limousine first, and then offer my hand for her to take. "Speaking of spoiling, we're here to spoil ourselves. Let's go?"

Em takes my hand, and then steps out of the limousine. She then looks at our destination, and then gives me a puzzled look. "A boutique…?"

I offer my arm, which Em takes right away. "Yes. So let's have fun with this. We're going out on a date this early evening. We vege out until wee hours in the morning, or sleep early whichever we feel like doing. Then our time together continues with an early breakfast the following day. We'll do whatever you and I feel like doing - no pressure. Then I'll escort you at Kei's place around 11:00 AM. You two have a lunch appointment with Minister Hishikura and Ambassador Hishikura. Then you two have the entire afternoon to get ready for your diplomatic dinner date with Prime Minister Hiraizumi. Sounds good?"

"I'm all for it. Sounds ideal," Em declares with a beaming grin. "So tell me exactly what we are doing in front of a boutique."

"You need to check inside the box I've given you at Phuket. That outfit is for the next night of our date. We're here at the boutique to pick wardrobes for tonight's date and an outfit for our first daytime date. I have a say on your outfit, and you have a say in mine. Any questions…?"

"I took a peek at the outfit inside the boxes. It's an evening gown complete with gloves and accessories. If I didn't know any better, I'd say we'll be going to the opera or the theater in the near future."

"Well, let's wait and see. Maybe you're right… Maybe you're not…" I tease Em, my eyes not leaving her as I watch minute changes to her reaction.

Something teasing lights up Em's eyes and she says with a smile from ear to ear, "Hmmm… So you're not telling me why you're buying me more outfits than necessary. And in a few minutes, we're playing each other's personal shopper, huh? All right, I'm game. So let's go inside and start our date, then. I can't wait how everything unfolds. However, you need to give me a clue. Where do you plan for us to go this evening?"

"We can go to one of my favorite restaurants. We can also stay at my place and have a personal chef cook for us. Either way, it's a date where we're both dressing up and enjoying each other's company. Both will involve us having the space exclusively for us to enjoy. Early dinner at 5:00 PM…? Let's meet at my place at 4:00 PM…?"

Em gives me a teasing yet searching look, as if she's gauging both our moods for tonight. She has a small yet charming grin escape from her lips. "Since it's pretty much the same effect, I'll go for a more relaxed atmosphere. Your place… Personal chef… And 4:00 PM sounds ideal…."

The two of us walk together inside the boutique, with the sales associate immediately catering to us since I had reserved a two-hour window to close the shop while Em and I are present.

It's pleasantly surprising that Em's comfortable in dressing up to play on her body's best assets. At five-feet-seven, her body is svelte and she carries herself with poise. She easily commands attention whenever she enters a room. Clothes drape gracefully on that body of hers, accentuating her curves as well as long shapely legs. She already has good taste when it comes to choosing outfits, yet there's something stirring about offering my date a second opinion on what to wear. It's rather deceiving that the same lean and flexible feminine body of hers packs a lot of muscle for hard punches, kicks, grapples, holds, and throws against any opponent. I've seen her wallop people before. The most recent incident was a barely an hour ago when she punched AJ, and he's been trained in self-defense since childhood just like Em and Troy.

Em basks in the fun that the two of us are now having. Her entire demeanor shows that she has gained a figurative second wind after our short nap in the limousine. Her expressive eyes reflect the beaming smile that she has, immersing herself in the fun of helping me select a couple of outfits…with her suggesting for me to go without a tie for tonight, since we'll both be wearing formal-wear in the near future. Her suggestions lie in something about "wanting to see the best of both worlds" through the outfits that I'll be wearing on our dates.

As I think back, I note that Em has indeed inherited features from Ariadne and Dylan. She definitely has a darker version of Ariadne's straight, shiny, and thick tresses. She possesses Dylan's expressive eyes, with her hazel brown eye color being the mixture of charcoal gray and emerald coming from Dylan and Ariadne respectively. She has her mother's grace and features when she gives that kind smile, yet I see traces of her father when that smile of hers transforms on a playful and teasing smirk and that playfulness translates into action.

The trip to the cash register serves as a verbal and semi-physical tug-of-war between Em and me. She insists on paying for her clothes, and I refuse. She eventually gives in to my offer, stating that the purchase is a gift from me. Afterwards, I protest about her purchasing my outfit. She reasons out that she wants me to have "something to commemorate our date."

"Fine," I reply to Em's insistence of paying for my items. "But in return, you'll give me the gift that I want for my birthday."

Em's smile takes a teasing turn, the corners of her eyes joining in as well. "All right… Name it…"

I chuckle in amusement. "Pretty bold of you… Aren't you going to ask first on what I have in mind before you agree?" Purposefully smiling more deviously, I tease Em, "What if I ask you to do something scandalous that it'll make you turn beet red?"

Em raises an eyebrow, and then smirks. "Please... I'll turn beet red due to lack of oxygen - nothing more."

I counter, "And there are more reasons and ways for a woman to blush other than embarrassment or lack of air." I then give Em a more meaningful yet teasing gaze.

"Geez... No wonder a lot of women swoon over you. And I thought I've seen it all over the years whenever you turn on the charm," says Em with a smile after she shakes her head in amusement.

"And here I thought that I charmed you, too."

"What makes you think that you didn't?" Em replies with a warm and honest grin. "You've always been charming. I'm just saying that it's different being directly on the receiving end."

I return Em's heartfelt smile with one of my own. I take her hand and hold it affectionately. "You don't have to go out of your way. You've given me the best birthday gift over the years. You purposefully scheduled your concert debut on my birthday. I know I share my birthday with someone else from our circle, but it's your consistent thoughtfulness that counts the most. What more can a loved one ask?"

Pursing her lips as she grins in return, Em responds, "I want to give you the gift that you want...something that you specifically ask from me. For years, I've given you, Kei, and Yuzu gifts and you've accepted them because you'd say it's the thought that counts. I've always wanted to give what that person would _really_ love to have. That's what I want to do every year, but you've given me this opportunity today. Therefore, I'm taking it without any hesitation. So tell me…what gift do you want for your birthday this year, Shido Kazuomi?"

I look into Em's eyes and then reply, "Aside from having your concert debut on my birthday? In addition to you commemorating my birthday, give me the gift of your time. You'll be my exclusive date for two whole days in a row – my birthday, and the day after. We get to do and go wherever the two of us agree on."

"Very well, yes...on _two_ conditions," Em tells me without hesitation, "One – Baba shares the same birthday as you. I'd like to personally greet him and give him his birthday gift that day. Just a small stop since that's concert debut day. No more than an hour."

I tilt my head slightly and nod. "All right, but with a clause… As your date for that day, the two of us are going together to greet and spend time with him and the other auction managers. I also know you and Troy have rehearsals. I'd like to watch and we'll spend your breaks and rest periods together."

"Okay."

I then ask Em, "And the second condition…?"

"You get first preference of what to do, what you want to happen, and where we'd go during those two days. During those two days, it's your birthday. I'd like it to be more as a fulfillment of your wishes. None of this wherever Em wishes to go. You three have done that for 11 years now."

"Done," I say to Em with a half-smile.

Em gives me a probing look. "You don't seem happy."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm happy that we'll have time together for two days," I admit to Em while I meet her gaze. "At the same time, the fact that I have to share you that day means that I'm being robbed of my precious time with you. Kei and Yuzu are different. I do mind if it's other men."

Em smiles, her eyes seemingly searching for the meaning behind my words. "You sound jealous. You're talking about Eisuke and the auction managers."

"You know how greedy I am all these years," I tell Em with a comfortable grin. "At least I'm being honest."

"Duly noted. And now, Mister Shido...are you ready?"

And so I pay for Em's items while she purchases for mine. We then share a laugh as we swap bags, walking out of the boutique holding hands without a care in the world. One hour quickly flies, with the two of us having a grand time trying on outfits and getting to know each other's tastes better than we ever did before.

The chauffeur helps us with our bags, while I usher Em inside the limousine.

"Kaz…"

I then look at Em, and our gazes meet.

A grateful smile escapes from Em's lips. She tells me as her eyes continue to rest on me, "I just want to say _'thank you'_ right now. You've been such a gentleman and a great date."

My eyes betray me, because I feel like teasing the hell out of Em just as I always do. "You're thanking me too prematurely. And _gentleman…_? You must've mistaken me for someone else."

"Really, Kaz… Thank you." Em's smile becomes more generous and heartfelt as she reaches out for my hand. "Thanks for being there."

"You don't have to thank me," I reassure Em, lifting and then kissing her hand. "Do you want to close your eyes for a few minutes…get some rest while we're on our way home?"

"Only if you're doing it, too…"

"Well, let's go for it, then. When we get home and after lunch, we can take a more comfortable power nap before our date. What do you think?"

The two of us stare at each other and then nod, liking the idea.

Once the limousine heads towards the Raven Resorts, I text-message Kei and Yuzu…

* * *

_**To: Soejima**_

_**From: Shido**_

_On our way home now._

_ ETA at my place: 20 mins_

* * *

As I put away my cell phone, I'm assured that lunch for four is definitely waiting for us at my place. My personal secretary will ensure that all is taken care of.

The two of us are all smiles, still in our joyful high from the excitement of shopping for each other's clothes and swapping opinions regarding each item we've tried on at the fitting room. I'm doing my best to take Em's mind away as much as I can until the four of us sit down together, for I know that the conversation we'll have will take a serious turn that's not for the faint of heart. With that argument that she just had with AJ and the silent disagreement with Michael, she may be quiet but I can feel she's deeply hurt because of it.

Kei, in turn, has been doing the same distraction for Yuzu. It's the very least that Kei and I can do to lighten up Yuzu and Em's loads at least until Em lays out everything that she knows about the deaths of Yuzu's parents.

Taking the proposal that we just agreed on, Em and I resume our comfortable positions and closed our eyes. We allow our minds and bodies to rest for a little while, taking a short nap while the limousine drives us home.

**End of Chapter Nine**


	10. Engagements with the Three Kings - P2

**KISSED BY THE BADDEST BIDDER and MASQUERADE KISS**

**PARALLELS – THE TANGLED WEB WE WEAVE**

**Chapter Ten – Engagements with the Three Kings (Part Two)**

* * *

_**Warning**_

_This chapter contains description of scenes depicting violence done against adults and a child, including but not limited to rape, torture, and murder._

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Major / Main Appearances**_

_Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. _

_Masquerade Kiss and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. _

_Alexandra Emrys, Michael Ishino, AJ Ishino, Troy Tsuuri, Representative Okada, Uncle Gavin / Gavin Anson, Dylan Emrys, Ariadne Anson / Ariadne Emrys, Derek Anson, and other original characters are owned by PJ Zatken._

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Cameo Appearances**_

_Kings of Paradise and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Sagara Yosuke and Representative Amatsuka Sakuto)_

_Metro PD: Close to You and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Tokyo MPD, Nomura Tadanobu)_

_Scandal in the Spotlight and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Rikudoh Kyohei, Ninagawa Takashi, Revance)_

_My Sweet Bodyguard and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Kenta Makabe)_

_Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi, Junjou Romantica, and their awesome characters are owned by their wonderful author Shungiku Nakamura. (publishing companies Marukawa Shoten and Onodera Shuppan, Mino Kanade, Mino Yamato, Kirishima Hiyori, Kirishima Zen, Yokozawa Takafumi, Takano Masamune, Isaka Ryuichiro)_

* * *

_**Author's Notes and Background for this Fanfiction**_

_I have seen how many folks are avid fans of Voltage Inc. otome games / Love 365. I do not know as to how many of them are also avid authors and/or readers in fanfiction dot net._

_This crossover fic for Kissed by the Baddest Bidder / Masquerade Kiss fanfiction serves as a companion piece to the Junjou Romantica / Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi crossover fanfic __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__. The goal of this fic is to fill the little holes that would be there because the antagonist(s) and the problems he/she/they bring to our beloved JR / SH characters are complex. _

_Secondly, the people who are there to help our beloved JR / SH characters through this time have complex lives and equally complex connections. _

_I figured that the best way to show how intricate these relationships and connections are is through "companion piece" fanfics. First is so the focus for __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__ would remain mostly with our JR / SH characters. Second, having "companion pieces" would give readers and "inside glimpse" of what was really happening behind the scenes so that there would not be any confusion when a character or characters from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and / or Masquerade Kiss are mentioned or would make a cameo in __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__._

_As a result, my __Disclaimer__ and __Author's Notes__ on every chapter for Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive and each "companion piece" would properly mention and give credit to the fandoms and characters that appear in it._

_These "companion piece" fanfics are experiments. I will do my best to do justice to the fandoms that I do, just as I have always done all these years. Come and enjoy this ride with me, and let me know what you think!_

_Best regards,_

_**PJ Zatken**_

* * *

**Timeline: 2:45 PM, August 6 (four days before Alexa's concert debut)**

**Setting: Shido Kazuomi's Penthouse Residence, Raven Resorts Tokyo**

**Late Lunch with 3S**

_**Shiba Yuzuru's Point of View (POV)**_

"Shopping therapy? That's a rare type of outing for you two."

"Yup – Kaz and I had fun modeling clothes in front of each other!" replies Em to Kei's teasing comment with a smile. She approaches, giving Kei and me a hug and kiss on the cheek. While she sits down in the living room sofa to join us, the personal chef and his staff are finishing the final touches to our catered late lunch.

Kei follows up his observation by adding, "I do hope that you didn't mind that I brought the boutique to my place. So tomorrow, you'll be doing your shopping in a walk-in closet at my flat."

I look at Em and remind her, "Kei's right. Just an FYI – your shopping expeditions aren't over yet. I've already set up an appointment with a boutique on the day of our date."

Caught off-guard from my comment, Em blinks. "Oh, okay…." She then looks at Kei with a sweet smile. "And you have impeccable taste, Kei. I'm sure you've gathered a great selection."

Kei says to Em, "Wonderful. That confirms it, then. After our lunch with Minister Hishikura, Ambassador Hishikura, and Prime Minister Hiraizumi, let's go back to my place and get ready – starting from selecting your wardrobe for tomorrow's dinner."

Em asks, "Wait – what about the dress, shoes, and accessories you've gifted me in Phuket?"

"Those are for another time…for our _real _first date," Kei replies with a confident smile.

The porter follows Kazuomi's direction on where to place the four large boutique shopping bags he now carries. He places two bags in Kazuomi's master bedroom. He then deposits the remaining two bags in the spare master bedroom. The second room's probably where Em will get ready for her evening out tonight with Kazuomi. Either that or she'll return to her suite to prepare.

Kazuomi emerges from his bedroom. "Lunch is ready. Let's eat."

Soon, the four of us sit around the dining table. Kazuomi and Em sit next to each other. At the opposite side of the table, Kei and I sit beside each other. Since it's quite late, Kei and I requested the personal chef to prepare a lighter Japanese fare consisting of miso soup, salad, a selection of grilled meat and vegetables, steamed rice, and a variety of fresh sushi. The chef also prepared green tea and a small variety of seasonal desserts.

For a little while, the four of us are quiet as we partially satisfy our appetites.

The first one who breaks the silence, though, was me. And so I request Em, "About my parents… Tell me everything you saw. Don't leave out any details."

Em places down her chopsticks. Her eyes show that she's reliving the experience as she gathers her thoughts on how to tell me everything. "During my briefing with NPA, I found out that one of my friends at Tokyo MPD now has the ability to see ghosts. I asked him to team up with me on the Miyamoto Family cold case. Miyamoto Hiro's ghost has been reaching out to Kirisawa for help. He was also having visions of certain places. At the same time, I've been seeing the ghost of a mutual friend of ours who was killed in the line of duty six months ago. I advised Kirisawa and Nomura that there's a common link between the deaths of our friend as well as Miyamoto Hiro."

"Nomura…as in _Deputy Chief_ Nomura…? The one who gave you a lift at Marukawa Shoten…?" Kazuomi asks Em as she pulls out her cell phone.

"Yes. Nomura, Kirisawa, and I stopped at various locations before dawn – five of them, to be exact. All of them are at Arakawa City. Here are the addresses," Em then hands over her cell phone to me. The screen shot on display is of a spreadsheet containing the addresses that she visited with Nomura and Kirisawa.

I freeze. I recognize these addresses. "How did MPD pull out all these addresses? I've done everything that I could to erase…disassociate myself from this."

"Those addresses were stops that Kirisawa circled in a map. The Miyamoto boy directed him to those addresses. The epicenter of those addresses is the Arakawa Bridge. Those stops reminded me of dreams and visions I've been seeing for a handful of years now. Give or take seven, maybe eight years. A blurry image of a man and a woman hanging dead by the neck under a bridge… The visions would last for a few seconds. At first, they weren't jarring."

The ringing in my ears – the one that I hear each time that I'm reminded of that fateful day – echoes in my head again. I grit my teeth. I keep my laser-focus gaze on Em. My mind's eye revives that vivid image that I've wanted to erase all these years.

And now, through Em, those visions are now emerging…

Em looks grimmer as she closes her eyes and pauses for a minute. When she opens her eyes, she gazes at Kei, Kazuomi, and then me. "My visions got worse during my plane trip when Troy and I flew all over the place. At first, Hiro was appearing more often. Soon, visions of the dead couple hanging under the bridge have been coming back to me. My visions of them became more frequent and vivid…longer and more detailed. They were definitely not Hiro's parents. The circumstances surrounding the two couples' deaths were similar. The police investigation for the Miyamoto Family concluded that it was murder-suicide. Current reports reflect that Mister Miyamoto killed his child and wife and set the warehouse on fire before killing himself. Fire and police found the husband and wife's charred bodies hanging by the neck at the beam of the Exquis Confectionary warehouse. They found the child's charred body with the debris."

"And then you went to Arakawa Bridge…" Kei then sighs as our entire table falls even quieter. From the way that he looks and the tone of his voice, Kazuomi and I know that bad memories from his own past are rearing their ugly heads.

Em nods. A burdened look veils her face. "Lieutenant Kirisawa and I saw visions of what really happened to the family… It was during the days that Representative Okada Sekai was a rookie politician. After befriending the family, Okada invaded the Miyamoto home with his men. They dragged the couple inside the Exquis warehouse. Both husband and wife were poisoned with ricin. The wife was then forcibly stripped naked, gang-raped by Okada and his men, beaten, tortured, and then hung. Throughout that time, they forced the husband to watch all the sick things that they did to his wife. When the wife died, they hung him, too. Hours after the husband and wife were dead, Okada raped their seven-year-old son. Okada threatened the boy. He told the boy that he'd kill the parents if he didn't cooperate. Believing that he had no choice, the boy gave in. After hours of being raped and humiliated, Okada and his men dragged the naked boy to the warehouse. The boy saw his dead parents. Okada then sweet-talked and ordered the boy to come live with him. In the middle of his tears, the boy refused. The boy's answer angered Okada. As punishment, Okada and his men doused the boy and the entire warehouse with gasoline. They lit up matches. Okada himself threw the match that lit up the boy's body in flames."

Kei's quiet yet livid. Hatred burns in his eyes, and understandably so.

Kazuomi murmurs, "Horrible…"

Em becomes more tight-lipped, probably from recalling her vision. She continues, "When they left the warehouse and locked it from the outside, the boy was still alive. The flames lapped his skin as he cried in agony. He tried everything that he could to bring his parents' bodies down from the beam where they hung. Okada and his men…. They laughed, shamed, and ridiculed the wife, husband, and child from start to finish. Okada bribed and paid many people. Police, fire, bankers, assessors, and the medical examiners' office to name a few… I went through connections to dig up what I now know. Archived medical records for the Miyamoto husband, wife, and child match with the events shown in Kirisawa's and my vision. These real records were hidden so that the truth would never come out."

I'm beyond disgusted from what we've heard. I see that Kazuomi and most especially Kei are mortified and revolted, too.

"There's more, guys. Before their murder, the Miyamoto Family was rendered bankrupt. They had an estate in Tokyo and London. Each location had a manor, an Exquis Confectionery store, warehouse, and factory. My connections managed to dig up records showing that Okada and Trent targeted the Miyamoto Family. They bankrupted the family through forged records and bribed key officials, dragged the family name in the mud, killed them, and took their property for themselves. And as you all know, Derek Anson backed up all of Okada's and Trent's activities."

Em then becomes more tight-lipped than ever before. She rests her gaze on me. Tears pool at the corner of her eyes. Her hands and fingers are animatedly moving. Her movements give further emphasis to the feelings coursing through her. I can tell that she's making an effort to push aside her tears and feelings so that she'll be able to put them in words. "Nomura, Kirisawa, and I went to those five addresses. I didn't know until I was there at the first location that I'm not looking into Miyamoto Hiro anymore. Those addresses in Arakawa City were all addresses connected to _your_ childhood, Yuzu. I walked around each location. Once I touched something, I saw and felt everything that happened at that place. All my five senses and my feelings were fully immersed in those particular moments. It wasn't just experiencing it as a witness. I was experiencing things through your parents' eyes, thoughts, and feelings. Visions of a loving family… They might not have much most especially in the last years that they were together, but their bond as a family filled their hearts, souls, and dreams. Then there were _another_ set of visions…. They were of how the couple fought to keep whatever little they had for the family. The couple shielded their young boys from a pedophile and his goons who wanted the family's land, factory, and children's innocence. The pedophile also wanted the patriarch to contribute his knowledge and craftsmanship for the pedophile's ill gain. That couple fought valiantly to preserve their two young boys' innocence and sense of wonder. Eventually, the visions led Kirisawa and me to Arakawa Bridge."

This bug from that one simple text from Em a few hours ago has now dangerously converted into an infestation…a virus. I close my eyes, my brain unable to process what I've just heard. Moreover, it refuses to accept what I think I'm about to hear.

Em continues her explanation, narrating her visions as vividly as she could, "At the bridge, there were two crowds. The bigger crowd of men threw a naked woman over the bridge. Before they did this, they tore off all her clothes. Each of her captors raped her while they forced her husband to watch everything. Seconds after she was thrown over the bridge, the noose broke her fall and snapped her neck. Her husband, looking from the ground below, sobbed and screamed. He kept calling his wife's name. His screams and sobs echoed throughout the empty area. Those sobs of his were drowned out by those men mocking and laughing at him and his wife."

The ringing in my ears becomes unbearable and migraine-inducing. As much as I want to close my eyes, I don't. I need to hear everything. When I still hear silence, I tell Em, "Please continue…"

I see Em let out a sigh. It's evident to me that the story's weighing down heavily in her heart. But she grants my request and she continues, "Another struggle took place. Some of the men below dragged the man over the bridge. They tied a noose around his neck and threw him over the bridge. He struggled and cried while the noose strangled him. In sobbed cries, the husband called out for his wife _Ayako_ and his sons _Yuzuru_ and _Junichi_. _Shiba Masaru_ didn't stop calling, fighting, and thinking about his family until he died. The men watching from above and below laughed at the couple even after they were long dead. I saw every minute detail through Ayako's and Masaru's eyes. I felt their entire experience in all aspects of their being. I saw each face of the people responsible for their murders. One of them was definitely Representative Okada. He was the one who ordered the men to do all those inhuman things to Shiba Masaru and Ayako."

Em and I stare into each other's eyes. She explains to me as best as she could while doing her best not to crumble or be tearful, "After the vision at the Arakawa Bridge, I held on to the side of the bridge. It was hard to move. Whenever I think of everything that I've seen last night, even up to this very moment, everything in me trembles. The events leading to that very moment…that very moment itself…all of it is soaked in every part of me. I never knew why I saw fragments of those visions from years ago. I never knew why the visions became more vivid over the past month. I didn't know that the visions of the couple under the bridge were so tightly interwoven with the Miyamoto Family. Last night, your parents made everything perfectly clear to me."

Em purposefully pauses. She gives me time to absorb everything that we've been hearing from her thus far. "Before that day under the Arakawa Bridge, your family was forced to bankruptcy for years, Yuzu. Okada did it because your parents refused to give you and your brother up to him. To punish your parents, Okada took away everything material from your family. Soon, all your family's clients stopped going to your father's factory. When Okada saw that your parents wouldn't destroy themselves out of despair, he and his men humiliated and murdered them. Whatever property your family had…land, home, factory…Okada had taken all of these for his own. All the documents that made it possible were fraudulent. He bribed many people to make this possible – the bankruptcy, and the cover-up of your parents' real cause of death."

I cover my face with my right hand. Held-back tears heat up my eyes. The ringing in my ears intensifies, and it's deafening. The sound echoes in the inner recesses of my head. In reality, silence is all around me as my two best friends and the one who I regard as my younger sister stay with me. The three of them give me my space and at the same time keep me company.

My brain simply can't… It refuses to register everything that I've just heard.

The silence breaks as I hit my fist hard against the mahogany dining table…

Once I regain my composure many minutes later, I gaze back at Em.

Em's eyes are sad, yet they don't show one-dimensional sympathy. I look at her. My mind thinks that she's fulfilling what I simply refuse to do. She doesn't pity me. She knows better never to do that to me. She knows that I'd hate such shallow displays with a passion. She empathizes. At a young age, she has already gone though so much in life to know how to connect with another without having to fully experience the other's pain. She takes in and absorbs the thought and emotional processes that I can't handle out of sheer denial.

In this sense, Em reminds me of Dylan and Ariadne…her parents. They were two of the most logical and influential mentor figures that Kazuomi, Kei, and I have ever known at Oxford and in our lives. Their brains were methodical and thorough. At the same time, they had capacity for vast understanding and open-mindedness. They knew at a deeper, more spiritual level as to how human beings think and feel. They understood that not everything in this world is tangible. In all their scientific knowledge, they believed in the supernatural. They were the first ones who were successful in reminding me that I still have a heart and feelings that accompanied it. They were friends, older siblings, and parents to the three of us. It was a great, irreplaceable loss when they were killed during an archaeological dig. But in the short time that they lived, they managed to instill their values and gifts to their only child.

And now, Ariadne and Dylan's only child has grown up. She looks up to Kei, Kazuomi, and me all these years with the same expressive eyes that they had when they were still alive. Their child's eyes reflect deep understanding and unconditional acceptance as they stare right back at me. As she looks at me, my mind is overwhelmed and my chest hurts. The more that I reject what I'm logically anticipating to hear from her, the pain in my chest grows worse. "Yuzu…. Your mother and father each have a message for you. They want to prove to you that what I'm about to ask you on their behalf is true. Once you're ready for me to tell you what they have to say, let me know. But you need to believe and trust me implicitly."

I muster all the inner strength that I have to keep my eyes on Em. "I trust you Em, but I want proof. Until I'm satisfied, I don't want to hear anything about this anymore."

Em gives me an understanding smile. Her face and eyes show the deep-rooted melancholy within her. "Very well, Yuzu… Your mother says that she misses the smile that you gave her whenever you talked about her beautiful red butterfly wings. Your father says thank you for _never_ forgetting November 9th. They're both standing right behind you as we speak. Unfortunately, because of what happened to them and to the children they left behind, they're not able to move on to the next life. Until they're at peace, their souls will remain tethered to the land of the living. They'll continue to haunt Arakawa Bridge."

I'm stunned and stupefied. That constant shrill ringing in my ears become even louder, and my chest feels tighter than ever before.

"Yuzu…?" Kazuomi asks me, his tone grave.

Kei tells me, "Yuzu, say something…."

"_God…"_ I say in a near-whisper as my body quivers. I cover my face again with my hand and close my eyes. This time, the tears flow down my cheeks. I know _exactly_ what those validating messages mean. They resonate deep in my memory and heart. I feel the painful pangs brought about by such a strong flood of emotions. The long-denied feelings bombard me. They strip me bare. They leave me with the longing and realization on how deeply I miss my mother, father, and brother. I've known since I was young that my entire family was untimely taken from me.

But never did I know that my parents were humiliated and stripped away from me in such a barbaric way. The core of my being shakes in anger and hatred. My chest and heart simultaneously clench in vise-like grips. My brain runs on overdrive, computing ways on how to seek and destroy Okada and his men. They destroyed my family, and so I'll destroy theirs.

And my brother…? What really happened to him after he went missing not even a week after my parents' joint funeral?

I then feel warm, soft hands rest on top of my left hand and thigh.

I stir, and I see Em squatting beside me. I take solace and refuge in those gentle hands that clasp and steady my quivering hand. I normally don't like being touched, especially when I'm this upset but I'm making an exception. That person's touch soothes the rampage and chaos inside my head and heart.

I tell Em – the one who's now holding my hand, "I believe you. What do they want to tell me?"

Em touches my cheek and encourages me to meet her warm yet purposeful gaze. "They want justice so that they'd be finally at peace. They want you to give them a promise. _Don't_ let the truth that you now know drive you towards revenge. If you steer towards that destructive path, they'd never be at peace. They _don't_ want you to lose your way. They don't want you to lose your soul. That's the last thing that they'd want for you and your brother."

I give Em a baffled look. I shake my head in confusion and disbelief. I then find the strength to ask, "I'm their son! Who'd make those people pay?"

"_I_ will. It's under_ my_ domain to set things right for the dead."

"Then what happens to you? You have your life to live, too. What about _your _path? What about _your_ soul? You gave it up before for AJ. You fought hard to literally get it back. Now here you are giving it up again, and you're doing it for _my_ sake? You _can't_. I _won't_ let you."

"Your path and mine are different, Yuzu. They always have been," Em declares with quiet confidence, her eyes and disposition not wavering.

"But…."

Em then turns to me. That smile and those expressive yet searching eyes of hers convey emotions that sink deep inside me. "Your parents could've easily turned into vengeful spirits. They could've_ easily _gained retribution that way. Doing that would've freed their souls from that bridge, too. However, the longer that they have stayed as vengeful spirits then the harder it would've been for anyone to guide them back to their true selves. The sins committed against them…to _your_ family… They're immeasurable. Your parents have always been wise. They know they'd have to give up their souls to seek vengeance for themselves. Because of the consequence, they've chosen to endure the suffering at Arakawa Bridge. They've chosen to relive that evening over and over again. To them, and they are right…that fate was much better than exacting revenge and losing themselves in the process. Your parents' inner strength and kindness spared them from becoming vengeful spirits all these years. Their love for family… Their love for you and your brother… Their unwavering beliefs and principles… Their dreams for a future beyond what the eye can see and the mind can comprehend… Their most fervent desire to instill those values and visions to you and your brother… All of that have kept them strong all this time. They'd rather die every single night under Arakawa Bridge than for you and your brother to lose them forever. You might not see it with the naked eye, but just like outer space there is another life after this one."

"Em…." I bite back my words, but eventually deem it best to just say what's on my mind. "I'm not AJ. I'm not Michael. I'm not Troy. I'm not Jii-san. It's not right to obligate you or anyone to do this. All this time, I've seen and valued people for what I can use them for. You three… You, Kei, and Kazuomi… You three _aren't_ tools to be used. Everyone else took advantage of what you can offer and give. I don't want to do that to you. The three of us never saw you that way."

There's silence between Em and me, until…

"AJ and Dad… Jii-san and Troy… Taking on AJ's and Troy's burdens…. Those were all meant to happen. Their burdens sought me, and I accepted what was meant to be. There was also a reason why the things that happened in Santorini happened to me. _This_ is one of them. _ This_ is one of the yokes that I'm meant to bear. And because you three are who you are, I ask you to let me do my duty."

At this time, I don't have the ability or strength to say or do anything. I sit there, unable to think or comprehend.

Without having her gaze waver from me, Em further explains to me with quiet conviction, "Don't let your parents' sacrifice go in vain, Yuzu. _Please_ give them your promise. Your promise will give them the eternal rest they deserve. Promise to continue pursuing the passions and paths you've chosen for yourself. Okada and Trent have debts to pay towards the Shiba and Miyamoto families. Let the four of us here in this room honor the wishes from those beyond the grave. _Trust_ this matter to me. Leave it up to _me_ to set things right. It's my honor to be your parents' sword and shield. They want you and your brother to have a life ripe of possibilities and hope. That's their most fervent wish. _That's _the foundation behind their good intentions."

When my eyes meet Em's, she tells me, "There's the law, and there's justice. Light and dark… The world of the living, and the realm of the dead… Every single person who harmed your family will pay according to what the law and justice dictates. What's prescribed by the law and what is sometimes deemed lawful at times doesn't serve justice. Justice's demands come from the cries of those they've oppressed. There will be no place on any realm, living or dead, that they can hide. So tell me, Shiba Yuzuru… What would you see as justice in what happened to your family…? Do you want the wrongdoings done against your family to see the light of day? After everything is said and done, do you want proof of what happened to your parents to exist?"

I fall silent. I don't know how to answer the question for a long while. Finally, I say, "Yes, I want the world to know what really happened to them that night. I don't want another family to suffer my family's fate. I want to destroy everyone involved in my family's suffering and parents' death. I want all of them to pay until they each have nothing left. But if you must claim a life, only go for the ones who committed the harm. Don't harm any innocent people."

"Very well… I gave your parents my word at Arakawa Bridge. I now give you my word. All the anger, pain, and hatred you three bear because of the injustices done to your family…leave them all to me and exist in pace. Give them your word that you won't stray your path. Give them your word that you'll trust everything to me in setting matters right."

I take time to evaluate what Em had just told me. I then nod my agreement. "I give my parents my word. I'll continue to honor them through the life I live and the choices I make. I'll trust and leave everything else up to you."

"With this, I give you three my word, and my word is my bond. I will set all matters right." After many minutes of silence, a tearful yet softly smiling Em affectionately tightens the hold of my hand. "Thank you, Yuzu. Thank you very much."

I can't look Em in the eye, but I do manage to tell her, "You didn't have to do this, but thank you."

And Em replies, her eyes reflecting how vulnerably open she is to the three of us right now, "What's the use of having power if I don't use it for the good that it's meant to do? I know that I didn't have to do it. I _want _to do it. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Em and I eventually stand up. I tightly embrace her as if my life depends on it. I allow the tightness of my chest and the heaviness of my heart to leave my body. I bask in the reassuring warmth and comfort that she provides. From there, more tears flow down my cheeks.

In turn, I hear Em sniffle and make every effort to stifle her tears. When I draw her even closer and more protectively, I feel her body tremble in my embrace. I rest my forehead against her, planting a kiss on it and inwardly wishing to ease her burdens.

In turn, Em clings on to me and releases the burdens that seem to be plaguing her at this time.

Soon, I feel Kei and Kazuomi huddle Em and me. As she allows her tears to quietly flow from her, I close my eyes and soak in the comfort of the company I now have. The three of them respectively fill the cracks and craters that make me seem so lost and weak at this time. We stay in place for a while until the four of us are filled with a small semblance of acceptance and peace.

After I draw away from Em, Kei and Kazuomi give me supportive pats on the back. I feel humbled and fortunate that three of the closest people in my life are with me. We've been together through thick and thin. We've seen the best and worst of each other. We've accepted each other for who he or she really is – flaws and all. Such things can never be bought or measured by any material wealth, for they are as rare and as immeasurable as they get.

A teary-eyed Em then smiles as she watches the three of us. When I glance her way, she informs me, "We can give your parents the rest they've been wanting all this time. It'll require you and me to be at Arakawa Bridge a little before the sun sets. We'll do it whenever you're ready."

After mulling over the information, I gesture towards the dining table and hint that we should continue with our meal while the four of us talk. "Today, before sunset… Can the four of us be there at Arakawa Bridge?"

"Of course we'll all be there together. We wouldn't have it any other way," says Kei with a small yet meaningful smile and a nod. Kazuomi and Em nod along with him.

"Thanks…." I tell the four of them, with my heart feeling a little lighter than earlier.

The four of us return to our seats at the table and continue eating. Things still feel surreal for me. My mind's still trying to process everything I've just learned.

Once I've gathered some of my composure together, I then inquire, "Em… About my brother… Did you uncover any clues about what happened to him or his whereabouts from my parents? Is he alive or dead?"

Em sighs. "I don't know anything at this time. Your parents wouldn't have known. They've been bound at Arakawa Bridge ever since they've died. Things will change tonight, though, once they're set free and given rest. We'll hopefully find out more about your brother tonight."

Kei asks, "Are you and Troy going to perform an exorcism?"

Em shakes her head. A small smile escapes from her lips. "No exorcism. Instead, the four of us will perform a blessing and through that, we'll guide them back to the light. That approach best honors the wishes and good intentions of the deceased. And no, Troy doesn't need to be there."

There's something in Em's words about Troy that weighs heavily in my mind, and so I glance towards Kei and Kazuomi and confirm that they share my observation.

A cell phone rings….

Em says, "I'm sorry, I need to get this. It's Subaru from SP. Probably about Kenta at the hospital and tomorrow night's diplomatic gala event…."

At the same time, Kei's cell phone rings…

Kei informs us, "I need to take this. It's Prime Minister Hiraizumi."

Kazuomi and I give our mutual consent, knowing that the calls are urgent.

Em and Kei pick up their calls. They immediately excuse themselves and step away a few feet from the table.

As Em and Kei busy themselves with their calls, I ask Kazuomi, "Kei and I heard the recording. Was the argument really as bad as it sounded?"

"It was." Kazuomi pauses for a moment, and then adds, "Em seemed already upset when she arrived at Marukawa Shoten. Nomura gave Em a ride to the meeting. So she's been under the wringer."

"There's been a lot on Em's plate. I can tell from how she's been exhausting the gadget inventory we have." I then mull over the past few months, especially our time together at Phuket. "Since her break-up from AJ, things changed for her. Some for the better and some make me worry more about her."

"But you have to admit that there are more plusses than minuses," Kazuomi comments even though he does generally agree with my observation. "At least Em's perspective about staying alive changed drastically in a very good way."

Kei, whose call ended first, joins us at the table.

The three of us notice that Em walks away a few feet farther than earlier, still very much engaged with her phone call.

"What did I miss?" Kei asks, sensing that the Kazuomi and I are looking rather serious.

"About Em… I said that she already seemed upset when she arrived at her noon meeting while Nomura dropped her off…crying, even…" comments Kazuomi in such a thoughtful way. "Seems like she and Nomura had history before…."

"If I remember correctly, they did," Kei interjects, managing to pique our interests. "He must've been the guy who took Em out on a date when she just got out of the hospital after AJ broke up with her. When things didn't go well with Nozomu, she didn't follow up on getting back with the guy."

My eyes narrow. "Why?"

"Because the guy's circumstance and Nozomu's were nearly identical," replies Kei, who inconspicuously glances to determine Em's whereabouts. When he gauges that she'll still be preoccupied, he adds, "She does look more upset, but I thought that had to do with her spat with AJ and Michael's reaction."

"On any given day, Em would handle it with a poker face but the fact that she couldn't…. That just means she's spread too thin. She's also…."

Kei and I then look at Kazuomi, the two of us egging him on to finish his thought. And so I ask, "She's…what…?"

"Pent up and about to explode…" Kazuomi responds, and the three of us fall quiet over those words of his. Moments later, he adds, "Every time Em mentions about Derek and Santorini, she never really finishes her train of thought about it. For someone so straightforward, she's rather circuitous about this issue. When AJ went on about her cheating and called her a whore, something snapped in her."

"Well, we can ask her –"

And Em interjects to Kei's words, "We can ask her about what…?"

The three of us look at Em, and Kei speaks up for us, "We'll ask you later, but first a couple of things. About Prime Minister's gala tomorrow night… Eiji will be our security detail tomorrow along with the others who'd escort Prime Minister Hiraizumi, Minister Hishikura, and Ambassador Hishikura. There'd also be undercover security detail within the perimeter."

"Then that's good," Em says, nodding in approval. "I just got off the phone with Captain Ichiyanagi from SP."

Kei interjects, "The Prime Minister informed me that something happened earlier…?"

And Em explains, "There was a foiled attempt to plant a large amount of the sarin-ricin combo at the Prime Minister's residence. It was a delivery truck that was transporting ceramic and porcelain items to be used for the gala. The three delivery people arrested today are on the Interpol's wanted list. Also arrested were some people in the residence's administrative staff who worked behind the scenes and nearly made this delivery successful. An SP officer, a friend of mine, got poisoned and was rushed to the emergency room."

"Is he all right?" Kazuomi inquires.

"Doctor Himuro and I told Captain Ichiyanagi to give the officer the antidote from the black vial." We then see Em's smile take on a gentler, more grateful look as she adds, "The SP officer's safe now. The poison's been flushed from his system. He'll be staying in the hospital for at least three days as the doctors run a series of tests. They want to make sure that everything will be okay before they send him home."

"That means that the panacea was a success. Sounds promising, indeed…. By the way, the international patent and the contract are done. I have them with me. You're ready to take the next steps. Think long and hard about your plans on the panacea. What we have right now is for the ricin antidote."

Em's eyes go wide, which amuses Kei and makes him smile even more mischievously. She replies to him, "You're not pulling my leg, are you? What you did was quick."

"Why would I joke around about something this serious? Of course I'm not pulling your leg, silly," Kei counters with a small smirk. "What are your plans for this patent? Do you just want to be the patent holder, or do you want to do something more? And we're not even talking about the contents of the black vial. We're just talking about the ricin antidote at this time."

Kazuomi breaks the ice of silence by saying, "It's a great opportunity to enter into another business. Speaking of honoring the dead, you just honored Ariadne, Dylan, and Gavin by saving the life of your friend. You finished their research."

"What I did is alchemy, Kaz... The content in those vials is alchemic panacea. The black vial has the alchemic panacea in its most potent form."

I tell Em my opinion, doing my best to convey my faith in her. At the same time, though, I do my best to tread carefully with my words. "If you don't want it to fall in the wrong hands and still help the many, then keep it close to you. You belong to a pond bigger than the Ishino Group. We're not saying for you to leave it. We're just saying that you can approach this just as you did your songwriting and singing. You already have a consulting firm and a production company under your own name. They're both financially lucrative all these years. Doesn't hurt to have another fallback career or add another one to your long list, would it? If you go to the pharmaceutical business, you have at least three investors here who'd be interested in partnering with you."

Kazuomi and Kei vigorously nods as Em glances their way, with her looking as if she's wondering what they think about my proposition.

Kazuomi even adds, "And I'm sure Zack will jump on a chance to invest, too. He's always been interested in your projects. He's also very interested in natural remedies."

Em's face lights up. It's obvious that her mind's entertaining the possibilities we're proposing. "I'll definitely think about it. It has been weighing on my mind. So if I need someone to talk to…figure things out…may I bounce those thoughts with you three?"

And Kazuomi teases, "Of course. Have we ever failed you?"

Em's smile becomes more generous and warm. "No, you three haven't. That's what makes me love you three a lot more."

"Now that's out of the way, let's go back to two questions." After Kazuomi places his teacup down, he asks, "First question is what caused you to cry before everyone saw you this afternoon at Marukawa Shoten. Does it have to do with Nomura, and if so why?"

Em does not say anything. She can't look any of us in the eye. We then see her close her eyes, as if she's contemplating on how to address the question before her.

Yet Kazuomi continues by asking, "Second question is what really happened between you and Derek in Santorini? Something's going on, Em, and until you lay it out there for all to see then this will keep bothering you. Every time the four of us talk about it, you do your best to tell us about it but don't give us a straight answer. Every time you get accused of cheating or called a whore, you snap."

Em replies, "Nobody would ever like being accused of something she didn't do. No woman would ever like being called, treated, or referred to as a whore."

Kazuomi turns around and reiterates, "There's something different in how you approach it, Em. Why? Isn't it time for you to move on? For you to do that, you have to face these things…"

Kei then inquires, "When we were in Phuket and you talked about what happened in Santorini and with Derek, did you tell us everything?"

"I did, but I wasn't very clear on some of them for a reason." Em's eyes remain closed and I notice how she tightens her right fist. "It's not that easy to answer. It's not that easy to just lay it out there."

"Why not…?" I ask Em while I observe her movements. "We're not going to judge you."

Em then replies, "Because it's humiliating."

Kazuomi reaches out and holds Em's hand. "Try us. There's nothing to lose and everything to gain. Just be open. We won't and never will judge you."

The three of us purposefully keep quiet. We allow Em to gather her thoughts and her courage. "Your two questions are inter-connected. Derek cornered me in Santorini. He and I were in our worst tug-of-war at the time. We were fighting each other to be the first one to beat this entity and access its power. Every seven years when certain astronomical conditions are met, a small window of opportunity presents itself. That only exists until such time that the entity has been beaten. Derek invited me to join Almagest and reign with him. He talked about the benefits of joining him and Madeline Harvey. One of those benefits was full license to everything. You name it, Almagest has full reach of it. He said that I'd be free to sleep with anybody and I shouldn't hold back. He said that because I'm surrounded with so many men who regarded me as family, it'd be so easy to choose a mate or a bed partner. At 16, things were different. There were the hormones. Things were more tempting. But no matter how much Derek tempted me, I stood my ground. I did so because I loved AJ. I didn't want to betray him. I believed, and I still do, that I should only have sex with the person I love. That time, though, Derek _really_ got under my skin. I wanted to leave. For my safety, I should've left. But I needed to complete my mission, so I didn't leave. Each night at Santorini was torture. Each night was like a wet dream merged with a nightmare. Each night, I woke up with eyes wide, sweating, heart racing, skin flushed, feeling dirty and humiliated yet just so pent up in so many ways. A few days after that, I confronted that entity in the cave…the same one that killed Mum and Dad. I beat Derek and paid the price. Those entity's supernatural abilities became mine. Next thing you know, I woke up in Kamakura. I contributed my accident to being distracted and losing sleep. A few days after that, AJ dumped me."

"_Okay, Yuzuru," _I tell myself as I listen to Em so that I can process what she's saying right now in my brain, _"Entities… Hauntings and apparitions… Resurrection of the dead… Psychic powers and supernatural abilities… Astronomical alignments conducive to magic… Em experiences the supernatural just as she would with any of her five senses. Focus! The supernatural to her is as real as the living world."_

Em shakes her head and then scoffs at herself. "Derek's taunting from four years ago continues on today. He haunts my dreams. Between him, my visions, seeing ghosts, and all of the things that I think about, I hardly sleep. I don't want to sleep sometimes because I'm afraid that I'll have him warp my dreams again. In my sleep, he continues to tempt and taunt me. For the past four years, it's been getting worse. Proof of how bad it has gotten was this morning when I arrived at MPD after midnight."

After a pause, Em takes time to gather her thoughts before she continues by saying, "Whenever I'm in Japan and working on cases, I sometimes go to MPD and crash in Nomura's or the 2nd Unit's couch and get an hour or two of sleep. Sometimes, I sleep over at a friend's house…one of my figurative big brothers or sisters at PSD, SP, MPD, or Interpol. I do that in-between field work, researching records, getting asked to help in on other ongoing cases, and conducting forensic studies in the same evening. Last night, I slept in Nomura's office. Derek got into my dreams was a little before I went out to Arakawa City. He disguised himself as Nomura. In the dream, things got really steamy between Tadanobu and me until he turned into Derek. I strangled Derek while he laughed and taunted me. Shortly after that, I woke up and realized that I was strangling Tadanobu in real life."

The three of us stop, concerned over what we heard.

Kazuomi asks, "So how long have you known Nomura? Did you two used to go out?"

Em looks at the three of us, and then rests her gaze on Kazuomi. In answering Kazuomi's question, she confirms Kei's recollection that he was a big brother figure who had taken her out on a first and only date when AJ had just broken up with her. She explains how in spite of mutual attraction, they agreed to not pursue anything romantic between them until they were both ready.

"Do you like him? Is there something going on between the two of you right now?" Kazuomi asks Em, which is pretty much the same question that has been running in Kei's and my mind.

A somewhat saddened Em talks about how she and Nomura admitted to each other last night that they are still attracted to each other.

At first, I wonder because Em _should_ be happy about this development. However, things are clearer to me when she explains that what started last night as a mutual agreement to take things slow turned into a realization that there are identified and unidentified constraints in making any romantic relationship between them possible.

In response to Kazuomi's earlier question, Em explains that she indeed cried before she stepped inside the Marukawa Shoten building for her meeting after her talk with Nomura…that she couldn't help but see how things unraveled between them as another rejection, with this instance being so similar to the incident with Nozomu.

Em concludes her explanation by telling the three of us, "Everything that I've been through for the past two days and counting… All of it is getting me more confused. I could've handled it if I didn't have to deal with Tadanobu and AJ in one day. But because I did, and it happened in less than two hours' time, I just snapped. Pretty mature of me, huh?"

"What happened has happened." And so I ask, "So what makes you angry?"

"Ah, Yuzu, I never cheated on AJ. After the way that he's been treating me all these years, I'm not wasting my breath explaining anything to him. I'm just so stupid. The idea that I even fell in love with someone that cruel makes me question my sense of judgment."

"In all fairness, AJ's a decent guy," Kei tell Em in a kind and calm voice. "He just needs a lot of growing up to do. But one thing's for sure. He was jealous back then. He's jealous even now."

Kazuomi then offers his two cents by saying, "And what's important is that you loved. No one should fault you for that. You shouldn't fault yourself for that, either."

Em has a clouded expression veiling her face. "I still feel very raw about everything, especially after what happened today at Marukawa Shoten. I can't picture ever getting back together with AJ. I don't want to. I shouldn't be upset about Tadanobu, either. In fact, I should be thankful that he hasn't made up his mind about me yet. I should cut my losses now and stay friends with him and anyone else who's strictly straight-laced or from law enforcement. It's a recipe for disaster and heartache. I've just proven that now."

"Now don't tell me that those two ultimately ruined you from looking forward to the dates with the three of us," Kazuomi teases with that trademark devilish smirk of his. "We're different from other men. We know most if not all of who you are. You know most of who we are. I have a good track record so far. I don't disappoint."

"And tomorrow's event at the Prime Minister's residence is not a date. It's work, but the gentleman in me would still do my best to make our work night together special nonetheless," Kei clarifies to Em, but knowing him then he's making things perfectly clear for all of us present.

"The day following your night out with Kei's our time together. We'll make it memorable together," I then remind Em, my sights resting on her as I ponder about the one who's with us now…the girl who never really got to become a child, now all grown up bearing the best of her parents and making those traits her own.

Em's gaze does not leave the three of us. She says with a teasing twinkle in her eyes, her effort in cheering herself up, "Are you three trying to redeem all men with what you're promising me?"

"Well, I do hope it's working. I have my work cut out for me," interjects Kazuomi in such a cheeky manner.

Em's smile becomes warmer, more inviting and comfortable. "You guys don't think I'm a witch or that I'm weird? After all, I'm the spooky girl who sees and talks to dead people and deals with things that bump in the night."

"Oh, Ariadne, Dylan, and Gavin trained us well about the paranormal being normal in your family. Nothing shocks us anymore," Kei teases back, his words lighting up nostalgic memories from our days at Oxford and afterwards. "What we didn't expect was you taking Dylan's bravado notches higher. At least you're making Yuzu busy with crafting gadgets while you're indulging in your appetite for destruction. "

Em snickers and Kazuomi catches on. Kei and I, however, are left clueless when she says, "Geez, thanks for associating me with a good_ Guns and Roses_ album, Kei. I'm sure I make you proud in what I can do out there on the field."

Kei and I, finally catching on Em's ribbing, smirk at her and Kazuomi.

"Nothing is too good for the Princess of Destruction. You're a knight and a lady rolled into one, just like Dylan and Ariadne. You make Crown and Country as well as me very proud," Kei says in his customary endearingly cheeky manner, placing his right hand over his heart and bowing before Em.

"Thank you, and likewise, kind and noble Sir," replies Em as she, too, places her right hand over her hand and does the same gesture that Kei has extended towards her.

Even if the atmosphere is light and Kei's joking, his complimentary words and the sentiments behind them are authentic…and Em, Kazuomi, and I know that very well as we laugh with him.

When the laughter dies down, Kei stops for a minute and then proposes, "Em…about the panacea you've researched on. Think about it. A headquarters in London and Japan wouldn't be bad as a start, don't you think?"

Kazuomi and I catch on with what Kei's proposing to Em, and knowing her very well so does she….

And so Em replies without hesitation, "Now that I think about it, the idea's sounding more and more appealing… Let's talk about it some more."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow afternoon," replies Kei, who smiles even more generously when Em nods her approval.

"All right, let me wrap up a couple of things at SHIBA," I tell Kazuomi and Em. "I'll come back here at 5:00 PM."

"I also have matters to wrap up. I'll be here a little before 5:00 PM," Kei informs us. "See you all shortly."

"Kaz, I'll go take a nice, long soak. Then I'll get a short nap," says Em, and then she gives Kei and me a kiss on the cheek to say goodbye. For Kazuomi, she lays her head against his arm and then smiles to all three of us before retreating to her bedroom.

The three of us remain standing, respectively deep in thought. I can speak for myself. I'm still mulling over what I've just heard from Em. When we finally surmise that the conversation will remain within our earshot, I tell Kazuomi, "I'm sorry I'm cutting in on your date."

"It's understandable." Kazuomi has a smile that tells me that he's perfectly fine about me carving some time out of his date with Em, but it also has the underlying teasing message that I'll owe him. I wouldn't be surprised if he chooses to cut in during my date with her.

Kazuomi then turns to Kei and asks, "I'm surprised with you. It still makes me wonder why you didn't take the route that Yuzu's taking. I can understand why Yuzu has to leave everything to Em. But with you…why didn't you leave it all up to her?"

"Each in its own time… Once the Lost Rosary emerges after our long search, then that's the time," says Kei with quiet confidence. "Em and I have already made a bond about my matter. Remember she said that there's the law and there's justice. I want to handle the law and the land of the living part. She'll handle the rest. I have no doubt she's more than capable in making things right."

"You two have been looking for the Lost Rosary all these years," I comment to Kei.

"Each in its own time," repeats Kei, his smile this time having a calmer veil. "It's already happening now, to begin with. Trent's one of Allan Clark's greatest and strongest supporters out there. Once Trent's dealt with, Clark will get weaker. Again, each in its own time…"

"The bond. It gives an ominous vibe to it," I tell my two long-time trusted friends. "It reminds me of those times when Ariadne, Dylan, and Gavin were still alive. But this has a darker feel to it."

"Because it is darker," replies Kei, who now gives me an inquisitive gaze. "Don't be afraid. You're not making a Faustian deal by saying yes to that bond - is that what's concerning you?"

I meet Kei's teasing gaze, although I know that he's serious in what he just told me. "I know it's not. I trust Em implicitly. I'm just worried about her - is she the one making this Faustian deal just to save my soul?"

Kazuomi sighs, carding his right hand through his hair. Once he relaxes, he says, "Those abilities ran in Em's family - both in Ariadne's and Dylan's bloodline, remember? It's her domain - that's what she told you. Think about it - why did Ariadne, Dylan, and Gavin leave letters behind for each of us? Granted we found out about it a couple of years after they died. It was as if they knew that they were going to die. But remember that we three were already looking out for Em even while they were still alive. We didn't need to be told to take care of her. So we'll continue looking out for her just as we've always done."

Kei adds, "The letters from Ariadne, Dylan, and Gavin didn't say to take care of Em. They all said for the four of us to take care of each other and continue being a family even when they're gone. It's not just a one-way relationship. It's a reciprocation. This bond she made with you is her way of reciprocating, Yuzu. Consider it a gift. Accept what she gives you. She's offering it with everything that she has."

"Is that what you thought when it was your turn?" I ask Kei. At the corner of my eye, I notice how Kazuomi's interest piqued.

"It took a while, but yes. I came to that conclusion before I said yes to her. I figured that regardless whether I said yes or no, she'd even the odds for me. After all, evil men continually do evil things. Sooner or later, all their deeds will catch up to them." There's a particular seriousness reflected in Kei's eyes as he continues, "She could've easily acted on her own and sought vengeance for you and your family without telling you. But she still came and told us - specifically you - about it. She may be much younger than us, but she's an old soul. She knew that for your family to be at peace, you had to know the entire truth. It's for you to figure out why you needed to know the truth. What does this new truth mean to you? How would this new truth change your perspective? And now, you need to keep your bond and continue living a lawful and peaceful life. You've chosen this life, and your parents want the same for you. At the same time, let her do her part. All that the three of us can and should do is help her in any way that we can without interfering with her work."

I quietly nod.

Kazuomi, Kei, and I say farewell to each other. We agree to see each other by 5:00 PM.

Kei and I walk back to our respective towers – mine to where SHIBA and my apartment is, and Kei to where his main office and residence is. I wave at Kei, and then proceed to my destination by foot…with me still deep in thought about my deceased parents and the younger brother whose whereabouts remain a question mark to me.

A couple more hours and 5:00 PM will come. I'll see as to what will happen next once sunset arrives.

**End of Chapter Ten**


	11. Engagements with the Three Kings - P3

**KISSED BY THE BADDEST BIDDER and MASQUERADE KISS**

**PARALLELS – THE TANGLED WEB WE WEAVE**

**Chapter Eleven – Engagements with the Three Kings (Part Three)**

* * *

_**Warning**_

_This chapter contains description of scenes depicting violence done against adults and a child, including but not limited to rape, torture, and murder._

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Major / Main Appearances**_

_Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. _

_Masquerade Kiss and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. _

_Alexandra Emrys, Michael Ishino, AJ Ishino, Troy Tsuuri, Representative Okada, Uncle Gavin / Gavin Anson, Dylan Emrys, Ariadne Anson / Ariadne Emrys, Derek Anson, and other original characters are owned by PJ Zatken._

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Cameo Appearances**_

_Metro PD: Close to You and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Tokyo MPD, Nomura Tadanobu, Kirisawa Hiroshi, MC for seres)_

_Kings of Paradise and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Kozaki Taki, Randoh Shun, Shirakami Kiyohito, and Sagara Yosuke)_

* * *

_**Author's Notes and Background for this Fanfiction**_

_I have seen how many folks are avid fans of Voltage Inc. otome games / Love 365. I do not know as to how many of them are also avid authors and/or readers in fanfiction dot net._

_This crossover fic for Kissed by the Baddest Bidder / Masquerade Kiss fanfiction serves as a companion piece to the Junjou Romantica / Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi crossover fanfic __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__. The goal of this fic is to fill the little holes that would be there because the antagonist(s) and the problems he/she/they bring to our beloved JR / SH characters are complex. _

_Secondly, the people who are there to help our beloved JR / SH characters through this time have complex lives and equally complex connections. _

_I figured that the best way to show how intricate these relationships and connections are is through "companion piece" fanfics. First is so the focus for __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__ would remain mostly with our JR / SH characters. Second, having "companion pieces" would give readers and "inside glimpse" of what was really happening behind the scenes so that there would not be any confusion when a character or characters from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and / or Masquerade Kiss are mentioned or would make a cameo in __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__._

_As a result, my __Disclaimer__ and __Author's Notes__ on every chapter for Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive and each "companion piece" would properly mention and give credit to the fandoms and characters that appear in it._

_These "companion piece" fanfics are experiments. I will do my best to do justice to the fandoms that I do, just as I have always done all these years. Come and enjoy this ride with me, and let me know what you think!_

_Best regards,_

_**PJ Zatken**_

* * *

**Timeline: 3:45 PM, August 6 (four days before Alexa's concert debut)**

**Setting: Shido Kazuomi's Penthouse Residence, Raven Resorts Tokyo**

**After Late Lunch with 3S / One hour prior to sunset trip to Arakawa Bridge**

_**Shido Kazuomi's Point of View (POV)**_

"Em…?" I call out after I lightly rap on the guest bedroom door.

"Yes?"

"What happened to that nice, long soak you were talking about earlier?" I ask Em with a smile on my face. "You've suddenly gone chicken?"

The door opens, and Em peeks out from the small opening that she provides us. "I checked the time. I opted for the quick shower, short nap, and then get ready for our date with a slight detour to Arakawa Bridge."

"Hmmm…" I murmur and then tilt my head a bit, seeing the sensibility of Em's choice. "May we chat? Feel free to sit or lie down in bed while we do, if you'd like."

At first, Em's eyes teasingly narrow and then her smile becomes wider. Moments later, that smile of hers seems more thoughtful. I guess she just figured out that I want to discuss something serious.

Em opens the bedroom door wide, lets me go inside, and then I follow her as she walks back to the bed looking comfortable in a light long-sleeved v-neck shirt and sweatpants. She sits cross-legged on the king-sized bed and invites me to sit with her on the bed just as we'd normally do over the years…the last time that she and I did this was in Phuket a couple of days ago when the four of us chatted.

"Are you all right?" I ask Em with a concerned smile.

"I'll be fine…."

"Really…?"

I give Em time to answer my question, and I let out a sigh when the few minutes have passed in silence. "I saw what you saw when our limousine had a long wait. And I don't have to specify what I'm talking about. From the look in your eyes, I think you know exactly what I have in mind."

After a moment of silence, Em murmurs, "What we saw… It threw me off for a minute, but I thought about it. I've no right to say anything. Tadanobu and I aren't exclusively dating. He's free to do_ what_ he wants with _who_ he wants."

"The question is…would you like for the two of you to be exclusively dating?"

"I really don't know, Kaz. I have feelings for him. It's the same as it was from four years ago. He and I, though…we bump into an impasse every time we get this close. Maybe what you and I saw is a sign. Maybe it'll be best for Nomura and me to remain friends and colleagues. We'll end up hurting each other if I don't heed that warning."

Intrigued with what Em just said, I ask, "What makes you say that?"

"I'm not the person he's waiting for, Kaz… That's why…"

"Again… What makes you say that?"

"We already had something from four years ago. Those feelings are strong enough to last this long. It's strong enough to verbalize it. But it's not strong enough for both sides to move to the next step. Time and taking it slow wouldn't solve it." Em takes in a deep breath and relaxes her body. "If I was that special someone for him, he'll go with what his heart tells him without hesitation. He wouldn't have qualms in giving us a try – ready or not. The same goes with me. I wouldn't be thinking of God knows how many ways on why it won't work between us."

"Some people don't know any better until the other person walks out on them. You're both afraid," I counter, with me now leaning comfortably against the headboard and scooting closer in the middle of the bed where she now sits.

"The look that he gave her…. The way the two of them carried on… It's different from how he is when he's with me. Have you ever encountered that yet for yourself, Kaz – meeting that special someone and lamenting that you let her slip away from you?"

"I've been with many women, but I haven't encountered that special someone yet." I then give Em a small smile. "I hope you don't think I'm such a prick."

"You're being honest like always. You've been straightforward in your dalliances, and so are Kei and Yuzu. Why would I ever think that any of you three are pricks?" Em then turns her body towards me, leaning against the headboard while facing me.

"Well, you should claim credit for turning us into honest men when it comes to the opposite sex," I tell Em with a nostalgic smile, remembering our days at Oxford and at Emrys Manor ever since the 3S have known the Emrys Family. "Remember one of our many great debates? It was three of us against one of you. Let's just say that what you said that day stuck with us to this very day."

"Oh?" Em says as she raises an eyebrow. "And what specifically did I tell you guys that made it so ground-breaking memorable?"

"About how people should be completely forthright about relationships, even one-night stands…and if that had been the case from the start, then at least one can always fall back in establishing the roles before people engage themselves in anything."

Em's expression lightens up, a bitter smirk escaping from her lips after she shakes her head. "Ah, the one where I said that people would still have sex even after they're told that there'd be no deeper relationship or future for them other than a casual fling…only to get hurt into thinking that they have rights because they shared a night together in bed? That saying things honestly doesn't change the fact that there'd still be people who'd believe in the delusion of a one-night stand turning into the relationship of their dreams given time and patience?" She then lets out an audible sigh, as if she's releasing such a heavy burden from her chest. "Yes, I remember…"

"I remember the first time that I humored you and I did it, I found myself thinking – how in the world would a then-10-year-old know something as un-academic as that?" I smirk and shake my head as well. "But the three of us each found out that what you said is true. At the time, we kept forgetting that you're observant. Sounds funny when you think about it…dating and dalliance advice from a 10-year-old…"

"Yeah, but you'd think that I'd be smart enough to know things better to benefit me in the romance department?" Em's self-mocking chuckle becomes more generous.

"You're more than smart enough to know better," I tell Em as I reach out to touch and hold her hand. Our fingers interlace. I bring her hand to my lips, kiss it with such affection, and then rest my free hand on top of our clasped hands…telling her in the gentlest of ways, "_Never_ call yourself stupid for opening up to the other person about your true feelings. For all the things you've seen and been through, you've already lived more than a lifetime's worth of lessons learned. You've seen, heard, and experienced so much in such a short time. Yet in all of that, you've still chosen to hold on and fight for what you believe is right. You still choose to relate, help, believe in, accept, and love people for who they are. So I, for one, ask you never to change that part of you. That has been, and always will be, your saving grace. That also has been one of the many ways that made you special."

The two of us fall into a comfortable silence…

"Now I have a question for you," I eventually say to Em, the question aimed to feed my curiosity. "Which category do you fall under – the one who'll fall for the delusion, or the one who'll wait to give yourself to someone who you love and loves you back?"

As my reply, Em says, "I'd like to hold on to my ideal dream. But tell me, Kaz... Is my ideal dream of finding that special someone a delusion in itself?"

"I'm trying to think it's not a delusion. I've yet to experience it, though." I take in a deep breath and then let out a sigh. "Only then will I know if there's a difference between all those strings of women that have come and gone versus that special someone."

"Well, at least you have something or someone to compare it with…" Em comments with a soft smile.

"I'd say wait for the right time with the right person. You thought that you had that with AJ. Four years have passed now, and you're starting over. It'll be just like the first time, only this time with someone who you think and feel deserves and accepts you for who you are. Don't sell yourself short. Take your time."

"Thanks, Kaz…. I needed to hear that. I wouldn't know what to do if it weren't for all of you." Em sighs as she leans against the bed's headboard. She meets my gaze. "The two of us – you and I…we've been through a lot, too."

I give Em a meaningful, nostalgic gaze and I can't help but smile. "You're thinking about Mexico? You and I have been close, but Mexico brought us much closer together."

Em sheepishly smiles. "Well, who can forget Mexico…especially since I was an amnesiac a good amount of time I was there? Then talk about the action, the threats from the outside, and the outlandish parties…"

"And getting drunk for the most part…" I add with a chuckle. "You met your match with Dad's 180-proof custom tequila. Well, at least you were in safe haven at Dad's place and farm. Remember how he requested you to have your 15th birthday at his home?"

"Ah, yeah…. I was just expecting a quiet birthday with cake and a family barbecue. Instead, you guy threw a _quinceañera_ for me. Everyone was there…except for Troy and AJ…and of course anyone from law enforcement except for Mamoru…."

"Well, Troy and AJ not being there was Michael and Jii-san's call. Troy and AJ didn't know about that part of your life then. And that was to keep both of them safe."

Em nods and then she smiles, focusing on the happier memories. "That _quinceañera_ was a posh one, too. Zack wouldn't take no for an answer. You all went along with the plan, starting from the crack of dawn with _las mañanitas_. He told me that night how thrilled he was when he found out from you three that I'm Roman Catholic. So he felt that along with you and the others, he was so happy to have given his _unica hija_ a special birthday memory. When I got to the hacienda, everything was ready for me. It was nice hearing you three along with Zack do a serenade and a guitar accompaniment."

"Well, everyone prepared for that…and I mean everyone. The four of us, all our brothers in Mexico…_everyone_…. You should've seen Yuzu doing guitar practices with us," I say to Em with a mischievous smile, my mind's eye still vividly picturing Yuzu's customary scowl magnified by at least five…with him nearly cursing the guitar for weeks.

I see Em's eyes gleam with nostalgia as she adds, "That's really memorable to me. It felt like I practiced for a wedding. _Las mañanitas…_ The 15 candles ceremony, mass held at the estate, the cotillion ball… There was even a nice printed invitation and event program."

"What was the most memorable part for you?"

Em pauses for a minute, and then says as she lays the truth in the open, "It's not just one memory. Each moment was a precious memory to me. It was the entire event, even the moments before and after. It's that overall irrefutable feeling of being loved and accepted. That whole time, I felt free and light. That was the first time I felt that way since Mum and Dad died, and that was the best gift I could ever receive. The 15 candles ceremony was really nice. You guys set it up in such a way that I got to openly say something to the people who've been closest to me all those years."

"It wasn't just 15 candles – remember? We made it 18 candles. We figured that you've always been an adult in our eyes, so we added three more to your candles that year."

We then fall quiet for a minute, recalling the sequence of who was called that day to light up a candle for Em and in turn for her to say heartwarming words for each person. When we finally agree with the sequence, Em enumerates the list by saying, "Hmm… Let's see… There was Michael. Jii-san… Eisuke… Soryu… Luke... Rhion... Baba... Ota... Mamoru... Taki... Shun… Kiyohito... Yosuke… Then you, Kei, and Yuzu came together while each carrying a candle for Mum, Dad, and Uncle Gavin. Then Kei with his own candle... Yuzu followed. Then you... The last candle was Zack."

I smile and nod. "Yeah, that's right. You were lovely in that white dress and the tiara. Having you become the princess that day was all our idea. And it _was_ a great idea. We all loved what we saw. You should see how Zack lit up because he loved the ideas we were all throwing in."

"Well, our shared Dad always loves a good party…"

"He does, doesn't he? You made a lot of people happy with your impromptu speeches in English, and then translating them from memory in Spanish."

"I saw that there were Spanish-speaking guests. A good amount of them were people who worked in Dad's farm. I wanted them to be part of our celebration. They've always welcomed me."

Em's answer and approach to including everyone… It always closely ties to what Zack and I respectively believe in. For that day, Zack and I made sure that the huge projectors displayed the simultaneous translation of what the master of ceremonies said in English into Spanish. We recalled how everyone was touched and charmed with her gesture. By doing so, not only was she understood but everyone knew how passionately grateful and humbled she felt that day. She made everyone feel at home that day, and it was a heartwarming sight to see her exchange hugs, kisses, and kind words to everyone including those who worked the farm and their families. Zack, Kei, Yuzu, and I shared glances and pleased heartfelt smiles as everything unfolded.

Em's 15th birthday was surely a day to remember. And to find out that the memory still brings her a lot of comfort has just confirmed that I'm on the right track in terms of my plans.

"Well, that's during the formal part of the party. Do you remember things after the ceremony?

"Oh yeah… The all-night dancing and the refresher course in high alcohol tolerance…? Who in the world could forget about that?" Em has a smug smile escaping from her pursed lips. "Well, that trial by fire I got from Zack prepared me for other things. I never got drunk since then."

I nod, still recalling how festive the mood was from beginning to end…

Em then thoughtfully frowned, adding at she raised an eyebrow, "Although when I think about it, having a high tolerance screwed me forever. I can't figuratively drown my sorrows on alcohol anymore. Isn't that a bummer?"

After exchanging a look, Em and I share a good laugh…with me adding, "Yeah, Zack did screw you and me up for life. I never thought about that until now."

"_See?"_ Em teasingly chastises me, "For a minute there, you were making me sound like Pollyanna when I'm _really_ far from being her. The mere suggestion makes the hair at the back of my neck stand… The idea's flattering but at the same time rather creepy."

"Hey… As jaded and burned out as you claim to be, you're still optimistic even in the middle of wallowing in the dark... You won't be able to make the impossible into possibilities unless you're an optimist."

While I look at her, Em lets out another light laugh and interjects as she imitates Yuzu's mannerism and way of speaking, "That's risky behavior and love for gambling against the odds."

The two of us exchange one more look and then burst out laughing…

Those eyes of hers… She's sad but she's smiling. The difference is that she's not forcing herself to smile for anyone's benefit. She's allowing herself to express all the feelings stirring inside her. She's openly sharing those feelings of hers with me just as she always did all these years. That's a genuine, authentic smile coming out from her and beneath that smile are these raw feelings of loneliness and uncertainty, fear for the future, a plea for all the chaos around her to stop, helplessness as she watches everything unfold before her, and a grip on fleeting hope that can escape from her grasp in any given second.

Who knew that a single gesture can communicate so much?

If I interpret what I see from those eyes of hers, she's indeed choosing to take it one moment at a time and not denying the hurt she's feeling. Before she parted ways with Yuzu, Kei, and me in Phuket, she renewed her commitment to be more honest with her feelings and upfront in reaching out for someone to talk to. And what I see from those eyes of hers settles down my worries and fears for her, yet at the same time stirs a different set of emotions for me.

It's tantalizing yet so hard to look into those hazel brown eyes of hers. They draw out the feelings that I've pushed down deep within me so that I was able to move on from my own circumstances. Charge it to risky behavior and the rise in adrenaline. Blame it on me seeing life as nothing more than a game. Account it to my love in gambling against the odds. Fault me for my constant searching for reassurance that the goddess of victory would always favor me.

Regardless of whatever motivations drive me to be the person that I am and do the things that I do, I've beaten _every_ odd thus far. Yet in all the accomplishments and spoils from my victories, I'm left with nothing but a desire to have more…and the more I have, the more insatiable that thirst within me becomes.

And I see that in Em's eyes, too. She has been a kindred spirit with Kei, Yuzu, and me in terms of facing against the odds and beating them in her favor. Yet in all that she has done to be the strong and successful person that she has always been, her eyes reflect that desire to want and to do more. It's that lingering, aching sadness that none of us can fully define or explain. None of us also have any idea on how to alleviate that melancholy longer than we've been managing all these years.

One way, shape, or form, the past always has its approach in creeping back and haunting us. I can never tell if it does so to keep us humble, remind us to share our blessings, or taunt us that nothing we ever say or do can ever change the devastation it has caused in our lives. After all, the past has shaped us into the people we are now.

I started life having it all, only to lose everything and everyone around me. I was too young and helpless to remember or seek the true cause of what happened. How could I when I was faced with having to look for my next meal, facing the elements and the dangers that took on many forms out in the street, keeping the only clothes on my back and shoes on my feet, or seeking shelter from the beating sun or the biting cold winter nights – most especially the snowy ones? And so I taught myself to be better than those around me. If it required me to be more cunning and devious, then I'd do it. I grabbed every opportunity if it was presented before me. I wasn't afraid to ask for what I need – regardless of whether it was considered as inappropriate or not conforming to society's norms. At the time, I didn't care about manners and propriety when I was fighting for my very survival.

What I've been through long ago made me want to forget about the past as well as the loneliness and helplessness that it brought. I never complained about my past and accepted it for what it was. Kei had a worse past than I did, and so did Yuzu.

Now, however, is different….

This matter regarding Yuzu and his parents' deaths, it makes me think and wonder on what the circumstances were behind my own childhood. It makes me wonder and want to ask for Em, Kei, and Yuzu's help in finding out more about my past.

The question is – will it be worth it, especially at this time when that past life of mine is eons away from my current one? One thing I can say is that I might not think about it all the time, or even now and then, but I'll be a fool to say that it still doesn't have an effect on me. Just like my two best friends who've been my brothers all this time as well as the figurative little sister whose hand I now hold, I've chosen to share the fruits of my hard work to those who don't have much. If I can put a smile on a people's faces by empowering them with honest work while giving them a helping hand that will allow them a chance for the present and future. By doing those things, I've done what I can to rise above my heartaches and a haunted past and turn them into strengths and opportunities.

"Kaz…"

I stir away from my thoughts, focusing on the present and the person beside me. I see Em stare into my eyes, and she gives me this smile…her eyes glistening with tears that have been held back. That smile of hers says so much. I've been thinking about my past and reflecting on how I've done thus far, and so has she during our shared silence.

And I smile back…one that's not hiding the sadness and the desire to continue marching forward with hope…turning those desires into action, and making the impossible into possibilities. If I need to see life as a game and a gamble to see things through and make things happen, then with the goddess of victory's blessing I'll continue doing so.

The smile Em now radiates is much warmer, filled with gratitude and encouragement. She asks me, "Can I ask you a favor?"

I nod with a smile.

"Can we take a 30-minute nap together?" For a moment, Em hesitates but then she finally adds, "But if you're not comfortable, then just forget I asked please."

My demeanor softens even more. "Can't sleep well either?"

Em nods.

"I napped well during our car ride, too…so yes," I tell Em with a teasing lilt to my tone and then moments later I smirk as I give her a look of scrutiny, "Were you just blushing for me, _Miss Too-Cool-and-Jaded-to-Blush?_"

Em blinks and then shakes her head as if to wake herself up. "_What?_"

Feeling smug, I say to Em as I stare at her, "Yup,_ that's_ a blush, all right…. Didn't I tell you that there are many ways to make a woman blush?"

And _now_ Em really blushes. I wonder what she'll do to me when she finds out that she _wasn't _blushing earlier, but now she is after I just teased her. I chuckle at the thought and the amusement it brings me.

"Bloody hell, just forget it," Em murmurs with an annoyed smirk along with playfully hitting my arm with the back of her hand.

"Uh, huh…. No take-backs…" I declare to Em while I display a pointed index finger before her. I then draw her close to me in a one-armed hug and gaze at her. I give her a consoling smile that's meant to appease her. "Now come on…_truce_…. You and I need a nap. I sure need one, and you do too. Let's be each other's pillow. What do you say?"

"All right…."

"Now it's my turn," I tell Em. "May I ask you for a favor, too?"

"Sure…"

"As part of our date tonight, let's go out dancing…even if it's only for a short while. We can go to the Masquerade before we head back here."

Em tells me with such warmth, "You kept thinking about that cotillion ball during the _quinceañera_, too?"

"Yeah," I reply to Em with a smile and a nod, my heart feeling the warmth and affection brought about by those memories. "Let's see if you still remember how to dance with a proper partner. Consider it as practice for your gala tomorrow with Kei."

"Of course… The pleasure's mine…" Em's grin takes on an additional veil as she gazes into my eyes with a smile of her own…one of devotion and unconditional trust which she has always given me ever since we've met.

"Good… Then I'll hold you to it," I tell Em as she watches me set the alarm by the nightstand table, setting it up to ring at 4:30 PM. I show her the time and she nods.

The two of us then share the bed, lying down together and facing each other. We're fully clothed yet we slip under the covers. I open my arm, inviting for Em to draw closer to me. She takes the invitation.

I ask Em, "Is it okay? Are you…will you be…comfortable?" My question refers to me seeing permission to draw her closer to me.

Em nods with a gentle smile, the two of us scooting closer to each other until we are both comfortable.

Moments later, I see and feel Em fall asleep in my arms…one of her arms lightly draped on my chest. I take comfort at the sight, and then close my eyes to follow her lead…allowing the warm memories of her birthday party and the happy times that came before and after lull me to much-needed rest.

* * *

**Timeline: 4:45 PM, August 6 (four days before Alexa's concert debut)**

**Setting: Shido Kazuomi's Penthouse Residence, Raven Resorts Tokyo**

_**Soejima Kei's Point of View (POV)**_

Yuzu and I bump into each other on our way to Kazuomi's pad, and so the two of us walk together.

Yuzu seems to be preoccupied with thoughts other than the phone call he's currently on. He gestures an apology to me for the phone call. From what it sounds like, he's discussing SHIBA's possible expansion in Hong Kong and China with Katayama.

I, in turn, communicate that it's not a big deal.

Once Yuzu ends his phone call, we are halfway to Kazuomi's place. He offers an explanation, "Katayama and I are narrowing down consultant candidates who are based in Hong Kong and China for SHIBA's expansion."

"That's exciting!"

"It is. Em and Troy's analysis on the tech market and business conditions and opportunities in Hong Kong and China helped. I'll fly there very soon and see everything for myself."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to at least take Em or Troy. If you can take both of them, that'll help. Troy covers legal and strategic aspects. Em's highly knowledgeable with Troy's niche and other aspects. Plus the two of them are fluent in Mandarin and Cantonese. They can accompany and advise you on the spot as you do your own research." I then add as I thought about the high probability that this might be the case, "And Em might have connections over there that you're not aware about. It wouldn't hurt to tap into them."

"I'll ask. I've already hinted to Michael that I might need Em or Troy…maybe both of them…in the near future. He approved."

The doors to Kazuomi's tower opens before us, and we walk in the special access elevator. Yuzu uses the thumb and retinal scan – a security measure he's implemented in all of Raven Resort Group properties.

Soon, Yuzu and I step out of the elevator and we enter Kazuomi's pad once the SHIBA security system clears us. It's 4:55 PM once we step into the living room and sit down on the leather couch.

Kazuomi steps out of his master bedroom wearing a long-sleeved light beige silk broadcloth shirt with the sleeves secured by gold cuff-links sporting the regal lion that symbolizes the Raven Resorts Group. He also wears black wool slacks, has the matching black blazer draped on his right arm, and wears Italian leather loafers.

"You're looking very comfortable yet dapper," I tell Kazuomi while Yuzu joins me in giving our friend approving nods.

"Well, I have a date and have been looking forward to it," is Kazuomi's chipper reply.

Before anyone can add more to the exchange, Em joins us in the living room. She wears a sleeveless dress in champagne pink…the fluid dress has a flowing knee-length skirt, a plunging neckline and racer-back straps that highlights not only her shapely neck and smooth back but also her curves. Aside from wearing tie leg heeled block sandals which match the color of her dress, she dons the set of jewelry that she inherited from Ariadne. She wears her straight, long dark hair in an up-do and has just the right amount of makeup for the evening. Draped on her right arm is a black stole made of silk broadcloth and a small satin clutch bag.

The three of us gaze at Em, and we give our respective nods and smiles. I speak for myself when I say that she has her own flair whenever it comes to clothing. Her personality resonates so well in the clothes that she chooses. Right now, she looks like a goddess from classical mythology - beautiful, ethereal, full of life, and timeless.

Em stares back at the three of us, asking, "Are we ready to go?"

"And speaking of _date_, you're even more beautiful tonight, Em. The word beautiful doesn't even cover it," says Kazuomi who approaches her, taking her hand and kissing it with reverence.

"Thank you for the compliment. You're very sweet and it means a lot," Em replies with a bright smile and then plants a kiss on Kazuomi's cheek. "But remember – you helped me pick this entire outfit."

Kazuomi's smile becomes brighter. "You and I chose well, didn't we?"

"Very elegant and beautiful, indeed…. I'm looking forward to our date tomorrow," I tell Em with a pleased smile, the two of us sharing a hug and exchanging kisses on the cheek.

"Lovely as always," Yuzu says to Em as he takes his turn in embracing and kissing Em on the cheek. He then teases Kazuomi by telling Em, "Now don't let this guy make the moves on you."

Em laughs while Kazuomi teases Yuzu back by saying, "Oh, remember that you still owe me…so telling things like that to _my_ date _doesn't_ help your cause. It's going to be a beautiful evening, and I have a beautiful woman with me until tomorrow mid-day. _Nothing_ you say or do will ruin my good mood."

Yuzu smirks while Em and I share a chuckle along with Kazuomi.

Em then repeats the question, "So are we ready for our expedition, gentlemen?"

The three of us nod to Em for our response, and we leave using Kazuomi's limousine and chauffeur. We've been making mundane chatter and light-hearted teasing with one another.

We eventually reach our destinations – Arakawa Bridge – with a good handful of minutes to spare before the sun sets. We decide to get out of the limousine and watch the sunset together.

While we wait, Em asks, "Yuzu… The messages that your mother and father left for you to prove that they are who they say they are…. What's the significance of their messages?"

Yuzu has this look of poignant nostalgia veiling his face, choosing to then focus his sighs at the sky which now displays intermingled hues of red, orange, blue, and other colors which herald the coming of sunset. He slips his hands in his pockets. "Father created this picture book for me. The story's about robots finally succeeding in going to space through the help of a human engineer. He made that book for me to serve as a colorful reminder that genius cannot come into fruition without craftsmanship. He gave that picture book to me on November 9. Since then, that date always held significance for me."

Kazuomi then inquires, "And what about your mother and butterfly wings?"

"Mother had this crimson birthmark in the middle of her upper back. I called them beautiful red butterfly wings. I remembered being so fascinated by it. Then when my younger brother was born, someone joined me in admiring her birthmark. Junichi had this story where he said Mother's birthmark must be a mark of enchanted nobility."

Kazuomi and I smirk and Em giggles when Yuzu made a rabbit-ear gesture for the words _enchanted nobility._

Em comments, "That's just so cute…."

"It sure was…" Yuzu replies while giving us a sad smile of reminiscing, his eyes still transfixed on the sky. "My little brother was a gentle person. He was warm and caring just like Mother. He and I were close to both our parents, yet children tend to gravitate to a particular parent. I hung around with Father a lot. My brother was mostly Mother's helper especially in the kitchen and the garden."

When things quieted down, Yuzu lets out a burdened sigh, "Junichi weaved this tale that Mother must've been the queen of the fairies who became mortal because she and Father fell in love. My parents would tease Junichi back, saying that he must've been the prince of the fairies because he had the same birthmark like Mother did. It was at a different part of his body, though. As a family, we shared many good hearty laughs. I still remember how my parents looked at each other and giggled along with us. We didn't have much money. We lived a humble life together. However, we had food on the table…a roof over our heads…clothes on our backs. Father was able to invent and manufacture gadgets. Mother stood by his side and helped. Junichi and I helped and learned from both of them at the same time. My brother and I were undoubtedly loved by our parents. We were a happy and peaceful family. To all four of us, that was enough. Then that day happened, and Junichi and I were suddenly orphaned. I couldn't accept what was going on. Junichi was in shock and inconsolable ever since he saw the police take down our parents' bodies from the bridge. I pushed aside my feelings so I could protect him. Shortly thereafter, he went missing and I was shipped out to some facility. To this day, I'm still trying to find out what happened to him….and whether he's still alive."

Em, looking deeper in thought, falls quiet. She opens her clutch bag and produces a pencil as well as a small notebook. As she works on her notebook, she asks Yuzu, "Please don't mind me, Yuzu, but the birthmark was at what part of Junichi's body?"

Yuzu turns around, reaching at the spot to show Em while he replies, "On his right side, middle back. About here…" He uses his left hand to reach and point at the right part of his back.

Em lets out a heavy sigh and continues her work in silence, with her now using her right index finger to steeple and smudge over her work. When she finishes, she hands Yuzu her notebook as she inquires, "Does Junichi's birthmark look something like this?"

Yuzu looks at Em's drawing, his eyes reflecting his surprise. He passes the notebook for Kazuomi and me to inspect. "It does look like that. Did you see it in your vision?"

"Not in my vision–"

Yuzu's frown becomes more prominent and his eyes narrow as he asks Em, "How? Where…?"

Before Em can answer Yuzu's question, the four of us get distracted as we hear a car approach and then park just a few feet behind Kazuomi's limousine.

A man comes out of the car.

Em stirs, and asks the new arrival, _"Hiroshi?"_

The new arrival named Hiroshi asks, "Em…. What are you doing here?"

Em glances at Yuzu and then looks back at the man she calls Hiroshi. "I should ask you the same thing. What are _you_ doing here? Today's your day off, isn't it?"

Before we go any further, Em starts by introducing Lieutenant Kirisawa Hiroshi to the three of us. Genial smiles and bows are exchanged between us. Yuzu, Kazuomi, and I do remember him from the past.

"Em, Luv…" I tell Em as gently as I can, "The three of us have already met Lieutenant Kirisawa a while back. Almost four years ago at Kamakura…"

Em blinks, still surprised and now seemingly searching her memory. "Kamakura? I don't–" She then falls quiet and murmurs, "I should've remembered…. At the hospital… So I guess you three have already met Tadanobu, too…."

The three of us respectively nod our heads, and then Kazuomi says, "Yes, we have. But it was Lieutenant Kirisawa who visited you more frequently. Deputy Chief Nomura was quite the busy man even back then, but he also made time to see you."

We four men fall quiet as well, feeling rather awkward but the foundation on how the three of us have already met Lieutenant Kirisawa before today needs to be said.

Lieutenant Kirisawa then requests, "Em, can I talk to you for a minute about…"

Em has a kind smile on her face. "The three of them know everything about my visions, Hiroshi. I told them what you, Tadanobu, and I saw at dawn today. So please don't feel weird talking about the supernatural in front of them. In fact, that's what brought us out here right now."

After a brief pause, Em then looks at Kirisawa and asks, "Question is…what brought you out here?"

There's evident concern on Lieutenant Kirisawa's features. "I was trying to catch up on sleep. Miyamoto Hiro showed himself in my dreams. He told me to come here before the sun sets."

Em gives the three of us a look, and her gaze rests heaviest on Yuzu.

Lieutenant Kirisawa then turns to Yuzu. "Mister Shiba, I'm very sorry to hear about your parents. Em and I are working together on the case. My team and I will do everything that we can."

Yuzu replies, "Thank you, Lieutenant. I appreciate your efforts, and for working with Em on this."

Knowing Yuzu, Kazuomi and I know that he's holding back his temper and vile tongue just now. He's most probably doing it civility's sake as well as for Em.

But frankly speaking, Lieutenant Kirisawa Hiroshi seems to be a sincere, upstanding man possessing empathy in spades. He comes across as an "_old soul_," and what he just said to Yuzu comes out of empathy rather than pity.

Yuzu shouldn't take any offense from Lieutenant Kirisawa's words, but he's probably not thinking straight right now and understandably so.

A sad-looking Em looks as if she wishes to say something, but instead says, "Hiroshi, can you stay with us until the very end? The four of us came here for a reason. Hiro brought you here for a reason, too. Can you keep us company? I'd like for the five of us to see this through."

Giving a nod and an understanding, friendly smile, Lieutenant Kirisawa responds, "Sure… But are you going to be up for it? What happened at dawn was already intense."

Em gives her reassurance through a nod, and then says, "I'll be fine. We still have about a good 10 minutes before sunset. So gentlemen, may I borrow Yuzu for a minute?"

Em exchanges a meaningful glance with Kazuomi and me before she gives us a nod. She does the same with Lieutenant Kirisawa before offering her hand for Yuzu to take, the two of them walking away to talk in private.

From afar, the three of us see that Em does most of the talking….

Apparently, what the two have been talking about away from our earshot is more than enough to jar Yuzu once more. I see him cover his eyes with his right hand, as if he's making an effort to hold on to the last of his already-crumbling composure. I see his left hand fisting as he holds Em's notebook, as if he's taking out all the pent-up emotions on this object.

The three of us then see Yuzu and Em embrace each other, with Yuzu having a stiff lip and that customary scowl of his. When the two rest their heads on each other's shoulders, it's obvious to me that he has been holding back his feelings. They stay this way for a few minutes and then draw away from each other to finally join us…with her seemingly asking him if he's now all right.

As the two of them return to join us, Kazuomi and I rest our hands on Yuzu's shoulders in solidarity and support. For his silence response, he pats our hands with his cold and somewhat shaky one – all while Em holds his hand.

The five of us remain silent as we wait for the minutes, and finally sunset arrives….

Em then looks at the four of us. She then lets go of Yuzu's hand and walks forward, thereby distancing herself from us…

My eyes widen as I see a royal blue light pool not only under Em's feet but also by the foot of Arakawa Bridge. We four men see her walk towards the foot of the bridge, and soon she's close enough so that the pool of light under her feet merges with the one at the foot of the bridge.

Em continues walking until her hands reach and touch the foot of the bridge. Upon immediate contact, images from the past play before us as clear as day.

Lieutenant Kirisawa murmurs in awe, "It's more vivid this time around compared to the first time."

Kazuomi asks, "So this isn't the first time you're seeing this, Lieutenant?"

"No, it's not…" is Lieutenant Kirisawa's reply, his tone sounding more serious. "I don't know how, but even people who can't see or don't believe in spirits and the supernatural can see all of this. We need to keep an eye on Em. Whatever she's doing and however she's making this possible takes a huge toll on her. Doctor Himuro, another friend of ours, gave her a quick checkup when she arrived at MPD after midnight. He already warned her that she has anemia and is fatigued. He told her to take it easy for the next few days, rest, and eat properly. But so much had gone on since she arrived at MPD. She never really got a chance to get proper rest."

Kazuomi, Yuzu, and I exchange glances and then look at Em after what we've just heard from Lieutenant Kirisawa. My hunch is strong that my two best friends are sharing my sudden worries over her safety.

The scene that Em described to us earlier about Yuzu's parents' murder under Arakawa Bridge unfolds before Yuzu, Kazuomi, and me. Our eyes go wide as we bear witness to every atrocity that Okada and his men had done to Yuzu's parents. My heart clenches over what I see. The violation and the brutality of the entire scene stir so many feelings inside me, making me sick in my heart and my stomach. I look over to Kazuomi, and I can see the shock in his eyes.

If Kazuomi and I are having such overwhelming feelings over the entire scene, Yuzu's taking all of this in without blinking.

"_Whatever you're seeing right now, Yuzu…don't' forget that vow you've given to your parents and to us,"_ I say to myself in my head. I may not be a praying man or a man of faith. However, I am a man who believes in the familial bond that Yuzu, Kazuomi, Em, and I have built and shared over the years. That bond has helped each of the four of us weather every storm that had come and gone in our lives. As much as I've stubbornly denied seeking light from it, that bond will always be there.

Lieutenant Kirisawa steps forward as what seems to be the end of the scene finally arrives, his eyes focused on the scene before him but most especially on Em.

We, in turn, follow Lieutenant Kirisawa's lead in case we need to help Em. We cautiously move once the grisly scene is over while she remains still from where she stands.

However, the four of us stop as the royal blue light slowly but surely brightens into a dazzling white. Our eyes play tricks on us as we see Em in the blinding light for seconds, her silhouette now changed into one entirely donned in black…a long, dark cape with a hood billowing behind her as the mystical light and the changing hue of the dusky sky continue to merge and create mirages.

Seconds later, as if it was a fleeting trance, Em's appearance changes back to how she looked when she stepped out of the bedroom after she got ready for tonight…dress, shoes, jewelry, and all the trappings.

"Em!" Kazuomi calls out, only for her to turn towards him and face us….

Em looks back at us, with me finding what I see surreal and judging by the slight noise coming from Kazuomi's way he finds what he now sees baffling, too….

Em's normally hazel brown eyes take on a royal purple hue, her expressive eyes glowing against the supernatural lighting.

Another split second later, the mystical light fills and swallows everything it lands on including all of us.

For a while, I can't see anything. I call out for Yuzu, Kazuomi, and Em while my hands pat on air in hopes of making contact…both efforts to no avail.

Slowly but surely, the light dies down….

And so my eyes continue to fool me once they re-adjust from now having such blinding light assaulting them.

Now, I see my companions and we all stand before a man and a woman...Yuzu's parents. Instead of hanging by the neck under Arakawa Bridge, here they are. They're vibrant and smiling. Their eyes brim with tears.

We are in a workshop…a factory…

I hear Kazuomi ask Em, "Where are we?"

"This is the Shiba Masaru's factory and workshop," Em replies without removing her gaze at the couple. "The Shiba brothers, especially Yuzu, spent much of their childhood here."

"Mother…? Father…?" Yuzu says in near-whispered shock.

"Yes, Yuzuru," replies the man as he rises from his work bench and approaches Yuzu along with the lovely woman.

Seconds later, father and son are hugging…

As Yuzu's father and mother utter their apologies, Yuzu replies, "Why are you and Mother apologizing to me? You haven't done anything wrong. If there's anyone who should be sorry, it should be me. I was helpless to do anything to protect all of us."

Yuzu's father draws away for a moment and tells Yuzu, "You and Junichi were still very little at the time. And I'm your father. I should be the one protecting all of you. But I failed…"

"No one failed, Father. No more blaming. No more apologies," Yuzu begs as he looks at his parents. The first drops of tears quietly stream down his cheeks. "I've missed both of you. I miss Junichi. It may have been so many years, but it never has changed. I've missed all of you so much."

This time, Yuzu doesn't hold back and allows his tears to flow and his sobs to be heard...those sounds echoing inside the workshop. He clings on to his father as he embraces the latter, hiding his face and letting his cries become muffled.

In turn, Yuzu's father embraces Yuzu in such a protective manner. He quietly cries while he lets his son sob – all while Yuzu's mother looks on with a sad smile.

Once the man withdraws from the embrace, the woman takes her turn in giving Yuzu the affectionate gesture.

Kazuomi, Em, and I exchange quiet yet hopeful smiles. We then gaze towards Lieutenant Kirisawa's way, the latter standing in the middle of Kazuomi and me while Em stands in between Yuzu and Kazuomi. The lieutenant is also touched with everything that has been unfolding before all of us.

The teary-eyed yet kindly smiling couple then turns to Em, with Yuzu's mother touching Em's cheek. "Em… Because of you and your gifts, you've freed us from our worries and suffering. Thanks to you, Masaru and I will be able to finally and properly say goodbye to our boys."

I note that Em's eye color has indeed changed to royal purple, her gaze taking on a much ethereal dimension and depth with the change of their hue.

I see Em place her hand above Yuzu's mother's hand. She also takes Yuzu's father's proffered hand with her free one. She tells them, "Miyamoto Hiro should be thanked. These men with me… your sons…. All four of them have been my brothers for as long as I could remember. That will always remain the truth for me. They've protected and cared for me all these years. May Divine Providence and the gods continue to guide me and give me strength so I'll be able to return the kindness they've given me. May you also finally find rest, Ayako-san…Masaru-san. I'll continue praying for both of you."

The couple nods at Em and after the three exchange hugs, with Yuzu's father whispering in Em's ear, "Thank you, Asi… We'll also continue praying for all of you as well."

Once they drew away from each other, Em gazes at the couple and says, "The honor is all mine, Masaru-san. And it is I who should thank both of you. Thank you for trusting me. Thank you for sharing your sons with me. My life has been enriched at least by tenfold because of them."

I stop for a minute on that small exchange between the three of them, and it makes me wonder. The three of them have been speaking in Japanese, so _Asi_ must be a name instead of a foreign word…but why call Em by that name? And in turn, why does Em answer to that name as if it's the most natural thing to do? What do they mean by the term _"our boys"_ and _sons?_ They must mean all of us men who are here with Em, and that we're her brothers in a figurative sense….

But shouldn't the term's focal point be Yuzu rather than Em?

The gracious couple then turns to Kazuomi and me.

Yuzu's father says, "Kei… Kazuomi… Thank you, boys, for being such good brothers to Yuzuru. You've both been such blessings, too. How I wish that Ayako and I were still alive so that we could've called you our son face-to-face."

"You've just did, Masaru-san," I tell Yuzu's father with quiet reassurance and warmth laced in my tone. "You and Ayako-san left a wonderful legacy with Yuzu."

"Thank you also for sharing your son with us," Kazuomi replies with a soft smile, and then adds, "May you both find the peace you deserve for such a long time."

"All five of you make it possible," Yuzu's mother tells us with a warm and benevolent smile…the kind that brings peace to the core of those who are willing to open their hearts.

Yuzu's mother then turns to the five of us – with the weight of the words meant more for Kazuomi, Em, and me. "You five…. Please continue taking care of each other. Please take care of my boys."

My eyes narrow for a minute, feeling that I've misunderstood something but I've chosen not to say anything to interrupt what I feel is a special and sacred time.

The couple then hugs Kazuomi and me…

I close my eyes and bask into the feelings poured forth from the loving gestures coming from Yuzu's father and mother. I'm not much into physical contact, but the affectionate embraces from Yuzu's parents feel like a balm to me. After this, I look deep down into the core of my being with a far greater understanding on how Yuzu feels whenever he talked about his parents – most especially about his father.

Once the couple draws away from us, the two now turn to Lieutenant Kirisawa. My eyes remain glued to the scene. My heart clenches as I look at Yuzu's parents' faces…their eyes now focused on Lieutenant Kirisawa. Such an overflow of emotions, but the predominant ones are longing, pride, and love. I see emotions that parents pour for a child that they love above anything and anyone else... I've seen them look at Yuzu with such an outpour of emotions, yet why….?

Lieutenant Kirisawa gazes at the supernatural couple with kind eyes and an empathetic smile. I can see how he momentarily flinches but then relaxes when the couple takes a closer look at him and touches him…the father touching his hair, and the mother cupping his cheeks with her hands.

The tears then flow more generously from Yuzu's parents….

"We are so sorry, Son…" murmurs Yuzu's father, his gaze not leaving Lieutenant Kirisawa.

Soon, Yuzu's mother draws Lieutenant Kirisawa close to her. She encloses him in a protective, motherly embrace – one hand on his back, and another cradling his head. She cries her heart out, telling him in between fitful sobs as Yuzu's father looks on, "Our little fairy prince is all grown up now…. We are so happy that you and Yuzuru are safe, Junichi…."

**End of Chapter Eleven**


	12. An Evening with the Resort King - P1

**KISSED BY THE BADDEST BIDDER and MASQUERADE KISS**

**PARALLELS – THE TANGLED WEB WE WEAVE**

**Chapter Twelve – An Evening with the Resort King (Part One)**

* * *

_**Warning**_

_This story contains description of scenes depicting violence done against adults and a child, including but not limited to rape, torture, and murder._

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Major / Main Appearances**_

_Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. _

_Masquerade Kiss and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. _

_Alexandra Emrys, Michael Ishino, AJ Ishino, Troy Tsuuri, Representative Okada, Uncle Gavin / Gavin Anson, Dylan Emrys, Ariadne Anson / Ariadne Emrys, Derek Anson, and other original characters are owned by PJ Zatken._

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Cameo Appearances**_

_Kings of Paradise and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Sagara Yosuke and Representative Amatsuka Sakuto)_

_Metro PD: Close to You and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Tokyo MPD, Nomura Tadanobu)_

_Love Letter from Thief X and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage Inc. (Yanase Riki)_

_Scandal in the Spotlight and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Rikudoh Kyohei, Ninagawa Takashi, Revance)_

_My Sweet Bodyguard and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Kenta Makabe)_

_Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi, Junjou Romantica, and their awesome characters are owned by their wonderful author Shungiku Nakamura. (publishing companies Marukawa Shoten and Onodera Shuppan, Mino Kanade, Mino Yamato, Kirishima Hiyori, Kirishima Zen, Yokozawa Takafumi, Takano Masamune, Isaka Ryuichiro)_

_Seimei University Hospital appears in the otome game Love 365's Metro PD: Close to You and Romance MD: Always on Call and is the property of Voltage, Inc. _

* * *

_**Author's Notes and Background for this Fanfiction**_

_I have seen how many folks are avid fans of Voltage Inc. otome games / Love 365. I do not know as to how many of them are also avid authors and/or readers in fanfiction dot net._

_This crossover fic for Kissed by the Baddest Bidder / Masquerade Kiss fanfiction serves as a companion piece to the Junjou Romantica / Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi crossover fanfic __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__. The goal of this fic is to fill the little holes that would be there because the antagonist(s) and the problems he/she/they bring to our beloved JR / SH characters are complex. _

_Secondly, the people who are there to help our beloved JR / SH characters through this time have complex lives and equally complex connections. _

_I figured that the best way to show how intricate these relationships and connections are is through "companion piece" fanfics. First is so the focus for __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__ would remain mostly with our JR / SH characters. Second, having "companion pieces" would give readers and "inside glimpse" of what was really happening behind the scenes so that there would not be any confusion when a character or characters from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and / or Masquerade Kiss are mentioned or would make a cameo in __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__._

_As a result, my __Disclaimer__ and __Author's Notes__ on every chapter for Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive and each "companion piece" would properly mention and give credit to the fandoms and characters that appear in it._

_These "companion piece" fanfics are experiments. I will do my best to do justice to the fandoms that I do, just as I have always done all these years. Come and enjoy this ride with me, and let me know what you think!_

_Best regards,_

_**PJ Zatken**_

* * *

**Timeline: Sunset, August 6 (four days before Alexa's concert debut)**

**Setting: Arakawa Bridge, Arakawa City – Tokyo**

_**Kirisawa Hiroshi's Point of View (POV)**_

"Sir… Ma'am… You must be mistaken…"

The man replies to me, "We know that they call you Kirisawa Hiroshi. However, your mother and I know that you're also Shiba Junichi. Our biggest regret is that we weren't able to be there for you boys when you needed us most. We tried everything to fight, but we failed. Because of that, you two were separated and went through your own kind of suffering without each other. Yuzuru remembers what he missed. He misses us and you all these years. You, on the other hand, have gone through life feeling that something's missing but not knowing what's amiss. What you've lost are memories of a life with your real family, as well as your ability to find your way back to Yuzuru."

The ghostly woman looks at me in the kindest of ways, and her gaze puts a pain in my heart. It's as if my mind and feelings are trying to place them. Why do I feel this way? When have I ever felt this way? And in my search for an answer, I listen to her closely as she says to me, "A loving mother and a father will_ never_ make a mistake. You and Yuzuru are_ our_ boys. You may have carried a different name for most of your life, but you're also always going to be Shiba Junichi. You're our son and Yuzuru's younger brother."

My chest tightens. My mind becomes more confused… I look at Em, and she gives me a sad nod of encouragement. It's her way of letting me know to just not question anything for now and go with the flow.

And so, I go ahead and put my arms around this woman who claims to be my mother. I soak into the sensation further after the initial shock and question of how on earth can I touch a ghost dies down in my mind. My hug instinctively becomes more protective and no different from how I'd hug my mother who's supposed to be back in Hiroshima.

Soon, I feel the couple include Shiba in the embrace…making this moment more familial. My heart clenches and then relaxes once more. The back of my mind searches on thoughts and feelings of old and new, the answer within reach yet something is barring me from fully realizing its meaning. When I close my eyes, though, my turbulent and confused feelings settle for reasons unknown.

Moments later, a light shines brightly behind the couple… They then draw away from Shiba and me, ending the embrace between us four.

Shiba's father…the man who also claims to be my father…gives Shiba and me a rueful and sad smile. "It's time for us to go."

The woman then tells all of us present, "We'll always be with you. May you be blessed, all of you."

Em steps forward and now stands beside Shiba. She now asks the couple, "Are you ready?"

The couple nods with soft smiles, their eyes having tears pooling at the corners.

After Em lifts her hands, the light behind the couple transforms into a doorway of light…slowly yet surely opening…

The man looks at Em and inquires, "We can still come and go as we please to see our boys, right?"

When Em nods, the couple looks relieved and happy. She explains to them, "Yes. Only this time, you're both free from suffering. Nothing binds you anymore from enjoying peace. And if I can do more, I'll find a way for you to see and be together with them for a little while. From now on, though, those times will be on happier notes."

The woman lifts her right hand and wipes the tears from her eyes with the back of her finger. "Thank you… We can never thank you enough…"

"I'm just the bridge and the means," says Em to the couple, and then gazes at Shiba and me. "It's your unwavering convictions and kind hearts that saved your souls. Your sons and their own hearts are the ones that freed you."

The two cuddle each other and look at Kirisawa and Yuzuru with such affection.

Finally, the man tells the four of us, "You're all siblings. Please love and protect each other. We'll be there for and with you, always…."

After the couple waves farewell to us, they face and walk toward the direction of the doorway of light. Once they go inside, blinding light fills the entire field and then slowly dies down.

When the light disappears along with the couple, Arakawa Bridge and the area surrounding it return to their state of normalcy.

Everyone's quiet. Some of us keep our eyes closed for a moment, including me. I'm still allowing my mind and feelings to process everything.

When I open my eyes, I notice Shiba looking tight-lipped and somewhat uncertain. Our awkward gazes meet. I don't know how or where to figuratively go after all that I've seen. Where should I?

And from the looks of it, Shiba's suffering from the same dilemma as I am….

Em looks at me, her expression so open at this time. She looks torn, too. Just as she normally does, though, she steels herself for the other person's sake…this time, mine. She calls out to me in a near whisper, "Hiroshi…."

My jaw's tight. I'm still stunned as hell. I don't know what to make of what I've just heard. True or not, it blows and chips away anything and everything that I've known about myself. Even more so if what these spirits have said happens to be true...

I take in a deep breath, let out a heavy sigh, and expect for at least some sense of calm to come back to me. My effort's useless. I'm still speechless. I'm still stunned.

Em asks me, "May I offer a piece of advice before your mind goes on overdrive?"

I nod. At least I can manage to do that.

With her voice taking on a gentler tone, Em proposes to me as well as Mister Shiba, "Why don't you and Yuzu establish something tangible first. Once you both have the facts, then start from there."

I glance towards Shiba and then to Em once more. "How can I…we…do that?"

"A DNA test…. You and Yuzu can march right now to a facility. Between the four of us, we contacted our connections. They'll get the test results as quickly as possible while keeping them confidential. It will take a couple of hours, if done at a hospital equipped to do that test. You both can wait for the results if you want to make sure that there's no tampering."

I reply, "I'm not going to go that far in being paranoid, but I wouldn't mind waiting." I glance once more towards Shiba, and I see him nod as well.

"But it would help ease any doubts or temptations to deny the truth before you, won't it?" Em asks me, her gaze not wavering. She then widens the span of her gaze to include Shiba and adds, "If you could do the usual for me, Yuzu. Get a copy of everything from the test. I just want to remind you both that without DNA samples from the mother and father, the DNA result wouldn't be conclusive. However, it'll strongly establish if you two are full siblings, half, or not at all."

Soejima Kei then interjects, "You and Kazuomi have plans tonight, Em. I'll keep them company. We three will keep you two posted."

Em and Shido Kazuomi give their respective nods.

Shiba looks at me and says, "Let's talk for a little while we wait for results, Lieutenant. We rode together with Kazuomi and Em. May we get a ride from you to the facility? You're familiar with Seimei University Hospital, right?"

"A ride's no problem. I also know where the hospital is," I reply with a small smile. "I'll drop you both off as well. I insist."

Shiba then says to Shido and Em, "Why don't you two go on your date now? This isn't the first time that Kei and I have talked to Lieutenant Kirisawa. We three can take it from here. And Em… Have fun and get some rest while you're at it…."

Seeing that look in Em's eyes, I tell her, "Uh, uh…. No apologizing…. It's high time you take care of yourself. You're supposed to have this block of time off between yesterday and days after the concert. So for once, take it easy. But before you go, can I talk to you?"

Em nods, and then tells the three men, "Excuse us for a minute, guys…"

I then say to Em's date, "Mister Shido, may I?"

Shido nods, and then Em and I walk a handful of feet away from them.

I smile at Em, telling her, "You look very cute, by the way. Cuter than usual…"

After letting out a chuckle, Em comments, "I'm too sapped out to grumble about how I hate being called cute. Well, come to think about it, I just did – didn't I?"

I then laugh with Em, and then ask, "Are you okay, as in _really_ okay?"

Without hesitation, Em inquires, "Did you and Tadanobu talk about what happened at Marukawa Shoten?"

I nod, and it saddens me as I see Em fall quiet. I wait for a few moments before I tell her, "Nomura cares about you a lot, Em. I do hope that you believe him and me when I say this to you."

Em keeps her gaze on me. She takes in a deep breath and in doing so I confirm that whatever's on her mind is bothering her. "I should be talking to Tadanobu about this, not you. But I need to know… So tell me… Are there any women who he's serious? Or is there someone he's considering being serious with?"

I ask, "A woman other than with you?"

Em sadly smiles, nods, and then replies, "Wishful thinking, Hiroshi… He wouldn't even consider going past a kiss on the cheek."

I recall the conversation that Nomura and I recently had at the office rooftop. "He respects you and the relationship that you two have. You understand, don't you?"

Em doesn't respond. She remains pensive.

I sigh. I'm torn knowing that my best friend and the one who I've regarded as my youngest sister are hurting. "Let me put myself in his shoes as I say this to you. You and he have built a great relationship over the years. You're also colleagues. He's attracted to you, and who wouldn't be? You two started something four years ago. Now, you both know that you still have feelings for each other. The older brother in him wants you to be happy and loved by someone who deserves you. The man in him wants you so much that it hurts him, but that'll cross boundaries where neither of you can take back anything said or done. He doesn't want to take advantage of the situation. He doesn't want to hurt your feelings. He doesn't want to make you feel used. He also doesn't want to make things awkward in case things don't work out between the two of you. Right now, you two are exploring. So I can understand why he hesitates and wants to take things slow until you're both sure and ready."

"He says that he wants to take things slow when what he really means is that he doesn't want to move from where we've been all this time." Em then lets out a quiet yet heavy sigh, and asks moments later, "If you were Tadanobu…. If it were you and me… Would you be telling me the same things that he did?"

"People think and do crazy things when they're in love, Em. The deeper the feelings, the crazier it gets."

Em's smile was thin…melancholic… "_In love…? _ He does care a lot about me, but I don't think that's the case here. You also didn't answer my question."

"It's hard to answer your question. I'm not Nomura."

"I know you're not, Hiroshi. You're the one who put yourself in his shoes, so my question's fair. If you were in his situation, would you have told me the same things that he did? Would you hold back on taking that next step?"

I can see that hurt reflected in Em's eyes. I tread carefully with my words as I reply, "I'll be cautious as we explore things between you and me. There's so much at stake. Things are complicated when workplace relationships happen. Things become more complicated when there's a deep friendship involved, especially one that you and I have. You and I are like brother and sister…just like you and Nomura are. I'll forever treasure that relationship and will do everything that I can to protect it. So I'll take things as they come while being aware that my actions have consequences. And because of that, I'll be careful as our relationship develops into something more romantic."

Em pauses and mulls over my response. From her tone, I can tell that she's hurting as she calmly tells me, "I'm not a saint. I'm not a religious icon. We're not blood relatives. I'm not diseased. I'm not blind. I'm definitely not numb and unfeeling. I'm also not fragile. Yet everyone walks in eggshells whenever I'm in the picture romantically. It's like déjà vu. It's like I'm nothing more than a fantasy to anyone. A dream… No one would dare to think beyond that about me… So there I'll be…on a pedestal. Always looked at and fawned over, but nothing more. As flattering as it is, it makes me feel lonely. Sure, I know that I can cheer myself up and think of more productive and positive ways on where to focus my energies. Eventually, though, it gets tiring. And when that happens, it gets lonelier still. A person can be surrounded with so many people but can still be lonely at the end of the day. In AJ's case, the way he wants to handle things between us bogs me down, too. I'm not his dream anymore, but his worst nightmare."

This time, it's my turn to fall quiet as Em confides to me about what happened at Marukawa Shoten between AJ and her. She fears that the incident could've put a strain not just in her professional relationship with Ishino Group's joint venture partners but moreover in her relationship with her surrogate father.

Em continues, "There's definitely an attraction between Tadanobu and me. However, something always bars us from taking that next step. I'm not pressuring him. He has the time and freedom to think and decide whether I should be in his future. He said that he'll weigh things, but there's something more to what he said…"

I frown a bit. "What makes you say that?"

"Do you know if Tadanobu had given anyone a ride in his SUV this afternoon?"

"I'm aware of Irihara Emira, one of my detectives. We call her Emi for short. He gave her a ride to Seimei University Hospital to join Tennoji since they were supposed to watch Mino Kanade together."

The expression on Em's face becomes more serious. "I saw them this afternoon, Hiroshi. So be truthful to me…is there_ something_ going on between them? Does either one or both of them see the other differently?"

I frown. "_Differently…? _Differently, in what way…?"

"_Differently… _As in it will cause him to hold himself back from anyone who wants to be close to him?"

I clarify to Em, "They're not dating. They've never gone out. He and she chat here and here, but so does everyone at 2nd Unit. Nomura's friendly with everyone, so no… I don't see anything different."

"Well, I did…." Em then looks at the dusky sky, this time choosing to focus her sights there instead of me.

I look at Em, feeling the sadness hanging on her tone as she explains, "I was with Kazuomi in his limousine after my meeting at Marukawa Shoten. There was ongoing road construction, so there was bottle-necking at the main road and police were redirecting traffic. He and I saw Tadanobu talking to your detective in the SUV. I'm not dumb, Hiroshi. There's _something_ going on between them. He may deeply care about me, but it'd never be enough to get him out of his shell. The way that he looked at her and touched her cheek…. The way that they are with each other… Whatever it is between them, it's enough if not more than enough for him to open himself up to her. For short, he wouldn't tell her what he told me. He wouldn't be hurting as much if she was the one sitting across from him. He doesn't know what to do. He's too close to see the truth before him."

"And what truth is that?"

"That no matter how much he and I want to have a future together, it might not be what fate has in store for us. We can cry and hurt as much as we'd want to in hopes that it'd change, but it won't. We have to open up to each other, but he couldn't do that with me. He did that with her, and from what I saw this afternoon he and she already have that rapport with each other. They both might not know it, but it's there."

"Because you saw what you saw this afternoon…" I mumble, referring to the fact that Em saw Nomura and Ishihara this afternoon in his SUV. I'm giving Em the benefit of the doubt that she's remaining objective in her verbalized impression of what she saw. Also, I'm giving her credit for her consistency in being able to 'read' and 'judge' things thoroughly and calmly even if they're directly affecting her. So between this, our recent supernatural encounters, and this argument that she had with AJ, she pretty much endured a lot over a short period of time. All that I can manage to say is, "I'm sorry you're hurting, Em…"

"I admit…what I saw hurt me. Tadanobu's just going by with the terms that he and I have agreed on. When you look at it that way, he didn't do anything wrong. I also have no right to demand things from him."

"Is there anything that I can do to help you…make things easier on you…?"

"You already did. You listened to me. That's more than enough. Kaz was with me at the time, too. Not being alone while it happened also helped a lot."

I see Em smile a bit as she keeps her gaze on the sky. I reach out for her hand, and draw her close to me. As I embrace her, I say, "Talk to him first... Don't close the book on him just yet."

I then kiss Em on the forehead, draw away from her a little, and then look into her eyes. "Whether it ends up being you two or not, just continue considering each other's feelings. If he chooses not to pursue things between you two because of fear, that's his loss. He knows that very well. However, if either you or he chooses to go different paths while upholding the bond that you two have, that's not a loss for either of you."

"I'm the other half of the equation, you know," Em says while teasing me, with some tears beginning to pool at the corner of her eyes. "You can't put all the blame on him."

"I'm not blaming him – not at all. I'm just acknowledging how different the two of you are even though you both want the same thing. I know both of you very well. You'd never want to hurt the other. Yet, people still end up hurting each other even though they'd never wish for that to happen…even if that's the one thing they'd never wish for."

Em looks away. She's holding back her tears.

I take out a clean handkerchief and ask Em's permission through gestures if I can wipe away her tears. Once she faces me and nods, I lightly dab the tears from the corner of her eyes before they stream down her cheeks and smear her makeup. As I do this, I tell her, "You're the type of person who faces her fears head-on. You're open about your feelings. We could learn a thing or two from you on that regard. The right man will come. Whether that right man's Nomura or another, you'll just have to wait and see. Take your time, and give your heart to the one who'd cherish you for the precious person you are."

Before Em draws away from me, I kiss her forehead and then smile. "Are you going to be fine?"

For her response, Em nods. "I'm taking it one day at a time. This matter between him and me is more than just being someone's significant other. It's both people's ability to open up and let the other in. We'll see where the wind takes us from here. But I wouldn't be surprised if he has feelings for your detective. Who knows – she might be the one he's been looking for all this time."

Em then sighs, and then glances towards Shido Kazuomi. She begins to smile, albeit sad, as if some of the burden she carries about my best friend has lightened up once they made eye contact. She tells me after she takes in and then exhales a breath of air, doing her best not to be sad. "Speaking of date, I have one right now. I've been looking forward to it just as much as he is. I've made him wait already."

I look at the two of them and the exchanged gazes they share. I do recognize that there's attraction…chemistry…between Em and Shido. However, it takes on form different from how she described Nomura's and Emi's exchange in his SUV.

As an observer, Shido seems to uphold Em like how a protective big brother would do for a dear younger sister. In that regard, he and Nomura are no different. However, I feel an undeniable strength and decisiveness emanating in his ways. I've heard much about him through the media – the third richest person in the world, a well-known playboy who'd give Nomura a run for his money, and a business baron who's capable of influencing politics and the economy worldwide.

I also observe the same way in Soejima Kei and Shiba Yuzuru in how they treat Em. Both men also have that inner strength, determination, attractiveness to the opposite sex, influence, and power similar to the magnitude that Shido possesses.

There's another common factor with these three men. Each one would most probably be the type who wouldn't hesitate taking that next step with Em. If she ends up with either one of these three, I'd be somewhat assured that she'll be treated with the love and respect that she deserves.

Seeing this for myself and after hearing what Em had to say about Nomura and Ishihara, I can't help but think that maybe my best friend's refusing to see the truth. This truth goes beyond which he'd choose. It has all to do with allowing happiness in his life once more with open arms. If that's the case and he doesn't move past his fears, he'll face losing someone special once more. It'll be a never-ending cycle of loss, regret, and false acceptance.

I tell Em, "Let's hang out very soon. I'll cook. Let's talk about the case, the DNA result, and whatever's on your mind. We'll do it, just like old times."

Em nods. "Call me if you ever need to talk, Hiroshi. I mean it. What we've seen and heard today isn't easy to take in, especially all at once."

This time, it's my turn to give Em a nod.

I then invite Em to walk back, offering my arm for her to take. As I walk back with her, I say, "Shido, Shiba, and Soejima… All three of them seem to be men who care a lot about you to say the least. Just as I said…take your time and get to know each other."

Em looks at me then nods again. Her eyes tell me that her heart lightened up even just a bit through our talk.

As we reach the limousine, Em smiles at Shido, saying, "Sorry if we took long."

"Thank you, everyone," I tell the three men, and bow to them.

"You two don't have to apologize or thank us. The three of us were talking, too." Shido then has a charming smile to give Em as he asks her, "Ready to go..?"

Em smiles more warmly for Shido. "Yes, I'm ready."

I escort Em, not letting her go until Shido has a hold of her. He and I exchange glances, the two of us communicating and acknowledging through that shared gaze he'll take care of her tonight.

I tell Em as Soejima and Shiba stand by my side, "Have a good date, Em."

Soejima says, "Have a good time, you two."

Shido holds Em closer to him, fondly looking at her for a while as he replies to Soejima. "We definitely will."

Shiba tells Shido, "Kazuomi, thank you." He then gives Shido an acknowledging nod when the latter gives him a brotherly pat on the shoulder.

Shiba then turns to Em. I can tell from his tone that he's doing his best to keep his composure. Can't say that I blame him because I feel the same way… I'm still unsettled over what I've seen and heard from the ghostly couple. He tells Em, "Thank you for everything."

Em hugs Shiba, pouring her sisterly affection for him through that embrace. Once the two draw away from each other, she then plants a kiss on Shiba's cheek. "And thank you for trusting me. Are you going to be all right?"

Shiba nods, doing his best to muster a smile.

"Call me anytime if you need me. All right…?"

Shiba manages to smile, although the smile shows his sadness and confusion. He touches Em's cheek, as if the touch brings some comfort to him. "We'll make up for lost time during our date. Now go on before I owe Kazuomi a lot more than I do with this. Have a great time tonight."

Em approaches Shido and takes his proffered hand. "Will you let me be greedy tonight?"

Em's comment makes Shido chuckle. "Well, what does our dear goddess want?"

"At least one picture with the five of us together and at least one picture with you and me together." Em then gives Shido a look which makes Soejima, Shiba, and I chuckle quietly…for what we see and hear is typical for Em whenever she feels nostalgic and lighthearted.

"That's easy…" Shido then thanks his chauffeur as he hands Em's and his SHIBA smart phone.

Goddess… Shido's word is the perfect description of how Em looks tonight, most especially after we five just shared a supernatural encounter. I think back on the events that just transpired, and it solidifies my impression that this younger sister of ours mysteriously walks in-between the world of the living and the dead.

The five of us then gather round, with Em and Shido being in the middle. Soejima stands beside Shido's left, while Shiba stands beside Em's right. And I stand beside Shiba. After taking a handful of pictures with the five of us together, the chauffeur then continues interchanging smart phones and takes a handful of pictures with Em and Shido.

A happy Em thanks the chauffeur and then us four, saying, "You guys made my night! I'll treasure these pictures of ours!"

"See how much we spoil you? To be fair, I request exactly the same when it's my turn to have my first date with you. Isn't that right, Yuzu?"

Shiba nods in agreement with Soejima's comment. "I won't have it any other way, either. I want group and couple pictures, too."

Shido shakes his head in amusement. "You two are so competitive. Fine, fine…" He then turns to Em, saying, "Em, the four of us will talk for a few minutes. Please wait for me inside and relax."

Em nods and then allows Kazuomi to usher her in. The chauffeur then closes the door.

Shido then approaches the three of us. He says to me, "Thank you for taking care of Em all these years, Lieutenant. She has mentioned you, Deputy Chief Nomura, and Doctor Himuro on a number of occasions."

I reply as the three of them listen, "You don't have to thank me. She's like a little sister to me."

Shiba shares, "We all share the same relationship with her. The Deputy Chief's the same, too…"

"Yes... But you three have an advantage that Nomura and I don't have. You three have known her much longer than anyone."

Shido adds, "Yuzu and Em have been family to Kei and me all these years. Let us know if you need any help, especially when it comes to confirming the truth we've just uncovered together."

I fall quiet from what I've heard….

Soejima then says to me, "We can tell Em's very close to you, too. Whatever happened today, Lieutenant, regardless of whatever that DNA result might be…. That makes you an addition to our circle, even more so when the test results confirm that you're Yuzuru's long-lost brother."

I sigh, admitting, "Thank you. And I'll continue watching out for Em. That, I promise. All of this, however, is overwhelming to take in. If the results point out that you and I are related, Mister Shiba, I have many things on my list to do. The first being a long talk with my parents."

Shiba nods in agreement.

I then exchange bows with Shido. After sticking our heads in and saying goodbye to Em, we all part ways – Shido and Em go on their date while Shiba, Soejima, and I head to Seimei University Hospital for the DNA testing.

* * *

**Timeline: Immediately after Sunset, August 6 (four days before Alexa's concert debut)**

**Setting: Limousine leaving Arakawa Bridge, Arakawa City – Tokyo**

**Preliminary Destination: Masquerade**

_**Shido Kazuomi's Point of View (POV)**_

The limousine drives away from Arakawa Bridge.

After what happened at Arakawa Bridge, I emotionally switch gears. Sitting beside my date, I beam at her and ask, "Ready to have me sweep you off your feet?"

For a while, I've been worried about Em. My concern increased when we saw Nomura and that other woman in his SUV. Yet, maybe I shouldn't worry about her. She seems to be genuinely in good spirits. I don't feel that heavy sense of loneliness that I'm very much familiar with as I gaze into her eyes. The sight of her nod along with her customary smile – the one bearing the mixture of lightheartedness and mischief – relieves me. She replies to me, "I'd never miss it. I've been looking forward to it all this time."

I take Em's hand, bring it close to my lips, and kiss it.

Em's smile becomes softer, warmer. She blushes a bit, not the least bit flustered. Instead, she soaks into the feelings that my kissing her hand invokes in her. Her eyes glisten with tears and reflect such quiet joy and a sense of vulnerability. Over the years, this sight of her touches me in so many ways. This time, I choose not to tease or point out the fact that she's blushing. I simply bask in how open she chooses to be with me.

After all, it's a special night where Em and I have unspokenly agreed to see and spend time with each other in a different light.

This date may have started as a way of helping Em broaden her romantic horizons in a safe environment, but I'm very much open to see what happens next. I also know that many others who are like her big brothers feel the same way, too.

I also acknowledge that the one before me isn't the same nine-year-old girl who I protectively held in my arms a couple of nights after we buried her parents. She hugged me back that night, too. That shared gesture became the doorway for her held-back tears to flow from her for the first time since she was flown back to England after becoming an orphan.

Tonight, traces of that precocious girl who always had been far wiser beyond her true age still remains, yet she has been fortified through her observations, hardships, and experiences. Moreover, her age had now begun to catch up with her academic and emotional intelligence. Still, though, I believe that she has already lived at least a lifetime's worth of adventures, heartache, and life experiences and she's barely 20 years old.

Yet, Em's eyes speak volumes. Her heartwarming smile... Her sense of comfort and vulnerability... The blush that now colors her cheeks. That sense of innocence and flame of hope flickering in those eyes of hers. I can sense that although she's still saddened by this afternoon's events involving Nomura, she's genuinely doing her best to accept things and move on.

I then see Em's smile become more generous, and I ask with a smirk of my own as I see that her mind just drifted off, "So what are you thinking just now?"

Snapping back to reality, Em's grin is still that generous yet now with added veils of warmth and openness, "Oh, you'll think I'm silly..."

"Try me…."

Em lets out a deep breath before she admits to me, "I'm nervous…."

I hold Em's hand, having our fingers interlace. "You are? Could've fooled me…"

"I'll be fine once we get there. You did tell me this is a bona fide date."

"Consider it the best of both worlds for you and me. It's your first date with me, and I'm not a stranger. I'm a man who's spending a wonderful evening with a gorgeous woman who I've known for a good amount of my life."

"Shido-sama… We're here…" my chauffeur announces via the speakers.

We finally arrive at Raven Resorts, specifically at the doorstep of Masquerade…

The chauffeur opens the door, and I take Em's hand to help her out of the car just like a gentleman should.

The doorman greets Em and me, with him specifically telling us after a bow, "Good evening, Shido-sama. Good evening and welcome back to Japan and Masquerade, Emrys-sama…"

"Good evening to you, too, Kento-san. I haven't seen you for a long time," says Em with such a sweet smile, giving the elderly doorman a respectful bow.

"Thank you, Kento," I tell the doorman.

Per previous arrangements, Kento unlocks the safe and takes out a long black velvet box.

Em gives me a puzzled look. Before she utters a word, I lightly press my right index finger on her lips. I smile and tell her, "Just be patient…"

I open the box to reveal two matching gold domino masks studded with diamonds and other precious gems such as sapphires, rubies, and emeralds. One's intended for Em. One's intended for me.

Em's look becomes one of astonishment. Her long, shapely fingers ghost over the masks with such reverence…the look similar to someone who's now beholding a precious archeological find or holy relic. She looks at me with a gracious smile and then murmurs, "These masks are breathtakingly beautiful, Kaz. They're like artifacts from mythology."

"An exquisite mask worthy for the gorgeous muse and goddess who'll soon wear it… Let's think as to which domain you've deified." I pick up the 24-carat gold mask intended for her from its silk resting place. I look into her eyes and ask, "May I…?"

"If you please…" Em says to me in a near-whisper before she tells me in amusement, "Between the two of us, _you're_ the one who has the deity status. You talk as if you don't have people constantly kissing the ground you walk on."

I go behind Em, tying the gold-colored silk ribbon to secure her mask. My eye catches and lingers on her fair, smooth, and unblemished back…the sight stirring my senses and much more. Once I finish my task, I face her with a smile. "There... All done…"

Em politely asks the doorman for the mask that's meant for me, and as she retrieves my mask from the same velvet-lined box she smiles at me. "May I, Kaz?"

"It'll be an honor…" I then close my eyes and allow Em to help me put on my mask. Once she's done with her work, she plants an affectionate kiss on my cheek.

I then turn to Em and we exchange smiles, resting my hand on top of the hand that drapes on my arm. She tells me, "That mask looks perfect on you. These masks give that whole dreamlike feeling for our evening together."

The elderly doorman smiles, telling us, "Enjoy your evening…"

After we bid goodbye to Kento, I escort Em to the marble steps leading to the basement level. Once we reach the ornate heavy doors, two greeters open the doors for us and the moody sound of jazz music welcomes us as well.

This will be an interesting evening between Em and me. A first date between two people who are as straightforward as one can get that it can shock the opposite sex…or anyone, for that matter…

I've never done pick-up lines. I consider such words as moot and tasteless. Suggestions with truth laced in it are more to my liking. With a person leaving so little to the imagination because of how forthright things are put, it actually puts the other person into thinking and reading more into words that have just been heard.

What happens when both parties that are cut from that same cloth spend their official first date together? Both of us already had a glimpse of how it could've turned out five years ago in Mexico. I wonder what the full-blown version will look like. I wonder what it would look like if the barriers didn't exist.

I guess Em and I will soon find out. It feels like such a thrilling game to see how it'll unfold.

I guide Em towards our designated seat at the VIP section, the crowd parting to give way. Greetings reach my ears along with the fabricated, flirtatious smiles from women and suspect grins from men who wish to carve a piece of my time for their own purposes or gain.

Trust, especially in the world and circles that I'm in, is a rare commodity. The four people that I trust know that, too. I only have a small yet trusted inner circle and that consists of Yuzu, Kei, and Em. I trust the three of them explicitly and implicitly. I also trust Zack… Dad…but I admit that I handle trusting him on a case-by-case basis. In every end, though, I eventually decide to trust him.

I also deeply care for my brothers who mostly live in Mexico with Dad, but full unequivocal trust is another matter. Dad and I know and have experienced that betrayal happens even within the family…so trust even becomes a rarer treasure to us. With Dad, that circle of trust is even smaller than mine…and that consists of Em and me.

So yes, I do know a lot of people looking at Em and me right now. Trust them? Definitely not… To me, they all belong to the large sea of nameless faces.

Heads turn, just as I've expected. They look not just at me but Em as well.

I can tell with one look whether one sexually craves another and how great that lust runs through his or her veins. I now see such different versions of eyes that desire more than just undressing another with mere gaze alone once Em and I walk in at Masquerade.

As to the gazes aimed at Em, I can tell that they're seeing her as a ripe piece of delectably sweet fruit ready to be picked and savored. Meanwhile, she walks with me unfazed and poised. Her calm and confident demeanor is a dead giveaway to me that she's used to men tripping over themselves for her. At the same time, she's also used to having women enviously leer at her. I've known her over the years. If she's a manipulator, she can easily wrap a man around her finger but she doesn't engage in such games. If she's in a spiteful mood, she'll purposefully make other women's heads spin by pushing their buttons…all just to put them in their place.

However, Em chooses to ignore everything. She places her focus on me…on us…and the prospects of a wonderful evening together… I intend to do the same.

I hold Em close to me, my hand resting either on her waist or at times on her bare back…that's my way of telling everyone that she's mine and mine alone, and that I'm hers. For short, I want them to back off and give us the privacy that we deserve.

People stop us here and there and greet me. Many of them are women who purposefully don't acknowledge Em's presence – either as a form of intimidating Em, or simply as their way of letting me know that their sights are on me. They even come on to me. On a normal day, I wouldn't mind engaging in a one-night game.

Tonight, however, is special…and with that, my eyes and entire focus is only with my date. She deserves at least this much from me. I also intend to give her more of me as the evening transpires.

As to men, they worm their way towards the path that Em and I take. They stop us, say "hi" to me, and acknowledge her presence therefore prompting me to introduce her to them. Some even carry it as far as planting flirtatious innuendos in their words. Little do they know that she's normally "hands off" with people she doesn't know…particularly with those whose "aura" doesn't sit well with her. Whenever that happens, she adopts the Japanese way of greeting through bowing and keeping at least an arm's-length distance from others. With that, she makes sure that their efforts didn't work on her or me.

Once we sit down at our reserved VIP area, Em crosses her long shapely legs and scans the surroundings. Her eyes are transfixed on the stage. With such an innocent smile, she comments, "It's been a few years now since I've been here. Sure brings back good memories."

"Of course it does," I say to Em, feeling rather proud and nostalgic myself. "After all, Masquerade's the first stage you've performed. In a few days from now, you'll have a bigger stage and crowd to charm."

"Wait a minute…" Em then stares at the two distinct bottles chilling in the ice bucket, and it makes me smirk because I guessed right on how she'd react. She shifts her gaze on me, looking like an innocent child excited to receive her desired Christmas gift from Santa Claus. "That's…"

"Well, you recently had tequila. You'll be having champagne tomorrow. Let's give our palates a variety, shall we?"

"So you chose something that you know we'll both enjoy drinking together - vodka. Adnams vodka, to be more precise… Then there's limoncello along with fillet mignon appetizers…"

"The limoncello's there just in case you want to cleanse your palate after nibbling."

"As always, you put a lot of thought into this. Thank you so much."

I pour a glass of chilled vodka for each of us. I hand Em her glass, and with a smile I say, "The evening's too young to thank me. So cheers – to our first date…"

Our glasses clink, and Em and I take a drink. She and I then chat about mundane things as we enjoy the appetizers. Since we're both meat lovers, the appetizers are a hit for us.

As time passes by, Em asks me with a teasing smirk, "Should I feel jealous that my date's the apple of everyone's eye?"

I counter, "Funny… I should ask you the same question."

"I may hug, kiss on the cheek, and dote on those close to me. Contrary to popular belief, Shido Kazuomi, I'm _really_ am a one-man woman."

"Oh, that I know… I've no doubt about that. And you know that I'm a man about town, Alexandra Emrys, but I've never given my heart to anyone. The 3S's dalliances have always been an open book to you."

"Oh, that I know… I've no doubt about that, either," replies Em with a quiet chuckle as she mimics my words. She reaches out for my hand to hold, and then glances my way as I choose to rest our clasped hands on my thigh.

Ah, there she goes again… Those cheeks of hers blushing while she's so relaxed with me, with her looking so innocent yet confident and trusting at the same time… I can't help but ponder over how adorable she looks whenever she does that…

Em adds as her eyes gleam, with her looking my way, "Not that it bothers me, but I can see death glares aimed at me since I walked in with you. Truthfully, I find it rather petty yet amusing."

"And I have to deal with those whose eyes you've caught. They're asking themselves as to how they can have your company this evening, and much more." I chuckle as well, finding Em's statement and the look veiling her face as cute. "And you, jealous…? Makes me want to tease you more to find out if you even have one jealous bone in your body… And if you do, I wonder how that jealousy of yours will fare out if you ever become someone's girlfriend – particularly mine."

"I wonder too," Em responds with a wry smirk. "People have been recently telling me that love makes people do stupid and crazy things. Who knows? Maybe I won't be an exception to that. However, you're an exception. You're the type of man that'll make someone do stupid and crazy things."

"Ah, so will that scare you away?" I ask with a hearty chuckle.

Em raises an eyebrow. "Do I look like someone who scares away easily?"

I pause for a minute, looking at Em with such a desire to tease filling my system to the brim. "No… You're actually the type who runs towards it while everyone else backs away. That makes you a non-conformist, a gambler and a risk-taker, or just simply one very bad girl."

As Em rests her gaze on me, she inquires, "You're not scared, are you?"

"No… Just like you, I'm far from it."

Em smirks in such a naturally alluring way. "Then that makes you a non-conformist, a gambler and a risk-taker, or just simply one very bad boy. But then again, I think you're all three."

"You're not scared, are you?" I tease Em by tossing back her own question her way.

Such a smile and then a chuckle escape from Em's lips. "No… Absolutely not…. Because I'm definitely the first two… I just don't know how far one should go to be called one very bad girl."

My heart throbs hard a couple of times as Em and I lock gazes once more. It's like déjà vu. This exchange as well as the sensations and feelings that are coursing through me are reminiscent from five years ago in Mexico. The feelings and sensations from five years ago might have been mutual for that moment, but it wasn't the right time. At 15, she was still young. In addition, AJ was in the picture and she was devoted to him. Our viewpoints on relationships weren't the same – she believed in exclusively dating from the get-go while I didn't. So Mexico and those dances we shared have been relegated as fond memories between two people who regarded and protected each other as siblings for all these years.

I still don't believe in exclusively dating someone, but I've always been open to change if the right person comes along. With her being single now, she has finally allowed herself to test the waters and see what's out there. It makes me wonder, though, if the feelings and sensations are still mutual especially since the time seems to be right. Have there ever been mutual feelings to begin with, or was just that my imagination five years ago?

I touch Em's cheek, and the smile that she offers me as her silent reciprocation also serves as a clue…or validation…that the feelings are mutual indeed.

As another moody jazz tune fills the air, I stand up. "Well, I love it when I'm with someone who everyone else could only drool over at a distance. I'll love it even more when I know I've won and have that person's heart." I then offer my hand, bowing a bit while I ask Em in a gentlemanly way, "So, dear Lady… May I have this dance?"

"It'll be my honor, dear Sir," Em says as she takes my hand and allows me to escort her to the dance floor.

Em and I sway to the music, our gazes once again on each other. My hand rests on the soft and warm skin of her smooth back. I'm feeling pleasantly intoxicated with the light scent of her perfume as we dance, the entire scene and our closeness setting the mood between us even further.

I smile at Em, a sense of comfort and peace filling me. It encourages me as I see her luminous eyes reflect the same sentiments as she spends time with me. The fluid skirt of her champagne-pink dress moves along as I guide her turns. I bring her closer to me, whispering in her ear, "You still haven't forgotten to ballroom-dance."

"It's been five years since I danced with someone for fun. Even much longer since I danced with someone on a date…."

"It's been five years since you and I danced like this. Remember your 15th birthday in Mexico? When you think about it, we're picking up from where we've left off, too."

For a moment, Em has a puzzled look on her. Slowly but surely, that's replaced by the warmth of her smile. I can tell from her expressive eyes and the way that the fingers of her right hand brush over my shoulder and then my collar that she's doing so in replacement of her desire to respond to me by squeezing my hand. "The rumba and the Argentine tango? How could I forget? Many teased us about it. They all said that you and I made things far too believable when we danced together."

"Ah yes… The words _'steamy'_ and _'hot'_ were mentioned here and there. As much as Dad loved how we danced, he also frowned a bit when our brothers teased you."

"Protective father mode…But our brothers didn't mean anything by that…" Em then murmurs, "So you're open to anything and everything that can happen? I'm not like the other women who line up for you. I'll just be how I've always been around you guys all these years."

My eyes narrow a bit, semi-amused yet wanting to make a point when I tell Em, "Why do you think Kei, Yuzu, and I asked you out? Other women aren't that interesting. You, however, are very interesting to say the least. I'm also not like AJ or any of the men that got your romantic attention and affection. I won't lose a precious jewel once I set my sights on it, most especially once I have it. You're more than fine just the way you are. You shouldn't change just because of a man. You know better than that."

"I know…. You're definitely not like them." Em lifts her head and meets my gaze. "Why do you think you, Yuzu, and Kei know everything about me and they don't? Would you guys still find me interesting even if you know all that there's to know about me?"

I give Em a wry smile as I complain, "Why are we talking about other men on our first date?"

Em playfully slaps my arm. Her eyes narrow as she chastises me and at the same time teasing me back. "Silly… _You're_ the one who mentioned other men in the first place. _Don't_ pin it on me."

The two of us share a quiet laugh and then allow that to die down, leaving a myriad of emotions stewing inside me. I can tell from those expressive eyes of hers that she's going through the same thing, too. I do wonder one thing, though, and it's been a question that's in my head since the beginning…and if that very thing is smoldering right now inside her as well.

And so I ask….

"Are you wondering if the same thoughts and feelings in your head then and now are running in mine, too?" I smile at Em, allowing myself to fully remove my figurative mask so that she'll see the truth behind my words as I reply, "No, you're not fooling yourself. I'm also glad to know that I wasn't fooling myself all these years, either."

For her response, Em kisses me on the cheek…her kiss lingering longer than usual. She then leans her head against my chest, her eyes close as we dance. I can feel her breathe deeper as she relaxes even further to my touch. She admits to me in a near-whispered voice, "It's good to know that I haven't been fooling myself all these years, either. Because if it's one-sided, it'll all be on me again to reconcile those feelings…"

And so our dance continues, with Em once again resting against my chest. This time, I hold her in my arms with such protective affection. I glance at her and I see her with her eyes closed, once again soaking in on the moment we share together.

I plant a kiss on Em's head as we dance. I bask in the happiness from the answer that I just from her. I also take comfort knowing that I made her happy when I confirmed to her that her feelings are not one-sided. So while she and I dance, I'm thinking, _"Em, you being so comfortable with your unmasked self while you keep all your secrets is only one of the many reasons why people find you so irresistibly gorgeous and charming. What makes you even more attractive to Kei, Yuzu, and me is that you've entrusted us with all your secrets yet you're still mysterious. We feel so privileged and above all other men because we know more than they'd ever know or see about you. Knowing all of your secrets isn't enough for me, though... There's so much more to explore about you, and __that__ makes you even more tempting to me than you'd ever know."_

**End of Chapter Twelve**


	13. An Evening with the Resort King P2

**KISSED BY THE BADDEST BIDDER and MASQUERADE KISS**

**PARALLELS – THE TANGLED WEB WE WEAVE**

**Chapter Thirteen – An Evening with the Resort King (Part Two)**

* * *

_**Warning**_

_This story contains description of scenes depicting violence done against adults and a child, including but not limited to rape, torture, and murder._

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Major / Main Appearances**_

_Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. _

_Masquerade Kiss and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. _

_Alexandra Emrys, Michael Ishino, AJ Ishino, Troy Tsuuri, Representative Okada, Uncle Gavin / Gavin Anson, Dylan Emrys, Ariadne Anson / Ariadne Emrys, Derek Anson, and other original characters are owned by PJ Zatken._

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Cameo Appearances**_

_Metro PD: Close to You and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Tokyo MPD, Nomura Tadanobu, Kirisawa Hiroshi, Himuro Masashi, Hanai Kazusa)_

_Love Letter from Thief X and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage Inc. (Yanase Riki)_

_Scandal in the Spotlight and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Rikudoh Kyohei, Ninagawa Takashi, Revance)_

_My Sweet Bodyguard and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Prime Minister Hiraizumi, Prime Minister Brown)_

_Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi, Junjou Romantica, and their awesome characters are owned by their wonderful author Shungiku Nakamura. (publishing companies Marukawa Shoten and Onodera Shuppan, Mino Kanade, Mino Yamato, Kirishima Hiyori, Kirishima Zen, Yokozawa Takafumi, Takano Masamune, Isaka Ryuichiro)_

_Below were mentioned in this chapter. Any and all works associated with the following belong to those who hold their copyrights:_

_Lara Croft / Tomb Raider_

_Jack Ryan (character by Tom Clancy)_

_James Bond (character by Ian Fleming)_

_The Writing's on the Wall (song by Sam Smith from the movie Spectre)_

_The Last Night of the World (song from the Broadway play Miss Saigon)_

_A Little Fall of Rain (song from the Broadway play Les Miserables)_

_Kim and Chris (from the Broadway play Miss Saigon)_

_Eponine and Marius (from the Broadway play and Victor Hugo masterpiece Les Miserables)_

* * *

_**Author's Notes and Background for this Fanfiction**_

_I have seen how many folks are avid fans of Voltage Inc. otome games / Love 365. I do not know as to how many of them are also avid authors and/or readers in fanfiction dot net._

_This crossover fic for Kissed by the Baddest Bidder / Masquerade Kiss fanfiction serves as a companion piece to the Junjou Romantica / Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi crossover fanfic __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__. The goal of this fic is to fill the little holes that would be there because the antagonist(s) and the problems he/she/they bring to our beloved JR / SH characters are complex. _

_Secondly, the people who are there to help our beloved JR / SH characters through this time have complex lives and equally complex connections. _

_I figured that the best way to show how intricate these relationships and connections are is through "companion piece" fanfics. First is so the focus for __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__ would remain mostly with our JR / SH characters. Second, having "companion pieces" would give readers and "inside glimpse" of what was really happening behind the scenes so that there would not be any confusion when a character or characters from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and / or Masquerade Kiss are mentioned or would make a cameo in __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__._

_As a result, my __Disclaimer__ and __Author's Notes__ on every chapter for Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive and each "companion piece" would properly mention and give credit to the fandoms and characters that appear in it._

_These "companion piece" fanfics are experiments. I will do my best to do justice to the fandoms that I do, just as I have always done all these years. Come and enjoy this ride with me, and let me know what you think!_

_Best regards,_

_**PJ Zatken**_

* * *

**Timeline: August 6 (four days before Alexa's concert debut)**

**Setting: Seimei University Hospital – Department of Forensics**

_**Shiba Yuzuru's Point of View (POV)**_

It's been a couple of hours since Kei, Lieutenant Kirisawa Hiroshi, and I arrived at Seimei University Hospital. We met with Doctor Himuro Masashi – the one conducting the DNA testing to confirm whether Lieutenant Kirisawa is indeed my long-lost sibling Shiba Junichi.

Kei and I remember meeting Himuro when Em was airlifted back to Kamakura from Santorini. He stayed behind many times especially while Em was comatose. Just like Luke Foster – Ichinomiya Eisuke and Kei's long-time friend, Himuro was by Em's bedside not only as a concerned elder brother but also as another attending doctor whenever he was around. We recall how Em has spoken highly of Himuro over the years, referring to him as a partner-in-crime in terms of their love for medicine, science, research and lab work, and most especially forensics.

After his phone call, Kirisawa joined us at the long couch inside the laboratory where Himuro now worked. He told Kei and me while Himuro was there, "Did Em mention to both of you as well as Mister Shido about increased security?"

"She met with the Prime Minister regarding our diplomatic visit to the residence during tomorrow's gala as well as our morning meeting with him the following day. She mentioned that your government deemed it best for us to have increased security – not just for me, but also for Yuzu and Kazuomi. Same goes with Ichinomiya Eisuke?"

"There were a series of attacks targeting those involved in the joint venture project."

The laboratory suddenly falls quiet. Himuro pauses work, his brows furrowing. Kei and I are speechless, our thoughts moving towards Troy and the others. I guess that both Himuro and Kirisawa know that the matter deeply affects Em and her interests.

Kirisawa sighs, raking his fingers through his hair. For a moment, I stop as a bauble of nostalgia surfaces for me. There's a distinct way that he did that motion just now…those distinctions and peculiarities reminding me so much of Junichi whenever he was greatly bothered by something.

In those old days, the only things that Junichi and I had to worry about were childishly mundane things such as prolonging our playtime outside the house after chores were done, or what present he and I should make for our parents' anniversary since he and I didn't have any money to buy them a gift.

Creating anniversary gifts when there's no money might be a dilemma, but it's a definite far cry from assault or much worse coming from all sides – a validation that Em's fears are on the mark just as usual.

If Kirisawa happens to be really Junichi, my long-lost younger brother, then he has bigger worries than what he and I did in the past. And being the elder brother from long ago, I was usually the one who carried the brunt of the worrying while he was more of my partner-in-crime and cheering squad.

I sigh and then shake my head, this time giving myself a turn by combing my fingers through my hair. It has been such a long and tiring day. So tired that maybe my mind's beginning to accept that maybe fate indeed had a hand in bringing Kirisawa and me together…that maybe we are indeed brothers.

I ask Kirisawa, "Is everyone all right? Who was…were…targeted?"

"Partners from the Ishino Group and creative talents from Marukawa Shoten… Another incident here at this hospital where a Marukawa Shoten employee is confined… Another incident at the apartment building where two Marukawa Shoten employees live… All of those targeted are involved in this joint venture project that the Ishino Group's involved in. Thankfully, there were no injuries. It's disturbing, though, that there were multiple incidents occurring at the same time."

Kei handles subtlety well in his unique way. Throughout the years, he, Kazuomi, Zack, and I have feigned ignorance regarding knowledge of any and all aspects of Em's secret lives.

I observe Kirisawa, and I see that he has no problem accepting Kei's words at face value. And all three of us know that none of the NPA or Japanese law enforcement personnel know about Em's life as a consulting analyst and covert operative for the British government, or of her other lives outside of law enforcement which covers the underworld. As to the supernatural, I wouldn't be surprised if Kirisawa knows only a sliver of what she knows.

I wouldn't be surprised if Kirisawa was doing the same assessment. He probably thinks that Em has kept Kazuomi, Kei, and I in the dark about her involvement in law enforcement. Little does he know that he's the one kept in the dark about more aspects of her life including covert operations.

"Gentlemen…" says Himuro as he approaches us, a thick two-inch manila envelope in hand. He gives me the envelope. "This is for Em. I also just sent out the samples to an independent lab for testing. The independent lab doesn't know your identities. I handled it as if it's part of a forensics investigation."

"When will we get the findings?" I ask, my eyes diverting for a second towards Kirisawa and Kei's way.

"I have your findings. The independent lab will give theirs within 24 hours." Himuro then pointed at the envelope, and added, "Em requested that as her way to give her findings. Since we've expedited this, she and I will both feel comfortable if we compare note to see if we arrive at the same conclusion without influencing each other. Have her call me once she's ready. Tell her not to open the sealed envelope until I say so."

"Himuro… Can we find out what the results are now, and then wait for Em and then the lab's separate findings to confirm?" Kirisawa then lets out a sigh. "It'd be good to know."

I nod my head in agreement.

"Not yet," murmurs Himuro and then tells Kirisawa and me, "Please give Em that envelope, and let's go from there. This is a life-changing matter. Em and I want to take it seriously."

A text message arrives, making Kirisawa's, Kei's, and my phone simultaneously alert us. The three of us exchange glances as we reach for our phones.

I don't know about my two other companions, but I smile a bit as I see the recently-taken pictures along with the message:

* * *

_**To: Shido, Soejima, Shiba, and Kirisawa**_

_**From: Em**_

_Just small pieces of memories from today's sunset…_

_Kaz and I are having fun looking at them as we speak._

_Let me know how your appointment at Seimei goes._

_Give my regards to Masashi._

* * *

"They might be home from Masquerade by now," Kei says to me, looking calm and taking in what he has just learned along with me.

Kirisawa then looks at Himuro and gives the doctor a genial smile. "Em says hi to you." He then gives his SHIBA smart phone to Himuro, the latter's expression softening as his fingers touch the screen.

Himuro softly smiles back. From there, I can tell that he has a soft spot for Em. "She's on a date tonight, isn't she?"

Kirisawa nods and the two men smile more generously. Just as Kazuomi, Kei, and I are with Em, the two men are doting older brothers to her as well.

And so I make up my mind on what to do next. I text-message Em via the group text…

* * *

_**To: Shido, Soejima, Em, and Kirisawa**_

_**From: Shiba**_

_Just wrapping up and about to head home._

_Kirisawa's giving us a lift home._

_Doctor Himuro gave me a package to deliver for you, Em._

_It contains everything from the DNA test._

_Set of samples sent to the lab per Doctor Himuro._

* * *

Then Kazuomi responds lightning quick...

* * *

_**To: Shiba, Soejima, Em, and Kirisawa**_

_**From: Shido**_

_We're leaving Masquerade in about 15 minutes._

_Drop by at my place. Em and I will wait_

_Em will look at everything once you arrive._

_If you three haven't eaten, join us for dinner._

_**PS:**_

_Em's about to perform live – my request._

_And remember –tonight's supposed to be MY date night with her._

_You OWE me once more, Yuzu… *winking emoticon*_

* * *

Kei chuckles while I let out a sigh as I shake my head from reading Kazuomi's reply and think, _"He's insane. Fair enough, though… I __did__ carve time out of his date with Em twice now."_

I then smile and join Kei with a small laugh of my own while I silently thank Kazuomi once more for being gracious. I'm grateful for these two best friends of mine as well as Em. They know that what's going on right now is very important to me.

Kei quickly types his response, sending it to the group:

* * *

_**To: Shido, Shiba, Em, and Kirisawa**_

_**From: Soejima**_

_Braggart…_

_Shame on you for making us envious…_

_You have the latest SHIBA phone – _

_Work for a change and record Em's performance for us!_

_**K**_

_**PS:**__ We'll drop by, but will be quickly out of your hair!_

* * *

After a few minutes, another text message arrives:

* * *

_**To: Shido, Shiba, Soejima, and Kirisawa**_

_**From: Em**_

_Kaz was pulling your leg…_

_See you all very soon *smiley face emoticon*_

* * *

I blurt out loud, and then shake my head even more along with Kei, "The nerve…"

"That's Kazuomi for you," Kei mumbles with amusement.

Kirisawa smiles as he and Himuro watch our respective reactions, the two knowing exactly how Kazuomi replied to my text message. As he passes his phone to Himuro so that the latter can read the text message, he comments, "You three are _really_ close, aren't you?"

Kei responds, "We are. We three go way back."

With a kind expression veiling his face, Himuro inquires, "You've both known Em for a long time now, too – am I correct?"

And Kei replies, "Yes… We've known Em since she was around seven years old. Her parents were our professors at Oxford. Em was a university student along with us. All four of us were pursuing double degrees. She's a polymath like her parents and Uncle Gavin. Since we three boarded on campus, her parents looked after us as if they were our older siblings. In turn, she became our one and only youngest sibling. The six of us spent a good amount of time together during holidays and school breaks whenever Em's family wasn't on an archaeological dig. A couple of times, we went with them out of curiosity. Then there were instances that her Uncle Gavin joined in on the fun. Sadly, he passed away when she was 12."

Himuro looks pensive as he listens to Kei's narration. Maybe something to the story personally touched him…perhaps an affinity to Em's childhood situation. I, for one, can relate since I lost my parents in one incident just as she did at Santorini.

Come to think of it, Em and I now share another thing in common as to how we lost our parents. It was painful enough to be orphaned, let alone lose them at the same time. It's even more painful to discover that they've been murdered. Her pain's edgier, though, because the one who killed her parents and dear uncle was also a family member.

I do my best to keep my composure as I add, "We three became closer to Em especially since her parents died. She pretty much grew up being around the three of us."

"You're all family…just as we treat her," says Kirisawa with a kind, beaming smile.

Now it's my turn to ask, "So how did you both get to know her?"

Kirisawa explains, "Em visited her uncles here and there at the NPA. They were her parents' close friends, and they continued being father figures for her. She hung around more in the laboratory. It had to do with her dissertations. The only people who knew that she had her advanced degrees at that young age were limited to a few. Very private person… Very resourceful… Good head on her shoulders even when she was still very young. Thoughtful, sweet, and giving…"

That's very nice of Kirisawa to acknowledge Em's good traits. Yes, Em briefed us about what cover story she told them to say so that her ties with the NPA would be kept a secret. So he's doing what he's supposed to do. Little did he know, though, that he only protected a surface of her secret when it came to the NPA and Japanese law enforcement.

Himuro nods his head as he listens to Kirisawa's explanation. He then adds, "She also worked with me on some research projects and attended some of my forensics classes here at the university. Sharp student… Quick thinking… Quick instincts… Loved learning…. Meticulous and thorough… She was my student for a good long while before I discovered that she already had her degrees. Made me wonder for a while on why she was in my classes."

That's very nice of Himuro, too… But wait – forensics classes…?

Ah, _now_ I remember more about Himuro! He's the stoic doctor / pharmaceutical company heir turned civil servant / medical examiner who hates women and liars. I wouldn't be surprised if he thought that Em was in his classes for reasons other than pursuit of higher learning – maybe he thought that she had a major crush on him. I told her this when she confided with Kazuomi, Kei, and me about how he was brutally cold and uncooperative towards her. I still recall how stunned she looked when she first heard that theory from me. The other two agreed, adding that the good doctor must've wanted to fend off her so-called "affections."

There was also a point in time when Himuro pegged Em as both because of her access to almost everything within the NPA with such second-hand familiarity. Another was her skills inside the laboratory and most especially in the morgue and with autopsies. I couldn't blame him one bit. I'd be suspicious, too, if I see a kid skillfully dissecting a corpse without flinching, successfully establishing cause of death, and keenly identifying details regarding the person's death using any and all laboratory resources.

The three of us gave Em advice to pacify Himuro – tell him as much truth as she could without jeopardizing her secrets and to give him time to accept what she'd say. And if I remember correctly, Nomura also had given her advice since he and Himuro were old friends.

Truthfully, though, Em did compliment Himuro at that time for his good looks and intelligence…but her admiration for the man was purely as a younger sibling, colleague, and fellow scholar. I'd venture an educated guess that her sentiments about him remain the same.

At least since Himuro and Em had cleared up their misunderstanding, he reciprocated her sentiments towards him. That was, and still is, evident with how his features soften whenever she was mentioned.

My presence of mind snaps back to reality as Himuro then says to the three of us, "The DNA test sent to the lab will arrive within 24 hours. I'll let you both know once it's ready."

"Yes, Doctor… Thank you…" is my reply before I give Himuro a bow.

The three of us then bid goodbye to Himuro, who looks like he has more work to do even if it's way past business hours.

* * *

**Timeline: August 6 (four days before Alexa's concert debut)**

**Setting: Shido Kazuomi's Penthouse Suite – Raven Resorts Tokyo**

_**Shido Kazuomi's Point of View (POV)**_

Em and I are holding each other's hand as we leave Masquerade, ascending the marble stairs to go up to the resort's lobby area.

The concierge on duty acknowledges to me that the chef and his staff are ready to bring dinner up to my place. Aside from informing him that I'm now ready, I also add further instructions to prepare place settings and dinner for three additional dinner guests.

Once my conversation with the concierge is done, Em and I head towards the private elevator leading exclusively to my executive office and home.

Em smiles at me, which encourages me to affectionately tighten the hold of her hand as we stand side by side.

When the elevator door closes, I bring Em's hand to my lips…closing my eyes as I plant a lingering kiss and opening them so that I can see how she's reacting.

Em meets my gaze, a shade of pink dusting her cheeks as she smiles more warmly…with me knowing that she's taking in a subtle yet deep breath to relax herself.

Further encouraged, I hold on to Em's gaze as I gently position her hand…my lips now planting a kiss on her left wrist and then reciprocating her earlier warm smile afterwards. Our gazes meet.

One thing that I know is that these feelings that I have for Em…ones that I've allowed to come out once more after keeping them in for five years and counting…is far more than just one would towards a sibling. And that soft, heartwarming expression of hers as she looks back at me borders beyond just romantic affection or lust. These feelings are many, complicated, but predominantly not familial. And I know that once she and I explore that deeper, there'd be no turning back.

I smile back at Em as I keep my gaze on her, touching her cheek with such fondness.

Just when that time comes where both Em and I are about to follow our wants, the elevator doors open…

The opening of the elevator doors snaps Em and I out of our reverie. That prompts us to exchange a subtly bashful small smile.

I exit out of the elevator first, having my free hand guard the door so that Em can step out of the elevator. We continue to hold hands, with me going through the motions of unlocking my front door via SHIBA's security system.

Finally, the doors open and I usher Em in...with me closing the door behind us while she waits for me.

I then smile at Em, my hand reaching out behind her waist. I draw her close to me in a hug and then plant a lingering kiss on her forehead. The outpour and my efforts to curb my emotions prompt me to embrace her more protectively.

I close my eyes as I feel Em's arms wrap around me. She hugs me back, and I can feel such warmth and affection from the gesture. I glance down to look at her, and she has her eyes closed while she smiles softly. I can feel how she relaxes in my arms as we embrace each other.

I kiss Em on the forehead one more time. This time, my kiss lingers longer than the previous one.

Soon, Em draws away from me for a little bit. She lifts her head so that she can meet my gaze. The longing gaze that she and I share draws us closer to each other once more…

Then someone knocks on the door…

Em and I draw apart from each other again. For a fraction of a second, I can see her disappointment as she has to reel herself back in. I know it since I feel it, too.

After I confirm via the security system as to who the visitor is, I open the door for the chef and his staff to set up dinner for five people. Once they receive their marching orders from me, they carry on with their work.

I reach out for Em's hand. With nothing more than a smile, I let her know as to what I have in mind – I'm inviting her to come with me and let the chef and his staff carry out their tasks.

Em nods, and then she follows my lead…

But before Em and I can retreat to more private settings for at least 15 minutes, I hear my door open once more…

"We're here…."

Em and I exchange knowing glances once more, the two of us shaking our heads due to fate's rather imperfect timing…

I whisper in Em's ear, "I think fate's toying with us…don't you think?"

"It does feel like a game, doesn't it?" Em chuckles, shaking her head once more and letting out a resigned sigh. "Let's take care of Yuzu and company. Let's look at what they have for us…"

The five of us – Kei, Yuzu, Kirisawa, Em and me – sit down in the living room. She accepts the package from Yuzu, pulls out the white binder, goes through its contents, and holds up one film after the next against the florescent light. The rest of us don't say anything as we wait for what she has to say.

Finally, Em takes a sealed white envelope from the binder's back pocket.

"Mister Shido, dinner is ready…" says the chef.

"Give us just a few minutes, Kaz…" says Em.

I nod to the chef, expressing that I'd like for him to give us all a few moments. The chef nods and proceeds to the dining area.

Em sighs, reaches out for her cell, calls someone, and then says, "Masashi, you're on speaker phone. I'm with all of them right now. Thank you for the binder. I haven't opened the seal yet, but this is what I see…."

Em describes her analysis from the binder's contents, with Himuro listening quietly for five minutes.

After Em's done explaining, Himuro asks her, "Your verdict?"

"Hiroshi and Yuzu are full siblings," is Em's reply.

"Go ahead and open the white envelope now. See what I have to say."

Em follows Himuro's instructions and scans through the report. "Same conclusion…"

Em passes the white envelope and the report inside it to Yuzu, with Kirisawa and Kei peeking from either side. After the three of them are done reading the report, Yuzu passes it on to me.

I read the report and this confirms what I've just heard. Kirisawa Hiroshi and Shiba Junichi – Yuzu's long-lost brother – is the same person.

"Two out of three is good confirmation – don't you think?" Himuro inquires, and then he adds, "I'll get the DNA results from the lab within 24 hours. That'll seal the deal."

"Agreed…" says Em.

Himuro then declares to Kirisawa and Yuzu, "Without your biological parents available for the test, this is the closest scientific-based confirmation that you'll get about this fact."

"Thanks, Masashi!" says Em with a smile escaping from her lips, her voice and face reflecting the gratitude and fond feelings that she has for the good doctor and elder brother figure. "Go get some rest, or I'll end up flinging your medical advice to me back to you."

"Smart alecky as always," says Himuro, sounding amused. "Kirisawa… Will you fill the rest in on how Em's severely anemic and fatigued as we speak and here she is ignoring my advice?"

Em smirks and shakes her head. "Now_ that_ was low and petty even for you."

"Hmmph… Fighting words coming from someone petulant and stubborn," deadpans Himuro.

Em purses her lips as a thought seemingly crosses her mind. "Why are a bunch of workaholics such as you and all of us here chastising each other about not relaxing enough? Isn't that a dose of irony for us?"

"_Irony…?_ No pun intended, Miss Anemic… Listen to the doctor," comments Yuzu with a smirk of his own.

"Now that's mean even for you, Yuzu," says Em in a light-hearted fashion, deliberately bumping Yuzu's shoulders with her own.

"Okay… I got to go. Talk to you very soon," says a still-amused Himuro. "You've got papers to sign, by the way. Our side has already signed our part. Can you pass by tomorrow and sign your part?"

"Sure," says Em and then adds, "Kei and I will swing by your way in the afternoon. He'll be signing with me. He spearheads the charitable groups where the initial royalties will go."

"That's great. That saves us the stamp and the wait. So see you both tomorrow…"

After farewells have been given, all of us then go to the dining room for our shared meal. As much as Lieutenant Kirisawa informs Em about the incidents in the afternoon targeting Ishino Group and Marukawa Shoten, she remains true to her word. For this evening, she focuses on resting, relaxing, and spending quality time.

Once our light meal is over, Yuzu and the others thank Em and me.

Kei now asks Lieutenant Kirisawa and Yuzu, "So what'll be next?"

Yuzu and the lieutenant exchange meaningful glances, with Yuzu breaking the silence and proposing, "Speaking of what's next… Do you still have time to join us for a drink?"

"Mister Shiba…"

Yuzu looks at Kirisawa, "Lieutenant… Given what we've just found out, let's start by calling each other by our first names. Would that be fine with you?"

Kirisawa smiles kindly. He gives the vibes of a good, upright man. "Sounds good, Yuzuru…"

"I'm glad you agree, Hiroshi…" says Yuzu with a small smile.

Kirisawa looks at Em and asks, "Did you get the text messages sent back and forth this afternoon?"

Yuzu, Kei, and I glance towards Em since we have an idea what her answer would be…

"I saw them. I purposefully minimized my text and phone calls since I left from my meeting at Marukawa Shoten. I gave myself the break that I needed especially for today. I have to focus on my upcoming commitments."

Just as Em said those words, two simultaneous beeps are heard.

Em receives text message along with Kei…the two look at each other…

"Prime Minister Hiraizumi?" murmurs Kei as he reads the text-message out loud for all of us to hear – the same one that Em has just received…

* * *

_**To: Soejima and Emrys**_

_**From: Hiraizumi**_

_Good evening, Em and Kei_

_As you know in these gala events,_

_There's a small section for entertainment._

_There'll be a string orchestra for tomorrow evening's event._

_Might I ask you both for a great favor?_

_May I request from you a song or two for tomorrow evening?_

_I recall you two sang a couple of duets during one of my UK visits._

_Last Night of the World__ and __A Little Fall of Rain_

_from the Broadway plays Miss Saigon and Les Miserables…_

_As you recall, they were two of Liz's favorite songs._

_If this will be a problem, then don't worry about it…_

_The thought that you've considered this is more than enough for me._

_Thanks in advance for accommodating my selfish request._

_**H**_

* * *

"Wow…" says Kirisawa, looking so awed by the request. "You sing, too, Kei?"

"Oh yeah," says Em with pride, her smile having a nostalgic vein. "Kei, Yuzu, and Kaz all are great singers. They also play instruments. The word "ham" covers it. We five can do a friendly night of karaoke one of these days, if you'd like."

Kirisawa laughs while the three of us grin semi-sheepishly. "Hanai will be over the moon when that happens."

I add, "Kei and Em here, though, have more opportunities to practice. That's what happens when you're a diplomat. You get pulled into different scenarios. Yuzu and I get to flex our musical muscles when the four of us are hanging out together and goofing off."

"Prime Minister Hiraizumi hinted his request during our chats over the phone," says Kei, looking at Em with a meaningful smile reflected in his eyes. "We sing it every now and then whenever we get together."

"Liz loves…" Em then pauses, becoming tight-lipped for a second and then smiling nostalgically, "She _loved_ those two songs…remember, Kei?"

"She did," Kei says with respect and fondness laced in his tone. "She loved musicals. She had a good voice, too. Are you up for it?"

"We shouldn't say no to that request, Kei. You know why…" says Em with a small smile. "I'm game, if you are… I'll consider it as a practice run for my concert debut."

Yuzu and I know why Kei and Em shouldn't say no to Prime Minister Hiraizumi's request. He and Prime Minister Brown were romantically close to each other. Had she not died, it would've been nice to see two good people in love to finally get together.

But Hiraizumi and Brown's love wasn't meant to be, similar to the fate of star-crossed lovers that classical works of literature, art, and music have immortalized. The way that Brown died was too sudden and violent…sneaky…to make her loss easy for anyone to reconcile with. Kei and Em most especially have been greatly saddened over her death. I could hardly imagine what Hiraizumi feels every time he's reminded of Liz Brown…with her being the second woman he had wholly loved and yet untimely taken away by Death himself.

"Sure… We'll do it, then…" Kei then replies to the text-message. He then asks Yuzu and me, "You two are coming tomorrow, right?"

"And barge in your date?" I playfully ask Kei.

"No, you two _won't_ be barging in my date with Em because tomorrow night's work for both she and me. Tomorrow's a practice run for my _real_ date with her. And just as we wanted, all three of us will see her sing before her concert debut. So no one's cheating by getting a one-on-one sneak preview."

"You said you'll be there, too, Hiroshi?"

Kirisawa replies to Yuzu, "Yes… I'll be working tomorrow night with my team for security reasons. You two requested private security, right?"

Yuzu and I nod for our response.

Kirisawa says, "I'll have my team keep an eye on you two, too. Don't worry…you won't notice we're there. You'll still have your privacy."

"Well, we wouldn't mind your company," I tell Kirisawa, and Yuzu nods.

"Use Kei and me as an excuse, Hiroshi…" says Em.

"Between Nomura and me, we'll be able to do that for the evening," says Kirisawa.

As Kei types his text-message response, I propose, "Speaking of practice runs, why don't you two do a dry run or two for us? Let's hear it right now."

Em looks agreeable, and then Kei nods as well.

Out of the 3S, I'm the Broadway and burlesque aficionado. Yuzu's interest lies more into classical music although he, too, knows how to appreciate good music. Kei's the most musical out of the three of us, with him being a member and even lead of choir and musical groups at Oxford.

Everyone follows me to the area where the grand piano awaits. I sit behind the piano and Yuzu opens the antique wooden chest by the piano area which contains the Stradivarius that I have.

Yuzu and I watch and listen as the song unfolds for Kirisawa and the two of us, courtesy of Kei and Em. The two not only sing their parts, but also go in-character. For the designated moments, the two undoubtedly become Éponine and Marius from _Les Miserables _as well as Kim and Chris from _Miss Saigon_.

I love it, yet at the same time something lingers in my heart that made me feel inexplicably uneasy…

It's evident that Kirisawa, Yuzu, and I are loving what we're now seeing and hearing. Kei and Em's performance is fueling Yuzu and me to play our instruments with gusto. It's so easy to be pulled into the world set for the play through picturing these two and soaking into the many emotions that their songs evoke.

When the songs are over, the five of us exchange smiles…all of us clapping for each other.

I definitely notice how Kei and Em exchange smiles, yet she glances my way and our gazes meet. It may be my imagination, but her eyes reflect a special joy that's coursing inside her…and she shares those outpour of feelings for me alone to see.

"Now that was an awesome dry run and group effort!" says Kirisawa beaming with such pride. "You four did a great job!"

"So, without further ado…off we three go," says Kei with a chuckle. "After all, it's still date night for you two."

Kirisawa hugs Em and kisses the crown of her head. "Get some rest. You heard what Himuro said."

"Yeah, yeah…" grumbles Em.

"Okay, you two… Thanks for dinner," says Kei in a semi-teasing tone.

"Yes, thank you for having us, Kazuomi…" says Kirisawa.

Yuzu then adds, telling Em as he points his head towards me, "Watch out for this guy, all right? Don't let him make any funny moves on you."

"Ah, go home already!" I laugh. "Em and I are still on our date!"

"Fine… Fine..." says Kei in such a good-humored way. "Take care, you two… And Em…see you tomorrow for our date…"

"Such nerve to remind her while she's on a date _with me_," I quip jokingly. "Now go on…"

The three wave goodbye, and when they've finally left and I've closed the door I tell Em, "Finally…"

Em reaches out and holds my hand as I join her by the piano. "That was fun… So, what's next for the evening?"

"Movie and ice cream…" I propose with an inviting smirk.

Em's eyes lit up like a kid who's about to get a treat. "Now _that_ sounds good!"

"So what are we watching tonight – your choice."

"How about a James Bond movie…? _Spectre..?_"

"I haven't watched that one yet…" After a few moments, I chuckle and shake my head in amusement as I tease Em, "You and your Bond movies. What's a true-to-life British spy doing by watching a make-believe one?"

"Hey… I also love Tom Clancy and Jack Ryan. Same with Lara Croft and _Tomb Raider_…."

Escalating my teasing, I ask Em, "So, I ask _again_: what's a real-life spy and archeologist doing by watching make-believe ones?"

"Getting the rush I itch for by vicariously living the adventure through their eyes," responds Em with a smirk. "I'm feeling for Bond tonight, though. There's something there for you, too. Remember, there are Bond Girls a-plenty in every Bond movie. Plus, the opening theme song for most if not every Bond movie is great!"

"Oh?" An idea then pops in my head, and I suggest to her through a question, "So…can you do a one-on-one performance? That'll be a secret between you and me."

"All right…" Em murmurs, her teasing eyes narrowing a bit while she keeps her gaze on me.

"What song do you have in mind?"

"The opening song for the movie we're about to watch…. Do you know it?"

"_The Writing's on the Wall_ by Sam Smith? Yes, I do…" Em then sits behind the grand piano. Her shapely fingers then rest on the piano keys, and seconds later she begins to play.

I've heard this song a handful of times before…

With Em, the same song resonates so differently with me. It invokes a myriad of feelings, those being dug deep from inside me. She really knows how to capture hearts, especially whenever she sings or plays an instrument.

In this instance, the experience brought about by Em's performance is exponentially magnified since she sings and plays the piano at the same time. As always, she pours her entire self into her craft…and she moves me in so many ways. As I listen to the song, I can feel the raw emotions coursing inside her while she sings. The sense of melancholy hangs in the air, strongly felt and holding any listener captive.

Good Lord, I can't take my eyes off from Em…

The way that Em sings and touches people's hearts and soul… The way she touches _my_ heart and soul through her song… It's stripping me bare in all aspects. It always amazes me on how brave she is to make herself so vulnerable for all to see. I feel as if I'm being blinded by the brightest ray of light as it shines on me in all its strength and splendor.

I fully know that whenever Em performs, she digs deep down to the core of her being and allows all those emotions inside her to emerge. These are the same emotions that enable her to relate to others. These are the same emotions that enable her to relate better with herself.

I know this because Em's songs do the same for me. I can't help but dig deep inside me and brings out those complicated emotions – even the ones that I don't wish to face. Feelings such as loneliness, loss, sadness, and pleas for salvation and hope as one faces insurmountable odds are stirred… The experience is gut-wrenching yet cathartic…

And so I allow Em's spell to work through and inside me. Does she even know how she tantalizes and melts even the coldest and hardest of hearts with her gifts?

As Em plays the last note, the two of us remain silent for a few moments. Our eyes gaze at each other while she gives me the kindest and most affectionate of smiles.

"Thank you for that song. It means a lot to me," I tell Em in a near whisper.

"You're welcome. I'm glad it made you happy."

After letting out a contented sigh, I bring Em's right hand to my lips and plant a kiss on her wrist. I inwardly smile as I see her close her eyes for a moment. It's as if she's basking into the sensations as well as taking reign of the feelings brought about by this kiss of mine.

When Em opens her eyes, she looks up to me and says, "This… You… _ Us…_ It's…"

"Far too tempting to ignore…?" I suggest to Em, lifting my hand and allowing it to affectionately ghost over Em's cheek. Again, I see her close her eyes while taking in a deep breath.

"Yes…" Em dares open her eyes and gaze into mine. Her eyes search to know what's going on in my head, most probably. I venture that guess because I'm doing the same thing as we speak, and I don't want to make a mistake…the cost is far too great. And by the look in her eyes, neither does she.

Two daring people cut from the same cloth… That's what she and I are. There's a strong bond built over the years that secures us together. Whatever care and affection has been there between us has been charged to familial love. Whatever gestures, demonstrations of affection, jokes and innuendos…all of those have been related to simple teasing between two open-minded people… Over the years, we've ignored and downgraded those feelings. I'm sure that I'm not the only one who has done so over the years.

But I wonder as to how many others…if any…hold Em's affections in the same vein as mine? To her credit, I love her candor. She'll tell the other openly about her feelings, just as she now did with me. In a life full of secrets, the only matters that she can be openly honest about are her feelings. She wouldn't allow herself to be hurt so many times if she doesn't see transparency and forthrightness as important cornerstones for her.

And that's what makes this so complicated, which is perplexing and delicious at the same time…

Yes, the temptation's far too great…and yet it'll be such a great loss to not see what lies on the other side.

And so I sit beside Em behind the piano…

I draw Em close to me, closing my eyes as I kiss her forehead. I allow that kiss to linger and convey my deep and complex affection for her. As complicated as my feelings are for her, I know for certain that I've always wanted to be there for her. I want to be the one who can protect her. I want to reassure her that all will be well in the end. I want to show her the best that life has to offer. Most of all, I want to be the one who'd make her genuinely smile and fill her loneliness.

At the same time, I'd want for Em to continue doing the same for me. I've lost count on the many times that she has been there for me in so many ways.

My complicated feelings, however, now ask me three questions that I must face about Em. Can I bring out the best that life has to offer for us beyond that we've shared all these years? If she and I cross that point of no return, will there be more than just infatuation and desire waiting for both of us on the other side? For someone who has _never_ fallen in love and connected with someone so deeply before, will I be able to fully know and give what she seeks and truly deserves?

I do deeply care about you, Em… I _really_ do…. Unlike those who you've entrusted your affections to and have broken your heart, I'm more than willing to cross that border. Once I offer my hand and you take it, there'll be no turning back and definitely no regrets. How I wish that I can call what I'm feeling for you as love, but I'll be lying to you if I say I do. I know that my feelings for you are beyond what siblings should feel for one another. All that I know and can promise you is that if we ever choose to connect in the most intimate sense of the word, I seek more than just the physical from you.

Em rests her head against my shoulder, with her saying in a near whisper, "I haven't felt this way for a very long time."

"What feeling?"

"Peaceful…"

I adjust my position so that I'm facing Em. I gently coax her chin, lifting her head and inviting for our eyes to meet once more.

Once our gazes meet, Em holds my hand and plants a lingering kiss on my cheek.

I close my eyes, basking in the moment as I receive that affectionate gesture of hers that spoke volumes to what's going on inside her heart.

When I open my eyes and so did Em, our gazes meet once more. Oh, how our eyes both betray each other from what we wish to happen next…

Yet, both Em and I resort to resting our foreheads against each other. We took in a deep breath and then let it out. Both she and I curb the immediate desire for what would be the start of crossing that thin line towards the point of no return. Both she and I probably and respectively know that as much as it feels right, the timing isn't for many reasons.

I can name a few reasons off the top of my head – the date with Kei, Yuzu, and Eisuke. I'm not even counting Nomura in this equation yet.

Em confirms my hunch when she tells me in a near-whisper, "I'm looking forward to your birthday this year, Kaz…"

I give Em a meaningful smile as I touch her cheek. "That's a big day for you, too…"

"It's not just your birthday and the concert debut. It's our next date…." Em says to me as she reciprocates my smile, her hand now resting on top of mine which rests on her cheek. Her eyes communicate the feelings that are now coursing inside her.

"I'm looking forward to all of it, too…" I whisper back to Em.

Right… August 10th – _my birthday_…

By that time, Em's first dates with Kei, Yuzu, and Eisuke would've happened. I've also noticed that all friendly-date arrangements she has made fall _before_ August 10th. That'll also give her four days to figure out her situation with Nomura. Knowing her, she'd want to have closure on anything that she knew would require her all.

And love…a meaningful and devoted relationship…is a matter that Em has never taken lightly.

I know in my heart of hearts that Em upholds her relationships as sacred. Knowing that such relationships always lie in the gray areas of life, she does everything that she can to make it as transparent and black-and-white as possible. That's a well-known fact that we all know about her except for the very one who should have – and that's AJ. She may have had her secrets, but those secrets have nothing to do about the devotion and depth of her love for him.

And who knows? Maybe Em will end up wanting to pursue the next step with someone else other than me. For that reason, it'll be best to hold back until things are clear and both of us want the same thing.

As Em has just given herself four days to settle her feelings, I have also given myself the same…

I have four days to gauge my feelings, settle scores, and address any areas of doubt. I owe that to both Em and me. I want to be able to look at her in the eye and honestly tell her what will happen next between us. I have to do this with all transparency and honesty, even if it means that we'll become devoted siblings to each other once more. If we choose to remain siblings this time around, we must fully and silently agree to bury and forget our mutual attraction and all its trappings from here on out.

But for now, Em and I have a date and a damn good one. I haven't had a truly fun and relaxing date such as this for a very long time, and at the same time have myself be presented with such a temptation to cross that line.

For now, Em and I have to exist in that mid-world between siblings and could-be lovers…and let fate be the one to push us by its fickle hands to see what's meant to be for us.

**End of Chapter Thirteen**


	14. An Evening with the Resort King P3

**KISSED BY THE BADDEST BIDDER and MASQUERADE KISS**

**PARALLELS – THE TANGLED WEB WE WEAVE**

**Chapter Fourteen – An Evening with the Resort King (Part Three)**

* * *

_**Warning**_

_This story contains description of scenes depicting violence done against adults and a child, including but not limited to rape, torture, and murder._

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Major / Main Appearances**_

_Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. _

_Masquerade Kiss and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. _

_Alexandra Emrys, Michael Ishino, AJ Ishino, Troy Tsuuri, Representative Okada, Uncle Gavin / Gavin Anson, Dylan Emrys, Ariadne Anson / Ariadne Emrys, Derek Anson, and other original characters are owned by PJ Zatken._

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Cameo Appearances**_

_Kings of Paradise and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Sagara Yosuke and Representative Amatsuka Sakuto)_

_Metro PD: Close to You and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Tokyo MPD, Nomura Tadanobu, Kirisawa Hiroshi, Himuro Masashi, Hanai Kazusa)_

_Love Letter from Thief X and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage Inc. (Yanase Riki)_

_Scandal in the Spotlight and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Rikudoh Kyohei, Ninagawa Takashi, Revance)_

_My Sweet Bodyguard and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Kenta Makabe)_

_Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi, Junjou Romantica, and their awesome characters are owned by their wonderful author Shungiku Nakamura. (publishing companies Marukawa Shoten and Onodera Shuppan, Mino Kanade, Mino Yamato, Kirishima Hiyori, Kirishima Zen, Yokozawa Takafumi, Takano Masamune, Isaka Ryuichiro)_

_Below were mentioned in this chapter. Any and all works associated with the following belong to those who hold their copyrights:_

_James Bond (character by Ian Fleming)_

_Spectre (Hanes Bond movie)_

_Lady Borden (ice cream brand mentioned in the Voltage 365 / Masquerade Kiss otome universe AND it is a real ice cream brand)_

_Haagen Dazs (you know it's real)_

* * *

_**Author's Notes and Background for this Fanfiction**_

_I have seen how many folks are avid fans of Voltage Inc. otome games / Love 365. I do not know as to how many of them are also avid authors and/or readers in fanfiction dot net._

_This crossover fic for Kissed by the Baddest Bidder / Masquerade Kiss fanfiction serves as a companion piece to the Junjou Romantica / Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi crossover fanfic __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__. The goal of this fic is to fill the little holes that would be there because the antagonist(s) and the problems he/she/they bring to our beloved JR / SH characters are complex. _

_Secondly, the people who are there to help our beloved JR / SH characters through this time have complex lives and equally complex connections. _

_I figured that the best way to show how intricate these relationships and connections are is through "companion piece" fanfics. First is so the focus for __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__ would remain mostly with our JR / SH characters. Second, having "companion pieces" would give readers and "inside glimpse" of what was really happening behind the scenes so that there would not be any confusion when a character or characters from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and / or Masquerade Kiss are mentioned or would make a cameo in __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__._

_As a result, my __Disclaimer__ and __Author's Notes__ on every chapter for Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive and each "companion piece" would properly mention and give credit to the fandoms and characters that appear in it._

_These "companion piece" fanfics are experiments. I will do my best to do justice to the fandoms that I do, just as I have always done all these years. Come and enjoy this ride with me, and let me know what you think!_

_Best regards,_

_**PJ Zatken**_

* * *

**Timeline: August 6 (four days before Alexa's concert debut)**

**Setting: Masquerade**

_**Soejima Kei's Point of View (POV)**_

After the three of us leave Kazuomi's pad, Hiroshi takes a walk with Yuzu and me towards Masquerade. The good lieutenant eventually begs off from joining us since he receives a call from Deputy Chief Nomura. Before he left, he and Yuzu amicably agreed to spend time together and talk some more.

As Yuzu and I take the familiar marble steps leading to the ground level where Masquerade resides, I'm feeling rather nostalgic tonight out of all nights.

Yuzu and I each have our drinks in hand after the server brings it to us at the VIP section we are in. We sit in silence for a while, nursing the drinks in our hands while we drown out the music and the noise in the background.

Yuzu eventually breaks the silence between us by saying, "My brother's alive…" He then shakes his head.

"Unbelievable but true. You have closure now. Aren't you glad?"

"I am. It's just that I've been on my own all this time. I don't know what to do with all of this." Yuzu's expression remains contemplative and calm as he adds, "Hiroshi, on the other hand, grew up differently than I did. He has family all these years. He doesn't remember what happened back then."

"Remind me again as to how we got to this point?" I ask Yuzu after I take a sip from my drink.

Yuzu lets out a sigh, takes a sip of his gin and tonic, and then sighs once more as if he's still trying to fully grasp the magnitude of the truth that we now know. "The Miyamoto boy's ghost…the one that both Em and Kirisawa see… Okada and his men did the same thing to his family as to what they did with mine. The only difference was that Kirisawa and I were left unharmed. The Miyamoto boy and his family were all killed."

"Didn't you notice that Junichi was given the same name as the dead boy when he started his new life as Kirisawa Hiroshi?" I'm tight-lipped as well while I ponder about what this will all mean now to Yuzu. "That, in itself, is ironic."

The two of us fall quiet again for a while. I guess we're giving each other a chance to think about the philosophical and metaphysical aspect of such events. I can tell because I'm feeling an element of discomfort. The word ironic captures our plight as we sit down, continuing to enjoy our drinks and each other's company.

Finally, I murmur, "Just look at us… A pragmatist and someone who turned his back from God... We've been presented proof that something beyond our experience and belief lies somewhere out there. That led to you and your brother being reunited again."

"It's not over yet."

Those ominous words and they way that they have been said make me gaze at Yuzu, my eyes searching him for the meaning behind what sounds like a declaration. I remind him, "You promised, Yuzu. Let Em take care of everything."

"I know that. I intend to keep it. But Hiroshi didn't…" Yuzu then meets my gaze.

"Your brother seems to be a sensible person. He may bend the rules to get the work done, but all for the sake of his ethics. He does that to cut the red tape and to solve the case, and they're all within what's lawful. I wouldn't worry much about him. Nothing says we shouldn't keep an eye on things, though…."

"You managed to gather all of that from seeing him only a couple of times?" asks Yuzu with quiet surprise.

I give Yuzu a genial smile. "I just remember Em's stories about Nomura and Hiroshi, and how that 2nd Unit Nomura created and Hiroshi now spearheads came about as well as their friendship. Not easy to be the straight ones in a corrupt environment. Them climbing the ranks and getting results like they do while upholding their beliefs speaks well about their integrity and ability. Then I remember their visits while she was hospitalized in Kamakura. You get a sense of how people think in just a few conversations with them."

"I'm a very good judge of character, too…"

"I hear a 'but' coming there…." I gaze sideways towards Yuzu.

Yuzu falls quiet for a while before he managed to say, "This is new territory for me. I just don't know where to start with my brother…"

"A whole system update for you, huh?"

"You could say that…."

I give Yuzu a tight-lipped smile. I lean forward, resting my elbows against my thighs while I contemplatively nurse the drink in my hands. Knowing that Yuzu's burdened, I empathize with him as I say, "We four have already started things on the right path with him. We welcomed him into our fold. We'll all start off as friends. After that, we'll build the trust that we have with each other day by day. He may be your brother, but you've always been two different people. Get to know each other. Start off as friends. When you find out that you can trust him, open up to him slowly until you become comfortable with each other."

"Hiroshi does seem to be a decent guy."

"Em has known Hiroshi over the years. She has always spoken highly of him. Just like the three of us, he's an older brother to her, too."

"She'll _always_ be closest to the three of us. Then there's Eisuke and the auction managers, as well as Kozaki Taki and his group."

"And Em's pretty much alone when it comes to not having any blood relatives – just like you. But there are people around her that served as family. The same goes with you. You might not notice it, but it's there. You can start by counting Kazuomi, Em, and me. If Ariadne, Dylan, and Gavin were still alive, then they would've been included in that list, too. And then…"

Yuzu gives me a look as he asks, "And then…?"

"Well, consider yourself blessed that your only living relative happens to be a man of good character. Anyone in his or her right frame of mind would find Hiroshi the virtuous more palatable than having Derek the megalomaniac as your only living blood relative."

Yuzu sighs and places his drink down on a nearby table. "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad about Junichi being alive. I'm really happy."

"You are? You could've fooled me…"

Yuzu glares at me, probably not amused with the smirk at the corner of my mouth. He tells me. "You're missing the point, Soejima…. The four of us have secrets, with Em as of now being closest to Hiroshi. I'm glad that my brother and I found each other, but it complicates things. What if the truth about Em's activities comes out? What do you think he'll do?"

"He'll do the right thing. And Em's been keeping her secret for at least half her life and counting. I don't see her committing a careless mistake. She may be a risk-taker, but she'll do what she thinks is right."

"Hiroshi's definition of the 'right thing' is different from ours. Em's definition of that differs from ours, too, but her definition is much closer to ours than his. Hiroshi's a man of the law. I don't see him turning a blind eye."

"Em has diplomatic immunity, just like I do. The only ones who know that about us are very few, especially since we're careful in not invoking the need to use it."

"I know…"

"We four have always been careful. We've lasted and thrived this long because of that. We'll find out soon enough as to where Hiroshi truly stands," I tell Yuzu with an expression that shows no worry. "We all need to be careful, especially at this time. Remember that you, Kazuomi, and I are targets. Although Em doesn't name herself as one, she's a target by default, too. Derek and Almagest made sure of that."

"That gala tomorrow at the Prime Minister's residence, Kei…" Yuzu now looks a little disconcerted. "It's a trap. You, Kazuomi, Eisuke, Hiraizumi, and I will all gather in the same place tomorrow night."

I know what Yuzu's hinting at. "So you're coming?"

"It's bad press if I don't. I can network there, too. But aren't you worried?"

"Because it's an evening gala opening the two-day summit of global political, economic, and technological movers and shakers – all while Japan and Britain forge peace in the same evening? She and I have our work cut out – starting with tea and talks at the Prime Minister's residence in the mid-afternoon. She and I will get dressed there for the gala." I can't help but smirk. "It's Prime Minister Trent's handiwork. Trent has set the stage. Okada will carry out the finer details. Em and I already know that coming in. That's why she all warned us ahead of time. That's why she gave us the antidotes. We should also keep our eyes open during Em's concert nights as well as the after-parties – especially the ones during opening and closing nights."

"Agreed… Still, though…I really don't like it when you're in this mode along with Em. Why don't you two leave the daredevil antics to Kazuomi?"

I let a smirk curl my lips. "_Funny… _ You should be saying _that_ to Em. I'm the quiet and most risk-averse one out of the four of us."

"And when I say that, she'll respond to me in the same vein as Kazuomi does. She takes on either you or Kazuomi when it comes to nonchalance."

I chuckle and shake my head. "You just sounded like a pouty, jealous older brother. She takes on a great deal after you – much more so than you realize."

"Prove it."

I raise an eyebrow, amused and ready to take on the challenge. "Who among the three of us tinkers around a laboratory or a workshop the most? Who among the three of us has the hours…day…pass by unknowingly because of being so engrossed with work? Who among the three of us is the professional data and information miner as well as a hacker? Who among the three of us re-engineers anything and everything to suit an invention to the immediate need? Who among the three of us dares to believe beyond what the probable offers, and offers tangible proof to convert non-believers? Ringing any bells now, Older Brother Yuzu?"

"Fine, fine… Point proven…" Yuzu grumbles. Seconds later, though, a wry smirk curls his lips. "I figured that those were more Dylan and Gavin's traits rather than mine."

"They are, but those two along with Ariadne were like siblings to us. They've left their respective influences on us four." I smile meaningfully, especially when I think back on memorable times that the four of us were together. "I'd say the three of us along with Zack and Jii-san had a greater influence on her. Then you have Eisuke, Soryu, and the others to thank for their influence, too. It's safe to say that because we're the ones who know her fully well."

Yuzu's features become a bit grim. "Michael, too…"

"Not as much as Jii-san, though… But yes, you do have a point…" I finish off my drink and then place the empty glass on the table. "Such a sad shame that Michael and Em had a bit of a spat because of what happened between her and AJ."

"She knows better not to engage with AJ while he's being an idiot. I've called her out on it many times. She knows I'll call her out on it if she's here right now," quips Yuzu, leaning his back against the comfort of the couch. He then sighs, sounding thoughtful as he adds, "At the same time, no one could really blame her. She and Michael will make up just as always. They don't stay mad long when it comes to each other."

"Hard to say this time, though…." When Yuzu gazes my way, I say, "She called him Ishino-san. She never called him that while the two of them talk to each other. If anything, she's usually deliberate on what she says. Kazuomi said that he could tell she reached her breaking point this afternoon. Whatever took place at Marukawa Shoten has broken her."

"Whatever's going on…all of this…has worn her out."

"Well, Em's taken a mini-Sabbatical from Ishino Industries and law enforcement until all the concert-related engagements are over. It's been pre-scheduled for two weeks upon her arrival in Japan. She just happened to enforce on it this time to cool off."

"And she starts off by having a date with Kazuomi."

I look at Yuzu and inquire, "Kazuomi always has luck on his side. He won our game of pool and darts fair and square. You're sounding either envious or worried."

"Just wondering on how their evening's turning out," Yuzu thinks out loud, and then adds, "I can't help but remember Mexico. You can't deny that Mexico had left a mark on Kazuomi."

"Five years ago…Em's 15th birthday? Mexico left a mark on all of us." I get where Yuzu's thoughts are heading, and I can't help but share the sentiment. "That was the day when everyone around her officially acknowledged that she wasn't a girl anymore. That was the first time that men aside from AJ who've known her since she was a child openly dared to think of her romantically…some in a carnal way, too. Yes, that was definitely a memorable time."

Yuzu has a serious look veiling his face when he throws me the question, "Have you asked yourself what motivated you to want to date Em?"

"Too many to mention…"

"Well, name a few."

"Memories of Mexico, Santorini, Kamakura…and also the memories in-between… I know Kazuomi most especially has those in mind, too. Why did I ask Em for a date? I've always been curious about her. All these years, she's been our younger sister. I need to finally clarify my feelings for her. So during my date with her, I'll do everything to make my time with her memorable. I'm sure that everyone else will do the same. If she finds love through this arrangement, then good for her – even better if the other party feels the same way as she does. And if not, nothing's lost."

"So I'm not the only one feeling this way, then…"

"No… You, Kazuomi, and I are all in the same boat. I wouldn't be surprised if Eisuke, Soryu, and the many others who have known Em over the years feel the same way as we do. Just look at Nomura. I wouldn't be surprised if Hiroshi has given thought about dating her, too."

"Em has left an impression on all of us, that's for sure…." After relaxing into the couch much more, Yuzu murmurs, "Makes me wonder if Kazuomi's making the moves on her as we speak…"

Yuzu and I exchange glances, with me giving him a meaningful half-smile. "What do you think?"

I can tell that Yuzu ponders for a moment about his own question before he answers, "Nothing will happen unless both of he and Em want it."

"Then that's our answer…" I say to Yuzu with quiet comfort residing in my chest. "They're both adults, and so are all of us. Let the chips fall where they lie."

Yuzu says in his own customary subtle way, "Isn't that more of what Kazuomi would say?"

The two of us look at each other and share a chuckle as we thought about Kazuomi – the most adventurous and daring out of the three of us. We shake our heads and let out a sigh, with us wishing that the date between him and Em was proceeding well even though he was technically a friendly rival at this time.

* * *

**Timeline: August 6 (four days before Alexa's concert debut)**

**Setting: Kirisawa Hiroshi's Apartment Complex – after incident at Arakawa Bridge**

_**Kirisawa Hiroshi's Point of View (POV)**_

My head still feels swollen since sunset at Arakawa Bridge….

After I leave Masquerade, leaving Shiba Yuzuru and Soejima Kei behind, I finally arrive home...entering my apartment complex's underground parking lot….

I turn off my car's ignition and sit in my car for a little while as I still struggle to grasp the entire truth that has unfolded before me at Arakawa Bridge. My apartment complex parking lot is quiet, and I need to think and clear my head before I step inside my home.

I happen to gaze at my rear-view mirror, and I see Miyamoto Hiroshi looking at me with sad yet peaceful eyes. It's as if he knows and can empathize with the confusion, denial, and hurt that I'm going through right now.

The ghostly boy looks at me via the mirror.

I choose to turn around and see Hiro face to face...

This time, there's no fear in me. Hiro and I exchange gazes, as if he and I are searching answers from one another. One thing's for certain.. He feels sorry for me, and I feel sorry for him. His innocent yet troubled eyes reflect such an apology and desire to ease my hurt as well as the helplessness he feels.

I say to Hiro out loud, "I can't thank you enough for showing me the truth. Please bear with me. I'll do all that I can to give you the rest that you've longed for - whether I do it using my own strength, or help Em see through this to the end."

Hiro gives me a small yet sad smile and nods his head, his kind gesture reflecting a hint of hope before he slowly but surely disappears while my gaze stays on him.

"Time to face things," I tell Hiro and myself in a near-whisper, letting out a sigh as I say these words.

I exit my car, press the automatic lock from the car's key fob, and then walk towards the elevator.

My eyes lock on the digital numbers indicating the floor that the elevator's currently in, my mind still being a jumbled mess.

Once the elevator reaches my floor, I step out and walk towards my apartment which is at the end of the long hallway. I could've taken the closer elevator, but I've chosen the farther one in hopes that the extra steps leading home will help clear my head.

I now come home knowing that I have an older brother out there who I didn't grow up with, and that any memories of my childhood before six years old have been lost in the ether. Before, I thought that it was normal for people to not remember all or any of their childhood. Because of that, I never gave it any importance that I couldn't recall mine. I also never questioned my parents that I didn't have any childhood pictures other than those taken from six years old and older. I just focused on the fact that the family album was studded with pictures of our small family of three after I reached six years old.

For short, I grew up knowing that I have two wonderful and kind-hearted parents who have raised me in a stable, happy home. My father is a retired high-ranking police officer who had a memorable and honorable career. My mother is a dedicated housewife who has always been the guiding light to our happy, peaceful home. I'm an only child who moved out on my own during middle school to eventually pursue my father's footsteps in law enforcement.

But tonight changes everything….

It turns out that I have an older brother who happens to be the modern-day technological Einstein of the 21st century. My real parents have died…been murdered…when I was barely six years old by the same suspects from the cold case file that Em, Kyobashi, Yachigusa, and I are now pursuing. My real name before the incident is Shiba Junichi, and I share the same first name as the boy who was raped and killed by the same bastards who raped my real mother and then murdered her along with my father at Arakawa Bridge.

Surreal, huh…?

"About time you got home…."

I look at the one occupying the love-seat at the small lounge area which serves as a mid-way point between the opposite ends of the long hallway. I tell Nomura, "I went out on an important errand. You've been waiting long?"

"Doesn't matter… I needed the down time to clear my head."

I spot the pocket of Nomura's gray suit and see visible indicators of stress – a pack of cigarettes and one silver Zippo lighter. He rarely smokes, normally bumming a cigarette from me on times of stress. But when he carries these two specific things and sports them in his pocket then it means that contemplative time and loading more work on his plate isn't enough to tire his overactive brain to forget the stress.

I have a feeling what it's about, but I'd rather have Nomura himself tell me as to what's bothering him.

Nomura and I quietly walk towards my apartment, the two of us maintaining our silence even long minutes after I opened and locked the door to my home behind us. I steal a glance, and I notice that he keeps his pensive look as if something has been occupying his mind for a long while now.

Finally, Nomura tells me, "Someone tried to attack Mino at Seimei. Tennoji was there when the attack happened. Ishihara and I arrived just in time to assist. Onodera Ritsu's apartment had been broken into, and a scuffle happened next door at next-door neighbor and co-worker Takano Masamune's apartment. Arrest was made at Marukawa Shoten when men in dark suits tried to kidnap Usami Akihito and Ishino AJ."

"Why didn't I get a call?" I ask as I stop for a minute, shocked to hear this latest development.

"It was under control. You're bone tired. MPD needs you alert for tomorrow's gala… Hanai and I called Yachigusa and Kyobashi to come in."

I throw Nomura a suspicious glance. "Did you contact Em about it?"

Nomura's smart phone rings. He fishes it out of his inside pocket and chooses to answer the call.

I'm sitting close enough to hear the caller ask Nomura, "You're going to be the third person I'll be asking this question. The attacks at Seimei, Onodera's apartment, and at Marukawa Shoten – why _didn't_ you or anyone from MPD call me…?"

I knew it – Em just beat me to the question…

"I figured that someone from Marukawa had told you about it already. Didn't your family tell you about it?" Nomura calmly asks. He then turns his smart phone on speaker mode, laying it on the table. "I'm putting you on speaker phone, too. I'm with Hiroshi."

I look at Nomura in a questioning way, wondering as to what's on his mind in having me hear what's about to be discussed between him and Em.

After saying "hi" to me, Em says to Nomura in an even tone, "I'll be busy with diplomatic matters for Britain as well as preparations for the concert. Even if I'm focusing on those, I still want to be kept in the loop. So if something like what happened this afternoon at Seimei, Onodera's apartment, Marukawa Shoten, or at the precinct when someone like Okada Aoi is bailed out of jail, please call me."

"Em," Nomura says after letting out a subtle sigh to ease the tension in his body. "I planned to talk to you tomorrow after you've rested."

I can hear the strain in Em's voice. "It's not just you. No one from Ishino Group or its business partners informed me, either."

"I'm sorry for the oversight," Nomura replies, his eyes closing as if he was restraining himself.

Em then says, "Thanks for listening. It's really important for me to know what's going on. I'm glad you understand."

I can see how Nomura's free hand bundles up into a fist as he retorts, "Em… Before you hang up, let's talk…"

Based on a slight change in tone, I can tell that Em's startled although she keeps her composure. "Sure…but I can't stay long."

Nomura, looking grim, closes his eyes and then says, "I…"

There's a long period of silence, with Em and I waiting for the rest of what Nomura has to say.

Eventually, Nomura tells her, "I can't give you what you want and deserve, Em…"

It takes a while before Em replies, "Isn't that what we discussed earlier – take one step at a time and see where our feelings lie? I know you're not ready yet. I'm not ready yet, either. I'm not rushing you."

Nomura tenses up, and finally he let out a sigh before saying, "You don't understand. I care a lot about you, but I _can't_ give you what you want and deserve – whether I'm ready or not. I can't take that next step with you. So let's go back to the way things are before you arrived at dawn today, shall we?"

"So you _finally_ admit to the truth after this afternoon…" Em murmurs her reply, her tone subdued. "I knew that we're headed this way. I didn't realize that it'll be this soon. I guess a mutual confession between us at dawn and an afternoon in traffic made you realize that your heart lies elsewhere."

I close my eyes. I can feel and empathize how heartbreaking this must be right now for both of them. I can see that this moment is eating up Nomura's heart with the way his features take a grimmer turn.

Nomura says, "I'm sorry, Em…."

"You and I now have closure, don't we? Is _this_ what you really wish for about us, Nomura Tadanobu?" Em calmly asks him, her voice not bearing any hint of blame or enmity.

In my mind's eye, I can picture Em's face as she's asking this very question. She's giving Nomura another chance even though she's as surprised as I am with what he just told her.

"Yes…" Nomura becomes more tight-lipped as he adds, "If what happened at dawn today happened six months ago or earlier –"

"_Don't_ go there…please…. Don't make it hurt more than it already does. You made things clear. That's enough," After a long pause, Em then says in a quiet yet solemn way. "Good luck to you and Ishihara, Tadanobu. I really do wish for both of you to be happy with each other."

"Wait, Em – what are you talking about?"

For a moment, I see Nomura close his eyes once more. He looks agonized and burdened, his head shaking in bewilderment…as if he has been awakened from a long stupor.

Then the call ends without Em replying to Nomura… The sound of her hanging up the phone feels heart-clenching…

I let the blood boil over….

I stand up from my place on the couch and pick up Nomura by the collar. I punch him and then fling him back to his seat, growling to him the words, "Next time you break someone's heart, choose the right time _and_ do it in person!"

Nomura doesn't say anything….

I deadpan, "Your head's in the clouds, Nomura. You didn't even tell Em about Okada being released on bail or her folks being attacked? If you _didn't_ want to talk to Em, then you should've told me about it. I could've told her myself about it this afternoon."

Nomura's eyes go wide for a few seconds, and then he relaxes. "You were with Em this afternoon? Was that why you were out all this time?"

I give my best friend a tight-lipped nod. "At Arakawa Bridge during the sunset… I was with Kazuomi, Kei, and Yuzuru, too."

"She's supposed to be on a date with Shido after her noon meeting at Marukawa Shoten."

"She was, and still is. Something happened, and it enticed me to go to Arakawa Bridge. When I got there, they had just arrived, too. It had all to do with the Miyamoto cold case."

I take the time to explain to Nomura that my dreams – or nightmares – containing Miyamoto Hiroshi brought me to Arakawa Bridge. I also share with him the startling revelation that I've uncovered not just at the bridge but also from Himuro at Seimei University Hospital regarding Yuzuru being my older brother.

Nomura sits across from me with a look of shock plastered on his face. He rests his right hand over his mouth and shakes his head from disbelief.

I, on the other hand, maintain my silence. I'm still shocked myself…

Yet, I now know the reason why Nomura has chosen to wait at my doorstep. From the way that he presented himself, it seems that this will be an all-nighter between him and me. The mood right now is similar to our rooftop conversation at dawn today regarding Em and where he should go next in their relationship.

And I can't help but think back on what Em said to me regarding this afternoon wherein she spotted Nomura and Ishihara having a revealing moment in his SUV. As much as Em's an emotional and passionate person who deals with the supernatural, she's mostly logical and objective in terms of sizing up a person's character or the general mood of a room. So when she says that she feels that something's going on between Nomura and Ishihara, there's weight in her words.

Still stewing in my anger, I inquire, "What ever possessed you to break up with Em while you know she's on a date right now?"

Sighing and looking regretful, Nomura shakes his head, "I'm still figuring it out. Every time I try, though, it's sounding lamer than the previous idea that came up in my head."

"It's too late for that," I tell my best friend as I continue to scowl at him. "So 'fess up…"

"I'm a mess…" Nomura sighs once more, and then becomes more tight-lipped. "I couldn't sit still since I left Em at Marukawa Shoten. It got worse after dropping off Ishihara at Seimei. I couldn't stop thinking about Em, and it brought me here. I feel as if I couldn't think or breathe."

"You _didn't_ answer the question. If you're so crazy about Em, then why did you break up with her? You didn't even give the two of you a chance, and it hasn't even been 24 hours since you two agreed to see each other."

Nomura meets my gaze as he explains, "Because it's a different kind of crazy, Hiroshi… It's hard to put in words…"

"Try me…." I tell my best friend while gritting my teeth.

"Crazy in an unsettling way… It's not Em fault. She's been honest and transparent with me. It's me that's the problem. I feel that I couldn't be at ease. My irrational side comes out. I keep thinking about her dating other men. I'm feeling possessive. But–"

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me? Did you break up with Em right now for spite because she's on a date?" I roar, glaring at Nomura as I reflexively stand up from my chair. I then slam my open palms down on the table we're now sharing. "You _can't_ have your cake and fucking eat it, too! She's been waiting on you! You're the one who set the terms between you two! If you didn't want her to date anyone else, then you should've officially made her your girlfriend from the fucking start! You're the one who didn't want to take it! Is that why you've chosen to give that bullshit of a break-up to her over the phone while she's on a date?!"

Nomura, looking very much ashamed, continues to look at me. He seemingly still wanted to say something. And so I sit down once more, my fist closed in an effort to curb my temper or my wish to pummel him.

"I care a lot about Em, Hiroshi. I feel like I'm dreaming every time I'm around her, and I don't want to wake up because it's so wonderful. Whenever I'm with her, I'm happy. But there are these moments such as now…where I don't feel settled, and it makes me wonder and sad. I felt that something's missing. I didn't know what it was until this afternoon…"

"Was that when you dropped off Ishihara at Seimei?"

Nomura gives me a sad nod.

And so I dare ask out of the blue, "Nomura, what's _really _going on between you and Ishihara?"

My best friend remains quiet…

Nomura becomes uncomfortable, and he winces as I add, "Em told me that you two talked at Marukawa Shoten. She didn't say much, but I know that she cried because of it. What you didn't know is that an hour after you left the building, her ex picked a huge fight with her. This time, she let him have it. She left in very uncomfortable terms not only with AJ but also with AJ's Dad. She also lost face with the ones she was working with on the project."

Nomura sighs heavily, interjecting, "And I just went ahead and broke up with Em over the phone – _today,_ out of all days…."

I grit my teeth. I'm really divided on how I feel regarding the entire situation. And I tell Nomura, "It gets worse. Kazuomi escorted Em out of the building to start their afternoon together. He tried to help her get out of her funk. But then the two of them saw you and Ishihara together in your SUV while you were waiting for the bottleneck to clear."

I see Nomura blanch, asking me in a near-whisper, "The black limousine beside me as we waited for traffic to clear up… Shit…" He falls silent for a moment, closing his eyes as if his heart has just been weighted heavily with the burden of regret. He quietly and repeatedly shakes his head.

"Is that why you broke things off with Em…because of Ishihara?"

"I…don't know…. There are a lot of factors. The date that she's having right now and the upcoming ones, too…. What you and I saw at Arakawa Bridge at dawn… My insecurities and doubts… No matter what I do or think, it leads to me to this gut feeling that I won't be able to make Em happy." Nomura gazes at me, and he adds, "It's me. And before I hurt her more, I felt it's best to end things. With Ishihara, being around her makes me happy and at the same time I feel at peace."

"Then why did you even open up about going out with Em this morning when you already have feelings for Ishihara?"

"I _didn't_ know until this afternoon, Hiroshi…. That's why I got even more confused… This, and being so close to solving that case involving Shiori… I'm just a mess right now…"

I motion Nomura to step outside with me at the balcony. I feel the need to smoke to help clear my head.

Once Nomura follows and takes his place beside me, I offer him a cigarette from my pack and light it up for him. For a while, the two of us stand side by side in silence as we smoke.

Once I've calmed down a bit, I tell Nomura, "When I talked to Em this afternoon, she looked worn out on all counts. Just like you, things from the past and the present have been affecting her more severely. Then with all the things that happened today, I could hardly imagine how she's feeling right now. That along with lack of self-care to make sure that everyone's kept safe… All of it just got to her when it normally wouldn't. That was what has been going on with her before that phone call between you two. And I don't need to tell you how_ that_ ended up."

I give Nomura time to digest what I've just shared with him. Once I feel that enough time has been given, I tell him, "I know you care about Em, too. She said that whatever the two of you have had over the past four years and counting wouldn't be enough for you. Yet she saw, felt, and believed that whatever you see in Ishihara would be more than enough to take you to that next step you've been dreading to take."

"I…don't understand…"

"Do you really want me to spell it out for you?" I quip, getting angry once more at Nomura. "You _dumped_ Em before anything began between the two of you. You're no better than AJ or the guy she had been pining over all this time until recently. At least with that guy, he was man enough to tell her straight out that he only considered her as a younger sister and nothing more."

Nomura throws a death glare, standing up and having his hands forming fists once more. "Don't you dare compare me with that uptight bastard who broke up with her at the hospital when he needed her most!"

I stand up myself, mimicking Nomura's stance in my own way. "Then if you do care a lot about Em, then why the hell didn't you say what you just said to her face-to-face?! You just did a different version of what AJ did to her!"

Nomura looks shocked. He flops down back in his seat.

I quietly sit down, still itching to deck the living crap out of my best friend to make him wake up to the sheer and insensitive stupidity he had just done.

It takes a while before Nomura breaks the silence between us to say in a mournful and agonized way, "God, I'm crazy about Em. I still am…. I can't think straight whenever I'm around her. It's just like I'm a dense high school kid all over again…even worse because I never remembered being this frazzled or this stupid. She's one of the sweetest, strongest, and most giving people I've ever known. I would've loved to change something…_anything_…so that it could be us. But I couldn't force my heart to do that. I was even thinking that maybe if she and I had bumped into each other again like this at least six months ago, things could've been different."

"Well, it's not six months ago, and now you've already broken things off with Em because of your bullshit. You've given up the privilege of getting to know her in a different light. It's your loss. You're now on her list consisting of one stupid ex-boyfriend and four unrequited loves. Hell, I don't even know if you should be counted as an ex-boyfriend or an unrequited love. You're a whole different category of stupid."

I let out a burdened sigh, still extremely upset and worried about Em and my erring friend. Thinking back on my conservation with him at dawn today, I told him, "You're lucky and wise not to have laid a finger on Em before this shit you've just pulled. If you've treated her just like your one-night stands, I'd be the first to beat you to a bloody pulp – not Yuzuru, Kei, or Kazuomi… Everyone else – starting with Minase and Himuro – have to wait for their turn after the four of us are done with you."

Looking at me with searching eyes, Nomura asks, "Since when have you been on first-name basis with Shido, Shiba, and Soejima?"

Ignoring Nomura's question for now, I tell him, "Don't change the topic! Do you know what you've just done?" I then feel the need to let out a heavy sigh to release the tension that keeps building up in my body, murmuring, "_Shit…_ For a smart guy with a silver tongue, you handled this just like an insensitive asshat would."

Nomura flops down in one of the patio chairs, the magnitude of what had gone on between him and Em finally setting in. He closes his eyes, bows his head as he rests his elbows on his thighs with hands clasped before him.

I let out a deep sigh and sit opposite Nomura. I tell him, "You're a coward and a jerk by breaking up with Em over the phone. You've broken her heart and disregarded the bonds between you two have all these years. No one deserves that, especially her."

"I wasn't thinking straight…."

My eyes narrow, and I'm just tempted to punch Nomura again but I hold my temper. "If you want things to return to normal between you and Em, that'll be a long time coming. Nonetheless, you owe it to her and the NPA to mend the ties you've broken. You still have to work with her. Trust isn't easy to build back once it's lost or ruined. If you value what you two had all these years, then you have your work cut out for you. Meanwhile, don't waste the tears that she shed for you sake. Now, stop dilly-dallying and admit that you have feelings for Ishihara… Take the step and be honest for a change. That's what Em's been telling you! You haven't even suffered the consequences of what you've just done to Em. I'm warning you that if you ever make Ishihara cry, you'll have _everyone_ in 2nd Unit make you regret it – with me being first in line."

* * *

**Timeline: August 6 (four days before Alexa's concert debut)**

**Setting: Raven Resorts Tokyo – Shido Kazuomi's Penthouse Residence **_**(same time as phone call between Nomura Tadanobu and Alexandra Emrys)**_

_**Shido Kazuomi's Point of View (POV)**_

I have an excellent gauge on what goes on in a telephone conversation between two people.

Em and I have moved on to the soothing part of our date... Lady Borden, Haagen Dazs, tall glasses of water, and a good movie– four comforting things rolled into two-and-a-half hours of relaxing on the leather couch. She and I are still wearing our date clothes, with me having an extra button and cufflinks undone. She, on the other hand, has placed her shoes underneath the coffee table and sits criss-cross on the couch.

Em and I are in the middle of watching _Spectre_ when she gets a text message from Soryu about attacks at Seimei University Hospital, Marukawa Shoten, and at the apartment of one of Marukawa's employees.

I pause the movie and encourage Em to make the call to Soryu via speaker phone. After Soryu greets Em and me, the two of them keep their conversation in Japanese for my benefit. He explains to us how there had been attacks against people affiliated with the joint-venture partnership between Marukawa Shoten and Onodera Shuppan – those attacks including those against Michael and AJ Ishino and Troy.

Em sighs, visibly disturbed, "If it weren't for you, Soryu, I wouldn't have known anything about it. Yuzu has Victoria keeping a perpetual eye, and I also have my own means…but knowing this news first-hand from someone I trust means a whole world of difference."

Soryu asks, "You didn't hear anything from anyone? Not even from the police? How about Troy..?"

"None…"

"Then I guess you haven't heard this piece of news, either. Okada Aoi is out on bail a little before noon today."

"_Shit…."_ Em closes her eyes and looks more bothered…upset… "No, I haven't."

"Mèi-Mei… Be careful. Keep a sharper eye open. Call me if you need anything. I can send some men at Raven Resort to keep a quiet eye on you and everyone."

"There might be greater police presence here. I don't want to get you or your team in any trouble with the police."

"We've always been careful. Don't worry."

After a long pause, Em then replies to Soryu, "All right…. I'll take you up on that offer. And yes, I will be careful. Thank you, Gēge. Please have your people take great care."

"We will… And thank you for not putting up a fight with me this time…" says Soryu, sounding quietly pleased.

I can't help but smile in quiet approval. It's funny that I only find myself doing this whenever someone from our inner circle of trusted friends extends that type of care towards Em, Troy, and even AJ even if I want to slap him at the back of the head just like today. My sentiments regarding Soryu probably have to do with the fact that I trust him with my three figurative younger siblings. As long as I can remember, Soryu has been a protective older brother to the three of them – most especially towards Troy and Em. It's rather ironic that he has a general aversion towards women yet Em and elder figures are exempted from his ire. He's the type of man who would do anything and everything to keep those he cares about safe from harm.

"Kaz…"

As Em and I stare at each other, I say with a reassuring tone, "Call who you need to call. If you don't mind, I'd like to hear the conversation."

Em nods, giving me a small smile – this being the first smile she has done since she found out about the incidents. She calls another number, and then tells the person on the other line, "Hi, Nozomu… Do you have any news for me?"

"We're following clues regarding those who stabbed Mino Kanade and tried to kidnap Kirishima Hiyori and Mino Yamato. They're yakuza – one of these fledgling groups."

"Any affiliation with Okada Aoi..?"

"We're still gathering facts on that. I'll report back to you tomorrow. We'll have something by then."

"Thanks, Nozomu… Call me when once you have something to share…"

Once Em hangs up the phone, she shakes her head and looks at me. "No one from law enforcement, Marukawa, or Ishino Group bothered calling me. _That's_ infuriating." Letting out another sigh to ease the tension in her body, she asks me, "Kaz… May I call Nomura about this? I'll make it short. I'll put the call on speaker."

I nod and rest my hand on Em's arm. I kiss her on the forehead, and then give her an encouraging smile. "Go ahead… This is important."

True to her word, Em puts the call on speaker mode. After Nomura says hello and she informs him that the call is on speaker mode, she asks him about the incidents as well as Okada being out on bail.

Strangely enough, Nomura places his phone on speaker mode as well and informs Em that Hiroshi is listening in on the call.

The work-related, short phone call that Em intends to have with Nomura takes a different route.

Did I just hear correctly – Nomura broke up with Em? Who in his right frame of mind would ever use the telephone to break up with a woman – especially having his friend hear how the entire thing unfolds? Why?

If Em is Nomura's stalker or someone unwelcomed, the break-up via telephone would've been appropriate…necessary, even… But that's not the case here…

What type of man would start a relationship with a woman and then break up with her in less than 24 hours?

My eyes go wide as an all-so-familiar realization and possibility hits me…

Did Em and Nomura sleep together when she was at his office at dawn today? Did he make her believe that he wanted a long-term relationship with her, with the sole purpose of luring her in bed for a one-night stand? Did she give in to her feelings and slept with him, not knowing and only to be callously dumped like this?

I know Em's not stupid and she did say that Nomura refused to do anything beyond a kiss on the cheek. At the same time, her definition of the "next step" is a kiss on the lips. To me, that's a reasonable move since that's one of my ways of knowing if there's chemistry between the woman and me to go to that next step. A kiss on the lips is benign, and it's up to both parties as how far they wish to go from there.

But what if Em made a white lie for propriety's sake? What if she and Nomura have slept together?

It doesn't matter to me whether Em and Nomura had sex. He hurt her, and the notions along with the truth of what he just did to her make me stew in rage. If he's here this very moment, law enforcement or not, who knows what I could've done to him.

My heart clenches even further as I hear Em tell Nomura, "_Don't_ go there…please…. Don't make it hurt more than it already does. You made things clear. That's enough." I then see her quietly wipe her tears, yet her voice sounds calm and steady. "Good luck to you and Ishihara, Tadanobu. I really do wish for both of you to be happy with each other."

Hearing Em say those last words calmed me down a little. Yes, she sounded sad. Yes, she sounded hurt. No, she didn't sound defeated nor has she been putting up airs to maintain a false semblance of pride. Whatever is on display right now is authentically her.

I shake my head, recalling Nomura's words as he broke up with Em…making me think to myself, _"You couldn't handle loving someone like her. Such a great loss… She cared about you, and you broke her heart twice in one day. So don't you dare come back to her once you've realized how stupid you were."_

Em ends the call, not waiting for Nomura to finish what he has to say. She remains quiet for a while, closing her eyes as if she's doing her best to make peace with what just happened.

I lift my hand and with the back of my index finger, I wipe a couple of stray tears that pool and eventually stream down Em's cheek. She then looks my way, her eyes gazing into mine. As our gazes meet, her eyes glisten further as the tears pool and threaten to drop.

As a last-ditch effort, Em gives me a tight-lipped smile and reaches out for my hand so that she can hold it. "Thank you for letting me make those phone calls."

I touch Em's cheek and smile at her. As I look into her eyes and I can see my reflection, I tell her, "I'm here for you. Is there anything I can do for you right now?"

Although teary-eyed, Em replies with a small yet authentic smile, "Continue our magical date…and I'm not going to allow anything or anyone ruin that."

I plant an affectionate kiss on Em's forehead, and then gaze into her eyes once more while I squeeze her hand. "Then I'm happy that I'm helping in making our date fun. Let's take a break, sneak in the kitchen for more snacks and dessert and we'll resume our movie."

Em nods and takes my proffered hand, with me leading us to the kitchen with a tray in hand while she has a hand draped on my arm. After the two of us share laughs and joke around while getting our bowls refilled – this time with another different flavor of Lady Borden ice-cream. While Em fills our glasses with water, I open up a fresh jar of maraschino cherries from the refrigerator, taking a clean spoon to scoop a couple of cherries into our bowls.

Once my task is done and I close the jar, I leave two cherries in the spoon – one for Em and one for me to pick on, just like old times. If Kei and Yuzu have been with us, they'd be joining in as well.

I take a cherry by the stem and present it to Em. She gives me a nostalgic smile. I'm taking this as a sign that her earlier sagging spirits are now being uplifted even just a little. She blushes a bit but doesn't hesitate in taking the cherry… enclosing the entire fruit in her mouth and then gently pulling the cherry away from the stem and my fingers.

The sight always made me smile…with Kei, Yuzu, and I sharing a chuckle as we tease our little sister. Em just abhorred being called "cute" or being treated like a kid – no matter how affectionate the gesture or words might be.

In the old days, I'd follow that gesture by folding up my wet fingers to make sure that nothing damp or sticky gets to her hair as I affectionately muss it up …in which she'd pout, raise an eyebrow, and complain in a sassy fashion that I was giving her a noogie.

But tonight out of all nights, things are different between Em and me…

Here I am smiling at Em. I still harbor the same affectionate feelings as I did before – emotions that embody the care, need to protect, and affection for her. At the same time, those emotions are now mingled with a myriad of different ones that now well up inside me. As I look into her eyes, I can tell that she's going through the same as well.

Since when did such a long-time ritual of ours change meaning, thus now having a different vibe?

My eyes don't leave Em, and I can't help but gently pull her close to me. I first kiss her on the cheek. Unable to fight the temptation, I plant an innocent peck on her lips.

Em gazes into my eyes, as if she's trying to search an answer from me…those eyes of hers showing her affection, trust, and other feelings that bring warmth not only to her heart but also mine as well.

I draw Em closer to me, enveloping her in an embrace as I kiss her lips once more. This time, the kiss I initiate is meant to entice and invite. My heart races as she reciprocates not just my embrace but also the kisses.

Soon, the kisses shared between Em and I convey so much to each other. My hands which rest on her back become warmer with the heat from her body as our kisses become more passionate and exploratory. I feel the thrill crawl up my spine as her hands move from time to time as we kiss.

At the very least, the kisses between us speak in volumes – there's definitely chemistry between us, and if it had taken a gargantuan effort to keep our attraction and mutual feelings at bay for the past five years then there's no way that we can possibly hold back now.

Come to think of it, what or who should hold Em and I back? If there'd be any holding us back, the longest amount of time we'll devote in waiting will be days from now – not five years.

As both of us have seemingly elected to throw caution to the wind and just forget about forgoing temptation, the two of us continue to kiss while our hands roam over each other's clothing…allowing ourselves to drown in the moment in each other's arms.

**End of Chapter Fourteen**


	15. An Evening with the Resort King P4

**KISSED BY THE BADDEST BIDDER and MASQUERADE KISS**

**PARALLELS – THE TANGLED WEB WE WEAVE**

**Chapter Fifteen – An Evening with the Resort King (Part Four)**

* * *

_**Warning**_

_This story contains description of scenes depicting violence done against adults and a child, including but not limited to rape, torture, and murder._

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Major / Main Appearances**_

_Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. _

_Masquerade Kiss and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. _

_Alexandra Emrys, Michael Ishino, AJ Ishino, Troy Tsuuri, Representative Okada, Uncle Gavin / Gavin Anson, Dylan Emrys, Ariadne Anson / Ariadne Emrys, Derek Anson, and other original characters are owned by PJ Zatken._

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Cameo Appearances in this Chapter**_

_Kings of Paradise and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Sagara Yosuke and Representative Amatsuka Sakuto)_

_Metro PD: Close to You and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Tokyo MPD, Nomura Tadanobu, Kirisawa Hiroshi, Himuro Masashi, Himuro-Kouda Rinko, Himuro Seiichiro, Kouda Akira, Kouda Shinsuke, Minase Tomomi, Kyobashi Katsuyuki, Sakamaki)_

_Romance MD: Always On-Call and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage Inc. (Matsunaga Eiichi, Takado Munechika, Kasumi Toshiki, Kyogoku Sentaro, Kyogoku Mitsuharu, Ekuni Kaede)_

_Scandal in the Spotlight and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Rikudoh Kyohei, Ninagawa Takashi, Revance)_

_My Sweet Bodyguard and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Kenta Makabe)_

_Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi, Junjou Romantica, and their awesome characters are owned by their wonderful author Shungiku Nakamura. (publishing companies Marukawa Shoten and Onodera Shuppan, Mino Kanade, Mino Yamato, Kirishima Hiyori, Kirishima Zen, Yokozawa Takafumi, Takano Masamune, Isaka Ryuichiro)._

* * *

_**Author's Notes and Background for this Fanfiction**_

_I have seen how many folks are avid fans of Voltage Inc. otome games / Love 365. I do not know as to how many of them are also avid authors and/or readers in fanfiction dot net._

_This crossover fic for Kissed by the Baddest Bidder / Masquerade Kiss fanfiction serves as a companion piece to the Junjou Romantica / Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi crossover fanfic __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__. The goal of this fic is to fill the little holes that would be there because the antagonist(s) and the problems he/she/they bring to our beloved JR / SH characters are complex. _

_Secondly, the people who are there to help our beloved JR / SH characters through this time have complex lives and equally complex connections. _

_I figured that the best way to show how intricate these relationships and connections are is through "companion piece" fanfics. First is so the focus for __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__ would remain mostly with our JR / SH characters. Second, having "companion pieces" would give readers and "inside glimpse" of what was really happening behind the scenes so that there would not be any confusion when a character or characters from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and / or Masquerade Kiss are mentioned or would make a cameo in __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__._

_As a result, my __Disclaimer__ and __Author's Notes__ on every chapter for Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive and each "companion piece" would properly mention and give credit to the fandoms and characters that appear in it._

_These "companion piece" fanfics are experiments. I will do my best to do justice to the fandoms that I do, just as I have always done all these years. Come and enjoy this ride with me, and let me know what you think!_

_Best regards,_

_**PJ Zatken**_

* * *

**Timeline: Late Evening, August 6 (four days before Alexa's concert debut) **

**Initial Setting: Shido Kazuomi's Penthouse – Raven Resort Tokyo**

**Final Destination: Seimei University Hospital**

_**Shido Kazuomi's Point of View (POV)**_

The phrase "hot and heavy" comes to mind as the kisses coupled with the explorative touches between Em and me progressed in a bolder and more intimate way, but to use that phrase belittles the bond and the feelings that are behind each kiss and touch shared between us. Even though we still have our clothes on, the touches between us stoked the fires that have been smoldering there for each other. The light notes of jasmine and lavender and smoothness of her skin sends my senses reeling further, inspiring my hands to explore the curves of her body. Add to it the fact that her touching the bare skin of my back underneath my clothes mingles in to the intoxication that I'm already drowning in – all while she herself is letting go…trusting…fully immersing with what's now happening between us.

I've been with many women before – that's a well-known fact about me all these years. I have a good gauge on who I'm about to be intimate with starting from the first kiss between us. The shared touches confirm the images in my head about the woman who's now in my embrace.

_This…_ Whatever Em and I are doing right now… Neither she nor I planned this, but I admittedly said to myself that if it ever happens then I welcome it with open arms. And it warms my heart that she seems to welcome it, too.

Yes, Em's kisses and touches show me so much more about her. She's passionate. She's open. She's willing to be selfless and vulnerable. She's attuned to who she chooses to be with, allowing herself to let go and drown in the moment.

But with the moments that Em and I are sharing right now, I've just confirmed that AJ's accusations of her being unfaithful were completely false. At the same time, my fears about Nomura being intimate with her while she was at MPD and dumping her after that have all disappeared. The precious facts that I've just learned about her humbled and honored me, making my heart swell with so many unexplained euphoric feelings. To know that AJ was the first and last person that has kissed her lips. She also has never entrusted anyone – not even AJ or Nomura – to explore her body like the way that we're doing it right now. To know that she's giving that privilege to me fills my being, with me acknowledging this intimate moment as precious. I communicate these myriad of sentiments through fervent kisses and gentle ghosting touches over her exposed skin and thin clothes.

I know Em's a treasure, but knowing what I now know makes her even more precious to me…one that should be upheld for the rarity of such a gem.

Nostalgic memories of the past – most especially Mexico and the times that I've danced, talked, and spent time with Em over the past five years pan out through my mind's eye. These remind me that this moment…any relationship with her beyond brother and sister…is, should, and will be different because of the bonds that she and I have built over the years.

At first, I contented myself in being the doting, protective, and supportive older brother for Em. But as each day of these past five years go by, whatever reservations or restraints I have in staying as her older brother has diminished. For short, the greedy part of me that has always been there wants more between Em and me in so many ways. I know that I'm not just seeking time in the bedroom with her, but words can't fully encompass everything that I want. All that I know is my feelings for her are complicated at best.

The woman I'm with now…Em…definitely is an intoxicating mystery in itself. She allows the kisses and touches between us to progress, with the two of us opening up and sharing more of each other. She lets go as we share this moment together, and each second we share with each other touches me even deeper until it finally reaches to the core of my being. From that innermost part of me which no one has ever managed to touch before, heart-clenching and breath-taking warmth blooms and spreads throughout me…guiding my hands and movements to express what my heart has for her.

I care for Em. I _deeply_ care about her, and those feelings are definitely beyond one that a big brother feels for a younger sister. I started seeing it this way five years ago in Mexico. The chemistry and affection mutually shared between us is undeniable. I may not be ready for an exclusive relationship right now, but I won't purposefully do anything to hurt or anger her. And until such time that I'm ready to take that next step, I won't force or hold her back either from seeing what's out there.

But I_ won't_ be a coward like AJ, Nomura, and the rest of them to not even show that I see, appreciate, and adore her for the woman that she is. She's someone who's very much alive in so many ways. I'll take comfort being the one who holds her hand and warm up with my own. I'll match the mind and presence that she has. And hers is a love I'm willing to explore in so many ways. Those men all missed and have lost the opportunity to have this treasure when she opened up her heart and ended up hurt by them.

The kisses and touches between Em and me were explorative, passionate, intimate yet she and I take our time as if we're trying to get to know each other as deeply as we can through what we're now sharing. She's a woman of intent, and I mean this in the most positive of ways. She won't allow something this important or intimate unless she meant for it to happen…unless all of her mind, heart, and soul are in it.

And for that, this shared moment between us takes on a different dimension and makes me overjoyed. Many memories of the past kept coming back to me, most especially the memories of the most recent five years. They've been that special to me, and she has been special to me at least ten-fold.

I momentarily draw away from Em, keeping my gaze locked on those expressive eyes of her that look so immersed and intoxicated with everything we've shared thus far. I ask her in a near-whisper, "I'm your first kiss after four years…after AJ… Am I right?"

Em, still flushed, nods her head.

"You're so precious. You always have been," I tell Em with a soft smile as I sweep the hair away from her face. My smile becomes warmer, gentler as I use the back of my index finger to dab the tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. "I've_ always_ seen you, Em. But the past years have changed for me. I'm not surprised that so many out there feel the same as I do about you."

"Am I meant to be happy, Kaz?" Em asks with a rueful smile. "It seems that I warp everyone who I hold affections for. I don't want to –"

I put my index finger on Em's lips and smile back at her. "Do I look like someone who's easily warped? Do you see Dad, Kei, Yuzu, or I being warped? I know that we are your world, and I'm letting you know that we feel the same about you. I wouldn't be surprised if Eisuke, Soryu, and the others feel the same and you reciprocate in kind. If the person warps from being around you, then that person doesn't deserve to be around you. It's not your fault if they can't handle being next to you. But _never_, ever compare us to them. We belong to a different class on our own, Em."

"Kaz…" Em murmurs as tears begin to make her eyes shimmer.

I touch Em's cheek and tell her, "Each one of us is fully aware of how much you've cared and protected everyone. Isn't it time for you to be selfish and greedy for once…especially starting now? I'm here. I've never run away from anything or anyone, especially from a woman who has captured my affections. I'm lucky it turns out that I've captured hers as well. Why would I run away or be scared from accepting such a precious and rare gift?"

A tear streams down Em's cheek, which I wipe away with the back of my finger. I lift her chin, kissing her once more…inviting her to join me as we return to what we've started earlier.

As the kisses and touches between Em and I slowly but surely escalate more intimately just as it did before, her cell phone rings…

Em and I draw away from each other and I murmur once I read what the caller ID says on Em's call phone, "Katsuyuki from MPD's calling you. Might be important…"

"He's working on the Okada / Miyamoto cold case. Also includes the murder of Yuzu's parents at Arakawa Bridge," Em replies to me, closing her eyes and looking a bit bummed after she let out a rather dismayed sigh.

I can't help but smirk a little, finding Em's expression rather cute…adorable. I'd love to tease her right now, but I'm sensing that the timing's going to be off. Instead, I give Em a small yet teasing smile, stealing a peck on the lips from her and then touching her cheek. It's my quiet way of telling her,_ "Don't worry. We'll pick up where we've left off."_

Em, still looking disappointed, then accepts her cell phone from my hand and gives me an apologetic and a hopeful smile – one that pretty much tells me that I better make good on my word.

Em sighs and shakes her head once more, picking up the call and placing the call on speaker.

Without beating around the bush and forgoing the customary greeting, Kyobashi says, "Em… I have two things for you. One is data regarding Representative Okada Sekai that you'd be very interested to know. Two, and more importantly, Lieutenant Minase and Doctor Himuro were rushed to Seimei University Hospital. Doctor Himuro is in critical condition. If you're heading over there, the Boss and Nomura are already there. Just look for them."

Em looks concerned but she keeps her composure. I see her free hand form in a fist.

I lean and whisper in Em's ear, telling her as I hold her fisted hand, "Let's go to the hospital, if that's what you want. I'll text-message Yuzu and Kei…see if they want to come with us."

After Em nods at me, she tells Kyobashi, "We'll be leaving right now for the hospital. About Representative Okada, let's talk while I fire up my laptop. Share information with me, please. I've been kept in the dark from anything that happened today, so please update me. Also about Okada… Tell me everything while on our way there, and I mean tell me everything."

"All right," says Kyobashi, sounding calm yet I can tell his voice is laced with worry as well.

"I'll call you back within 15 minutes or sooner, once I'm in transit and the laptop's fired up."

"I'll still continue data mining. This well you've asked us to dig into is much deeper than it seems."

"Thanks…"

While Em and Kyobashi are talking, I send an urgent text-message to Kei and Yuzu informing them about what happened to Michael, AJ, and Troy as well as Doctor Himuro. I give my two best friends an option to either leave with Em and me within 10 minutes to go to Seimei University Hospital or stay behind closed doors for the evening.

Both Kei and Yuzu respectively and immediately reply that they'll come with Em and me, which surprised me since Yuzu's not the type of person to break out of his routine. I then inform them that the limousine will pick them up and stay behind the secured doors – not to come out until they see the limousine.

Em and I don't bother changing our clothes. We've put away the ice cream and cherries back in the refrigerator and before we step out of the penthouse, I steal a kiss from her which she passionately reciprocates. We then draw away from each other, our foreheads resting against each other. Both of us want more, but the circumstance wouldn't allow for it. After I plant a kiss on her cheek, we immediately leave my penthouse.

The limousine waits for us, and then we leave to pick up Kei and then Yuzu.

Little does Em know that before Kei, Yuzu, and I have asked Michael Ishino for his blessings to date her, the three of us have asked Zack…my adoptive father…for his blessings. This happened _before_ Em and Troy arrived at Phuket and we respectively asked her out for dates.

Even though Zack each talked to Kei and Yuzu at great length before giving his blessings, the time that he spent with them pales to the amount of time and energy he spent talking to me about the issue.

The word "grilling" doesn't even begin to describe my one-on-one conversation with my adopted father when I confided with him about my intentions with Em. When I asked for his blessing, the context of the conversation between us was so different. It's rather weird that I'm asking permission to date someone who I've regarded and protected as a younger sibling all these years, with said permission being sought from the one who I've regarded and respected as my father.

And so when I asked his blessing to date his _única hija_, Zack balanced the conversation by being my father and hers as well. He gave me the customary teasing as well as the warning that there'll be hell to pay if I ever hurt her…so I better treat her right on all counts. In the end, though, he told me was so touched with the gesture that we displayed especially since we asked him before Michael.

I replied to Zack that to Kei, Yuzu, and most especially to me, Em has always upheld his importance in her life as her father…that he will always be the first one in her mind whenever the word "father" is mentioned. I told him that ever since they met, she sought out for him first whenever he needed fatherly advice or a parental empathetic ear…that she'd figuratively move heaven and earth when it comes to him.

I also found out later on through Zack that Eisuke Ichinomiya – without being prompted or catching wind of what Kei, Yuzu, and I have done – have also asked both Michael and Zack's blessings to date Em. He may be my rival in an additional way right now, this time for Em's affections, but I'm thankful and respectful for what he did.

Then I can't help but smile inwardly as I recall Zack's phone call to me immediately after Em's trip to Phuket. Apparently, she called him when her plane hasn't even left Phuket for more than 30 minutes. With Zack, he left it to us three to tell her that we sought and obtained his blessing to date her, too. So far, that has remained a secret but I'm sure that we'll get to tell her the details sometime soon.

Em's a treasure… Someone special… Asking for a parent's blessing may sound old fashioned…archaic, even…but she and the bonds we share with her are worthy of adhering to time-honored traditions. She deserves nothing less than what Kei, Yuzu, Eisuke, and I have gone through to date her. To me, what we four did is a gesture of good faith as well as good intentions.

As I hold Em's hand, images and sensations of the shared moments between her and me fill my head. Stealing a glance towards Em, it seems that she's going through the same experience. But for now, we have to put our date aside and take care of important matters.

Once all four of us are in the limousine, Em calls Kyobashi and tells him, "Please update me about everything that happened today, and then tell me what you've found out so far about Okada. Also, do you guys have any clues on who's responsible behind the attacks on Tomomi and Masashi?"

The call is placed on speaker mode, so all four of us can hear all that has been said. Kyobashi, on the other hand, doesn't know that Yuzu, Kei, and I are listening in with Em's permission. She accesses her laptop, viewing data that Kyobashi refers to from time to time. She freezes from what she sees from time to time.

Yuzu, Kei, and I are looking at the same information through virtually linking Em's computer with our respective computer tablets – all untraceable thanks to Yuzu and SHIBA's technology.

The update which contains information about the attack against Michael, AJ, and Troy and Doctor Himuro's condition is upsetting enough. However, what proves to be more upsetting…infuriating…is a new tidbit regarding Representative Okada, the Miyamoto cold case, and victims that suffered a similar fate as the Miyamoto and Shiba families.

Em's eyes go wide as well as mine most especially. She and I exchange glances as if she's seeking confirmation on whether what she has in mind and shudders for happens to be true.

I quietly nod, and when I lift my head I can see Yuzu and Kei staring back at me and looking equally worried.

The three of us exchange gazes, with Kei being the first one to break free from it by closing his eyes. Yuzu then closes his eyes next and shakes his head.

My head figuratively grows three times its size, with some old and very deep wounds from my past coming back to haunt me. It all comes rushing back – my secured and privileged childhood being pulled away from me, being left destitute and alone to fend for myself in the streets, having no home to call my own whether it be physical or figurative, learning how to live day by day looking for the next meal or place to sleep. It was a life where I was alone, yet I still fought to live even though there seemed to be nothing to live for.

That was until my luck had changed and I was taken in and adopted by Zack Thompson – a wealthy hotelier who owned vast farms in Mexico. From there, I gave up my Japanese citizenship and immigrated to the United States. A handful of years later, I lived in England while I attended Oxford University where I met my two best friends as well as the Emrys family.

But this… Finding out all of this, right here and right now…. What does it all mean?

First, the four of us find out that Kei's past at the orphanage was all connected not just to Allan Clark but also to British Prime Minister Trent – an ally of Representative Okada.

Second, we also find out that Yuzu's family had been torn apart because of Representative Okada. Because of that man, the world knew that Yuzu's parents committed suicide at Arakawa Bridge – leaving behind Yuzu and the event leading to Yuzu's separation from his younger brother Junichi…who turned out to be Lieutenant Hiroshi Kirisawa.

And now, I find out that my entire family and everything we had was torn away…the family properties now owned by others. However, when one peels the layers of data then the truth reveals that Representative Okada or affiliate companies under the auspices of the Okada Family now own what used to be my family's home and assets. For short, that man was also behind the misery that I had been through. The innermost part of my being shudders and my heart clenches with anger.

I then feel a warm hand reach out and touch my cold, shaking one. I glance sideways to see Em giving me a tearful, apologetic look.

In turn, I touch and squeeze Em's hand for solace.

Em continues her conversation with Kyobashi, with the four of us in the limousine exchanging glances and raised eyebrows. She looks grim and tells Kyobashi after the two talk about the series of pictures and documents at great length. "I'll let you know what I find out, Katsuyuki. Can you continue digging? Also, I feel that there's at least one mole within MPD, PSD, SP, and NPA. This is on top of them having a network of people spying on the ones working on our cases."

"I'm on it."

"Be careful."

We hear Kyobashi chuckle. "Oh? Are you worried about me? Should I take that as a good sign that I've been waiting for all this time?"

"If you're thinking about a younger sister worried about her perverted older brother, then yes you're right…" says Em with a small laugh.

Kyobashi says in a smug tone that makes Kei, Yuzu, and most especially me frown…the only sign that there's stewing rage bubbling inside us due to the man's audacity, "My Wednesday slot remains open if you ever change your mind, my sweet…."

"Hmmm… Don't hold your breath. Otherwise, you'll turn blue…"

"Tough… You not only know how to break a man's heart, but you also know how to make a man's balls turns blue…" mutters Kyobashi with a teasing laugh. "Very well… I give up for now."

Then Em and Kyobashi fall quiet…

"Seriously… Thank you…" says Em as she smiles kindly, that warmth laced in her tone. "I owe you one…."

"Anytime…" replies Kyobashi, his voice having respectful warmth to it which helps decrease my annoyance. His tone then takes a serious turn, and if I'm not angry with the man then I'd think he's being a protective older brother when he adds, "Em…. Be careful, and tell those around you to be careful as well. No one's safe right now."

"Will do…. See you soon…."

The two end their phone call.

The small smile that Em earlier had has disappeared, her gaze now focused on Yuzu, Kei, and me…yet for some reason, I feel as if the heaviest of such attention is given to me.

"It all links back to Madeline Harvey, Derek Anson, Almagest, and their cronies," says Em with a sad gaze. She then looks at me. "This is beyond sick. This all has to stop now..."

I don't know what to say. I'm pretty much speechless myself….

Em sounds grim as she tells me, "I don't know how deep this goes, but Derek and Madeline are involved. We have proof now." She then stops and looks at the three of us. "I know that I didn't do anything wrong, but I feel that I owe you three an apology and much more."

That's when I look into Em's eyes and hold on to her hand with tight affection. I bring her hand to my lips and kiss it, infusing it with as much care, affection, and deep regard. I then rest her hand on my thigh and tell her, "You're right. This isn't your fault."

"But Derek, Madeline, and cronies caused it. Derek's my uncle, no matter which way you look at it."

"Family isn't defined by blood, Em," I remind her, with Yuzu and Kei agreeing with me through their respectively wordless reactions. "We four… The bond that the four of us have proves that."

"I'll feel better if you let me handle this, Kaz. I'll ask for help. As you all can see, I've been asking for help. But you or anyone can't – _shouldn't_ – face Derek and Madeline…"

"And that leaves _you_ to do it?" says Kei, whose voice remains calm yet firm to prove his point. "I'm sorry, but you can't stop us from worrying about you."

"I'm the only one who can – _should_ – do this," Em tells the three of us. "The one who defeats Madeline and Derek _becomes_ them…acquires what they have. If any of you are in that position, your body and mind won't be able to take it. You'll be lost – soul, mind, heart…everything… It's all supernatural. It has nothing to do with your mettle, how capable, or how smart you are."

I interject, "We four have been through many things before."

And Em counters, "This isn't anyone's element but my own." She sighs and then frowns. "If that isn't a crucial issue, then Troy _should've_ been Asi – not me. And even if I'm in my element, look at how Derek's fucking up my head? This is a whole level of battle. I'm not doing it alone. I have you three and the many others. But I have to be at the forefront of this whether I'm ready or not. Otherwise, we won't stand a chance."

Yuzu adds on to what Kei says. "We almost lost you how many times now, Em – two, three times? We don't want another hospital vigil wondering whether you'll live or die. We don't want to be searching the globe for you, only to find you without any memory of who you are at a foreign country. We don't want another funeral. We've lost your Mom, Dad, and Uncle Gavin. We _don't_ want to lose you. We _don't _want you hurt."

Em closes her eyes and shakes her head. She looks at us, and we all can tell that she's holding back her tears. "I'm not that same reckless person anymore. But I can't just stand here and watch everyone I love and care about suffer when I can do something. Look at what those assholes have done to you three…to your families?"

"Is that you or Asi talking?" I ask.

"Both," Em replies without hesitation.

My mind's screaming…wanting for me to get my way. And so I reiterate, "You've lost your soul before for AJ, only to fight with your all and get it back. Don't do this again."

"This won't be the same as that time, Kaz. It won't be Santorini, Mexico, or Kamakura all over again. I promise you…"

The three of us give Em a serious look. I, for one, want to believe her as I always do but I still worry.

Em then looks my way and quietly squeezes my hand as she tells us, "These last five years taught me a lot. I have so much to live for. I want to see where my life will lead me – for better or worse. I have so much to learn still. So please have faith in me when I ask you to let me handle it. You three say that you don't want to see me die or get hurt. I feel the same way about all three of you and yours."

I look at Em, my eyes resting on her. "So now you're going to ask me to make an oath with you?"

"Yes… And just when Kai and Yuzu did it, we're going to do it with witnesses too."

I then gaze towards Yuzu and Kei, who both are tight-lipped. Nonetheless, they gave me nods as their reply.

Em then says to me as she presents her right hand and offers it with her palm up, "I can't undo everything that has been done against you, Shido Kazuomi. I will carry out whatever I can that's lawful and just to whatever extent it carries. With the exception of Kei handling Allan Clark by himself, he entrusted everything else to me. The same goes with Yuzu. And now, I ask you the same. Entrust everything to me. When I need help, I vow to not let my pride get in the way for seeking help from the three of you."

"Very well…" I tell Em, allowing the sense of sadness that lingers in my being whenever I'm reminded of the past to be fully revealed before her. As much as words are not spoken, I tell her in my mind as I take her proffered hand, _"Take some of this from me and heal me, Em. This…whatever we've found out just now…it's too much for even me to bear."_

And Em's eyes communicated more than words ever can, her right palm radiating a bluish light. "I'm humbled and honored to enter this covenant with you, Shido Kazuomi. As Asi, I will serve as both your sword and shield to right the wrongs done to you and yours. All will be done according to what's lawful and just, in this world and in the next realm. There will be no place for them to hide. However, what is lawful and just are two separate matters. Justice comes from responding to the cries of those who have been oppressed. So tell me, Shido Kazuomi – what will you consider as justice…full retribution…for all the pains and inequities you've suffered?"

I fall silent for a minute, and I then reply to Em, "Take away everything from him. All that he has stolen should be returned to the rightful owners. Make him pay for his crimes in the most humiliating of ways. Stop him permanently from ever committing a crime or hurting anyone ever again. I may have lost any semblance of my real family, but his innocent family members and associates should be spared...and those who aren't must pay along with him."

Kei and Yuzu are frozen from what they've heard from me. Based on what I'm seeing, I'm grateful that they're doing their best to empathize with me. I'm enraged and inconsolable as we speak. The inner core of my being shakes in fury, wanting to scream out all that it can so that I don't feel this way.

But alas…any tear or yell I have in my system won't release. I also doubt that if I yell or punch out my anger and frustration, I still won't be released from this dark, sick feeling.

The bluish light from Em's palm then envelops my hand once I rest my hand on it. She clasps my wrist while I do the same, and the light forms into a rope which binds our hands together.

I've seen how Kei and Yuzu's oaths have uncovered before my eyes. In the back of my mind, I wonder as to why the oath between Em and me takes on a different form even though the words are pretty much the same.

Em, too, shows me an empathetic kindness through her expression. Her eyes radiate such warmth and understanding as the mystical bond of blue that ties our wrists together glows even more brilliantly. "Then please accept all of the trust that I have for you. I ask that you do the same with me. Let this be a vow between you and me, for your pain and the inequities committed against you are mine as well. Live your life now in peace. You are not to seek or demand retribution with your own two hands, nor influence another to do this for you. Let me do the rest. I also promise you that if I do need help, I will ask for it."

"I accept," I say to Em in near-whispered words. If I could, I'd cry but I can't. I guess that I've cried out all that I could when I was a child living the lone life of destitution and hopelessness. Yet, when I look at her eyes it gives me pause and allows me to admit a ray of hope.

The light of blue then dies down and Em and I exchange glances.

I'm still stunned with this latest development. At the same time, I'm filled with such a sense of gratitude as I tell Em, Yuzu, and Kei, "Thank you, everyone."

"You're welcome," Em replies with a grateful smile while tears shimmer in her eyes.

I draw Em close and embrace her, whispering in her ear so only she can hear, "You don't know how much you mean to us…to me… Thank you…"

"You're most welcome…" Em whispers back in my ear. She wraps her arms around me and lays her head on my shoulder. I can feel her body tremble as she quietly lets go of her tears which begin to dampen my jacket. I can only surmise that she's crying about everything that has happened today, including what we've just found out about my past.

Shortly thereafter, I feel a hand on my back and I see Yuzu behind me giving me a tight-lipped nod. I also notice Kei, who sits behind Em rests his hands on her back.

I give my two best friends a nod of deep gratitude, and I close my eyes and do my best to let go of the hurt from the now-open wounds of the past. Just like them, I have now made a vow to Em and as hard as it might be, I have to relinquish the shackles of the past to her.

Soon, the limousine makes a turn and then slows down…a signal for me that we've arrived at our destination.

Once the limousine parks in front of Seimei University Hospital, the chauffeur opens the door for us and says, "I'll be at the underground parking, Mister Shido."

"Thank you…" is my reply, and then the chauffeur leaves us behind once the four of us have entered the hospital's main lobby.

Em tells us once the automatic doors to the main lobby close behind us, "Thank you guys for coming with me. I really appreciate this."

"It's always been the four of us together. Remember that," Kei replies to Em, with him drawing her close to him and planting a kiss on the crown of her head. "Now hold your head up high and let's see this together until the very end – no matter where this leads us…all right?"

Em nods and gives Kei a small smile. "Thanks… This day's just overwhelming."

I tease Em, although I have a deeper meaning behind my words when I insinuate, "Well, our date's not over yet until noon tomorrow. So I guess this puts me on notice that I have to work harder on making your day and night better, don't I?"

Em smiles wryly and then quietly chuckles. "Yes, you have a whole lot of work to do, Mister Shido."

Kei and Yuzu smirk, the two joining in the light laughter that Em and I share.

I then let out a sigh, offering my hand for Em to take. "Kei's right. Come on…"

As Yuzu steps ahead of us, Kei presents a proffered hand and soon he takes hold of Em's free hand.

I'm rather bothered by seeing Em's other hand now occupied, I still do my best to reign in my feelings. Now's not the time to be unsettled. When I think things through objectively, this very scene with the four of us together has never been different. What has changed is that she and I now know that our mutual feelings border beyond that of siblings, and we're both open to the idea of exploring beyond that.

However, I must give consideration that she still has a date with Kei, Yuzu, and Eisuke before my birthday…before her debut concert. I need to give her room to weigh her feelings…to make sure that this – us – is what she truly wants. And if that's the case, then she and I need to decide together on how should we move from here.

Yuzu takes the lead in asking the receptionist regarding Doctor Himuro Masashi, and soon the four of us follow the direction given to us. After passing two doors with security personnel, we soon find ourselves in a large room where Lieutenant Kirisawa Hiroshi and Deputy Chief Nomura Tadanobu wait along with others.

In the waiting room is a beautiful and refined-looking woman around my age accompanied with a five-year-old boy and a man who seemed to be her husband. There's also an older and dignified-looking man who I recognize to be Himuro Seiichiro, President of Himuro Pharmaceuticals…he must be Doctor Himuro's father.

The two men from MPD stand up, with Hiroshi giving Yuzu a friendly yet sad nod given the circumstances. Nomura gives us a small smile, yet the one he gives Em is laced with sadness and guilt.

Hiroshi tells Yuzu, Kei, and me, "Let me introduce all of you to Doctor Himuro's family."

After we've all been introduced to Doctor Himuro's father, sister Rinko, brother-in-law Kouda Shinsuke, and nephew Akira, the boy says to Em, "I remember you. You were Masashi's office before."

Em, already squatting so that she can be at Akira's eye level, gives the boy a kind smile and offers her open right hand. Her smile becomes a little brighter when the boy reaches out and accepts her gesture. "Yes… Remember that I'm the one from Britain…your Auntie Em that travels all over the place?"

Akira nods and as much as the boy wants to smile more, it's obvious that his heart's not all there. He then asks Em, "Will Masashi be all right? They said that he's very badly hurt."

Em puts the boy's hands together to sandwich them with her own. She kisses his hands. When she gives him the biggest smile that she can possibly muster, tears pooled in her eyes. "We'll all pray for Masashi to be all right. He's strong in all ways. Have faith in him."

Akira nods and closes his eyes, accepting the kiss that Em plants on his forehead as well as the embrace.

Em then looks up to Rinko and Shinsuke. She affectionately pats Akira on the back and then says, "We'll all root for Masashi – all right?"

The boy nods once more before he takes a few steps back to his parents.

Em tears up again and says to everyone, "Katsuyuki told me what happened, so we four came here with them right away."

Rinko then cannot look away from Em, especially now that she's getting tearful herself.

I notice how Em and Rinko hug each other, with Rinko saying, "My, Em…. It feels as if we haven't seen you in ages. I wish we've…"

Em tells Rinko in a soft and sad tone, the two continuing to hold hands with familial affection, "Yes, I know… I would've also wished for all of us to see each other in a much-happier occasion – not like this…"

I see the two of them hug. I can't help but feel helpless and consider that Em's very much hurt right now. After all, Doctor Himuro's like one of us who have been around Em for many years – a brother figure who has looked after, mentored, and protected her since she began her life after her parents' deaths.

Once the two draw away from each other, Em asks Rinko, "Where's Doctor Sakamaki?"

"He'll be in shortly," replies Rinko, her sadness becoming more evident when Em mentioned Sakamaki's name. "He's been tying up loose ends for two people at the Examiner's Office, especially after what happened to Masashi. He's been crying, too."

Em becomes tight-lipped as she tries to reign in her tears. "I can't blame him. He and Masashi are really close, too."

Afterwards, Shinsuke and Em hugged while his wife Rinko watches. Again, the familial vibe is there in the gesture. He then looks at Em, putting a gentle hand over her head and saying, "You've grown up a lot."

I can't help but smirk as I see Em pout a bit from seeing Shinsuke, Mister Himuro, Rinko's respective doting smiles. "Geez, I'm an adult, you know…"

"Fine, fine…" says Rinko with a giggle, although a teardrop that she's been holding back streamed down her cheek.

Finally, Em faces the elder Himuro and says to him, "Uncle Seii…"

Mister Himuro smiles sadly. He holds Em's hands and reminds her with a wry smile intended to lift his crushed spirits, "You know how much Masashi fusses and grumbles when he hears you call me that."

Em chuckles and smiles, her tears betraying her as they stream down her cheeks while she replies, "And he'll grumble more when I ignore him…"

Mister Himuro becomes tight-lipped as he tries to hold on to the last shreds of composure that he can muster. He tells Em, his words making Rinko cry quietly in Shinsuke's arms, "Just when Masashi and I have reached peace and have reconciled, this happens… Why…?"

Em closes her eyes and more tears fall from her. She responds, "I don't understand it either, Uncle. We'll all pray for him to pull through. He's strong, so let's all root for him."

Someone knocks on the door of the large room, the sound echoing in the large room. Our focus shifts to the new arrival…

The handsome doctor glances towards Em and after giving her a nod of acknowledgement, and then shifts his attention to Doctor Himuro's family.

Rinko informs Doctor Kasumi, "We're all friends and family here, Doctor Kasumi. You can talk freely here."

After Doctor Kasumi nods, he informs everyone, "The bullet has been taken out. The bullet punctured his left lung. We're very fortunate that the detective on site knew advanced first aid given the situation. His work enabled the paramedics and us doctors to do everything what we can and greatly increased his chances of survival. The next 24 hours is crucial for Doctor Himuro. We'll keep an eye on him 24-7."

"May we see him, Doctor?" Mister Himuro asks.

"Not yet, I'm afraid. We'll let you know immediately when that'll be possible."

Mister Himuro and the rest of the family members nod their heads sadly.

Before Doctor Kasumi excused himself, he asks Em, "Miss Emrys… May I speak with you in my office? If your companions would like to come, they're more than welcome to do so."

I see Yuzu and Hiroshi establish eye contact, with Yuzu quietly asking Hiroshi to be excused.

After Em gives her reply, we four all follow the doctor and leave everyone behind.

* * *

**Timeline: Late Evening, August 6 (four days before Alexa's concert debut) **

**Initial Setting: Emergency Waiting Room– Seimei University Hospital**

_**Alexandra Emrys' Point of View (POV)**_

As Doctor Kasumi and the four of us are away from anyone's earshot, he tells me as he leads the way, "About Mino Kanade, we've run a series of tests on him and did a full examination after the attempted assault. He's fine, but still unconscious."

From the corner of my eye, I see Miyamoto Hiroshi's ghost…the young boy looking at me sadly while coaxing me to follow wherever he leads me.

I see another spirit – a beautiful woman with such a kind, nurturing aura radiating from her…a veil of sadness melding into that seemingly customary peaceful disposition that she normally wielded when she was still alive. She stands a couple of doors at a particular room down the long marbled hospital hallway.

I get stunned for a moment and stop walking, with my mind vividly seeing images of Masashi lying on the bed with a network of IVs and an oxygen mask.

I notice that Doctor Kasumi and the others stop walking as well, with Kei asking me, "Everything all right…?"

I can feel my body tense up. I ask, "May I see Masashi and Lieutenant Minase, Doctor Kasumi?"

This time, it is Doctor Kasumi who freezes up.

Meanwhile Kei, Kaz, and Yuzu quietly observe.

I explain to the doctor, "I'd still like to visit Mino Kanade and see how he's doing. However, may I please see Masashi as soon as possible?"

When Doctor Kasumi is about to protest, I add, "I apologize for the unreasonable request, Doctor…but time is of the essence. Please…"

Doctor Kasumi stares at me for a very long time before he manages to say, "Very well…"

So instead of his office or Mino Kanade's hospital room in EICU, Doctor Kasumi leads the four of us towards the Critical Care Unit to visit Masashi and tells me the room number.

A few rooms from where Masashi is fighting for his life, I stop walking once more since I see Miyamoto Hiroshi stand in front of a particular room. The young boy's spectral eyes express in so many ways the urgency of heeding his unspoken message.

Doctor Kasumi and the others, probably noticing that I am not by their side anyone, stop walking.

I ask while I look at the door where the ghostly apparition of Miyamoto Hiroshi now stands, "Forgive me, but may I ask about the patient currently in that room?"

Doctor Kasumi's gaze turns from genial to sub-zero cold in a split second. That tells me that it's customary for him to give someone a death glare. If the tables have been turned, I would do the same thing too for the sheer audacity of someone asking such a question bordering on intrusive. A split second after that glare of his, though, shows a glint of holding back…of giving me the benefit of the doubt…

Voices echo in my head, and my head cocks sideways while my eyes narrow. I close my eyes and then focused more intently on what those voices had to say…with Miyamoto Hiroshi's voice leading those voices…

From those voices, I gather two words…

"Dilated cardiomyopathy…. Sudden heart attack due to blunt force trauma…."

A sharp voice a few feet away from me asks, "I beg your pardon, Miss Emrys?"

Did I just say those words out loud?

I open my eyes and see a rather displeased and baffled Doctor Kasumi. I guess I did utter those words out loud and the doctor just heard it from me. I look over to where Miyamoto Hiroshi now stands, his face showing even greater urgency than before. At the same time, I can feel my chest constricting and my head feeling lighter than before. It's as if my heart's being squeezed out of all its blood and will remain so even though all the blood has been drained.

I ask Doctor Kasumi and gently as I can while I remain undaunted by his ice-cold glare, "The patient inside that room. May I see the patient, please?"

"You may not!" Doctor Kasumi quips, this time not caring for niceties or propriety.

"I'm sorry, but I must. So please, Doctor Kasumi…."

"Miss Emrys, you may be used to getting your way all the time in the circles you're in. This time's an exception – I won't allow you to violate a patient's privacy!"

This time, my three companions tense up…with Kaz reacting the most.

I meet the doctor's angry gaze while the chest pain, headache, and dizziness worsen each passing minute. "Doctor Kasumi… The patient in that room has had dilated cardiomyopathy for years, doesn't he? Go ahead and call security, but let them escort me peacefully out of this hospital after I see this patient, Masashi, Mino, and Minase. Otherwise, it'll be too late."

Doctor Kasumi spits out the question, "Too late for what?"

"Please, Doctor Kasumi. I wouldn't be asking you for something like this if it's not within reason or urgency."

Doctor Kasumi's gaze becomes angrier still but he eventually tells me, "Make it quick. However, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

My three companions still look tense…equally angry… I look at them, communicating through my gaze that everything is all right and that I am not bothered by Doctor Kasumi's reaction.

I bow my head. "Thank you, Doctor. But I ask that everything you see from hereon out stays between the five of us."

Still looking angry and bewildered, Doctor Kasumi leads me inside the unknown patient's room.

And when I see who the unconscious patient is, I freeze for a moment and then cautiously walk towards his bedside.

"Dean Matsunaga…" I murmur in shock as I stare at the bed and the network of monitor wires attached to him. "How…? Why…?"

"Dean Matsunaga was already on the floor in Mino Kanade's room when we saw him. It happened during the time of the assault. Someone hit him hard on the chest, and it triggered everything from there. He's been suffering from dilated cardiomyopathy for the past 10-plus years and counting."

The five of us fall silent, but Doctor Kasumi asks me, "You caught me unawares earlier, but how did you know that he has that condition? It's a well-guarded secret that only he and I share for more than a decade. Not even Doctor Himuro or any of our EICU doctors know about it."

I give Doctor Kasumi a long look. "It's a gift, Doctor. Some can call it a curse, as I've done in the past. The hardest part is having a gift but not being able to use it…being powerless as everything around you continues to move. It makes you feel more out of existence even if you're deep in it. Going by the motions when you don't know what your purpose in life is anymore. It's like you're dead to the world even though you're doing your day-to-day life."

After the long silence between us, I add, "But most especially over the past five years and counting, I consider everything that I have now a gift on times – most especially on times where I'm allowed to use it. And I will forever be in your debt if you'd allow me to use this gift for his sake as well as mine."

Doctor Kasumi's overall demeanor calms down and then he nods.

I steal a glance towards Kazuomi, Yuzu, and Kei's way…the three of them offering their respective supportive smile.

Doctor Kasumi stays by the foot of the hospital bed as I approach Dean Matsunaga's bedside and place my right hand over his heart.

My three companions stand on the opposite side of Matsunaga's bed.

I close my eyes, now being fully aware of the origin of the pains I've been feeling for the past 15 minutes – it was a small dose of the pains that Dean Matsunaga has been experiencing for many years now.

I look at the other side of Dean Matsunaga's bed, and Miyamoto Hiroshi stands there along with Kaz, Yuzu, and Kei. It is as if he, too, wants to bear witness on what's about to happen.

For a few moments, I close my eyes and feel that the hand over Dean Matsunaga's chest grows warm each passing second. At the same time, I feel as if my own chest is burning from the inside but I stand my ground and hold on to the task at hand.

My eyes feel as if they are burning from the inside, but I bear the pain so that I can finish the task. Fate has deemed that my gifts should be used tonight for the greater good – not just for one but for four people whose lives are now hanging on the balance. I will not waste this opportunity given to me, especially if it means that I will directly and indirectly save my loved ones and those who I deeply care about.

God, it hurts! Please give me the strength to finish what I have to do….

* * *

**Timeline: Late Evening, August 6 (four days before Alexa's concert debut) **

**Setting: Dean Matsunaga Eiichi's Hospital Room – Critical Care Unit, Seimei University Hospital**

_**Doctor Kasumi Toshiki's Point of View (POV)**_

I've been angry over Emrys' insistence. To be truthful, I'm angry because I want to protect Matsunaga – not just his secret but his life. I've already placed him on the list for a heart transplant since his own heart is near the end of its life. If a replacement heart isn't received in time for the crucial surgery, that'll also serve as the end of Matsunaga's life.

And as the keeper of Matsunaga's secret, I've stood along with him all these years as he has done everything in his power to prolong his life. One of the things that worry me is whether he's able to keep upholding his will to fight for his life with zeal. But how could I say that to him when the very gift and calling that he had – saving lives as a surgeon – has to be given up?

* * *

_The hardest part is having a gift but not being able to use it…_

_Being powerless as everything around you continues to move._

_It makes you feel more out of existence even if you're deep in it._

_Going by the motions when you don't know what your purpose in life is anymore._

_It's like you're dead to the world even though you're doing your day-to-day life._

* * *

Emrys' words strike me deep in the heart.

Matsunaga never complained or lamented about his diagnosis, the life-altering changes that he had to commit himself to in order to prolong his life, or the fact that he had to reinvent his dreams because his ability to fully express his gifts and skills as a surgeon has been taken away from him. Yet, I've thought about the possibility that once in a while during his solitary life he thinks about all the things that he had to sacrifice. It's brave of him to continue working in a hospital as a mentor so that each one of us at EICU can carry the torch that he has passed on.

But just like runners, the man who just held the torch before it has been passed to the next runner is left behind on the dusty track…out of breath, chest aching, his body giving in yet all his dreams entrusted to the person who now runs in his stead. He's left behind alone to endure the pain and consequences of all the energies that he has expended, passing on his hopes and dreams to the next runner – all while he prays that his dreams live on and thrive in those who left him behind.

I couldn't even possibly imagine the pain and agony of entertaining those thoughts in my head. I can't even fully verbalize it, even though I've been through a lot with my life.

Yet this young woman who I've casually known just recently and have only remembered beforehand as a student from long ago in Doctor Himuro's forensics classes and as an apprentice under his watch is a mystery to me. I've also heard about her over the past years through Doctor Himuro and Deputy Chief Nomura.

I recognize Emrys' three companions – each one powerful and influential on the global stage. She may be younger by a good decade than everyone else at this advanced phase of her career, yet she radiates wisdom and charisma unique but equal to the three. The global public knows her by name, although her three companions have more prominence in the limelight.

What I do know is that Emrys is a British diplomat who works closely with the Japanese government. Being an active business partner with Ishino Group – an international consulting firm, she has appeared in business journals and magazines. According to Doctor Himuro, she's a researcher and analyst who consults from time to time for the NPA due to her degrees in archaeology and biochemistry. I've also read her academic papers which display her sound reasoning, critical writing skills, and thoroughness in collecting data. Because of her prominence, she's also unfortunately a favorite subject of the paparazzi and tabloids.

From what I remember through the business magazine I recently browsed and Matsunaga was referring to a couple of days ago, Emrys has accomplished so much being 20 years young. She reminds me so much of Doctor Kyogoku Sentaro…Sen. A younger brother figure of mine since childhood and the pediatric expert here at EICU, he happens to also be an early starter and a genius in his own right. Such people have my respect.

I initially thought that Emrys' ability to come across as someone beyond her years has to do with intelligence and living a life of privilege, thus my irritated reaction when she earlier insisted on barging in on Matsunaga's hospital room. I merely jumped to conclusions that she has self-entitlement issues, and I wouldn't go for that even if she's the one who paid for Mino Kanade's hospital bill in advance.

But I've just confirmed that there's more to Emrys than just being intelligent and enjoying a life of privilege. Her eyes speak volumes – sadness, experience, the will to fight, empathy, and much more. Her words, although she's referring to herself, embodies the hurt and powerlessness from not being able to be the productive vessel for one's gifts, skills, and knowledge.

I wouldn't be surprised if Matsunaga feels the same way as Emrys does. It makes me wonder, though, as to what experiences allowed her to fully understand his plight.

At first, my eyes go wide as I see the light emanating from Emrys' hand…this bluish light now flowing from her hand to Matsunaga's chest.

I look over to her three companions – Shido, Shiba, and Soejima – and my observation tells me that they're fully aware about her abilities.

Am I seeing something supernatural as we speak? Is that even possible? What in the world is Emrys doing?

However, my mind and its suspicions change as I see the monitors watching over Matsunaga's vital readings slowly but surely change into much favorable numbers…such changes being achieved at this time in Matsunaga's current state being short of a miracle. And if such miracle is happening, accomplishing it without the aid of a medical cocktail consisting of ACE inhibitors, anticoagulants, diuretics, and beta blockers is near to _absolutely_ impossible.

The first reading that changes for Matsunaga is his oxygen saturation as indicated through the pulse oximeter attached to his index finger. What used to be reading at below 90 percent now reads at 100 percent. His blood pressure readers are now normal…or should I say ideal. His pulse rate is now closer to ideal readings as well. In his particular case, these readings even in the best days since his dilated cardiomyopathy diagnosis are unheard of.

As the light dies down, Emrys continues to have her hand rest on Matsunaga's chest, She tells him as if he's awake to hear her words, "Please truly live your life and dreams again, Dean..Doctor…Matsunaga. Very soon, your gifts and hands will be able to save lives once more. Please heed fate's call when that time comes…she has given you a new lease in life. And when that time comes, have the confidence that you're still that same surgeon from years ago. Actually, you're an even better surgeon now because of the greater and deeper empathy that's always in your heart."

Emrys, her three companion, and I stand in silence for a while as she gives Matsunaga a hopeful smile. I take that time of silence to offer prayers to Matsunaga. She, on the other hand, eventually walks away from his bedside along with the others.

Emrys then tells me, "Please redo all the tests for Dean Matsunaga…blood work, x-rays, scans…all the tests you've done before to confirm his original diagnosis. Once you have the results expedited, you'll know what to do for him. As to his current meds in his IV, I'd suggest for them to be lowered…tapered off. You'll see why when you get his test results."

Still puzzled…shocked…all that I can manage to ask is, "What did you do? How…?"

Before I can react or say anything more, Emrys says to me, "Whatever happened here just now, please keep it between the five of us Doctor Kasumi. When Dean Matsunaga recovers and you've deemed that he'll be okay to talk then we can have a private conversation."

I give Emrys a nod. I'm still taking in a deep breath the gather my composure. "Miss Emrys… Whatever it is that you've done for Dean Matsunaga, I thank you."

"You're welcome, Doctor Kasumi. Dean Matsunaga's a gifted surgeon. Fate above deemed to intervene." Emrys then requests, "Would you please accompany us to see Masashi?"

"Of course…"

After I placed a call to the lab, radiology, and the nurses so that all lab work and tests on Matsunaga can be expedited, the five of us walk out of his room and then enter Doctor Himuro's room which is three doors down.

The same scene unfolds as Emrys sadly approaches an unconscious Doctor Himuro's bedside while I stand by the foot of his bed and her three companions stand opposite her. She places a hand on his chest while her free hand holds his.

"No tubes?" asks Emrys as she quickly examines Doctor Himuro's surroundings.

"We used a hollow needle," is my reply, my mind still fresh from scenes in the operating room as Takado, Ekuni, and I worked together to save Doctor Himuro. "Thankfully, that's enough. We're keeping a close eye on him in case we need to do something more invasive. Right now, we're relying on his physical strength as well as his will to pull through this."

"It's good that there are no tubes. It'll be easier to do what I have to do."

And just as it happened earlier in Matsunaga's hospital room, a bluish glow emanates from Emrys' hand and flows to Doctor Himuro's wounded chest. She stays put in her spot while her eyes are closed.

I then again bear witness to the same miracle that I've seen done to Matsunaga, for Doctor Himuro's vital readings have all slowly but surely normalized starting from his oxygen saturation level, followed by his blood pressure and pulse.

Once Emrys seems to be done with her task, she opens her eyes and gazes at Doctor Himuro for a long time. She tells him in a semi-humorous way as if he's awake to hear her, her tone laced with held-back tears, "You better wake up and get well very soon, Masashi. I have a concert debut, you know. And then there is…or should I say _was_…Tadanobu. But before you say 'I told you so,' I _really_ need to talk to you. There's so much going on with me and I really need your straight-in-your-face wit here to guide me like you always did. Feel free to chastise me for hours…days…on end. Just please wake up and get well soon, will you?"

Soejima and Shiba look at Emrys, with Mister Shiba blurting out, "Nomura broke up with you? When did _this_ happen?"

I keep my poker face but inwardly, I raise an eyebrow as I think, _"Nomura broke up with her? Even she fell for Nomura?"_

Shido replies, "Just about an hour or two ago…over the phone while Em and I were on our date. He should've at least done it face to face. He did it on the phone when he knows that she's on a date with me tonight."

Shiba comments, "Who am I to judge? I break off from people by phone. Nonetheless, those ties didn't mean anything to me. But you two have been like brother and sister all these years. He should've at least valued those ties by telling you this news in person."

Soejima interjects, "Rather cowardly of Nomura, if you ask me. Maybe he's not thinking. Why did he even bother asking you out less than 24 hours before said break-up?"

Emrys shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders, murmuring, "I really don't know. I wish I did. But right now, there are more important matters to think and focus on."

I'm stupefied from what I've heard. I know about Nomura's reputation as a lady-killer, but what I've heard just now makes my head shake. Yet, there's something more than just a one-night-stand then dump-the-next-day move going on here. No wonder he was looking at her like that – a look of sadness and guilt. I can understand about the sadness due to Himuro's current plight right now, but I felt that the look of guilt was rather misplaced. That look in Nomura's face when she came in was for her and over what just happened between him and her.

Then Emrys falls quiet and becomes more tearful. She tries to maintain a soft yet upbeat tone…her quivering voice due to held-back tears betraying her as she tells Doctor Himuro, "You've always been a good big brother to me, Masashi… Uncle Seii's beside himself although he's keeping it together on the surface. Rinko and Shinsuke are crying but holding it as best as they can for Uncle Seii and Akira. Sakamaki's crying his heart out for you and the pile of work he'll be tackling alone for a while. Akira…he's out there waiting for you. _I'm_ waiting for you to wake up. So please, be strong as you always are. Come back to all of us. We're all waiting for you to wake up."

"And your Mum's here, Masashi. She wants you to be strong. You still have a long life ahead of you, she says." Emrys then plants a kiss on Doctor Himuro's forehead and cheek...gestures that I identify as one between siblings.

Once Emrys as well as Shido, Shiba, and Soejima walk away from Doctor Himuro and meet my gaze, I tell her, "I'll have full tests run once more on Doctor Himuro. I'll also re-examine the medication administered to him."

Emrys gives me a nod, and she then follows my lead towards Mino Kanade's hospital room.

Again, I call the nurses' station and order an entire re-do of all the tests and lab work administered for Doctor Himuro and for those tests to be expedited the same way as Dean Matsunaga's order. I inform them to inform Takado and me ASAP once the first of the tests are released.

I then call Takado and advise him of the expedited items for Doctor Himuro and Dean Matsunaga…asking him to keep an eye on them and to inform me ASAP once they're out.

"So you want us to take each test result that comes out for Himuro and Matsunaga and act upon it?" asks Takado, his tone hinting that he's rather surprised about my request. "May I ask why?"

"Because each test is crucial so we can modify or halt medication."

"Halt?" inquires Takado, sounding even more perplexed.

"Yes, taper or halt…if necessary…"

Although Takado still sounds as if he finds my orders rather unconventional, he nonetheless tells me, "All right… Will do…"

"Thanks, Takado…" I say to him, and then hang up the in-house phone.

As the five of us walk together, I notice how Shido protectively drapes his hand over Emrys' shoulder while Shiba and Soejima walk beside them…with Emrys being in the middle.

We all then enter Mino Kanade's hospital room…

Once again, I stand and watch Emrys do the same for Mino just as she did with Doctor Himuro and Dean Matsunaga. That glowing bluish light emanating from her hands baffle and amaze me at the same time. Something tells me, though, that I'll be in for a bigger surprise once the test results come back.

And again, I see the same hope-filling phenomenon happen for Mister Mino – a slow but sure improvement of the patient's vital readings.

I hear Emrys tell Mino once her tasks on him is done, "Your little boy's waiting for you, Mino-san. As of now, Takano-san and Isaka-san are watching over Yamato. He's a brave and smart boy. He's staying strong because he's waiting for you to take him home. Please come back to him."

Finally, I lead Emrys and her companions to Lieutenant Minase Tomomi's room.

Em approaches Lieutenant Minase's bedside, laying her right hand on the patient's chest and her left hand on the patient's side. "Head trauma and knife wound to the left side of the torso. Organs missed yet she lost a lot of blood, too…"

My eyes narrow, making me wonder out loud, "How did you know?"

My question remains unanswered. Feeling that this will remain unanswered, I tell her, "Lieutenant Minase still remains sedated. Once the anesthesia wears off, we'll see if she'll be waking up on her own. Again, we have to thank the detective who was there at the scene – the one who administered first aid to Doctor Himuro."

Emrys comments, "That's Detective Kyobashi… He's in Lieutenant Kirisawa's team."

I nod my head, not surprised that the quick-acting detective comes from Lieutenant Kirisawa's team. "I'll make sure that I let Kirisawa and Nomura know my thoughts."

A few minutes later, I see that same mystical blue light emanate from Emrys' hands while she keeps her eyes closed. Once more, I bear witness as to how Lieutenant Minase's vital readings show slow yet sure improvements considering her injuries and the loss of blood.

When the mystical light dies down and Emrys opens her eyes, I see her smile sadly at the lieutenant. She holds the patient's hand and says, "We haven't had our girls' day out yet. I know that you and Masashi are going to interrogate me on a handful of things."

Emrys' smile then becomes warmer yet more poignant. "I'm still on my date, by the way, but Kaz along with Kei and Yuzu are all here with me. You know how I've told you time and time again that they've always been looking out for me all these years. After I tell you about my dates, you can whap Tadanobu across the head to knock some sense out of him." She then chuckles quietly, trying to stifle her tears before she continues, "And my concert…? _Don't_ forget about my concert, okay? I'll be a diplomat tomorrow, but the day after is all about the concert and after-parties. I'm getting to be an even worse nervous wreck, so I've been hoping to be with everyone who knows me before all of this. I need my family around me that day to remind me of who I really am so I don't forget."

I can't help but sadly smile from hearing Emrys' words. I've heard her speak with others such as Matsunaga. However, hearing her speak to Doctor Himuro and Lieutenant Minase reminds me that she's still young. And as she now talks to Lieutenant Minase, she has her hope-filled inner child in full display. She's reminiscent of an endearing younger sister begging her elder siblings for a favor or two. Her plea to these four patients we've visited together reminds me once more of Sen…my figurative little brother especially after his big brother Mitsuharu died.

And as I see Emrys beg for Doctor Himuro and Lieutenant Minase to live…wake up…recover…I can't help but see myself in her. Such was the relationship that I had when Doctor Kyogoku Mitsuharu…Mitsu…was still alive. I wouldn't be surprised if Doctor Himuro and Lieutenant Minase serve as the sun in her life. I also wouldn't be surprised if the three men with us in this room also serve as the sun in her life, too.

But I call it as I see it. I wonder, though, if Emrys knows that she also serves as the sun for Shido, Soejima, and Shiba. I also saw earlier the same endearment coming from Kirisawa and Nomura.

This time, I see Emrys allow her tears to fall more generously. She reaches in her pocket for a handkerchief to dab them away. "Seeing you and Masashi here like this…? It hurts. It's frightening. It's like seeing my folks all over again before I lost them. So you two and Dean Matsunaga need to get well very soon…all right? So please, Tomomi. Stay strong and pull through, okay?"

I see the three men who now stand on the other side of the bed, their expressions turning more serious…melancholic…as if painful memories are currently being stirred for each of them as well.

Emrys then stands there quietly as she holds Lieutenant Minase's hand. Once she's ready, she lets go of the patient's hand and gives me a silent nod.

Shiba offers Emrys his open arm, and she accepts the comforting gesture from him. This time, Soejima and Shido flank them.

The five of us walk out of the room and then back to where the Himuro Family and the others wait. This time, we take our time walking since I feel that Emrys needs more time.

I then break the silence by asking Emrys, "You mentioned about a concert. Where and when will it be?"

"Tokyo Arena… Four nights from tonight..."

I dig my hands in my white coat pockets, and then give Emrys a thoughtful look. Something dawns on me which prompts me to say, "Tokyo Arena… Alexa's debut concert… So…you're Alexa?"

Emrys nods. "That's another secret for you to keep, Doctor Kasumi. Although you only need to keep this one for five more days…until after I make my debut as Alexa."

"Songwriter and singer… Diplomat… Consultant… Business partner… Archaeologist and biochemist… Must be hard to switch many hats…" I say to Emrys with a soft smile, my words meant as a compliment to her. "Why such a variation in your past professions…? Are you planning to leave behind your other careers?"

"It keeps my mind busy. And each of my profession gives me a sense of peace that the other jobs don't give me…so together, my professions make life interesting. Plus, I get to use all my gifts that way," Emrys replies as she let out a sigh, the smile leaving her lips revealing to me that she's being completely honest with her response.

"I wish you luck in your endeavors, especially your concert debut, Miss Emrys...I really do." I give her an apologetic smile. "Please forgive me for earlier. I didn't know what you had in mind. Like you, Dean Matsunaga and I have a long-time bond. I trust and respect him. I also want to think that he feels the same about me."

With a soft smile, Emrys responds, "You don't have to apologize, Doctor Kasumi. Your reaction's reasonable. If the tables were turned, I would've done the same. Thanks for the benefit of the doubt you've given me. Thanks for letting the four of us help."

"And Doctor…?"

After his brief pause, Shido fixes his gaze on me and continues, "I'm sure that Dean Matsunaga feels the same way about you. He would've not trusted you with such a secret all these years if he didn't think you're worthy of it." He then gestures to Soejima and Shiba as well as Emrys. "Take it from the four of us here. We're not related by blood, but we've been each other's family and trusted friend for more than a decade now, too. I wouldn't be surprised if he treats everyone in his team as family."

"He does," I say with a small smile, my heart feeling somewhat lighter.

The five of us finally return to our point of origin – the waiting room closest to ER / OR.

Those who were waiting for our return stand up, thinking that there's new development in Doctor Himuro and Lieutenant Minase's conditions.

I inform the rest, "There will be a wait for both of them. We're having tests and lab work done for both patients."

Mister Himuro asks, "Is everything fine?"

I give them a nod. "Yes. Whatever I mentioned earlier about the patients stand…so let's all hope for the best with both of them…"

Everyone nods.

Emrys and her three companions bid farewell to everyone, with Soejima and Shido patiently waiting while she talks for a moment with Doctor Himuro's family, Kirisawa, and Nomura. Shiba also takes a moment to speak with Kirisawa.

I quietly observe as to whether Nomura or Emrys will initiate a conversation with each other, but neither one of them did. I can see that he's pensive…hesitant. She, on the other hand and understandably so, seem exhausted. So I guess they silently and mutually have chosen to give each other space for now.

However, the two do part ways with Emrys giving Nomura a respectful and authentic smile…there's a hint of sadness laced in her gesture. And as reciprocation, he offers her an apologetic smile and a respectful nod.

Shido approaches Emrys with a soft smile and extends an open palm, being gentle and respectful as he says. "Let's go, Em…"

Emrys makes eye contact with Shido and takes his hand with a nod and a smile. The two then join Shiba and Soejima. The four are ready to walk out but I make a gesture for them to wait for me.

After informing those left behind that I'll return to the room once I receive any news, I accompany the four as they walk towards the lobby.

"By the way, Miss Emrys… Would you like me to call you about the patients once we're done with the tests? I have to order a new series of tests for Lieutenant Minase and Mino Kanade as well."

Emrys nods. "Please do. We appreciate it."

Once I've said farewell to the four of them, I stand and watch as a black limousine pulls in front of the hospital lobby and picks up its four passengers…my mind still swirling from all that I've seen.

My work cell phone rings….

"Kasumi… These were mad-rushed per your orders. I have Himuro's new x-ray and scans. We'll get the rest of his lab work within 30 minutes or less… The others will follow shortly."

My eyes narrow as I try to gauge what Takado's thinking this very moment. He sounds more perplexed than earlier. And so I ask, "What's wrong?"

"Could you come back here right away? We both need to look at this together and talk about it. I_ don't _know…can't believe…what I'm seeing here," Takado replies, trying to choose his words carefully. "I called imaging and radiology. They made sure that these are indeed Himuro's."

"I'm coming there right now," I tell Takado, although I've already sprinted towards the elevator so that I can immediately return to the EICU office and see _exactly _what's causing Takado's distress.

* * *

**Timeline: Late Evening, August 6 (four days before Alexa's concert debut) **

**Setting: Penthouse Elevator**

**Final Destination: Shido Kazuomi's Penthouse – Raven Resorts Tokyo**

_**Shido Kazuomi's Point of View (POV)**_

The four of us – Yuzu, Kei, Em, and me – discuss about tomorrow's evening gala event at the Prime Minister's residence. All four of us will be attending the event which frankly has us thinking especially after Em shares what Public Safety, Security Police, and MPD have found.

Em has informed the three of us via secured text messaging earlier today, asking for our help in pulling off a plan for tomorrow night. As serious and grim the reason for the plan might be, the four of us can't help but reminisce our good old Oxford days. The three of us, with Kei taking the lead, take the opportunity to tease the Princess of Destruction / Queen of War for coming up with a crazy plan.

And Em says that she's not that reckless person anymore…. Yeah, right….

Knowing Yuzu, that look in his eyes signifies that he'll be taking an all-nighter in his workshop. Kei will most probably do the same as he analyzes Em's outlined plan and verify if what she has come up is the best. I've done my part already in securing blueprints of the Prime Minister's residence and even the surrounding perimeter as well as below…thanks to connections including Zack. I've also secured materials that she has listed for us to get to make this plan work.

The four of us plan to reconvene in the morning at my place – the time when my date with Em officially ends and her date with Kei officially starts.

As soon as the chauffeur has dropped off Kei and Yuzu, he drives Em and me back to the Main Tower.

"Are you going to be all right?" I ask Em once we are by ourselves, the two of us naturally scooting close to each other.

Em nods and smiles. "Long day, but our time together…our date…makes up for it and much more…"

"Tell me about it…" I say to Em with a big smile.

After letting out a sigh and then smiling, Em admits, "It's been a rollercoaster of a day – the highest of highs, and the lowest of lows all in one day."

After I ponder for a moment, I comment as I access the private elevator leading to my penthouse suite, "You've been using your gifts more often. Just take it easy. You know how it takes a huge toll out of you."

"I'll pace myself better. I promise," Em says to me as she reaches out for my hand and holds it with affection. "But the opportunity was there. I had to run with it while I can."

I know what Em means when she mentions the word "opportunity." I remember how crushed she felt when she couldn't – shouldn't – bring the now-departed Prime Minister Elizabeth Brown in spite of the gifts that she has. And how could I ever forget how devastated she felt when she couldn't – shouldn't – bring Ariadne and Dylan back from the dead the very first time she obtained her gifts. I also couldn't forget how it nearly killed her inside when she couldn't – shouldn't – save Gavin from dying because his death was meant to be. So I can't blame her if she grabbed the opportunity tonight to help four people. I also can't blame her for working herself to the bone regarding all these cases she has been juggling – most especially the one that she and Kei are working on together.

But then again, no one can blame me for worrying about Em most especially now.

"Kaz…?"

I look at Em and grin while I clasp her hand, making eye contact to let her know that she has my undivided attention.

"It's_ still_ our date…right?"

I smile wryly and let out a quiet laugh, then bring her hand to my lips for a kiss. "We're on our date until the very minute I drop you off at Kei's for tomorrow." I then bring her closer to me and whisper in her ear, "And speaking of opportunities...where were we before that phone call…?"

I feel Em take a deep, cleansing breath. Once I moved, our eyes meet and our lips are dangerously close once more.

Em closes her eyes, and I can't resist… The two of us kiss once more on the lips, starting with chaste and short kisses which slowly but surely progress into a long and explorative one.

The elevator door opens…

With both of us mutually unwilling to draw apart from each other but recognizing that we must for now, I tell Em in a near whisper, "Let's get inside."

The two of us clasp each other's hands more tightly as I go through the security system to open my door. But once we are inside and the door closes behind us, Em and I resume our kisses. I pin her against the door as the kisses between us grow more intimate and passionate, our hands roaming over each other's bodies and feeling the building heat that we have for each other.

We draw away from each other to catch our breaths, and I ask Em, "May we share a bed tonight?"

A teary-eyed Em nods without hesitation. "I was about to ask you the same thing. The first time I've napped or slept well for a good, long while was this afternoon when you and I took a nap together. For the first time, there were no weird or scary dreams. I'd like to sleep peacefully tonight. My brain and body need it."

My gaze doesn't leave Em as I ask the second question. "Then that's good… So my bedroom tonight…?"

Em nods once more and gives me a soft smile. "I'll just take a shower and then knock on your door."

"I'll take a shower, too. The door will be open for you, so just come in. No need to knock. See you shortly," I tell Em, closing the distance between us and then kissing her once more on the lips.

We then draw away from each other and part ways. She goes to her room, and I go to mine.

As I take a shower, I think long and hard about all of today's events. Em's right – today's definitely a rollercoaster of highs and lows.

And then my mind gets weighed down…

What I've just learned about how Representative Okada and his cronies being involved in my family losing everything as well as the years' worth of hard life that I endured alone as a child of the streets still weighs heavily on me. Because of this, the wounds of the past reopen and are so raw that I can feel the loneliness has crept and taken hold of me once more.

And from what Kei, Yuzu, and I heard Em say to Doctor Himuro and Lieutenant Minase, I can see and feel that Em's reliving the pains of the past as well.

Whenever there are times such as tonight throughout the years that Kei, Yuzu, or I have known Em, it's been harmless…normal…for any of us to sleep in the same room as her. Over the years, it helped her in driving away her literal and figurative demons away from her so that she'd feel safe and get much-needed sleep.

I also think that Em knows that her presence helps drive the respective demons that plague Yuzu, Kei, and me. And tonight, I definitely need trusted company.

After my time in the shower and prepping for the evening, I enter my bedroom and slip into my brown loungewear. With towel in hand, I continue to dry my hair.

I hear a knock on my door followed by Em peeking inside….

I smirk while I resuming toweling my hair dry. "You don't have to knock, you know."

"Sorry… Force of habit," Em replies as she enters my bedroom, with her wearing long-sleeved royal blue silk pajamas. She sits on my bed agura-style and lays her back against the bed's headboard.

After she and I have been comfortably silent for a while, Em breaks the silence between us and asks me, "Will you do me a favor, Kaz?"

"Sure…" I reply, focusing all my attention on Em as I approach and stand by her side.

"If you ever want to talk, will you please reach out to me more?" Em then gazes into my eyes and tells me with all candor and vulnerability, "You could always rely on me, too. I know that I rely on you a lot for many things, and you've always been there each time that I reach out. At least I'll feel better that it goes both ways. So you don't have to hold back anything on my account."

"What makes you say that? Do I look like I'm holding back?" I ask Em, my curiosity piqued. I take note that she looks thoughtful…sad…. "Is this about what we found out tonight?"

"To a certain extent, yes…. You've been worried about me more often now than you did before."

"I care about you," I tell Em without hesitation. "I always have cared about you, so you can't make me stop worrying about you."

Em transfixes her gaze on me. "Would it have been better if I lived a closer-to-normal life? I mean a life where I'll just be Alexa while I have the Ishino Group and the other business endeavors…?"

"You mean a life without doing things for Crown and Country, Asi, the supernatural, and the underworld?"

There's a long silence between us, and once Em gives me her nod for her response, I say to her, "If I do that, then I'll be rejecting you and everything else you are and stand for. Unless the man's making you quit to preserve your life, happiness, or reason for existing then I suggest you think twice on choosing that man after you have a long talk with him and he still isn't willing to at least meet you half-way. I'd never do that to you. If you ever think that at any moment that I'd be doing that to you, then let's talk."

I touch Em's cheek and ask her in a near whisper, "Are you afraid that I'm going to hurt you just as AJ did?"

Em gives me a tight-lipped smile. "I shouldn't – right? After all, this is our first date. I'm thinking too ahead of myself…"

As I'm recalling the time we've spent together at the hospital, I say to Em, "Never let anyone make you feel uncomfortable or ashamed for having the gifts that you do. You've saved four people through your gifts."

Em chuckles in a nostalgic way. "That's what you three told me when you first found out that I see spirits…your first time at Emrys Manor…"

"And I'll continue reminding you that if needed…" I then smile at Em, holding her hand.

Em t explains to me as she affectionately tightens her hold, "You've been thinking more deeply since you found out about Okada and the fact that he's linked to your past. I can see…feel…how it shook you. I'm happy that you're leaving it up to me to take care of things. But don't forget that I'm also here for you to listen."

I sigh and now sit beside Em on my bed, the two of us now sitting side by side. She sits sideways so that she can face me. "I am being more open to you. That's why I invited you here. I've planned for us to sleep together in the same bed tonight even before we found out about Okada. I want to be with you. But now that we found out about Okada, the more that I want…need…to be with you."

The two of us exchange gazes, and I reiterate to Em, "I don't want to be alone tonight, Em. I hope that you don't think –"

Em puts her right index finger on my lips and she says, "I don't think that way about you, Kaz… You and I have known each other for how long now…? I know you'd never take advantage of me…that I'm not just another one of the many women who'd been with you. Nothing will happen between us unless both of us want it to happen. You know this as well as I do…"

I look into Em's eyes as if I'm trying to make certain of what's going on as we speak. "What if I _want_ something to happen between us? What will you do?"

And Em replies, "_Nothing_ will happen between us unless _both_ of us want it to happen…"

I give Em a gentle smile. I lift my right hand and touch her cheek.

Em, in turn, rests her hand on my hand that now touches her cheek. She takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes…with her looking as if she's basking in the warmth of our touch.

The two of us then resume where we've left off…the light kisses on the lips that we've been sharing eventually turning more passionate, intimate, and explorative. These kisses, unlike the ones we earlier had, are hungrier each passing moment…our touches conveying the want and need that we have.

Soon, Em and I are lying on the bed as the moments between us escalate…our touches and kisses shared revealing such neediness and greed as our bodies draw closer to each other. Our hands roam over each other's body, the heat from our bodies more evident due to the thinner clothing separating our skins. My senses reel from how my hands are feeling the contours of her shapely body over silk, while I can feel how she's using her touch to explore my body while one hand clung on to my clothes.

The kisses and touches between Em and me become more heated, stoking the fires within me. My hands feel more adventurous as they slip under her pajama top, with me now feeling the smooth skin of her back and sending my senses reeling more wildly.

My kisses on Em now move from her lips down to her neck. I take in her sweet, natural scent. My heart pounds more wildly as I feel her hands now slip under my top, with me feeling exhilarated as her nails ghost over my heated skin. I feel her breathing change and her heart pound as well. And somewhere in between, I hear subtle moans escape from her lips…those sounds drawing me to claim her lips with such urgency.

This feeling of shared intoxication and intimacy doesn't show any signs of stopping as we seem to be headed towards that figurative point of no return.

**End of Chapter Fourteen**


	16. An Evening with the Resort King P5

**KISSED BY THE BADDEST BIDDER and MASQUERADE KISS**

**PARALLELS – THE TANGLED WEB WE WEAVE**

**Chapter Sixteen – An Evening with the Resort King (Part Five)**

* * *

_**Warning**_

_This story contains description of scenes depicting violence done against adults and a child, including but not limited to rape, torture, and murder._

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Major / Main Appearances**_

_Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. _

_Masquerade Kiss and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. _

_Alexandra Emrys, Michael Ishino, AJ Ishino, Troy Tsuuri, Representative Okada, Junko Okada, Aoi Okada, Danuja "Dan" Okada, Uncle Gavin / Gavin Anson, Dylan Emrys, Ariadne Anson / Ariadne Emrys, Derek Anson, Madeline Harvey and other original characters are owned by PJ Zatken._

* * *

_**Disclaimer for Cameo Appearances in this Chapter**_

_Kings of Paradise and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Yosuke Sagara, Kiyohito Shirakami, and Representative Sakuto Amatsukasa. MC for Kings of Paradise, in this fic universe is named Miku Futaba...and no, that's not my character name in Love 365...lol). I've received information that the correct spelling of Blood Moon's alter ego's last name is AMATSUKASA instead of Amatsuka. So from hereon out, I will be using the correct spelling and when I get around to it, I'll be correcting previous chapters to reflect his true last name. The guy deserves it!_

_Metro PD: Close to You and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Tokyo MPD, Nomura Tadanobu, Kirisawa Hiroshi, Himuro Masashi, Himuro-Kouda Rinko, Himuro Seiichiro, Kouda Akira, Kouda Shinsuke, Minase Tomomi, Kyobashi Katsuyuki, Sakamaki)_

_Romance MD: Always On-Call and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage Inc. (Matsunaga Eiichi, Takado Munechika, Kasumi Toshiki)_

_Scandal in the Spotlight and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Nagito Aoshima, Revance)_

_Seduced in the Sleepless City and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Satsuki Kitaoji, Trevor Konno, Ryoichi Hirose, Yuzuki Kitaoji, Noel Aijima, Chihaya Koda, Mirai Kageyama, Hibiki Shina, Urban Casino and Resort)_

_My Sweet Bodyguard and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc. (Subaru Ichiyagani, Hideki Ishigami, Prime Minister Hiraizumi). Hideki Ishigami also appears in Her Love in the Force._

_Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi, Junjou Romantica, and their awesome characters are owned by their wonderful author Shungiku Nakamura. (publishing companies Marukawa Shoten and Onodera Shuppan, Kanade Mino, Akifumi Onodera, Ryuichiro Isaka, Kaoru Asahina, Fuyuhiko Usami, Sana Isaka, Akihiko Usami, Ritsu Onodera). In canon, Isaka's father and Ritsu's Dad are not given proper names so the names Sana Isaka and Akifumi Onodera are used for this fic universe._

* * *

_**Author's Notes and Background for this Fanfiction**_

_I have seen how many folks are avid fans of Voltage Inc. otome games / Love 365. I do not know as to how many of them are also avid authors and/or readers in fanfiction dot net._

_This crossover fic for Kissed by the Baddest Bidder / Masquerade Kiss fanfiction serves as a companion piece to the Junjou Romantica / Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi crossover fanfic __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__. The goal of this fic is to fill the little holes that would be there because the antagonist(s) and the problems he/she/they bring to our beloved JR / SH characters are complex. _

_Secondly, the people who are there to help our beloved JR / SH characters through this time have complex lives and equally complex connections. _

_I figured that the best way to show how intricate these relationships and connections are is through "companion piece" fanfics. First is so the focus for __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__ would remain mostly with our JR / SH characters. Second, having "companion pieces" would give readers and "inside glimpse" of what was really happening behind the scenes so that there would not be any confusion when a character or characters from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and / or Masquerade Kiss are mentioned or would make a cameo in __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__._

_As a result, my __Disclaimer__ and __Author's Notes__ on every chapter for Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive and each "companion piece" would properly mention and give credit to the fandoms and characters that appear in it._

_These "companion piece" fanfics are experiments. I will do my best to do justice to the fandoms that I do, just as I have always done all these years. Come and enjoy this ride with me, and let me know what you think!_

_Best regards,_

_**PJ Zatken**_

* * *

**Timeline: Dawn, August 7 (three days before Alexa's concert debut) **

**Setting: Raven Resorts Tokyo – Shido Kazuomi's Penthouse**

_**Shido Kazuomi's Point of View (POV)**_

It's common for me to wake up in a different bed with a woman beside me …with her flushed naked against me. She and I would be skin to skin as we welcomed a long night of heady sex and the physically sating afterglow. And once the morning came, the thrill of the game would die down for me.

This time is different…

I've woken up in my familiar surroundings…my bedroom… I'm spooning a woman in my arms – Em… Her light, natural scent with hints of jasmine and lavender greets me.

Well, Em had always been welcome in my bedroom. She always welcomes Yuzu, Kei, and me in hers. Those instances throughout the years somehow don't count, though, since those were in the context of us hanging out with her as siblings...or with us providing her company, protection, and comfort as her ever-watchful older brothers. However, this is the second time that we've spooned each other – the first time being that short nap we had yesterday before we left for Arakawa Bridge and eventually to our date.

This also marks the very first time that I have _ever_ welcomed a woman in my bedroom. Em's the only girl…woman…who I've ever welcomed in my bedroom in any context. Em's also the only woman I've ever had romantic feelings for who I've welcomed in my own bedroom.

And this time, there's none of the physical distance or awkwardness that all of us have kept with Em whenever we find ourselves sharing a bed with her…not that she wilts in embarrassment whenever placed in such a position…

Either that, or Em has a damn near-flawless poker face that can rival Eisuke's, Kei's, Yuzu's, or my own…

As to Em, people would easily cast judgment against her since she'd go to a friend's place – man or woman – and crash in the couch or share a bed. She also, on invitation, will sleep over a friend's place. Some might call her loose, too unguarded, and provoking trouble to come her way for being so comfortable around men. That's something normal and expected since she's the only rose among many thorns.

However, those people don't know that Em's one of the lightest sleepers I've ever known since her childhood. She doesn't get drunk even if the other party tries to put her in that position. Drugging her food or drink normally doesn't work because her sense of taste and smell are heightened enough to detect the presence of something odd…earning her figurative brother figures the right to incessantly tease her since she couldn't use her many gifts and finely-tuned senses to make her cooking taste good. Moreover, she could easily, quietly, and quickly put anyone in permanent sleep should that person try anything untoward against her. In spite of her ability to keep herself safe, she still informs Kei, Yuzu, Eisuke, Soryu, Luke, Zack, and me on her whereabouts ever since Ariadne and Dylan died – something that we're still grateful and relieved about, if you ask me.

And if Em could help it, she wouldn't be in such a relaxed state unless she unconditionally trusted that person…which is her criteria for merely sleeping under the same roof with someone. Due to the nature of her varied professions, her "normal" life forces her to be on guard 24/7. So how can anyone put herself in a position to easily trust anyone, let alone close her eyes to grab desperately-needed sleep?

But to sleep with Em in the same bed having the feelings that we do… For us to sleep so comfortably that we allow for our respective worries to be put to rest even just for a little while… That, in itself, is luxury for us…most especially for her.

Em stirs in bed, turning to face me yet still continuing to sleep.

I smile as I gaze at Em, my heart filling with so many emotions as I watch her sleep peacefully. So innocent-looking, as if she's free from all the growing worries and burdens that have been weighing heavily on her since Ariadne and Dylan died. Our talk last night is still fresh in my mind, and another rushing feeling of affection fills me as I smile once more.

That soft expression in Em's face…those luminous eyes of hers that give me a hint to the emotions coursing through her. Those were the same things that I've seen from her when she and I were together in Mexico for that memorable birthday party…and that smile of hers make my heart clench because it confirms to me that she still feels the same way as I do all these years. I was wrong to think that I already know all that there's to know about her since I've known her at age seven. These past five years, and most especially last night's date, have given me insight that there's still so much to unravel about her.

Yesterday and most especially last night was definitely something else. In spite of all the darkness that Kei, Yuzu, Em, and I have uncovered and were forced to face last night along with Lieutenant Kirisawa – who turned out to be Yuzu's long-missing younger brother Junichi, I considered last night ending in a good note. All that darkness and melancholy had been healed by the company of someone special…and she's now cuddled in my arms and warming my bed.

Em and I did spend a great deal of last night staying awake in bed. We talked and we resumed the intimacy we've left off when we had to go to Seimei University Hospital. We indulged ourselves in each other's comforting company…kissing and touching each other. In spite of the temptation swelling inside us, the two of us kept boundaries. My touches merely explored her smooth back, waist, and stomach. She kept her ghosting fingers contained by exploring only the top half of my body. She kept all her clothes on while I only removed my top. Although the kisses between us were explorative, intimate, passionate, and left little to the imagination; both of us restrained ourselves from touching beyond what we thought was not going to push us further over that point of no return. And it was hard to curb those desires on both our parts... We both knew and have expressed to each other that we want more from each other.

Deep down, Em and I also knew that crossing those well-guarded boundaries last night was ill-timed. I just found out about Representative Okada Sekai's culpability with my family losing everything and with me ending up as a street urchin for a handful of years. She, on the other hand, had more piled up on her already-full plate. Nearly all the people that she loves and cares about are being targeted – with Dad, Kei, Yuzu, and me definitely high on that list. There's the urgency to mass-produce antidotes to prepare and protect the public for a possible terrorist attack spearheaded by none other than her own uncle Derek Anson and Almagest. This doesn't even include Nomura breaking up with her and her ongoing heartaches related to love and the other people she embraced as family. On top of all of that, Derek Anson's still constantly harassing her in her dreams. If we've gone through having sex last night, we'll always question on whether our first time together was done as an expression of deep feelings or merely as a way to soothe the hurts and fears latching down on us. To indulge in that mutual lust last night wouldn't honor what we truly mean to each other and neither one of us would want that.

At least Em slept well for a few hours last night. No nightmares plagued her sleep. I'm happy that at least I can provide her with some reprieve from Derek's mental assault or the worries that she has over Doctor Himuro and Lieutenant Minase's conditions. And in spite of what I've found out about Okada and his involvement in my past, my sleep and dreams were not disrupted either. I guess in that regard, we eased each other's minds and hearts with being together.

I close my eyes, weighing in on my feelings about the woman in my arms…the one who I've known for a long time yet whose significance in my life and heart had changed over the years. I'd love to make Em mine and mine alone, but I also want to be the one she feels to be deserving of her.

I guess Em and I both respect each other too much to not rush each other into having sex…or in our case, I should refer to it as making love. What's different about the wait that we both silently agreed to do versus the others who delayed things with her such as Nomura? I've always said that I'm no saint. I want her in so many ways, I told her my intentions, and I'm happy to know that she wants me too. Our time together starting at Phuket confirmed that she sees me more than an older brother figure, and I've craved to have her…make her mine…more so ever since then. I've left it up to her to let me know when she's ready, and I told her that I'm willing to wait.

And so I'll wait for this particular fruit to ripen. I won't hold back in letting Em know how I feel about her. I'll take this game of chance with her, and I will see where the chips may fall for us. All that I want, though, is for both of us to be happy and fulfilled for whatever outcome it might bring.

A mixture of feelings made my smile rueful as I've now reminded myself that for the next three days, Em has dates with three other men – Kei, Yuzu, and Eisuke. It makes me want to turn back time and re-do that proposal to date her…this time making sure that she and I will be alone when I ask her out on a date. But it's a little too late now, and so I just have to wait and see what the outcome to those dates might be. The only consolation that I have is that our next date will be on August 10 – my birthday. That will be a special three-day-and-three-night date where I'd get to choose where and how we'll be spending our time together.

Em shifts a little bit and lies on her side. She now faces me, her hand that rests over my bare chest moving for a moment until she settles in once more and continues her sleep. While my eyes remain closed, I can feel her breaths becoming even again once she relaxes.

I'm normally up in the next few minutes and Em regularly rises at the crack of dawn. However, I've taken the time off knowing that I'd be spending the time with her. She, on the other hand, needs as much rest as she can possibly get per Doctor Himuro's advisement due to her anemia and fatigue. She does have a meeting around 8:00 AM, but I figured that an hour or two more to catch up on sleep or just be in each other's embrace wouldn't hurt.

The warmth beside me…Em's warmth…is both comforting and stirring at the same time. My blood stirs along with my imagination, my mind's eye reliving the near-encounters, the fleeting shared kisses, and the intimate moments that nearly pushed us to that breaking point on multiple occasions. My lips seek her warm, supple, shapely mouth…visions of her smile teasing my mind and emotions to stoke those flames once more.

"Can't sleep…?" says the owner of that murmured voice, with her planting a kiss on my bare skin before settling in comfortably.

I kiss Em's forehead and softly tell her, "We still have plenty of time to sleep in."

"That's good, because I don't want to get up yet…"

I quietly chuckle, drawing Em closer to me and then looking into her eyes. "Good… That makes two of us…"

Em and I are drawn to each other once more, sharing a chaste kiss and then smiles. I then tell her, "I feel like a kid waiting for Santa. I can't wait for my birthday to come."

A more generous smile escapes from Em's lips. "I can't wait, either. I'd love to see what you've got planned for us."

"You did say that I get to do _anything _during our time together." I then make eye contact with Em, touching her hair and tucking it behind her ear as I add with smirk, "I'll hold you to that."

And Em's grin becomes warmer still. "I did say _'name it,'_ didn't I?"

"So if I want to make our two-day-two-night date into a three-day-three-night one, would you say yes?" I ask her with a teasing lilt to my voice.

"Yes, I will…"

"Then thank you…. Three days and nights it is…" I announce happily. I then look into Em's eyes and follow up with the question, "Would you have room to accommodate one more wish, if you can grant it?"

Without hesitation, Em replies, "Name it…"

"If you're ready and you believe that I'm the one who deserves you, the best gift that you can ever give me for my birthday is you. What would you say to that, Alexandra Emrys? Would you think that I'm being too upfront…a cad, perhaps?"

Em doesn't waver her gaze, although I see that her cheeks slightly flush from my question. She touches my cheek with such affection, her eyes reflecting such warmth and care. "Then it's my turn to ask you a question. If I say yes, would you think that I'm being too brazen… Fast… Desperate… Loose… Cheap… Easy…?

I can see Em's feelings reflected in her eyes – she wants an absolutely honest, unfiltered answer and she has consciously chosen to keep her feelings open before me instead of bracing herself or putting up a brave front.

And so I give Em the gentlest and most reassuring smile that I can possibly give as I reply, "No, I would never think of you in that light."

"You…won't be afraid of me?"

I ask Em while giving her a searching look, "After everything that we've all been through together, why would I be afraid of you?"

Em keeps her gaze at me, and I see how her eyes reflect sadness and uncertainty. "I'm not normal, Kaz. My life's never been normal, either."

"I know all of that about you, and you're forgetting who you're talking to…" I give Em a look of empathy and concern. I then smile and add, "Do you think that I'd easily shirk over the 'not normal,' especially if it involves someone who I deeply care about?"

Em's tears glisten as she gives me a melancholic smile that breaks my heart. I knew that my expression softened even further, my heart swelling with the complex feelings that I have for her. At that moment, I see her tears quietly stream down her cheeks.

"_Hey… _Don't cry…" I stroke Em's hair and then touch her cheek with such love. I tell her with such deep-seated affection, my eyes beginning to gleam with tears, "What am I going to do with you…?"

Em looks down a bit, being shy in the attention that I'm giving her.

As I touch Em's cheek and wipe away some of her tears, I kiss her forehead. I lift her chin, and then look at her as I stroke her hair to soothe her. "I asked you that question because I'm curious about how you're thinking about being with me. Take the time between now and August 10 to think things over. You still have three dates to go through before then. We'll talk. We'll figure things out together. And if we both decide and want it, then you and I will take one step at a time – all right…?"

Em nods, her tears still streaming down her cheeks.

I kiss Em's hand while I gaze into her eyes. "No matter what happens, my feelings and affection for you won't change. _Never_ be afraid that you'll lose me. I'll _never_ turn my back on you. Do you hear me, Em?"

A teary-eyed Em nods, and I draw her in so that I can embrace her. I keep her in my arms to soothe her, hoping that my touch can help ease her fears I say to her in a soft tone, "We still have hours before we_ really _have to get up…so we can stay this way for as long as you like..."

I can feel Em nod her head, and so I rub her back to help soothe her. I kiss her forehead, pouring all my affection in the gesture.

"Kaz…"

As I rest my gaze on her, Em adds, "Can we talk more about this…about us…first thing in the morning on your birthday, please?"

My smile becomes wider, warmer… "Of course… So will you make another wish of mine come true that day?"

"Name it…"

"I want you to be the first person to greet me for my birthday. Let's have breakfast together. After our talk and breakfast, let's call Dad. I want to surprise him for a change by calling him first on my birthday, and by us doing it together."

Em has a disarming, soft smile escape from her lips…the warmth of such gesture that she extends towards me reaching to her expressive eyes. "Sure… I know Dad will love that…"

And in an unguarded moment, Em and I let our feelings dictate what happens next.

Em and I kiss, allowing the tenderness and our respective vulnerabilities fill those moments as each subsequent kiss becomes longer and more passionate. We surrender to our feelings, letting our hands roam free once more while adhering to the pre-set boundaries. We bask in the moment in each other's arms, with both of us wanting more from each other yet knowing that the sweet fruit isn't yet ripe to be eaten.

* * *

**Timeline: Morning, August 7 (three days before Alexa's concert debut) **

**Setting: Raven Resorts Tokyo – Shido Kazuomi's Penthouse**

_**Soejima Kei's Point of View (POV)**_

Yuzu and I let ourselves in at Kazuomi's pad. We see him having the large cinematic television inside his living room on, panning out various parts of the large conference room downstairs in his executive office. For now, the three of us only see Em standing by the window as she waited patiently.

"I guess they haven't arrived yet?"

Kazuomi replies to me, "No, not yet. Any minute now, though…."

True to his word, Kazuomi points at the screen where the three of us see the conference room door open. We see Kazuomi's private secretary usher Michael Ishino and five other men inside the room and then leave them for Em to handle.

The three of us can hear all the sounds coming in from the downstairs conference room, with Kazuomi commenting, "Em's wearing a wire, too."

I hear Yuzu sigh beside me while the three of us sit on the couch after grabbing some much-needed morning beverage. For Kazuomi and Yuzu, it was French medium roast coffee. For me, it was a good cup of imported Darjeeling tea. We have also grabbed an omelet coupled with lightly toasted whole wheat bread – breakfast that the three of us have agreed upon to have this morning.

The three of us pretty much mimic what Em and the others are doing downstairs, giving ourselves 20 minutes to eat our breakfast, too.

Once the time's up and we hear Em shepherd the meeting along by prompting the men to open their folders, Yuzu asks Kazuomi, "Do you know why Em specifically gathered them?"

Kazuomi picks up the stack composing of three identical folders at the corner of the coffee table. He hands one to Yuzu and me.

Again, the three of us follow Em's instructions to the men…and so we examine the contents of the folder along with the meeting attendees downstairs. We exchange glances once we saw the top four pictures which had Representative Okada Sekai and one of the men downstairs…with Em labeling the pictures with the men's respective names save for Michael Ishino.

In the folder are four pictures of Representative Okada Sekai and Onodera Akifumi. There are four other pictures of the two men, this time they are flanked by Usami Fuyuhiko, Michael Ishino, and Isaka Sana. The last four pictures have the four men along with a woman who constantly posed next to Michael…a Madeline Harvey.

"Madeline Harvey's AJ's Mom… Michael's ex-wife…right?"

Yuzu and Kazuomi both give me their respective nods.

The three of us then look closely at the screen. Even though we are not downstairs in the meeting room, we can sense the tension from the men while Em calmly sits at the head table and waits for them to finish reviewing the pictures.

The men – particularly Michael and Usami Fuyuhiko – push back from Em's request for more information.

Slowly but surely, Em puts pressure on them to confess to the truth hidden in the past. She builds a strong argument based on deductive reasoning that Representative Okada has a handful of reasons to hold a grudge against the group. She points out to them that the grudge has now extended to their children.

As Michael and Em strongly assert their respective stance, Kazuomi and Yuzu have grim features veiled on their faces. Inwardly, it pains me to bear witness to the sight because I know how she has respected and considered Michael as her father along with Zack. It's obvious that the argument that she and AJ had yesterday still holds its painful sting judging by how cold and dismissive Michael is towards Em.

As to Em, it's evident how much she's still hurting from yesterday. She uses her pain as her artillery to sharpen the sting of her words. She points out the omissions that Michael had subjected her to regarding this case and how she didn't care for them…finding such withholding of information a gross breach of trust.

However, Onodera Akifumi's bombshell of a confession stuns Kazuomi, Yuzu, and me. Apparently, Onodera and Okada were long-time lovers. Based on the facts that Em lays out, strong possibilities exists that Madeline is behind Okada's pursuit for revenge against Ishino Group and those involved in the joint venture project.

Another noteworthy fact that Em mentions is Junko Okada's death – an angle that Yuzu starts to research on using his laptop. Em also enumerates three specific milestone timelines pertinent to the Miyamoto Hiroshi cold case, Yuzu's parents' murders, and the victimization of Kazuomi's family.

As I continue listening to Em set the stage for Onodera's confession while embedding cues for the three of us to take note and action at the same time amuses me. It's a strong reminder on how closely in sync the four of us are. It's also another demonstration on how effective she is in drawing out the truth as well as deducing them in times that confirmation isn't received. The three of us have been recording the meeting downstairs as well as any activity being picked up from her listening device in case any of the four of us need to revisit anything.

There's still more to uncover. I can tell it from the lilt in Em's voice. It tells me that her mind's questioning Junko Okada's death and the timing of all the incidents such as the Miyamoto Family and Yuzu's parents' murders, Kazuomi's traumatic displacement from a normal and secured childhood, and the development of Trent and Okada's relationship and how it's timed with my living arrangements at that God-forsaken church and orphanage.

Then when Em picks up the phone call and excuses herself, the three of us look at each other and divert out attention to Em's incoming call….

"Good morning, Miss Emrys. As promised, I'd like to report about the patients you've visited. Would you be able to make time to visit the hospital and speak with Dean Matsunaga and me?"

"Doctor Kasumi…" murmurs Kazuomi, with Yuzu and me nodding in agreement.

Em asks, "Dean Matsunaga's awake now?"

"Yes, he is, and so is everyone else. They woke up on their own this morning," replies Doctor Kasumi with a light-hearted tone.

"And how are they all doing?"

"They're all doing well…" Doctor Kasumi then pauses and asks, "So will you be able to visit us at the hospital once you have time…the sooner, the better?"

"All right… I'll look into my schedule, Doctor…" Em replies, sounding hopeful and glad from the good news. "Thank you for giving me the good news."

"The pleasure's mine, Miss Emrys. We'll talk to you very soon."

We then hear Em end her phone call with Doctor Kasumi…

I tell Kazuomi and Yuzu, "I'll either work with her on her schedule so that we could visit Seimei University Hospital today or before mid-day tomorrow."

Kazuomi informs Yuzu and me, "Just a heads up… She has rehearsals with Revance starting tomorrow from first thing in the morning until 10:00 AM. She also has appointments tomorrow to visit Paradiso and then at Urban Casino and Resort for her wardrobe fittings with Shirakami Kiyohito, Aoshima Nagito, and Trevor Konno. She'll be back home by 3 PM for her date with you, Yuzu."

"Good to know that," Yuzu comments as his fingers type faster. He's probably bringing up his calendar and moving appointments around to accommodate or take advantage of this new piece of information as he plans his time together with Em starting tomorrow at noon.

"Em loves Trevor's and Kiyohito's designs, and their designs love her back," I comment to my best friends, my mind thinking back on the surprise that I have waiting for her in my pad.

Meanwhile, the three of us continue to listen in on the conversation downstairs….

Em's meeting with Michael and their project partners end with the two of them not conversing or addressing yesterday's argument. Instead, she chats with Isaka Ryuichiro and Asahina Kaoru which appeals to our brotherly affections…for it reminds us on how people easily gravitate towards her and uncovers her warm, open, and caring nature.

The three of us follow the cameras which now pan inside the elevator and eventually the posh lobby area. After saying goodbye to the others, we notice how Em turns and walks towards the waiting area.

And of course, the security cameras and CCTV follow Em's every movement and we see…

"Sagara Yosuke and Shirakami Kiyohito..? What are they doing?"

And in joining Kazuomi's murmuring, I pipe in, "That's Representative Sakuto Amatsuka talking to that woman. Em and I will be meeting with him along with Prime Minister Hiraizumi and Finance Minister Hishikura a couple of hours from now…"

"That's the woman that Sagara's been frequently seen with of late," Yuzu comments, with Kazuomi's right eyebrow rising slightly…with Yuzu and I wondering as to what's Kazuomi thinking of at this time.

Yuzu and I exchange looks, especially as we observe at the corner of our eyes as to how Kazuomi's intent of listening and viewing Em's approach towards Yosuke and Kiyohito.

And so the three of us watch and listen in….

* * *

**Timeline: August 7 (three days before Alexa's concert debut) **

**Setting: Raven Resorts Tokyo – Main Lobby, Lounge Area**

_**Sagara Yosuke's Point of View (POV)**_

I_ don't_ like this… I don't like this at all!

My sweet girl Miku having a date right now with Representative Amatsukasa Sakuto… Where has the world come to? My sweet girl on a date with my little brother….

Sure it's the daytime and Miku's doing this for my sake, but she's on a date with someone who's not me!

If I _really_ didn't have this strong desire to do right by Miku by reconciling with my stepmother Sumire, I wouldn't go for this at all. Apparently, this date should serve as a step closer for that reconciliation.

But I don't like it!

I've been on tenterhooks all this time – starting from the time that Miku ordered a cappuccino which is supposed to be a beverage that she only enjoys with me. But Kiyo here deflated my feelings further when he said that Miku drinks cappuccinos all the time at Pandora and not just around me.

My dear, sweet Miku…. She drinks cappuccinos around Shun, Taki, and Kiyo? Since when has she begun becoming a flirty vixen who has been playing with my poor, chained heart? Is this the beginning of an affair? Is this what it's supposed to look like?

Kiyo and I have been watching and listening in on Miku and Sakuto all this time. Each second brings me closer to wanting to jump out of my hiding spot, hug her will all my love, and carry her home as far away from him as possible.

Then someone from behind asks Kiyo and me in a chastising near whisper, "What in the bloody hell are you two doing looking like stalkers?"

Kiyo and I turn around and see Em…

I fling my arms so that the three of us become inconspicuous, watching Miku and my brother leave their seats and walk out of the hotel.

Once the coast is clear, Kiyo and Em exchange hugs…with him kissing her on the cheek.

I do the same warm exchange, with me saying to Em, "We're glad to see you a little earlier than intended. We're still on for tomorrow…right?"

"Yes… I'm still visiting you guys at Paradiso either today or tomorrow. It'll be just for an hour or two, but it'll be great to see you all."

A couple of weeks ago, Taki, Shun, Kiyo, and I took Taki's private jet and visited Em at England before she left for her around-the-world errand. The four of us opted to do that in hopes to save her some time. She provided each of us a set consisting of three vials. She gave Kiyo an extra set for his sister Hikari. She also gave an extra set to me for Miku. In addition, she quietly gave me two additional sets – both of them intended for my little brother and stepmother. The rest of the guys don't know about my secret and I want to keep it that way.

As to Em…someone who I've considered as my dearest younger sister….one of her lines of work entail finding out such secrets. Yet, it was years later when I found out that she has known about my secret but she chose not to say anything to anyone – even to me. I still remember her words when I confronted her about it in my usual tongue-in-cheek way:

* * *

_I opt for people to tell me things when they wish to tell them to me._

_My work doesn't give me the privilege to choose the timing._

_The best that I can do is to go on life pretending not to have come across that tidbit,_

_That is until the time that very person deems that it is time to tell me such things._

* * *

I've trusted Em before then, and ever since then I've trusted her even more. She's the type who'd move mountains to protect those she cares about. Knowing that about her, I'd do the same for her any given hour of any given day.

Em explained that global movers and shakers in the political, scientific, and business sectors have been targeted and that even though none of us appeared on the list, she still wants to ensure our safety. Later on that evening, she and I had a much more in-depth talk where she specifically aimed the conversation prompting me to warn my little brother and family to be more vigilant around Representative Okada Sekai and British Prime Minister Trent. She even provided me a great deal of documentation pointing out that the Amatsukasa Group's recent financial woes have indirect ties to Okada, Trent, and their respective cronies' influences.

This concerned me a lot. This is another reason why I'm pushing to go back to Sumire's good graces. Differences or not, Sumire's still family. Stepmother or not, she is my mother. And Sakuto will always be my little brother – regardless on whether we have different mothers. I'll _always_ look out for him, and he doesn't have to know that I do so each and every time. In fact, it's better off if they don't know that I've been looking out for them all this time behind the scenes.

And Em has been one of those treasured resources who help me in that endeavor.

Em confided in me that Okada and Trent have both been in her radar, and that the best thing to do was for me to leave it all to her because of the dangers involved. In all the years that I've known her, I know better to respect and follow what she says. I did ask her, though, to never hesitate asking any of the four of us for our help. But for as long as I've remembered and have known her, she can easily whup anyone's ass – whether it be with words or fists…

I soak in Em's gaze. It's warm, gentle, kind, trusting – emotions that I don't deserve from anyone because I know and accept my nature. However, I'm beginning to have doubts and fears. I'm happy that I'm changing but am I beginning to be too forgiving…too kind…for my own good?

And this woman right here looks at me with such kindness even at my very worst which was at a time before I met Miku. She has always seen and respected me as her protective older brother although she teases and chastises me for my "gray" ways and values.

When I think more about it, Em reminds me so much of my little brother whether he's Blood Moon, crime-fighting vigilante or Representative Amatsukasa Sakuto, distinguished parliament member. I invited her to his fundraising gala for many reasons. Some might think that my primary goal in inviting is to raise funds for his re-election by attracting some of her varied connections. But my purpose is far different from that…

Em may be five years younger than Blood Moon. He's grown so much as a crime-fighter that if he continues his activities the way that he's doing right now, he'll be lucky to last another five years.

Yes, I know about Em's involvement in covert operations and underworld connections. She has more than enough pull to manipulate things wherever she goes. She's kind but doesn't put aside that analytical and cunning mind of hers. She has great respect for the law, but will not turn a blind eye to what's just…even to the point that she has to administer it with her bare hands.

And yes, I also know that Em's now Asi…and that ever since she became Asi, she turned Asi back into the ever-feared boogeyman that Asi's meant to be.

To protect Blood Moon, who's turning more towards his fists to dole out justice against the scumbags who prey on women at night, I'll be seeking Em's help in guiding him to find that balance.

To further Amatsukasa Sakuto's future in politics, I also seek Em's help to pave that future upward. She has been paying closer attention to him because of his ties with me, and that interest increased when she listened to him speak. She was, and still is, impressed with him and his work.

But no, Em doesn't know that Amatsukasa Sakuto and Blood Moon is one and the same person. I'm sure, though, that it'll just be a matter of "when" rather than "if" in terms of her finding out Sakuto's deepest secret. She's smart and thorough that way, especially towards those she cares about.

And no, Sakuto doesn't know anything about Em. He doesn't know that I'm close to her, although he has heard me talk to her on the phone many times. I know that Kiyo never talked to him about her. So for all purposes, the first time that she and Sakuto will truly meet is during the fundraiser.

My role…?

I'm hoping that I can pull off my best in having Sakuto and Em become closer – I'm a matchmaker, after all. She's a great catch, and so is he. Both of them have light and dark in them that they share and can empathize with. They're both involved in politics. They're both good looking in a drool-inducing way. And just by looking at her and knowing her all these years, I wouldn't be surprised if she's a dynamo in the sack to say the least…just like how I figured my little brother would probably be because of his suave bravado. After all, where will all that pent-up, aggressive energy go to in such a productive and healing manner other than the bedroom all night long? She definitely has it in spades and so does he. As far as I'm concerned, they'll be perfect together!

But to secure all of that help, Em has to know Sakuto's secret…and that's something that even I shouldn't breach.

"_Owww!"_

Em smirks and that evil smirk of hers becomes wider still when Kiyo laughs.

She flicked me! She flicked me hard on the forehead! What the hell?!

Em then purses her lips, her way to stifle her need to laugh out loud. "Serves you right for zoning out and thinking pervy thoughts…"

I blurt out, "Use those pent-up energies inside of you in the bedroom rather than resorting to violence! That flick hurts, you know!"

"I'm just flicking that now-shiny part of your head," replies Em with a teasing smirk.

Now Kiyo laughs so hard, and I know exactly what he's thinking. Now I'm mad!

I spit through gritted teeth while I'm pouting. "I'm not losing hair! I still have thick hair!"

I then tell Em, "And you_ really_ need to get laid!"

"Keep having your wet dreams, Yosuke, because you'll _never_ get to see that happen…" Em replies while chuckling and shaking her head while Kiyo joins in.

I just pout, murmuring, "That hurts, you know… And I'm not going bald …"

I then shake my head and chuckle as Em reaches out for my hand and touches it – her way of consoling me. But yeah, I deserve that flick. Also, something like this is our own brand of endearment. People who don't know us might think that something's going on between us, but it's far from it. After all the sexual innuendos and the pervy bantering between us, she and I have a lot of respect for each other.

What I couldn't forget is how this little sister figure of mine has always given me the kindest smile. This time, she does so along with the comment, "You've changed, Yosuke…and it's definitely for the better… So love changed you?"

"Love and Miku changed me," I said to Em with quiet confidence. Thoughts of my dear, sweet Miku just fill my heart with such warmth. I feel so full that I want to burst and more will still come out.

Ah, that smile of Em's grew wider still when I told her all about Miku. Em was genuinely so happy for me, saying, "You deserve this, Yosuke. Do your best to do right with her and yourself, all right?"

Those weeks flew by so quickly and now Kiyo, Em, and I are here….

Em looks at us with amusement. "So will you two tell me what's with the sunglasses and your poor imitation to covert operations?"

Kiyo lets out a burdened sigh. "This is Yosuke being his usual crazy with a jealous twist."

"I'm _not_ jealous! I'm just making sure that Miku's safe!"

Em raises her hands in a "back off" vibe, saying, "Okay… Okay… So why don't you enlighten Kiyo and me on exactly what brought you two here. Because quite frankly, as handsome as you two always look, you look ridiculous…"

The three of us call a waiter, and we order drinks.

After I explain everything, Em murmurs, "Kiyo's right – you are jealous."

"But –"

"I didn't say that you being all hell-bent jealous is wrong. I find it rather cute, though…" And when I'm about to protest, Em puts her finger up and adds, "Uh-huh…. Your petulant brat mode's not going to work with me. I call it as I see it."

Kiyo's eyebrow raises, and he interjects, "I thought you don't like jealousy."

"Jealousy has a place in a relationship. Keep your head screwed on straight from start to finish and 'fess up to it," replies Em in a light-hearted manner. "I get jealous, too, but I don't use my jealousy to justify me acting like an unreasonable ass."

I know I'm pouting. I can hear it in my voice as I retort, "I'm not jealous…"

"You're too cute, Yosuke… Keep convincing yourself that…." Em tells me with a light chuckle. She then takes a swig from her bottle of sparkling water. "I have to go upstairs and get ready for my next meeting, you two. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kiyo informs Em with a bright smile as he remembers something, "By the way, I finished with my half of the costume and dresses for the concert and after-parties. Thanks for the arrangements you've made so that Trevor Konno, Aoshima Nagito, and I sat down together in England. We visited Tokyo Arena, Raven Resort, Tres Spades, and Urban Casino Hotel. We also hooked up with Revance and The Bales. Those visits along with brainstorming in front of all the publicity material for the concert really helped."

Em's eyes light up. "Trevor's great. He spoke so highly about you and Nagi, too. Did he invite you to model for him?"

Kiyo nods enthusiastically, his smile reaching to his eyes. "Yeah, and Trevor also invited Hikari. So not only did I get a great work connection, but I've learned so much from him about designing. He's a genius!"

"He sure is! By the way, I'll share with you and Trevor my practice schedules with Revance and The Bales. It's all in the first half of the day." Em then falls quiet for a moment before she adds, "I'm supposed to meet up with Trevor tomorrow at his studio for final fitting. I'm also doing the final fitting for the wardrobe that you and Nagi have created…right?"

"Nagi and I will be there, too, when you do the final fitting with Trevor. The entire wardrobe – Trevor's, Nagi's, and mine – are in Trevor's studio. We figured that will help with all our schedules…most especially yours."

"It sure does… You guys are the best!"

Then Em and Kiyo fall quiet…

Em then lets out a sigh, telling me, "Would you quit with your bloody pouting, Yosuke. Now go home and cool off...and don't give Miku a hard time…"

"Fine, fine…" I huff, letting myself sulk all out one more time before I release a sigh. I look at Em and say, "I'll ask Miku to make brunch for us tomorrow. You sure you won't be able to stay longer than a couple of hours?"

With an apologetic smile, Em replies, "I'd love to, but I can't. My schedule's absolutely too crammed as we speak, but I won't miss visiting you guys even if it's only for a short time."

"Sure…" I then ask Em, "Any food requests?"

"Hmmm…" Em's eyes narrow as she smiles delightfully. "How about tamago yaki…? I also haven't had niku yasai itame for a good, long while…? That, along with brown rice…"

I chuckle while seeing that child-like smile escaping from Em's lips. "Miku's a really good cook. You might forget your next appointment because of how much you're enjoying the food."

"I promise to hang out longer next time… I really do…" Em tells us with such an open, honest grin.

Kiyo and I nod, exchange farewell hugs with Em.

During the time I've been hugging her, I whisper to Em, "I really need to talk to you about something in private. It's really important. It has something to do with my little brother."

"All right," Em whispers back. While she plants a well-timed kiss on my cheek, she adds, "Call me via secured method. I'll text-message you on when to call me. Your brother will be in the gala event at the Prime Minister's residence tonight - right?"

I nod, and then draw away from Em, holding her hands.

"Call me about that lead I'm asking about, all right Yosuke?"

I nod again and then join Kiyo, the two of us waving goodbye to her.

Kiyo and I walk out of the hotel and into the busy street, with me happy that at least the preliminary part of the talk has already been opened.

"Satisfied?" Kiyo asks me as he shakes his head, the two of us now walking back to my car. "I don't know how I manage to get roped in on your crazy-assed plans. Get your head in order, will you?"

"Ah, I love you too, Kiyo!" I tell him while making smooching sounds.

"Ughhh…. You're disgusting! Stop that!"

Kiyo gives me such a death glare which I reply to in my customary way – by letting out a hearty laugh. He and Em teased me like hell back there, so I'll get my revenge while we're on our way home.

* * *

**Timeline: August 7 (three days before Alexa's concert debut) **

**Setting: Raven Resorts Tokyo – heading back to Lounge, Lobby Area**

_**Representative Amatsukasa Sakuto's Point of View (POV)**_

Futaba Miku, Yosuke's new girl… He's really serious about her…

It always makes me wonder what hold love has over a person. I even thought of that question even more when I got involved in helping Yosuke with his matchmaking business… My job was to unleash all the "merchandise's" beauty from the inside. That involved working on a woman's mind and heart – making her realize for herself that she was beautiful, and that nothing was beyond her reach.

I hated that matchmaking job in spite of the many benefits that it brought the family and me. I do care about my big brother Yosuke, but I hated him for walking out on the family like the petulant brat that he always had been all these years.

Another fact that I hated about that matchmaking job was working with my counterpart Shirakami Kiyohito. I worked my gifts in making a woman her most beautiful from the inside. Shirakami's job was to make a woman beautiful on the outside. Quite frankly, he and I make an indomitable team since our combined efforts result in unleashing the full beauty of any merchandise.

_Merchandise…_ That was Yosuke's sickening term for all the women who come under his matchmaking service.

And to think that Miku was merchandise who Yosuke promoted to girlfriend…a woman who holds him captive in so many ways and has changed him for a better version of himself… That means that she's something else, and _that _makes her interesting in my book.

I also liked it that Yosuke got absolutely bothered when I asked Miku out for a date. I actually wanted a little bit of time to analyze the type of woman who'd have that enough influence to change a hopeless, perverted dick such as my big brother.

Dick or not, though…my big brother has his ways of looking out for the family, especially me, even after he walked out the door and hasn't come running back and knocking on the door until lately.

And again, Yosuke claims that it's all for Miku…that he wants to "do right by her…" That's something else…

Well, Miku seems to be a nice woman. She seems to be a kind soul – the total opposite of Yosuke. I've done all the background research on her, and my analysis is that the breakdown of her marriage and the divorce has more to do with the husband's screw-up more than hers. What makes me wonder, though, is if she'll be able to bring the best out of Yosuke in all aspects and vice versa.

While still mulling things over, I then reach out for my wallet but find that it's not with me. The last time that I had it was when I paid the bill for beverages at Raven Resorts.

Shit – my wallet's not here! I have to run back there!

I then tell my driver, "Mister Ito, can you please turn back to Raven Resorts. I forgot something there. It won't take long."

"Of course, Sir…."

As soon as the car parks in front of the resort's main steps, I rush inside and run towards the lobby's lounge area where I saw with Miku. All this time, I hope and pray that I find my wallet safe and sound.

I stop my tracks many feet from the lounge area where I earlier sat. My position allows me a clear view while I'm most probably hidden by the plants and by the angle of view from my earlier spot.

I watch for a few moments from where I now stand, my interest piqued once more.

I see a woman picking up my wallet and looking around, probably wondering or hoping that she finds its owner right away. Concern's evident in her face, so that tells me that she has no intention of stealing or pilfering the objects inside my wallet.

The woman's probably around my age, maybe slightly younger. Being fair-skinned and with her physical features, I'll take an educated guess that she's at least half-Caucasian. She's tall with her dark hair in an up-do. She carries an air of sophisticated charm that seems natural to her regardless whether she's wearing the business suit that she has now, or jeans and a shirt…she has charisma in spades.

And so I approach her and say in English, "Hi… I've dropped my wallet. Thank you for keeping it safe."

The woman gives me a kind smile. "I mean no disrespect but may I go ahead and check inside the wallet for ID, just to make sure that it's indeed yours?"

At first, I'm taken aback. But moments later, I figure that she's doing her due diligence to protect the owner of the wallet she now holds in her hand – regardless whether the owner's me or not. At the same time, she was kind and reasonable in explaining her side. And for that move on her part, she earns some of my respect and gratitude.

"Go right ahead, please," I tell her with a smile of my own. My driver's license and other pieces of identification are in the wallet she now holds, so I have no worries.

I see her check inside the wallet, her eyes moving from most probably my driver's license to analyzing my face. While she was doing that, I think to myself, _"She's charming, all right… Charming, well-spoken, and beautiful…. She looks familiar, though. It's as if I've seen her somewhere before."_

A minute later, she looks relieved and smiles as she hands me back my wallet. "Here you go. Thanks for your patience."

"No… I should thank you. Other people would normally just hand the wallet back without doing any due diligence in making sure that the person's the true owner." I can tell that I'm smiling more generously towards her. I then say to her before I offer a handshake, "I'm Sakuto Amatsukasa. I'm very pleased to meet you."

And then she catches me off-guard once more because she replies to me in Japanese as she accepts my handshake, "My name's Alexandra Emrys. I'm very pleased to meet you, too."

I chuckle, probably to hide the bit of embarrassment I felt. "I didn't know you speak fluent Japanese. Have you lived in Japan for a long time now?"

"I live in England, but work and many friends bring me here very often." Still granting me that soft, authentic smile of hers, Emrys adds, "Sakuto Amatsukasa… _Representative_ Sakuto Amatsukasa?"

I nod for my reply, and then something dawns on me...

Alexandra Emrys… Wait a minute… _Now_ I know where I heard or have known her name. I've read her name a handful of times in business journals. She's a partner of the Ishino Group and the latest buzz is that her firm's engaged in a joint venture with two Japanese publishing giants as well as the Usami Group's real estate division. Aside from being engaged in other professional endeavors, she's being sensationalized by the tabloids.

I'm also supposed to meet with Emrys and Soejima Kei since they're both ambassadors serving Britain…the meeting taking place a couple of hours from now. She's probably aware of the same fact, too, but it's normally best to discuss business and politics only on allotted times – most especially politics. Again, she earns respect points from me for being professional and politically savvy to adhere to good old-fashioned courtesy.

But what I've read from the tabloids versus the beautiful woman before me are far cries from each other. She's another proof that the press can easily bend the truth just for them to sell more papers. As much as good press can elevate someone even to god-like status, the press can also besmirch and ruin an innocent man and his family.

Right now, that's what's going on with the Amatsukasa Group as my mother fights for the family's long-standing lifeblood and legacy in the boardroom and behind the scenes in the political arena.

I tell Emrys, "Well, while you're in town, may I invite you for brunch or even a cup of coffee? I have some pockets of time during the first half of the day this week."

"Sure… I'll check my calendar. I'll let you know…" Emrys then pulls out her smart phone, which prompts me to pull out mine. She and I then have our phones "talk" so that we exchange contact information.

Emrys and I then exchange a smile, with me saying, "I'd love to stay but I need to leave. I'll text you some proposed times for our next meeting. See you soon, Miss Emrys."

"See you soon, Representative Amatsukasa…"

We then shake hands to bid each other farewell, and then I leave.

I don't know what came over me, but I used my gloved left hand to shake hands with Emrys. She gave me a warm handshake, her hands sandwiching mine. I'm just being make aware of it now since I'm feeling heat in my left hand as we speak.

When I think about it, it's rather a hassle because I have to be back here again in a few hours for my meeting with the Prime Minister, the Minister of Finance, as well as the Japanese and British ambassadors.

Well…I really can't do anything about it that the person's stuck and can't make it here and so now I have to go to him. As intrigued and interested as I am about Alexandra Emrys, I push any thoughts about her and our meeting at the back of my mind as I prepare for my next appointment – all while I'm opening and closing my gloved left hand to stretch it as well as ease the discomfort I'm now feeling..

* * *

**Timeline: August 7 (three days before Alexa's concert debut) **

**Setting: Raven Resorts Tokyo – heading towards private elevator to Shido Kazuomi's Penthouse**

_**Alexandra Emrys' Point of View (POV)**_

As Representative Amatsukasa departs, my phone rings. Once I pick up and say hello, I hear…

"Em, Darling… You're on speaker phone and Satsuki's here with me."

Oh, how can I not smile when I know _exactly_ who's on the phone! And so I say, "Trevor! Satsuki! I was about to call you guys. I just finished chatting with Kiyohito."

With his usual vivacious flair, Trevor says to me, "Well, I'm finished with my share of your outfits for the concert and after-parties. Kiyohito, Nagi, and I make an awesome team! Thanks for hooking us up on your project! The three of us designed the wardrobe for The Bales, Troy's, and yours. So you're coming tomorrow for the fitting – right?"

"I won't miss it for the world, Sweetheart..." I tell Trevor with a smile that warms my heart. He is simply a bright ray of sunshine…such a great big brother and BFF. "I'm sure anything you've designed for me will be great as always!"

"Anything for my silent mystery muse who won't be silent anymore once you make your debut on stage," says Trevor in his customarily cheerful way. "I have a project coming up in the New York and Paris runway. Can I coax you to model for me if there won't be any schedule conflicts? Feel free to keep your mask on like you've always done. Just work your usual magic on the runway for me."

"I've cleared my schedule for those shows, Trevor. It's months down the road, so I've penned you in my book." I then fall silent on purpose for a moment and then hint to him, "Who knows? Why stop with the _'big reveal'_ at the concert debut? What do you think?"

I hear Trevor and Satsuki hold their breath before Satsuki manages to ask, "You're not kidding around with us? You're willing to go without a mask on the catwalk?"

"There's a first time for everything…"

"_Oh. My. God…_ Hikari and Kiyohito Shirakami strutting on the catwalk wearing my designs… A vision of you donned in my creations eventually taking off your mask after years being on my catwalk… All of this happening on the same show in New York and Paris! My mind's running overdrive with ideas right now!" Trevor then stops himself and adds the question, "You _won't _change your mind about this?"

"Nope… It's the least that I can do for waving your magic wand to make the concert a greater success…with the entire gang being wholeheartedly on-board with the joint venture project I'm working on for Ishino Group."

"You're too modest! You rock, Miss Em – no pun intended!"

Trevor, Satsuki, and I then share a happy laugh, the three of us giddy with our respective excitement and reaction.

"Speaking of arrangements," Satsuki says to me, "Kazuomi and Eisuke have both been great to team up with."

"I'm so glad to hear that, Satsuki. I'll definitely let Kaz and Eisuke know that." I then blurt out, "Oooh, Trevor…. Let me ask you something… Is it okay to have my fitting _after_ my brunch appointment?"

Trevor then chuckles. "Of course it's fine…"

"Good… So that works out…" I then look at the time and notice that I only have a little pocket of time left for a break. "Trevor… Satsuki… Thank you both for everything."

"I have to go to another meeting, Em…so I'll leave you and Trevor to finish your call," says Satsuki in his customarily affable tone. "Let's hang out at the lounge once the after-party's done. All of us have missed you."

"I miss you guys, too…" I tell Satsuki with a smile. "Talk to you soon…"

Trevor and I are quiet until I hear the sound of a closing door.

Once we are in private, Trevor's tone changes to a richer, more masculine tone. He's relaxed as he comments, "The song collection you've shared with me…the songs that'll be heard during the concert…really helped my inner muse. Thanks for sharing it with me."

"Anytime," I tell Trevor, my heart definitely warm from talking to him. "These days make me feels as if I've bitten more than I can chew. I can't wait until the concert is over. I'm nervous as hell as we speak."

"Why don't you and I go to a café very soon, have coffee, tea, and dessert like we always do? Or maybe just chat on the phone?"

"Either one sounds great!"

"Well, Nagi and the Revance team invited Kiyo and me to visit…watch and listen to you guys practice. You and I will enjoy a coffee break together, then…"

"Sounds like a plan!"

"I'll text-message you on when that'll be so you'll know." Trevor then falls silent for a little while and lets out a contented sigh. "I'm really happy that you're going to do the New York and Paris shows, Em. It means a lot to me."

I smile, picturing in my mind's eye how happy Trevor looks right now. "I'm honored that you're asking me, especially after what the tabloids say about me."

"That's rubbish! You've never paid attention to the naysaying press before, so don't start now! Kazuomi and friends, Eisuke and friends, and we here at the casino don't believe a word they're saying."

"I know… I don't care about the tabloids. I care about what the people I care deeply about would say," I reply to Trevor and then say, "So text-message me when you can make it. I'll plan on seeing you then."

"Take care, Em… See you soon…."

"See you soon, Trevor…"

Trevor then ends our phone call, and I stand for a moment gathering my thoughts so that I can move to the next item on my busy schedule. I then head to the elevator.

I have known Trevor since I was 11 years old. Kei and I met Trevor along with his famous parents at a party in New York during a diplomatic visit. He has been designing clothes since he was little, having the gift of good taste as well as the flair and passion for fashion. In that sense, he reminds me so much of Kiyohito.

So what's Trevor's biggest and deepest secret?

Trevor is _completely_ straight, and he exudes off-the-chart male sexiness once he drops his flamboyantly homosexual front. He's as hot as Kazuomi, Kei, or Yuzu but in his own unique way. He did not put up the front because of his craft. He put up the façade because he had been deeply hurt before by a woman – a fashion model – that he fell in love with before he became famous.

Every man – contrary to male popular belief – has a feminine side. There is another dimension of oozing male sexuality that gets fully unleashed once a man embraces that side or has an authentic, deep-rooted appreciation for the female sex. Who says that being a man _solely_ involves spitting out anything and everything that is perceived as girly or feminine?

Trevor is one of those few men who embraces or appreciates the female sex. Only a handful of people know his secret, mainly: assistants Lily and Lulu, Kazuomi, Kei, Yuzu, and me. As to whether the Paradiso men, Satsuki and the gang, or Eisuke's auction managers know it…well, I don't know. What I am certain of, though, is that they find Trevor and the Urban Resorts gang to be good people…and that is what truly matters in the end.

Through Trevor, I became close friends with Kitaoji Satsuki, Kitaoji Yuzuru, Hirose Ryoichi, Aijima Noel, Koda Chihaya, Kageyama Mirai, and Shina Hibiki when I was 16 years old during my self-imposed hiatus from law enforcement and the supernatural. They along with the many others who I have called "family" have helped me crawl my way out from my abyss.

Trevor, you do not owe me any favors. Just like I do with my other close brother figures, I owe you a lot for my decision to go to the path I have decided to take. You and the many others made me realize that I can and should start embracing my life. Days from now will be the real test to see how far I have come from that point four years ago.

Just like you, Sweetheart, I will be putting up a front for all to see and leave my real self only to be seen by those closest to me. That would not be much of a deviation from the life I have known since I became an orphan.

My phone rings once more as I open the door to Kazuomi's penthouse…

* * *

**Timeline: August 7 (three days before Alexa's concert debut) **

**Setting: Raven Resorts Tokyo – Shido Kazuomi's Penthouse**

_**Shido Kazuomi's Point of View (POV)**_

The meeting attendees didn't know that while Em was meeting with them, Kei, Yuzu, and I were listening and watching the proceedings in my living room.

Yuzu, as usual, uses his laptop and does research related to the meeting as we three see fit.

Through clues that Em leave us through her "thinking out loud" moments, Yuzu hacks into the Tokyo Medical Examiner Office's server to access any and all information related to Junko Okada's death as well as all parties involved – starting with the hospital records which reported her death on arrival. What we find mysterious is the presence of MPD records which report a "courtesy visit" to the Okada Family the day after Mrs. Okada's death. These are suspicious "holes" to what we've seen or don't see from the hacked records.

Em then opens the door to the penthouse, with her talking to Detective Kyobashi from MPD. Calling him in a secured line but now placing the call on speaker phone, she asks him, "Katsuyuki, I need a favor from you. Can you ask for Doctor Sakamaki's help? Please look for Okada Junko's autopsy reports, especially one that doesn't say that she died from an aneurysm. Also please pull out any ancillary reports pertaining to investigations to her death – no matter how innocent it seemed to be. Once you get it, text message me saying 'I have it.' I'll call you on a secured line."

"All right …" replies Detective Kyobashi.

Once Em hangs up the phone, she announces to us, "You guys know that Yosuke and Kiyohito were downstairs, right? I also bumped into his brother, Representative Amatsuka."

Em approaches each of us, planting an affectionate kiss on the cheek just as she always does. I'm the last one she approaches, with me reciprocating that kiss on the cheek of hers with my own approach – a kiss on the forehead followed by having my hand rest around her waist.

I see Kei and Yuzu quietly take note of my actions. I'm just glad to see her back, especially after hearing her talk to Yosuke, Kiyohito, Representative Amatsukasa, Trevor, and Satsuki…and just a few minutes ago with Detective Kyobashi.

The three of us then exchange smirks, with Kei saying, "Oh, we heard you preaching about the fine virtues stemming from jealousy. Then you managed to snag two…three dates? Should we three be jealous, or put Amatsuka through the wringer?"

And Yuzu teases in his usual dead-panned fashion, "And we haven't even included Konno and Shirakami in this conversation. Let's not forget that Konno's not really gay and is also in BFF status with Em here, and Shirakami's very much openly straight."

"Geez, you three… Trevor and I always hang out at a café or clothes-shop together. Yosuke's just being his crazy old self…and I'm not being set up with anyone…" says Em with a small smile, and then she chuckles…her smile becoming more pronounced as she shakes her head. She's probably recalling outrageous shenanigans in the past involving Yosuke. "Correction… He was being his crazy old self with a twist of jealousy."

My curiosity's now piqued, and so are my two best friends' interests. "So his girlfriend, Miku… He makes it sound as if he's gone straight and gentlemanly because of her."

"Yes, it's true. I'm happy for him. She seems to bring out the best in him – that, along with the crazy, childish parts of him. So he dragged Kiyo at Raven Resorts since he was spying at his girlfriend who happened to have a breakfast appointment with Representative Amatsukasa. His wallet accidentally fell from his pocket, and I found it left behind."

"The young representative they call 'Angel of Parliament?'" Kei then shifts in his seat. "You and I are having a lunch meeting today with Prime Minister Hiraizumi, Finance Minister Hishikura, Ambassador Hishikura, the ambassador and finance minister's new private secretary Aihara Hikaru, and Representative Amatsukasa."

Em raises an eyebrow. "Amatsukasa's coming to join us? How come…?"

"Remember the paperwork that we along with Himuro Pharmaceuticals need to expedite for the ricin and sarin antidotes? Hishikura's the head of that committee, and Amatsukasa's one of its committee members. Technically, we'll be walking out of that meeting with completed paperwork in our hands so we can give Himuro Pharmaceuticals the go-signal to mass-produce your antidote. Let's also hope that Hishikura agrees to take the Deputy Prime Minister appointment that Hiraizumi's proposing."

"Sounds good, then…"

"By the way… Captain Ishigami and Captain Ichiyanagi did the pick up hours ago. They'll take care of the rest, they said," Yuzu reports to us, talking about a specific gadget he initially created and Em re-engineered in the past…the two planning to put a handful of them to good use for tonight's gala event at the Prime Minister's residence.

"Good…" says Em with a small yet satisfied smile.

"Do you suspect foul play on Okada Junko's death?" Yuzu inquires, looking grim. Seeing his face, I can tell that he's thinking about how his parents really died at Arakawa Bridge.

Em looks pensive and lets out a sigh. "I doubt that she truly died from an aneurysm. Just a gut feeling…"

"We feel the same way. That's why Yuzu dug up what he could. But do you think Okada killed his wife?"

Em replies to Kei, "For now, I'm not suspecting that. Even though he and Onodera-san kept their love going after their marriages, there was no physical consummation of that love once they were married. It seemed that he truly loved his wife and children. Although I do have a strong hunch that there'll be an autopsy showing something other than aneurysm. If she died at the hospital for an aneurysm, the medical records would show that and reflect it on the death certificate. So why did her file ever go to the medical examiner's? Why was there even a 'courtesy visit' from the police? If my hunch is right, Mrs. Okada's death might be one motive on why he's being relentless with harassing our four patriarchs."

The four of us fall quiet, each of us thinking about tonight.

Kei then leans forward, his gaze not leaving Em when he follows up, "Have you thought about what the three of us were proposing to you – mass producing the panacea? You already have four very interested investors waiting for your nod. I'm sure that the Paradiso group and Eisuke's team will be interested in it as well. Kitaoji and his friends would be likely prospective investors, too. We could also ask the Amatsukasa Group to join in if they'd like…but Amatsukasa has to clear up his conflicts of interest."

"Public perception and transparency need to be addressed at all times if their group ever gets involved. From what I understand, though, it's Yosuke's stepmom that sits at the helm."

We mull over Em's comment, and I say, "So are you going to reproduce the black vial antidote?"

Em finishes pouring a glass of water for herself and then takes a drink. She then replies, "I have. I like the idea. I want to release a version of the panacea – not the full-blown one. Something that if it ever gets reverse-engineered, it wouldn't become a deadly weapon or a poison used by unscrupulous people… I also want to continue my research on the panacea. So yes, let's start the ball rolling. I need six months to a year for the revised formula, business plans, and other implementation plans to be finalized."

"Speaking of Amatsukasa, Yosuke invited all of us to a campaign fundraising gala for his re-election campaign. It's a handful of nights after the last after-party we're having for your last concert night at Tokyo Arena." I give Em a smile and say, "Michael and Jii-san are not going, but I am. You have at least one escort for the night…more if Yuzu and Kei here are joining us. Eisuke and his gang might join us, too."

"Well, I've planned to go. I've watched him on the parliamentary floor. He's skilled…gifted…" Em replies to me, her gaze shifting from me, to Yuzu, and then to Kei, "Plus, Yosuke mentioned to Amatsukasa that we're most probably attending the party…and Amatsukasa's going to see Alexa on opening night. Apparently, two of the tickets that Yosuke requested were for his little brother and stepmother."

"He's being a big brother…." murmurs Yuzu, who continues typing on his laptop. "Didn't we uncover that Yosuke and Amatsuka are half-brothers…that Yosuke changed his name from Amatsukasa to Sagara, yet still continued to protect the family from afar?"

Em relaxes on the couch, telling us, "That he did. Yosuke played a great role in getting Amatsukasa known out there through his well-powered connections. However, Amatsukasa himself earned his win through his hard work and passion. He supports causes that resonate well with the voters. He taps into the community's voice. He goes out to the community and takes the time to talk one-on-one with people. He knows how to mobilize people into action." She then smiles at the three of us and adds, "Just like the three of you… You three know how to inspire people to put their best forward to fulfill your vision."

"You think too highly of us," I jest, which earn subtle chuckles from Kei and Yuzu.

"It's well-deserved," says Em without hesitation.

We then fall quiet, with Em taking another drink from her glass of water.

I feel that there's a heavy ambiance, and I glance at Kei and Yuzu. Their returned gazes to me confirm that I'm not imagining things.

Yuzu leans back at the sofa, the three of us keeping silent as we see Em being deep in thought. A few moments later, he inquires, "Em…?"

Em lets out a burdened sigh, and then she tells the three of us, "I've been thinking more about the Ishino Group for at least two years and counting. I'm more specifically thinking about me staying as a silent partner and establishing my own firm a year or two down the road…maybe sooner… I won't leave though until I resolve everything between Ishino-san and me. What do you guys think?"

This time, it's Yuzu who lets out a sigh. After a moment has passed, he replies, "You'll be able to establish and be lucrative. You'll have a steady flow of clients. It'll cause a bigger rift between you and Michael, though."

"I know that…" murmurs Em, melancholy laced in her tone. "It's either that or I claim Ishino Group for my own. The family bloodline that assumes Asi has the right to be head on the Ishino Group. It should've been the Mako or Tsuuri bloodlines. So that means Jii-san, or Troy through Jii-san. Jii-san, however, didn't claim the company out of respect for AJ's grandfather – the last Asi from the Ishino bloodline. Asi skipped Troy and AJ and has chosen to reside with me, but I chose for the Group to stay with the Ishino bloodline. But with AJ and I being mostly at odds, and then with Derek and Madeline targeting Michael, AJ, and the company… Maybe it'd be best to claim the firm and protect it as its head."

Now it's my turn to put in my two cents, and so I say, "Weigh where you want to go…what things you want to keep on your plate. You'll be busier than ever after your debut. I'm guaranteeing you that you'll be more in demand as a composer and a singer. Then we have that panacea business venture to consider. You also have law enforcement and your diplomatic assignments, not to mention your miscellaneous items. Will you have time to run Ishino Group or a company in similar scale? At the very least, you'll need to hire people you can fully trust and that's needed on normal circumstances. You have extenuating circumstances because you have a variety on your plate."

"Kazuomi and Yuzu are right, Em. You have time, so weigh in on everything. Take your time and consider everything." Kei then takes in a deep breath, his eyes resting on Em as he looks at her with such kindness. "I have a handful of little loose ends to finish before our lunch meeting downstairs in one of Kazuomi's executive conference rooms. We still have about two-and-a-half hours before then, so take a much-needed break…rest until then."

Yuzu and Kei stand up, and Yuzu says, "I have to head to the office. I want to continue clearing three days' worth of work." He has his customary smirk …a flirtatious one…thrown Em's way as he adds, "I want my attention as undivided as possible for our time together."

Em gratefully smiles at Yuzu.

Kei then adds as he looks my way, "And I'll get back to my pad. So Kazuomi…my work-related date with Em starts at noon today. Let's take care of her suitcase after our meeting downstairs with the Prime Minister. That'll give you two more time to catch up on rest…even take a short nap."

"Why don't we all travel together to the gala? You, of course, will be Em's primary escort tonight," I propose to Kei.

Kei then gazes at Em with a smile, "And I'll see you at noon downstairs…large conference room. We have a gala and a sleepover at my pad tonight. Kazuomi and Yuzu are more than welcome to hang out with us before and after the gala."

"And I know you're particular about your luggage, Em…so I'll help you with your things and walk with you over to Kei's place," I inform Em, in which I notice that she grants me a more generous smile.

Em then gives Kei a grin and a nod, readily accepting the kiss that he planted on her cheek as well as the one that came from Yuzu. She tells them, "You two take care and have a good day. And I'll see you very soon, Kei."

After Em and I bid farewell to Yuzu and Kei, I look at her and affectionately rub her back. "If you'd like to rest, there's time."

"So what will you be doing in the next two-and-a-half hours?"

"I'm open…so we can lounge on the sofa, watch a movie, nap for a little while…anything…. Or I can work for a little bit so that I can free up my schedule for the next three days starting my birthday."

Em's smile is infectious and warm. She unravels her up-do, her normally straight hair now wavy. She stretches and uses her fingers to card through her thick tresses. She closes her eyes for a moment and then admits to me, "I'm a bit sapped out for some reason. I'll nap for at least an hour and a half."

I suggest to Em, "Take a nap in my bedroom. I'll catch up on a little bit of work. Then I'll follow you and keep you company."

Liking my proposal, Em nods. The two of us approach each other and then embrace, with me hugging her protectively.

I rub Em's back for a little while and then whisper in her ear, "Take it easy, all right?"

I feel Em nod her head. I then kiss the crown of her head before I draw away from her. I then walk her to my bedroom, reassuring her, "I'll join you as fast as I can. Meanwhile, just rest…you have a long day today, so take as much self-care as you possibly can."

Once we reach my bed, Em and I are again drawn to each other…and so we kiss. We start off with innocent pecks on the lips, and each subsequent one becomes more heated.

Before she and I get too carried away, we hesitantly draw away from each other. I take her hand, planting a kiss and then whispering in her ear, "I'll hurry up with work and be back…"

Em then smiles at me, her gaze not leaving me even when I'm about to close the door… Her smile tells me that part of her thoughts is reminiscing last night's exciting date all the way up to a couple of hours ago when she stepped out of my apartment. We've had a great time together, and we now know how we feel about each other.

And so, I leave Em behind with her thought while I go to my office filled with thoughts of her as well as anticipation for our upcoming three-day-and-night date.

**End of Chapter Sixteen**


End file.
